


Promises of Protection

by Shin_Sankai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Alec confronts his parents - comes out to them, Blue Eyes, Boyfriends, Caring Magnus Bane, Child Alec Lightwood, Crossover, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fights, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Immortality, Lots of kissing, M/M, Magnus is utterly gone on Alec, Meet-Cute, Pet Names, Protection Magic, Ragnor Fell Lives, VERY smitten, alec freaks, alec introduces izzy to his boyfriend Magnus Bane (not as High Warlock), edom, eternity perhaps?, lots of endearments frommagnus, magnus disappears, rescue mission?, where to from here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 102,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Sankai/pseuds/Shin_Sankai
Summary: Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn is downright bored. What happens when he hears some noise and goes to investigate the darkened alley near his brownstone and demands the being identify themselves so he can determine if they are friend or foe. Just what happens when it is not someone he would have ever expected in his neighbourhood...and alone for that matter.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't exactly 'romance' for Malec just yet...but hopefully you can read the 'care' within knowing there is potential of that to come.

Promises of Protection  
By: Shin Sankai

#

Author's Notes: So, this came out of nowhere, but I couldn't resist doing it. I hope someone likes it. This was originally supposed to be a 'oneshot' but eventually I did turn this into a 6-part series which spans over 14 years. 

#

Chapter 1 - The Meeting

#

“My services are not for free. If you cannot pay...”

“What is it that you want?”

“Hmm...” Looking the man over in front of him, the one demanding payment thought about it for a moment and let out a sigh. He wasn't in the mood for anything like this tonight. “Nothing...you're dismissed.” And with a flick of his wrist, and what appeared to be a flash of blue sparks from his right hand, his door slammed in the man's face. “Never darken my doorstep again.” 

“Magnus Bane you bastard!” Using such profanity against his name was unnecessary as he listened to the man yelp behind his closed door (he'd made the man trip and fall on his ass) and then there was silence.

The quiet was too deafening as the rather dashing man shuffled over to his balcony and slid the glass door across, taking in a deep breath of the night area. It smelled ready to rain and then his heightened scenes picked up the the smells of pizza and garbage and of course the sounds of his beloved Brooklyn: car horns, emergency services sirens and people arguing and laughing.

Yes, no matter where he'd been around the world, and regardless of the turmoil in place, Brooklyn was most definitely home. 

Glancing over at the bridge, Magnus began to wonder if perhaps it wasn't the world in turmoil, even if he'd been hearing various things from his people, but maybe it was himself? It'd been such a long, long time since anything interesting had happened to him... 

Magnus let out a scowl. He couldn't believe it. He, the High Warlock of Brooklyn...was bored.

Should he call Catarina or his dear old friend Ragnor for a late night pick me up? Maybe even Dot would join him for a drink, or five?

All thoughts were lost when there was noise from the darkness of the alleyway, directly below his balcony. Magnus honed his senses, trying to figure out if this intruder was friend or foe. When he couldn't sense a thing, Magnus frowned thinking his magic was slightly off, perhaps because of his attitude and decided he'd investigate personally.

Though he wasn't one to be lazy, he truly couldn't be bothered walking down so many flights of stairs, or waiting for the elevator and with another flick of his wrist, this time the sparks appeared to be slightly purple, a flash happened and a swirling of colours appeared on his balcony next to him. Within the blink of an eye, Magnus stepped into the portal and was transported to the side of his building. 

Gazing into the darkness, Magnus made a mental note to place up some lighting and security as well. Though his place was always secured by his protective wards, he finally realised why things were slightly off, he'd not bothered to place them up this evening...or more importantly hadn't placed them back up after he'd kicked out that crap customer.

“Identify yourself!” His deep voice boomed through the darkness and it appeared he'd startled whoever or whatever was there as a trash can was knocked over. Magnus cautiously headed further into the darkness, illuminating his hand (and scowling when his crocodile boots stepped into something squishy) before drifting his eyes over to the fallen trash can and to all things...a young child curled in a ball. All hostility dissipated as Magnus was never a fearful man towards children, whether they were from his world...the Downworld...or whether they were mundane or...

“Hello there little one,” He was slightly crouched, knowing there was no way he could salvage these clothes (or his boots) with the scent of garbage about them now. He'd just have to magic up some new apparel later (and these would be burned to ashes). Magnus' random thoughts immediately stopped when the child jerked their head up, and a pair of crystal blue eyes locked his gaze in place. They were wide, innocent...and held a small amount of fear. “Oh...” Magnus muttered as he finally took in the slight glamour about the boy...and some very distinctive runes too. No wonder his magic was slightly off... “Hello there young shadowhunter,” Magnus corrected himself, positively confused as to what the heck a young boy from the Shadow World was doing in this part of New York City and alone.

“H-Hello...” The voice was adorable, as was the face...and just everything about him. And Magnus would never turn away a scared child, no matter their parentage...no matter the turmoil between his people...and the young boys.

“Are you...” Magnus faulted when he finally smelt it. Demon... He carefully moved closer to the boy, hand going out, watching him shrink away instantly.

“Don't touch me!” His hand was slapped away.

“I'm not...” Magnus was about to voice he wasn't there to hurt him...or scare him for that matter.

“I'll hurt you!” Tears filled those sweet blue eyes. Magnus tilted his head and gave a soft gentle smile to the youngster. This one is a protector...

“I assure you, young shadowhunter, you will not do such a thing.” There was apprehension in those young eyes, Magnus watching him squeeze them shut and shudder. “You've been attacked by a demon...and the poison is running through your veins...burning your insides...”

“How...” The boy was trying to speak, but a wave of pain flashed instantly across his face and a couple of tears fell silently from his eyes. Magnus couldn't take anymore and with the flick of his wrist, a portal was raised and in seconds the boy was scooped up, cradled against his chest and he stepped through, re-entering his home in seconds flat.

“I am quite knowledgeable.” Magnus vaguely gave another response as he laid the youngster on his couch, kneeling at his shivering side. Sweat was forming against his brow and Magnus lifted a hand, brushing it away, watching as the boy moaned. “I can take this pain away for you.”

“It said I’d die! It said if I didn't run away from my family, that I’d infect them and they'd all die! My family has to live...even if I...” Another tear leaked out, that tiny body shuddering and for the first time, in a long, long time, Magnus felt a tug at his heart. The demon wanted to separate this rather strong, but very young shadowhunter, from his group and kill him. To send a message to the Clave and bring the war (which was brewing) to the the forefront. Well, Magnus was having none of it. 

“Will you place your trust in me young shadowhunter?” Those blue eyes cracked open once more. “I'm quite powerful...”

“R-Really?” Magnus gave a nod of the head.

“It's going to hurt, so will an 8 year old boy be able to take the pain?”

“I-I'm 10! Nearly 11!” Came the clenched teeth stubborn response.

“Oh, forgive my assumption young shadowhunter. You are, quite cute, after all.”

“P-Please save me...” The request was but a whisper, Magnus' lips forming a smile as the youngster had taken hold of his hand, clenching his index, middle and ring finger adorably. It wasn't long before the tiny pressure slipped and the boy dropped into unconsciousness. Though that was probably for the best in any case.

Magnus formed a protective barrier around the youngster, completely paralysing the demon venom spreading further through the boys veins and trotted off to another room, prying the door open as he looked upon his workshop where he made all sorts of potions and concoctions.

“Right, all that is left is...” Magnus muttered to himself, a scowl marring his lips when he noticed he was out of snake venom. “Well...that is unfortunate.” Magnus lifted his hand, not even looking at what he was doing as he sent off a message. He took the rest of his ingredients back into his living room, checking on the young boy who had not moved an inch, which was a good thing.

He was just crushing up the last of the ingredients when there was a rumble and echo, the return of his fire message, and Magnus flicked his eyes over to it. Two minutes... Is what it read.

#

Less then two minutes later a portal opened into his home and a woman in scrubs stepped through.

“Magnus, I was in the middle of...” He glanced up as she stopped in mid sentence. “Jesus Magnus, you've a shadowhunter in your home!”

“Not by choice my dear Catarina,”

“Get it out of here!” Magnus frowned at his dear friend's attitude, but with the hostilities between the Shadow and Down World, he couldn't blame his friend.

“You know me, my dear Catarina, I'll never turn a child away.”

After the initial shock wore off, Catarina passed him what he'd requested of her and poured a substantial amount into the paste he'd created. “How'd he even get here?”

“Fate?” Magnus offered and watched his dear friend raise an eyebrow at him. “He was attacked, ran away from the Institute in fear of what was happening to him would cause harm to his family and ended up in my neck of the woods.”

“Hmm...”

“Once he's healed, I'll send a fire message to Robert Lightwood, as Head of the Institute, to advise him I've one of their beloved shadowhunters in my care.”

“He's what? Eight? The Clave start training them young...”

“Nearly 11 actually...don't insult him.” Magnus gave a tiny grin as he'd already had that conversation with the very stubborn young boy who was hissing like a little cat whilst trying not to burst into tears at the sheer pain rushing through his body. “This one is strong.” Magnus muttered, filling Catarina in on the demon that had attacked the youngster, listening to her whistle as she was slightly impressed, even if she had an aversion to shadowhunters. Though really, in the Downworld, who didn't...

“Well, I need to get back to my patients.” Magnus gave her a nod, thanking her silently for her assistance and watched her leave through his door and not a portal. Magnus raised his hands, placing his wards up and then dropped the protective barrier around the boy.

With a snap of his fingers, the boys top half of his clothing shredded, revealing his scrawny body to his eyes. The youngster was already covered in a variety of runes, pitch black against his pretty pale skin, but then there was the grotesque wound that had pretty much split open his abdomen. Magnus was amazed the boy hadn't bled to death, but then they did have a rune for healing so he assumed, after running away, the boy used it upon himself to at least stave off bleeding to death.

With the snap of his fingers, Magnus' blue flames flickered over the youngster, watching his facial features soften from pain as he'd pretty much tranquilized the boy and set to work on sucking out the poison and closing the wound.

#

Magnus sat back, exhaling an exhausted breath from his lips. Whilst he knew the demon that had attacked the youngster, Magnus hadn't realised until he delved deeper, pulling the poison from that tiny body that this demon wasn't your average demon at all! It was half mixed from the creatures born from Edom! When he'd found that out, Magnus shuddered, not wanting to think anything of that god awful place, the place his father comes from. And then there was the fact, he hadn't had to use so much magic in such a long time as he begun to purify the youngster lying deathly pale on his now completely stained couch.

As the boys wound began to heal, Magnus grunted, his own gaze dropping to his abdomen where he noticed blood was seeping through his grey shirt.

“If I ever find this demon...” Magnus muttered to himself, also having forgotten that this particular wound, when trying to heal it, would also cause the healer some damage as well. “I'm seriously going to rip him limb from limb...” A bead of sweat broke out over Magnus' brow as he felt his skin split open. “You...are the strongest young shadowhunter I've ever come across...” Magnus muttered again, his stomach muscles finally relaxing a little as his magic was closing the boy's wound...and in turn...his own. 

Once the wound closed, his signature imprinted into the boys skin, just his initials, extremely tiny and not very intrusive, but something that was unavoidable. When someone was healed by a warlock, a condition of the process was to be marked by the warlocks signature. This had been Magnus' first signature in over a hundred years. The last person he healed, had died quite some time ago. 

Not wanting to think about such things, Magnus carefully smeared the paste over the young boys abdomen, watching it shudder beneath his touch and then summoned what little magic he had left in him and bandages were wrapped swiftly around the youngsters body.

Magnus collapsed back down on the floorboards of his home, peering up at his ceiling for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He pulled his shirt up, hand splayed against his burning abdomen, but soon felt a tingling sensation form and let a ghost of a smile grace his lips. The paste on the young shadowhunter was being accepted by his body and working its magic in the healing process. 

Magnus lifted his heavy eyelids just a second, as his hand rose to brush tentative fingers against a limp hand which had fallen off the couch and draped towards the ground where he lay exhausted. Magnus felt a tiny grin form when unconsciously the young boys hand gripped his fingers once more...and then...darkness came.

#

Magnus groaned, senses coming back to him as there was someone at his side. His body twitched, he squirming away from the cold hand that was at his abdomen. He snapped his eyes open when a warm cloth drew across his golden-bronze skin, left hand instantly raising and gripping the wrist a little too tightly, making the person at his side jump. Magnus turned his gaze to find wide blue eyes blinking down at him.

“Hello young shadowhunter...” He watched the adorable boy bite his lower lip. “How are you feeling?” Magnus slowly sat up, hand against his abdomen and then leaned heavily against his couch where the boy had been resting before he blacked out.

“I...I'm fine.” Magnus doubted that, but wouldn't want to destroy this boys stubborn bravery. “Wh-What about you?”

“Oh you know...I could be better.” Magnus gave him a grin, body freezing when that tiny pale hand pressed at his abdomen.

“You're hurt like me.”

“Yes well...perks of being a downworlder...” Magnus mumbled, pushing the boys innocent ministrations away and carefully rose to his full height.

'Do-Do-Downworlder...?” The youngster repeated softly. Are you frightened, little one...? Magnus thought it best to bide his time, just to see what this youngster would do, and glanced down at his stained couch, hands resting against his hips.

“Well, that looks beyond saving.”

“I-I'm sorry!” Magnus jerked his head up as he watched the boy rush off. He wanted to tell him it was too early for him to be doing that, possibly pulling at his wound, since Magnus felt the dull pain of his own.

“Good going Magnus, scare the child.” He muttered to himself. “Like that is on your list of things to do in your centuries of age.”

“Centuries of age?” Magnus jolted as he whipped around to look down at the boy. This youngster was like the king of stealth. His big blue eyes were gazing up at him, having repeated his mumbled words from earlier, but what he noticed was the fact he held a bucket with some water in it, a bottle of cleaner and a couple of cloths. He'd clearly been awake for quite some time and had investigated his surroundings and then of course gone on the hunt for...cleaning products! 

Whilst he was out for the count, sleeping and replenishing his magic, the boy could have easily disappeared, but instead, he had stayed. Magnus shifted his gaze back to his couch as the boy made his way over, dumping water onto it, then sprayed with the bottle of cleaner and began to scrub. 

It was...so freaking cute!

“That isn't necessary.” With a wave of his hand, the youngster stood at his side, watching with wide blue eyes, mouth agape as blue flames flickered about Magnus' hands. His magic was still below par, below his liking, but with his wards still up, he'd ensure this boy would be safe (along with himself) here. Twisting his hands this way and that, blue flames flickering and then Magnus snapped his fingers watching, along with an astounded little shadowhunter, as his couch disappeared and then suddenly reappeared, it now being a black leather two seater.

“Oh!” There was a gasp of pure innocent delight. “You're a wizard!” The youngster proclaimed.

“Warlock.” Magnus corrected.

“Isn't that a boy wizard?” The youngster questioned. Fine, if he wanted to get all technical with him. “What else can you do?” There was pure excitement in the youngsters voice.

“Lots of things...” Magnus vaguely replied back, watching as the adorable boy pouted up at him. He felt it chipping away at his armour and with another snap of his finger Magnus produced a black shirt for the boy, watching his eyes gleaming at him as he placed the shirt over his pale and healing skin.

Magnus pottered around in his home, cleaning up the living room and taking various items back to his workshop and placed them away. All the while, a pair of inquisitive blue eyes followed him.

“Are you really a warlock?” Came the sudden question.

“I am.”

“But warlocks are like...really old.”

“Well...I am...really old...as you put it.” There appeared to be scepticism in the youngsters gaze. “Warlocks are immortal...and I am centuries old.” Magnus preferred not to reveal his true age to anyone.

“Warlocks have markers.” Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. This boy had clearly been through some extensive education in regards to the downworld, but then being a child of the angels...of course he would. It was probably written in their law. “If you really are one, show me your marker.” This youngster was petulant, Magnus watching as he folded his arms rather definitely across his tiny chest. Even at such an age, these little shadowhunters had quite the attitude, taught from such a young age to make themselves so much more superior then the rest of the creatures of this world.

Magnus dropped to his knees in front of the youngster, watching him take a step back a little, hands dropping to his sides and his shoulders eased from the tense way they had previously been when he voiced his demand.

“P-Please...?” He couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. Whilst this little shadowhunter was trying to be almighty, much like the Clave demanded of them, it didn't seem like he wanted to be that way at all.

“You know, a warlock doesn't reveal their marker to just anyone.” Magnus voiced softly, watching those big blue eyes glance down to his tiny fisted hands now. This boy was just too precious. “But he will reveal it to his closest and dearest friends and family.” Those blue eyes snapped up instantly, Magnus watching them widen, and lips parted once more as he revealed his golden cat eyes. “Are you scared, little one?” Magnus whispered softly, but felt his own breath hitch, lips parting slightly as this little shadowhunter took a step forward, tiny hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

“So pretty...” The comment made Magnus chuckle. His larger hand cupped the smaller one against his cheek before moving away from the youngster and standing to his full height.

“It has been a very long time since someone said that about my marker.” Magnus voiced to the youngster who had tilted his head. Truthfully Magnus couldn't recall anyone saying that...well...aside from his twisted father that is. And that was only because his marker was cat eyes too, so really, he was only boasting about himself... Magnus shook his head of such dark thoughts, returning a gentle smile to his lips as he gazed down at the boy. “You should be resting. Your wound will heal faster with lots of bed rest.” 

“What about yours?” Magnus was walking down a hallway, grin growing wider on his lips as the young boy was close on his heels.

“Mine will heal when yours does.” Magnus lifted the youngster up onto his bed, placing him in the middle of it and then removed his boots and weaponry, and placed them all on the floor. He pulled up the silk sheets and comforter and instructed the youngster to lean back into the six pillows.

“Why?” Magnus blinked at the boys question and let out a tiny sigh. Clearly he was not going to go to sleep unless he tried explaining himself to the 8...sorry...10 year old.

“The wound you suffered, whilst I was healing it, it also causes pain to the healer.” He watched those blue eyes well up at his explanation. “So in order for me to get better, I need you to get better.”

“S-Sorry...” Magnus felt his heart give a tug. 

“When I'm fully healed, that is when I know you are fully healed and the poison has left your body entirely. When that happens, I know it is safe for you to be returned to your home. When that time comes I can send a fire message to the Head of the Institute to advise I'll portal close by and return you to them.”

“A message to daddy?” Oh... So this boy was indeed not just any shadowhunter but the son of Robert Lightwood. How interesting... “Will you stay with me?”

“Of course young shadowhunter.” Magnus snapped his fingers, clothing immediately adjusting to silk pyjamas pants and a robe tied around his waist. He laid above his covers, blinking silently as the youngster held out his left hand to him. 

“So we can heal faster together.” What a treasure... Magnus enveloped the youngsters hand with his own, watching the boys body give a slight jolt at their connection. He just knew the boy could feel the warmth that rushed between them at their connected hands, his magic radiating between the both of them. 

Magnus closed his eyes once he heard the youngster sigh sleepily and pressed his forehead against the boys temple. As Magnus said to Catarina, he would never turn away a child, regardless of their parentage. And even though this one was indeed a shadowhunter, he was indeed the most adorable shadowhunter he'd ever met.

#

Magnus heard grumbling at his side, shifting slightly and opened his eyes to look at the wide awake youngster who was sitting up in his bed, hands splayed against his tummy as he was trying to shush it quietly. The sight was very sweet.

“Hungry?” A tiny blush rushed to the boys cheeks, turning his pale skin pink.

“Shall we go and see what I have in my kitchen?” Magnus received a nod of the head, watching the little boy take hold of his hand again and the two of them walked down his hallway and into his open plan living room. They walked together into his kitchen and Magnus lifted him up to sit on a stool and began pulling stuff from his fridge.

“If you can do magic, why are you cooking?”

“What is this 'if' about? I am magic.” Magnus commented while rolling his eyes at the young boy. “And if you must know, young shadowhunter, I happen to like cooking.”

“Can you teach me?” Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. “So when I go home I can cook something for my mum and dad and my brothers and sister for being away for so long.” For so long... The way the boy was healing, he'd be able to send a fire message very soon, so in all sense, he would have been gone for just over 24 hours. Though Magnus assumed that every parent (well aside his own that is) would be absolutely shitting themselves at loosing one of their children.

“Step right up shadowhunter.” Magnus conjured up a step stool, watching the boy jump down from the stool and then promptly took a spot right next to him on the small step stool, blue eyes sparkling as he took everything he was saying in, they making a simple bacon, cheese and tomato omelette together.

#

“Ouch...” Magnus jerked his head up, eyes narrowing as he tried glancing through the fogged up glass shower stall of his ensuite. He was currently sitting on his toilet (lid down of course) with one leg crossed over the other and waiting for the boy to finish in the shower. He had smelt like blood, poison and garbage and before returning him to his family, he wanted the youngster to look presentable. After all, to Magnus, looks were very important. As was his job as High Warlock of Brooklyn and anyone under his care would get the very best treatment – this included showering and new clothes.

“Don't scrub too hard little one, it'll be tender for quite sometime.”

“It looked really bad when I first saw it.” Came the muffled voice behind the glass door.

“But you were smart enough and quick enough to use your healing rune.”

“Is that why the scar is so tiny?”

“No, that is warlock magic.” Magnus played with his phone, sending a message to Catarina to advise her that the little shadowhunter was nearly recovered and he was soon to send him home...if she cared that is.

“What are these?” Magnus snapped his head up, not even having heard the youngster turn off the taps or open the door and step out of the shower stall. Magnus drifted his gaze down to where the youngster was pointing as he stood in front of him dripping wet.

“When one is healed by a warlock, part of the process of such healing, when it is successful, means you will gain the warlocks signature. In this case, it is my initials against your skin.” Magnus explained, even though he was surprised the boy had seen it, since it wasn't an offensive colour or anything, just a tiny shade darker then his pale skin as it was. His eyesight was impeccable.

“What's your name?” Magnus arched an eyebrow, unsure if the youngster completely understood what he said as he wasn't expecting that question at all. He was possibly expecting a temper tantrum for how dare a lowly downworlder touch what the angels had created. 

“Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“Magnus Bane...” He listened to the youngster repeat as he wrapped a towel around his small body. For a ten year old, he was sort of a runt it seemed, though a very stubborn and brave one at that. Magnus was sure the boy would have a growth spurt and blossom into quite the handsome shadowhunter, filled with power and determination to protect those that were weaker then him. “Cool name.” Magnus blinked in surprise at that as the youngster trotted back into his bedroom, placing on the clothing he had conjured up for him, all black, much like the combat style gear he had previously been wearing. No one had ever said that to him before...and it weren't even his real name either...but that was a story for another time.

“So, young shadowhunter, do you think you're well enough to return home?”

“Yes!” He watched the boy place on his boots and then grab his gear. It made Magnus frown that such a little one was geared for war, not even truly being able to experience the joys of being a child. Not that he had a great childhood himself, but such innocence should not be taught the art of war so soon in life. 

Magnus placed on his velvet deep blue and gold jacket over his black ensemble, doing up the buttons and took a quick glance at himself in one of his mirrors. Not only were his patients presentable when returned to family or friends, he too made sure to look his best as well. Magnus turned back to the little boy, freezing when blue eyes were looking directly at him. How did such a young child have such a pull on him? It was a little frightening, if Magnus were being honest. 

Just gazing into those pretty blue eyes, Magnus realised he wanted to do everything in his power to protect them. Quickly the warlock shook his head and walked out of his bedroom.

“What was that for?” The youngster demanded, thinking his shake of the head was something negative.

“Blades do not suit you.” He watched those blue eyes widen.

“I-I'm not weak!” Magnus turned to look at the boy who had frozen on the spot, hands fisted at his sides. “I'm not! I can be tough like Jace!” Magnus dropped to his knees in front of the youngster. Were the Clave and their lackeys so irresponsible to place such pressure on young minds believing they always had to be the very best at everything?

“And you are very tough.” He watched those pouting blue eyes look up at him. “You survived a demon attack and poison rushing through your system. Can that Jace say that?” Not that Magnus wanted to cause a rift between this youngster and whoever this Jace was...

“N-No...”

“See, you are tough just like him, maybe tougher!” Magnus offered up to the boy. “When I said blades didn't suit you, young shadowhunter, I meant as your weapon of choice.” He watched the youngster glance down at his blessed blade. “Whilst it can always be a backup for you, maybe what you need is a weapon of your own choosing.” Having known other shadowhunters, a very long time ago, Magnus knew they could choose their own weapon after a certain time.

“Do you have your angelic rune yet?” He watched the boy shake his head negatively. “When the time comes, make sure to choose a weapon worthy of you.”

“I like blades.” The boy stubbornly confessed.

“Is that because Jace likes blades?” Eyes dropped to the floor and Magnus waited for the tiny nod of the head. “What else do you like?”

“The bow is pretty cool.” Magnus grinned and nodded his head.

“It is very cool. And will be very well suited to your grace and power as a shadowhunter.” He watched the boy tilt his head in confusion at his words. “You'll understand when you grow up.”

“I'm already grown up!” That brought a grin to Magnus' lips.

“Give yourself another ten years little one, then I'll consider you grown up.” 

“B-But I'm grown up already!” Magnus arched an eyebrow at the repeated words. “I have to be grown up, to become big and strong and protect my little brothers and sister!” His tiny squeaky voice raised in volume. “Mum says I have to be as I always need to protect my siblings since I'm the big brother.” Such pressure on such tiny shoulders...

“And who protects you, little shadowhunter?”

“I...I protect myself. I'm big and strong so I have to always look after myself. Mum says...” Magnus placed his index finger against the youngsters lips, stopping his ranting as he was only getting worked up, those blue eyes welling with a thousand and one tears but stubbornly, not a single one fell down his flushed cheeks.

“Everyone needs someone to protect them, little brave shadowhunters too.” 

“But my mum...”

“I know...” Magnus interrupted the youngster, knowing the weight that would be on this little boys shoulders, due to his parents expectations, were one of many hurdles he had to face as a young shadowhunter in training. “How about I protect you?” Magnus hadn't realised he was going to say that! Big blue eyes stared silently at him, he was after all, still crouched in front of the youngster. Magnus lifted his hands, swirling them around the youngsters left wrist before a simple black cuff enveloped his pale thin wrist.

“Wow...” It was so cute how astounded he always seemed to be when it came to his magic. Magnus assumed it was because the boy probably hadn't seen a lot of it in his young life so far.

“This is some of my warlock magic, a special protection charm, just for you, which will stretch and grow with you as you get older.”

“But...”

“Though you are strong little one, if there is ever a time where you believe you are truly in danger, your inner thoughts will automatically call out to me and a portal will transport me to wherever you are in an instant.” Magnus touched a small ear cuff against his left ear, watching those pretty blue eyes widen as it reflected blue light, just as the cuff did around his wrist, their skin equally tingling at the sensation it caused. “Now, shall we get you home little one?” Magnus watched him nod his head and snapping his fingers on his right hand, a portal formed before their eyes. Magnus took a step forward as they were pulled into the vortex and within seconds they were at the fated location as per the fire message he had sent earlier.

“Well, this is quite a welcome.” Magnus held the young shadowhunters hand in his larger one and gazed about the grassy field at the back of the abandoned church, counting around twenty shadowhunters with weapons drawn.

“Weapons down!” Boomed a voice of authority.

“Daddy!” The youngster called out to his father. Magnus felt a slight pang in his chest when that tiny little hand let go of his, observing the young boy rush to his fathers embrace. The man spoke in hushed whispers to his son whilst shadowhunters still surrounded him.

Magnus took a single step, weapons immediately drawing up once more and it brought a scowl to his face. He was just going to turn away and leave, not needing this sort of hostility towards himself. Seriously...these shadowhunters were a serious pain in his ass.

“Ma-Magnus!” Magnus turned back around, listened to muffled shouts for the boy not to come near him, but the youngster had freed himself from his fathers protective embrace and came dashing back over. All except you little one... Magnus raised his hand to the shadowhunters who were about to advance on him as he dropped to one knee before the young boy. 

“What is it young shadowhunter?”

“Y-You really are magic.” He grinned at the youngster before him.

“Of course I am.” He gave the adorable blushing boy a tap under his chin and a wink. 

“I-I'm Alexander,” Magnus arched an eyebrow realising the boy was introducing himself. He lifted his gaze to Robert Lightwood, Head of the Institute, who seemed to be having a mental battle within himself. 

Truthfully, he'd not had a run in with the Lightwood family for many years, actually, the last time he saw them was about a decade ago, when his services were requested by the Clave. He had met the Lightwood's, Robert on guard and standing next to his pregnant wife. Ah, so, the future adorable little shadowhunter had just been conceived back then... Magnus drew his gave back to Robert knowing his very thoughts, debating whether he should rush forward to pluck his son from his terrible downworlder clutches or wait patiently for his son to return to his side. “...b-but everyone calls me Alec.” Magnus focused his attention back to the young boy in front of him.

“Its a pleasure to meet you Alexander.” He watched those blue eyes flash, and for the first time, in over a century, Magnus felt his own eyes widen and his heart once more gave a hearty thump in his chest when young Alec leaned forward, pressing lips against his cheek.

“Thank you for protecting me.” He watched the boy rush back to his father, his tiny right hand clutched within his fathers tight grip. 

The man gave him a curt nod of the head, knowing he was going to be forever in the warlocks debt, whether he liked it or not.

“Always...” Magnus muttered softly to himself, rising to his full height. Magnus watched Robert take Alec inside the church, his blue eyes not for a moment breaking with his gaze until the door shut closed. 

Maybe life was becoming more interesting... 

The High Warlock of Brooklyn conjured a portal, watching the various shadowhunters disappear, just as he did, to get far, far away from the New York Institute and a very adorable little shadowhunter.

#

End.

#


	2. Ten Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the devoted second chapter, which turned out quite long, but I just couldn't help myself. I do so love the idea of Magnus having had a 'run in' with a little Alec – its just too cute an idea to pass up. As per the title suggests, this is set ten years after the two of them have met.

Promises of Protection – Ten Years Later  
By: Shin Sankai

#

Echoing sounds of the pounding of a boxing bag reverberated through the eerily quiet halls of the New York Institute. One Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, who was coming up to celebrating his 21st birthday – not that that was any big deal to him – was the culprit as he blew off his frustrations by thumping the absolute shit out of the bag.

He'd not been getting much sleep as of late. With the increase in demon attacks, everyone was on edge and then there was this damn Clary Fray who had shown up and stolen all of Jace's attention. He and Jace had been friends (brothers really, since his parents adopted him into the family) for years now, they increasing their bond even more back in the day when they performed the parabatai ritual (which he had debated quite a bit over considering back then he was certain he was falling in love with his adoptive brother no matter how wrong that felt). Alec wasn't sure if to him it felt wrong because 1) it was Jace, his very heterosexual and down right womaniser adoptive brother or 2) because he was a man altogether.

For the past several months he'd been stewing more and more on those thoughts, trying to wrap his head around his true feelings for Jace, and then there was all the attacks happening about the city and it was almost like it started happening since the Fray girl appeared literally out of nowhere. 

Another thump hit the bag, the chains clinking and screeching under the pressure as Alec circled the swinging bag, footsteps not making a single sound as he stealthily moved about the training room. 

All these bloody thoughts were causing unnecessary stress and strain on his system, knowing every now and then he lost his appetite over it all and wouldn't bother eating for a day or two. And he knew that wasn't good considering he needed to keep up his strength with all the shit going on these days. Plus there was the lack of sleep which couldn't go on any longer or else he was seriously going to have a breakdown. 

Isabelle, or Izzy as he usually called her (his rather protective younger sister – and overly sexually active sister – that bit he never called her) had told him that if he didn't get his feelings and thoughts under control then he would explode. And not the good kind – whatever the hell that meant!

“Jace problems?”

A pair of dark eyes watched the bag practically split in half, the chain having snapped at the brute force used as Alec had given it two more punches and then had finished off with a round house kick sending the poor boxing bag flying. Alec corrected his balance, huffing out a rather loud breath and stood back to his full height, turning his narrowed blue eyes to his intruder. “You know Alec, you need to blow off some steam.”

“What do you think I was doing Izzy?” He liked to think himself pretty stealthy, but begrudgingly he sometimes thought Izzy beat him in that department, but only when he was lost in thought, which lately, happened too damn much.

“Maybe not that kind of steam...” She gave a little grin as her oh so masculine, but still so pure brother, glanced up to the ceiling mulling over her blatant words. She began to count in her head how long it would take him to understand what she actually meant.

“Not everyone is like you or Jace.” Ten seconds... Not bad... Izzy thought.

Izzy watched her dear brother move to a bench, slumping down onto it as he wiped the sweat from his face and upper chest, it bare for anyone to ogle. 

Izzy had to admit, she had a damn good looking big brother. When they were little, she'd been taller then him for a bit (only for a fraction of a second is what Alec used to say) but then from age 14, when his voice broke, Alec had a growth spurt and awkwardly began to grow into his body. And now at the age of 20, soon to be 21, here he was, the epitome of male sexiness even though he didn't have a single clue just how good looking he was. Though he always did shove his head into books, education, training...and more training...and then his devotion to his siblings, the pressure their parents placed him under and of course his weird obsession (and down right far too over protectiveness) of Jace. Izzy was all for protecting those you love, but sometimes...

She shook her head of her thoughts though continued to eye her brother who was currently lost in his own thoughts. Izzy so wished she could take away his pain and frustrations and snap her fingers and find him an equally dashing, loyal and very sweet man who wouldn't ever stray from him. She loved Jace, like another big brother, definitely not as much as Alec (or possibly even Max if she were being honest) but she still loved him a lot. And even she knew he just would never be right for Alec. 

Izzy plopped down on the bench next to her brother, one leather clad leg crossing over the other and, finally, what he had just said registered in her own brain, and she gave him a light thump for it, watching a tiny little grin form on his lips as usually she was much faster at picking up his insults.

Even that little tiny grin, which he rarely showed anyone, was so freaking adorable that she wished beyond anything that Alec would smile more often, even if it were only for that special someone which she knew was out there just waiting for him.

“Why aren't you in bed?” Alec's deep throaty voice broke the silence between them, Izzy observing as he gave her the once over, one eyebrow raised as he looked at her skin tight outfit.

“Jace and Clary say they've got a lead about that warlock who could possibly get her memories back.”

“Do they just?” Izzy heard the snide and scepticism in his voice. He had initially been there when they were first talking about how to get back Clary's memories, but Izzy knew Alec zoned out every now and then when things occurred between Jace and Clary, not that she would ever blame him for such things. After all, she had literally come out of left field with no warnings at all, and she (nor her brother) were not blind to see just how taken Jace was with the feisty redhead.

“You going to come and help me keep them out of trouble?” She watched his pretty blue eyes (she did love them very much – so expressive – even if he tried not to be) gaze up at her as she now stood at his side, with hope in her own brown orbs, not wanting to really be left alone with Jace and his new crush. “You never know what hare-brained idea Jace has come up with...”

“Its unsettling...” Izzy gave a grin as Alec stood up, towering over her short height. It was so cute the way he absently lifted his hand, tucking a stray strand of hers behind her left ear. He was so very caring and protective and deserved happiness more then anyone else in the world, if Izzy was being honest.

“First though...” Izzy looked her big brother up and down, watching as his shoulders tensed instinctively as she gave him a massive grin, her dark eyes twinkling with a little bit of mirth...only a little... “You need to shower and change into the clothing I left on your bed.”

“Izzy...” Her name had come out like an exasperated drawl.

“Chop, chop big bro! Or we leave without you!” And she escaped the training room and his glare.

#

Yep, terrible idea... Izzy thought, even though she thought she looked absolutely ravishing in her outfit. She totally kicked ass in these thigh high boots, but still, Jace and Clary's idea was indeed...very hare-brained!

A lot of crap was going on, music was blaring and she could hardly hear the conversation (if you could call it that) which was occurring between Jace, Clary and the warlock who she'd not caught the name of. Okay, so she sort of zoned out when Jace and Clary were telling her the idea first up. Truthfully all she heard was 'party' and she was sold on the idea, so sue her. Though sometimes, when it was other boring talk, her thoughts would just drift back to her absent minded big brother. Not many saw it, but she did.

However, back to the situation as it stands. This was an absolutely terrible setting, surrounded by unsuspecting downworlders and mundanes alike, and then there was the terrible lighting, where one couldn't quite tell just what could leap out of the shadows.

“Look out!” Izzy shouted, finally concentrating and noticing movement behind the warlock. As an arrow whizzed by, her dark eyes quickly drew up to the stairs where Alec currently stood, bow still raised.

'Izzy, is this outfit seriously necessary?' Alec had complained to her when she'd banged on his door telling him that Jace and Clary were getting impatient and wanted to get going. He'd opened his door and she had just stood there ogling her own bloody brother! 'I can barely move in these pants...and this shirt is too tight.' She had listened to him complain.

'Oh, they are fine...' And in her own head she had said: You are totally, absolutely, positively, fiiiiine. Best not say that in case it really freaked him out. She had done that a lot over the years, so nothing would be new to him, however the scowl on his face was sour enough as it was so best not deepen it.

“Who are you!” Izzy was knocked from her thoughts as she gazed over at the host, finally paying more attention to the man...the warlock...as his smooth dreamy voice asked that very question. Even her own damn eyes had widened at his flawless golden-bronze skin, his delicately done make-up, stylish hair with highlights and his fashion sense. Very striking indeed. But what made her grin was the fact his eyes were not looking at Jace or Clary (or her – bastard) but over her shoulder at her big brother! 

Those warm dark eyes watched Alec's every move, following him as he strode past, looking oh so damn handsome in his outfit (muscles outlined) though he was also wearing his worn jacket which he would not go anywhere without (and it totally ruined her outfit choice for him - Izzy might add) and went past to check to make sure the would-be attacker was indeed dead.

Hmm... Izzy ponded to herself, eyebrows rising as Alec twirled the seraph blade unnecessarily. And again shifted her gaze back to the warlock who once more followed her oblivious brother with his gaze. Could this be the very one that may make her brother happy, regardless of him being a downworlder? Izzy inwardly thought once more.

And then suddenly, most disastrously, he bloody left! Her eyes growing wide as a portal formed and he slipped through, Clary having rejected his offer to go with him. 

Dammit! Izzy growled low in frustration. She should have gotten his name and number for Alec!

#

A week had passed since the incident and the dashing warlock, who Izzy had heard Clary mumble that his name was Magnus something-or-other (yeah, she zoned out as she realised her favourite red lipstick snapped) couldn't be tracked. 'Duh, he is a warlock... They practically invented tracking.' She remembered advising Clary nonchalantly.

“IZZY!” Quickly the experienced shadowhunter snapped her head to her right, diving to the pavement at her feet, hissing as she knew her knees were probably scraped and bloody under her favourite skinny jeans. “WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR HEAD AT?” Came the angry and snappy voice of her big brother.

“I'M FINE!” She snapped back at him as she rolled away having seen the glint of a sword being thrust downwards and towards her head. She swiftly kicked her leg out, connecting with the demon as it toppled over, completely unprepared for her quick thinking and agility. Izzy rose to her feet and pulled out her whip, wrapping it around its neck and with a half gurgle and half scream it disintegrated in seconds. “SEE?” She jeered like a child.

“Don't act cocky, more are coming!” She watched Alec fire off what looked like ten arrows, torturous screams echoing in the blackness of the evening. Damn his eyesight was amazing. Izzy thought to herself. “How's Fray?” Ah, that was right, she'd been whacked across the head, still being fairly new to all these demon attacks occurring (and new to shadow hunting altogether) and rushed to Clary's side to check her status.

“Out cold!” No use sugar coating it for Alec. He was not up for any bullshit.

“Same with Jace.”

“WHAT?”Izzy listened to herself yell in disbelief. She'd clearly missed that having been lost in her own damn thoughts, now realising she was pretty damn lucky she hadn't gotten her head sliced off. Though truthfully, for Izzy, it was all Alec's fault! Well him and that damn dashing warlock if she were being honest. 

Again Izzy watched Alec let off another four arrows before he rushed to Jace's side, arms under his armpits as he dragged him over to the unconscious Clary and non too pleasantly dropped him on his ass, though making sure he didn't smack his head into the pavement (which was awfully nice of him).

The two Lightwood siblings were now back to back, close to their unconscious companions and eyes looking into the darkness trying to ascertain as to where the next lot of demons were going to spring from.

“Not good Alec, not good at all.”

“Another hare-brained idea...” She couldn't help but grin at that, even though Alec had spat it out through clenched teeth. Boy, Jace was sure going to get it when he woke up. “Tell me why we are here again?” Izzy heard Alec fire off a few more arrows (and of course the echoes of dying demons – big brother was a master at archery after all – the best in the Institute).

“They thought they had some good Intel on that warlock.”

“This warlock is a pain in my ass...” Izzy stumbled a little, not realising she'd accidentally kicked the unconscious Jace. Eh, what he didn't know... “What's his name again? Can't we get Hodge to look into it or something?” 

Now there was a good idea... Izzy thought to herself. 

“Clary said his name was Mag...” Izzy never did finish as her and Alec froze, their eyes watching a swarm of demons coming out of the woodwork.

“Izzy, I'm counting like 30 demons!” Her brother was never one to panic, but with 2...sorry...1 very experienced shadowhunter down (and a newbie who was barely ¼ of a would-be shadowhunter) even he would start to think negatively about perhaps they would not survive this fight.

“Um...me too?” Not that she wanted his stress levels to rise (or her own for that matter) but those were the facts, plain and simple. She could hear him cursing under his breath, something Alec never really did, but when times were tough and all...

“What to do... What to do...” She listened to his quiet repeated mumbles. 

“Um...Alec...?”

“What the hell should I do?!?” Izzy jumped when a flash of bright blue light assaulted her eyes and quickly she whipped around to see Alec's eyes starring widely down at the black cuff he'd been wearing since he were a kid – and the very fact it was glowing blue! “What the...”

#

Elsewhere in Brooklyn, a soft hum escaped Magnus' lips as he brushed a hand towel over his fogged mirror looking at his reflection there. His hair was freshly washed and damp, smelling like Indian sandalwood and small excess droplets rolled down his flawless skin.

To think a decade had already gone by and during one of his parties he'd see not only little redhead Clary Fray, but far more importantly (he was a little bias) was the fact he saw his little shadowhunter! What a most shocking sight indeed! He was all grown up now! Though Magnus had voiced 'who are you' to the sinfully...and yet...rather delightfully looking shadowhunter, there was no way he'd alert them to the fact he knew who he was as that would just raise all sorts of questions and having heard word about Valentine being back, Magnus wanted to steer himself away from danger. The warlock was no coward but he would never want to place his people in any danger.

Whilst he had pledged protection, to a shadowhunter no less, he never got too close. He, in fact, was a protector...from the shadows...funnily enough. Every now and then he checked on the youngster, definitely from afar that’s for sure, so as to not detect any other shadowhunters who may be hiding in the shadows watching over the next generation of shadowhunters. Though Magnus should never doubt his magic, for it was the strongest in all of America and no shadowhunter would be able to detect his glamour unless he wanted them to. Then there was also for the fact that he remained in the shadows as Alexander had never called to him through their protection link. Which to him was a good thing. It always meant the boy was safe – regardless of his high risk of death – occupation he was born into.

Magnus dropped his towel from around his waist, slipping into a pair of black boxer briefs and plain silk black pyjama pants. He just ran his fingers through his damp hair, brushing the long strands out of his face and proceeded to reach for his matching robe when a flicker of light caught his attention, eyes snapping to the mirror and widening as he noticed a flash of blue light coming from his ear cuff!

A gasp escaped Magnus' lips when the light grew brighter and a throbbing pain reverberated against the small scar that was now permanently at his abdomen.

“Alexander!” His warm brown eyes blinked widely when a portal automatically formed in his ensuite, right behind him, and the vortex literally pulled him in.

#

Two pairs of disbelieving eyes watched as a portal formed merely a metre or two from where they stood. They knew they existed, but were rarely used amongst shadowhunters.

“More demons?” Izzy gasped out her question, not being able to shake off the shiver in her bones. However, what came through were not demons at all, but a man who stumbled out, rising to his full height as he stood on the darkened street with them, the brightness of the portal illuminating him a little on this cool autumn evening. “Is that...an angel?” Magnus snorted at the breathless voices assumption of him, his eyes turning to look at the dark haired woman who had said that, eyes gleaming a little before the portal closed behind him.

“Far from it, my dear.” Magnus smoothly voiced before suddenly shivering a little, now recalling he was half naked and felt a scowl reach his lips. He really needed to re-tweak the whole protection link to allow a warlock such as himself time to gather his thoughts (and clothing for that matter) before being summoned like this. What if he'd been naked!?!

“Look out!”

Magnus' senses heightened, he twisting slightly as an arrow went flying past, much like deja vu really, his gaze watching it slam home into the demon which was ready to lunge at him. He turned his gaze back to Alec, eyes drifting over every inch of him, and he couldn't help but feel his breath hitch in his throat. His little shadowhunter didn't just turn out to be handsome like he thought he was going to be... In fact, he was down right gorgeous!

“Izzy, are you alright?”

“Of course.” 

“Jace and Clary?”

“Still out cold.” Magnus watched as Alec skidded over to this Jace boy, patting his cheek as he tried to rouse him.

“Come on Jace, we can't take these demons on without you!”

“Maybe that's why I was called?”

It was like the dark haired shadowhunter boy had just realised he was here, even though he had sent one of his arrows flying (again) to stave off another attack from harming him. 

Crystal blue eyes glinted in the darkness, not for a single moment dropping from his dark eyes. “Who are you?” Well that was hurtful... Magnus' own thoughts made him frown at the boy (correction: grown, but still young, man) before him.

“You!” Izzy was pointing a finger at him, Alec looking at her and then back at him once more. “Alec, its that warlock from before!” How rude... Magnus deduced.

“I'm...” Suddenly, as though it were like slow motion, Magnus felt excruciating pain against his shoulder-blade and then it split straight through to the front! Shit! Magnus bellowed inwardly. Just what the hell was he thinking, not ensuring his safety in regards to these surroundings which was currently being overrun with filthy demons! Why the hell was Magnus so fixated on this damn shadowhunter!?!

Magnus grit his teeth, eyes practically blazing with fury, though they were currently focused on a surprised looking Alec. He quickly whipped around, red-orange flames crackling about his entire being as the demon which was the closest to him vaporised in seconds flat. Magnus' head snapped back, a yell-growl escaping his lips, it a gross between anger and pain as his magic burst forth, never once harming the two shadowhunters not far from him, both Alec and Izzy looking on with equally wide eyes as demons disintegrated in seconds flat, Magnus' red-orange magic seemingly going on for miles as it lit up the darkened streets.

Suddenly, everything went eerily quiet, not a single stirring within the shadows, but none of that mattered as Magnus' legs buckled beneath him as he plummeted to the ground, breathing harshly as he focused his gaze, shifting his eyes and raising his left hand to the deep wound on his right shoulder. Blood pooled, warm and sticky as he grit his teeth, body jerking and shuddering as he yanked the god awful weapon from his skin, listening to the sickening 'schlop-like' sound it made when it was removed, the weapon clattering on the ground at his side, Magnus lying back down, taking in deep breaths as he grit his teeth.

“Izzy, get back to the Institute and get help!” Magnus listened to Alec's orders, even though he was sure he was going to pass out any minute now. See, this is why one doesn't get involved with shadowhunters... Magnus gave a rueful smile at his own thoughts. “Take Jace and Clary with you.”

“How the hell can I carry them both?” Magnus felt a quirk of his lips at the 'put out' younger Lightwood sibling. She did have a point though. Whilst he was certain Alec would carry both Jace and Clary with ease, his pint-sized sister on the other hand...

“Just...” Alec faulted in his frantic thoughts, though he tried hard not to admit to them being frantic as he looked between his sister, his unconscious adoptive brother and said adoptive brother's latest crush. Suddenly, he listened to a tiny grunt of pain, and then a familiar click of fingers together and then, with wide eyes, another portal formed!

“That'll get you back to the Institute quick smart.” Though Magnus had his eyes closed, he was certain the Lightwood siblings were looking at him. “Well...not in the church, but at the back, in the field more or less... You lot don't like my kind close by...”

“Izzy, get Clary, I'll take Jace.” Ah yes, take your precious Jace... Magnus sarcastically thought to himself once more. There seemed to be a bit of huffing and puffing and movement to his left. As long as no demons return, I should be fine. I just need to centre my magic, start healing myself and then create...

“What about...him...?” Magnus' thoughts ceased at Izzy's questioning, his eyes fluttered slightly, now half lidded as he could definitely make out the two siblings looking down at him.

“I've got him.”

“A-Alec...”

The older shadowhunter ignored the younger as he crouched down, fingers against the side of his neck, probably being able to feel his rapid pulse. “Can you create another portal to get you some place safe? Some place that can help you?” Magnus made out Alec's voice, it rather smooth, sensual, rich and deep, very different from his 10 year old self. However, was that a little tremor in it too? Something he possibly kept from childhood? Like when he asked if he were alright that time? Are you worried about me shadowhunter? Magnus pondered inwardly. “I...I can't bring you to the Institute without permission and that'd take too long to explain...so...” So cute... Magnus thought once more. Even if he had aged, his little shadowhunter was still so very sweet.

Magnus lifted his right hand, it almost feeling like dead weight to him, as he waved his hand, snapped his fingers and then another portal formed. He grunted when Alec lifted him up, though the shadowhunter was trying his best not to place pressure on his through and through upper body wound. “My home...” Magnus muttered tiredly.

“Get going Izzy!” Alec shouted at his wide eyed sister. “Get Jace and Clary checked out.”

“What about you?” Izzy voiced worriedly as she watched her brother step through the portal, hearing his muffled voice of 'I'm fine' as he just disappeared to lord knows where! “HOW THE HELL CAN I EXPLAIN THIS TO MUM AND DAD?!?” Izzy shouted into the night air.

#

Alec took a step through the portal, a gasp escaping his lips as his legs tangled with the warlock's and they tumbled to the floor, Alec landing with a grunt, he practically being crushed beneath the injured man atop him.

“Oi, are you alright?” His right hand was trapped between their chests, while his left was resting against the warlock's lower back, Alec trying ever so hard not to feel the tiny jolt of electricity going through his body as his bare cool fingers were touching warm, yet slightly sweaty, skin. “Oi!”

Magnus let out a groan, eyelids fluttering and his body shivered a little...and yes he was still bleeding too. He could make out Alec trying to get his attention. “I'm not...oi...” He listened to himself deliriously mumble.

“Who are you?” Alec questioned once more. How much did Magnus not want to admit to how those three words hurt.

“Do you not remember me...?” Magnus heard himself murmur, lifting his head as his eyes locked with Alec's. He peered into those crystal blue eyes, but then suddenly, the both of them let off small gasps when Magnus' ear cuff throbbed, just as Alec's wrist cuff did, the blue light pulsating together and then fading away, turning Alec's wrist cuff back to its original black colour and Magnus' ear cuff returned to silver. The warlock was having trouble keeping his head up, but he became quite transfixed when those beautiful blue eyes widened suddenly.

“Your eyes...” Magnus watched Alec gulp down a lump in his throat. Oh, I'm showing off my marker again... Magnus finally realised in his half muddled brain. “I...know...you...” The confusion in Alec's voice was truly adorable and within several moments, like a light bulb that flashed on, Magnus watched recognition hit Alec in an instant.

“Ma-Magnus...?!?”

He couldn't help the tiny grin on his lips as those pretty blue eyes twinkled at him, even if Alec didn't mean to do it. “Hello there young shadowhunter.” Magnus watched helplessly (he was injured after all) as an adorable blush rushed to Alec's cheeks, but suddenly his eyes screwed shut, a grunt of discomfort bursting from his lips as something was happening internally to him and Magnus didn't know what it was.

“Alexander...”

“Its... Its nothing!” Alec tried to push the swarming memories that were suddenly invading his mind to the side in order to try and assist with healing the warlock still lying atop him. “How can I help fix you?” Alec didn't like feeling panicked, but Magnus' blood was seeping into his olive green shirt.

He watched, breath hitching as Magnus' gaze fell bleary on him once more, this time the golden cat eyes were gone and he was locked onto hazy brown orbs. “You remember me...” Came the slightly delirious response from the warlock.

“Ah..yeah...um...just now but...but who cares about that!” Alec spluttered as he was trying to assess the situation but for a slim built warlock (though his muscles were quite lean and taut if he were being honest) Magnus was unusually heavy! “I need to...” Alec froze when there was a sudden lick against his cheek, his eyes shifting to...

“Oh, there's my little Allie-Cat...”

“Wh-What...?

“He reminds me of you.”

“Magnus...” This warlock is talking crazy! Alec concluded in his head.

“When I was healing you, you were hissing like a cute cat. When I found Chairman Meow here, I just had to take him in.”

“Healing me...” Alec repeated, teeth gritting when a fuzzy memory was trying to invade once more. “Go away!” He grit through clenched teeth.

“This is my home...” Alec shook his head at Magnus' immediate response.

“Not you...” Alec hoped he wasn't blushing as the continual weight (and warmth) of this warlock was doing strange things to his body.

So cute...

“St-Stop talking like that!” Alec's cheeks darkened in colour at his snappy reply and he watched blurry eyes trying to squint and look down at him. 

“Oh, did I say that aloud?” 

“Y-You need to heal yourself.”

“I'm tired...” Magnus let out a childish whine.

“Think Alec, think...” Though Magnus was weary...and oh so tired...he could hear Alec's soft rambles. “What did that bloody book say...” Was there anything that wouldn't make Magnus think how cute this shadowhunter was? “Warlock 101 history... Come on...think Alec!” Magnus couldn't help but feel a grin form, even if a god awful cough suddenly escaped his lips, rattling his poor weak frame to the core...and of course vibrating through Alec too. “Oh! Magnus, take my hand!” He ordered of the warlock. “Take my strength to heal yourself!” Alec voiced a little bit desperately, though if Magnus asked later on, he would fully deny it.

“Your hand...” Alec nodded his head, feeling his breath suddenly catch (again) and his eyes widened when golden cat eyes surfaced once more. It was like Magnus was looking straight through him and into his bloody soul! 

“Y-Yes...my...hand...” Alec hated it when he stuttered, though he couldn't remember the last time he'd ever done it. Or even the first for that matter! Wait, was this the first time? Alec pondered a little alarmingly.

“Lips are quicker...better even...”

“Lips are...” Alec never did get any further, he frozen stiff when he suddenly felt Magnus' lips against his own! His heart was pounding, warmth rushing about him and suddenly he felt his body give a jolt, much like Magnus' did above him too. A surreal feeling enveloped the both of them, so powerful that Alec almost thought (almost) that he might just cry at the bliss and oh so right feeling of it all! Quickly he screwed his eyes shut, trying to drown out the electricity buzzing through his veins, the pounding of his heart in his ears, the rush of blood heading to his face...and lower if one was being really honest. 

It had felt like an eternity, but the lip-lock only lasted seconds. 

It took Alec far too long (even though that too was mere seconds) to regain his senses and his surroundings once more. All he could hear was a sigh coming from Magnus and the faint purring coming from Magnus' Allie-Cat as he so called it. Alec was willing himself to snap out of his frozen state, demanding he get his abilities back in line. He was thankful though, for when Magnus let out another sigh, his body relaxing some more, and the man finally (yes, finally) slid off his own and rested on his uninjured side, now facing him, but eyes were very much closed.

Though having Magnus off of him was a bloody good thing for Alec, he in fact was still lying there, right hand against his heart, scrunched into the blood stained material of his shirt, his eyes wide as he gazed up at the ceiling and most embarrassingly...he was still trying to catch his breath from Magnus kissing him!

After several more moments, Alec felt his body twitch and he finally sat up, shifting his gaze back to Magnus to check on his status. He was still rather pale looking, not glowing like his usual golden-bronze skin would, like back at the party (yes, he'd given the man a quick once over – but never mind that) as his eyes darted to Magnus' wound and breathed a sigh of relief that it had stopped bleeding...finally! 

Alec was having a little difficulty in his thinking process right now for he just couldn't seem to take his eyes off the man and squinted a little as he made out Magnus' skin beginning to regenerate as it slowly began to close on itself. “Wow...” 

I am magic! 

“What...?” Shaking his head from jumbled thoughts, Alec wasn't sure if it was a good idea to move the warlock, but when he shivered on the tiled floor, he did finally remember that Magnus was half naked and promptly got to his feet, arms flexing and straining as he pulled Magnus up, he leaning heavily into his taut body like a massive sack of potatoes. “So heavy...”

“So...ruuuude...” Alec grinned at the drawled and very tired mumble, another sigh escaping his lips in relief as the warlock was surely going to make it. 

With some grunting, groaning and heaving (and not the good kind or so Izzy would say – that very thought sending a light blush to Alec's cheeks which he refused to acknowledge) he finally found his way to Magnus' bedroom, kicking the door open and placing Magnus on the bed. He found the ensuite, pulling a towel from the railing and turned on the taps in the shower stall, drenching the towel faster.

“Argh...” Alec grunted as another hazy memory was assaulting him once more, but again he shook his head, refusing its existence as he needed to ensure Magnus was alright. After all, he had kind of saved their asses back on the streets right after being stabbed.

Alec rushed back to Magnus' side, jumping on the bed, boots and all, before squatting down, pulling the warlock closer to him and began to wipe the drying blood from his back and front. 

The sensation seemed to jolt Magnus awake, he reefing himself from his arms and rolled off the bed, stumbling to his feet, almost keeling over in the process which Alec hated the idea that Magnus could possibly injure himself even more. However, before he could even drag the warlock back to the bed, to advise him he needed to rest, Magnus seemed to have other plans. And those very plans...were changing his clothes! Alec's blue eyes watched for a split second, before he quickly shifted his head and eyes to the side (and nope, nope, nope that was so not a blush on his cheeks) as Magnus was currently pulling his silk pyjamas (and his briefs) down his legs. No...No of course Alec didn't look! Well...maybe for a few teeny tiny seconds...

There was some more shuffling, Alec taking a quick peak, since he was still sitting on Magnus' bed, back against the headboard and was relieved as Magnus was now in a pair of plain cotton black slacks, they riding low against his narrow hips as the waistband of red boxer briefs now could be since. Alec's lips parted, even though he didn't know quite what he was going to say, not that he had much of a chance to as Magnus crawled back onto the bed and pretty much face planted into his lap! 

Oh boy... Alec took in several deep breaths.

“Magnus...” The warlock let out an almighty sigh, almost seemingly content in his current lounging position and Alec tried ever so hard to assess the situation he'd gotten himself involuntary involved in. Not knowing what he should do, and being rather nice to a stranger, he pulled a pillow from behind him, carefully lifting Magnus' head, and then rested the pillow against his lap. He returned Magnus' head back to his lap, only this time on the nice comfortable pillow. That would be far more cosy then trying to sleep on his legs. At least Alec thought so anyway.

The shadowhunter bent a little awkwardly as he inspected the through and through wound on Magnus' back as it had finally sealed itself closed. He watched the skin flutter under his ministrations and quickly darted his fingers away when Magnus seemed to shuffle a little at his tender touch.

“Tickles...” Came the slight mumble before the man was out cold once more.

Alec thumped his head against the headboard, looking up at the ceiling and pondered when the hell Magnus was going to wake up (though technically he could escape him this time without a problem – but didn't quite understand why he didn't want to). 

Alec wasn't too sure how long he stared at the ceiling for, thinking about what Izzy was telling their parents about his sudden disappearance or just when he dropped off to sleep either.

What never crossed his mind, during this whole ordeal of looking after this warlock and having left Izzy back on that dark street, was just how Jace was going.

#

Alec jolted awake, snapping his eyes open when he listened to Magnus' cat meow rather close by. His blue orbs darted to the cat which was looking up at him rather curiously and then it suddenly sauntered off.

“He's my little alarm clock...” Alec shifted his gaze down to his lap, not wanting to think about just how numb his ass currently was as he had not moved in his slumber. Magnus on the other hand had, only now he was lying on his back, head tilted slightly as he gazed up at him. Alec couldn't help but feel his breath hitch, and fought off the blush (at least he hoped) as Magnus was showing off his golden cat eyes to him once more.

“Hello there young shadowhunter...” Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as Magnus drew some fingers down the underside of his strong jawline. Nope, the blush was most definitely there for sure. “Now you've grown up.” Magnus mumbled, a tiny grin forming on his lips, glamouring his golden eyes back to the nice warm brown colour he usually wore. When his magic (and emotions) were a little erratic, whether it from injury (or unbridled passion - sometimes) there were times he couldn't stop them from showing.

“Magnus...” Alec felt a million and one confusing emotions rushing through his body that he couldn't understand at all. He felt the warlock jolt, like the man had just realised that he was indeed right here and right before him. 

“You forgot all about me little one.” That voice was laced with sleep...and possibly a bit of hurt if Alec was reading into it. He was never good with his emotions and feelings, Izzy could seriously attest to that, but he was trying better to read other peoples emotions.

“I had nightmares.” He watched Magnus' eyes flutter open once more, this time locking onto his hesitant gaze.

“Nightmares...?” Alec nodded his head, not having the slightest idea why the hell he was admitting to something like that! “Nightmares...about me?”

“No,” Alec blurted out without a thought. “It was the attack...” Alec began, remembering months after his ordeal, and the countless times he woke up screaming. His father ended up taking him to... “The Silent Brothers helped me calm down.”

“I'm sure they would have still freaked you out...since you were just a 10 year old boy.” He refused to answer that. Though it was true. “They freaked me out...” Alec blinked quietly down at the rambling warlock, shocked, though he was sure he wasn't showing it that Magnus was aware of and actually knew the Silent Brothers.

“For the nightmares to stop, all I remember hearing my father request was for them to place a blocker on that incident.”

“Hmm...”

“I didn't fully understand it, but when I saw you at that party, stuff started happening.”

“Blockers are not generally permanent.”

Alec nodded his head at that, understanding it now since he was twenty. “You seem to be the trigger for the blocker to shatter.” Alec watched Magnus lift his gaze to lock his blue orbs in place.

“I wouldn't want you to relive that scary night, so as a trigger, I hope it only brings back good memories.” Alec wasn't sure what that wink was for and just blinked silently when Magnus lifted his left hand. Instinctively, Alec reached out, still unsure as to why, but let out a tiny shudder when their fingers intertwined. His eyes drift closed. 

“So we can heal faster together.”

“Oh!” Blue eyes snapped open, shifting to look at a concerned warlock still resting his head in his lap. “You saved me Magnus.”

Magnus couldn't help but grin. Was his little shadowhunter finally remembering? “And now you saved me.”

Alec shook his head rather stubbornly. “You saved yourself.”

“With your help Alexander.”

“Wh-What do you mean?”

“What?”

Alec's thoughts were rushing through his head as the bedroom fell silent. He couldn't seriously ask what he was thinking could he? “Is a kiss faster then holding the hand of someone and drawing from their strength?” Okay, so he could actually ask, though Alec couldn't believe he had just blurted that out!

“A kiss...” He felt his eyes screw shut in slight mortification, though he had seen the confusion plainly on Magnus' face. Did he seriously not remember what he had done? “Oh!” Alec cracked an eye open to observe that Magnus' own fuzzy memories from several hours previously were finally coming back. “Alexander...” He wasn't quite sure why he felt his heart flutter at hearing his full name from Magnus' lips. “Sorry about the kiss...” 

“It-Its no big deal...” Alec was trying to be tough. Trying to be nonchalant about it all and hoping Magnus wouldn't catch on either. Though, in all honesty, of course it was a bloody big deal! It was Alec's first kiss! With anyone!

“Not that I can be blamed...” Alec narrowed his gaze at the tired sounding warlock. 

“What does that mean?” He demanded.

“You started it.”

“WHAT?” His voice rose, only feeling a small amount of guilt as Magnus jolted, probably not expecting his outburst. A gasp broke from Alec's lips as a memory finally rushed to the forefront, he not being able to stop it as he could see a young version of himself actually kissing Magnus! “Th-That was on the cheek!” He tried defending his younger innocent self.

“Oh, you remember that now too?” Alec was awarded with a teasing smile from the warlock who was ready to fall dead asleep on him again. Alec decided not to comment and quickly changed topic.

“When the Silent Brothers blocked the demon attack, it also blocked my memories of you.” He watched Magnus give a tiny nod of the head, seemingly very aware of 'blockers' and what can happen to memories if one is placed on. “So tell me, what's this about?” Magnus drew his heavy eyes open, seeing as Alec was pointing to his wrist cuff.

“The protection link we share.”

“Protection link?” Magnus had great delight in watching Alec's eyes flash, of course another memory conjuring in his mind, filling in the blank spaces as he was sure the shadowhunter remembered watching him in awe as he created the wrist cuff just for him. “You carry warlock protection with you. No one, not even the Silent Brothers, can remove it.”

“Surely someone can.” Alec mumbled softly, body stiffening as Magnus shifted out of his lap, taking the pillow with him as he now lay on his side, but still faced him. The very movement made Alec frown, wondering why he didn't like not having the warlock still resting against him.

“Only you Alexander.” His gaze dropped to Magnus, though the man's own eyes were closed off to him. “If you want the link to be removed, you just let me know, and the cuff will shatter.” Alec was always one who never wanted another to protect him, even though he had a very important parabatai bond with Jace, but the thought of this wrist cuff, which had grown with him for the past decade...shattering...and separating him from Magnus when he'd seriously only just started to remember him again, Alec didn't like that idea one bit! “Did Robert chew you out once you returned to the Institute?” 

How do you even know my father? Alec wasn't sure if this was the right time to even ask such a question considering it appeared Magnus knew his father, well enough to refer to him by his first name at least.

“He was pretty angry.” Alec remembered that Magnus had asked him a question.

“I'm thinking more along the lines of anger towards who saved you rather then being angry at his beloved son.”

“Saved me...” Alec mumbled to himself.

“Yes... A downworlder...” Magnus punctuated what he was. “And a filthy warlock at that.” The Clave really didn't like his kind, but had no trouble using his people (mainly himself – rather begrudgingly) to their advantage though.

Alec did not like the way Magnus spoke just then, hands fisting in his lap as he looked down at them. “I don't think you're filthy.” 

You truly are something else young shadowhunter... Magnus concluded in his head.

“What price did the Institute have to pay for saving my life?” 

“Price?” Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he realised just how bloody rude he sounded just then. 

“Don't warlocks always want payment for their services?” Alec couldn't believe what he was currently saying right now. What an idiot!

“Hmm... I never did send Robert an invoice...” Alec shifted uncomfortably. “Well, I suppose stealing a kiss from you is more then enough for my services.” Alec knew Magnus didn't mean that to be offensive in any way and didn't take it that way either. And by bloody oath he would not blush! Alec's eyes flickered in concern as Magnus took in a sharp intake of air, teeth gritting. 

“Are you sure you are alright?” Magnus gave an unconvincing nod of the head. “Should I call someone for you?” Alec hated being helpless in such situations like this. How he wished he could use an iratze on the warlock to save him from any form of pain.

“We stopped the bleeding and closed the wound.” Alec blushed once more at the 'we' part, turning to gaze his eyes out the window as starring constantly at this rather handsome warlock, who was still half naked next to him, was still doing weird things to his body. “My insides just need time to heal the muscles and nerves. I'm sure I'll be fine in a few more hours.” Silence enveloped them, so much so Alec thought Magnus had fallen asleep until his soft melodious voice reached his ears once more. “You can leave shadowhunter.”

“Your wards aren't up, anyone could come in and attack you.” Alec stubbornly voiced, this his roundabout way of telling the warlock he was staying.

“Hmm...” And this was Magnus' roundabout response, even though it was nothing at all, as he accepted that Alec wasn't budging. 

Such a protector... Magnus concluded once more.

It wasn't long before Alec felt himself jolt as his own abdomen shuddered, eyes darting down as Magnus had lifted his hand, fingers brushing languidly against the thin material of his shirt. “And your wound?”

“My...” Another memory attacked him, the throbbing in his head intensifying as he recalled himself showering and then deciding to stand in front of Magnus, in the buff, as he asked about the scar on his abdomen...or more importantly the small initials that were now there (and still were to this very day). 

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.

“It...It healed long ago...” He would not tell Magnus that his cursive 'MB' signature was still there. Though Alec was sure the warlock already knew this anyway.

“I'm glad...”

“Sleep...” Alec ordered of Magnus.

“But...”

“I'll be here when you wake up.” Would he though?

“Promise?” Magnus' voice was but a hopeful whisper.

Alec snorted, another flash of a memory assaulting his senses as he gazed down at the wrist cuff on his left hand. 'How about I protect you?' He listened to Magnus melodious voice from ten years ago flutter through his mind. “I'll protect you this time.” Yeah, Alec wasn't going anywhere.

Alec watched a ghost of a smile crack across Magnus lips, and carefully he shifted, lying on his side as he faced the High Warlock of Brooklyn, hand reaching out, on instinct, to link his fingers with Magnus' once more. Warmth enveloped the both of them just as Alec closed his eyes.

#

Several hours later, Magnus awoke to a grumbling stomach.

“I'm hungry...” Magnus mumbled as he had finally rolled out of bed and stumbled a little down his hallway as he made his way to his kitchen. He needed food...and his beloved tea.

“So your stomach kept growling.” Magnus snapped his eyes up, all the sleep and haziness within them vanishing in seconds flat as he definitely was not expecting to have company in his kitchen. Let alone his little shadowhunter! When he'd woken up, bed vacant of the man, he had assumed he'd gone! 

'You stayed with me...' Magnus thought rather incredulously and fought hard to keep the silly grin from blooming on his lips.

It didn't take long for the warlock to drift his eyes all over the dashing shadowhunter, locking on the terrible blood stain (his blood he remembered) caking the man's shirt. He'd have to do something about that very soon. 

Magnus also took note of Alec's deliciously messy bed hair and then suddenly his gaze dropped to the island bench, where he was now sitting on a stool, as a plate slid across and stopped in front of him. He blinked silently down at the offered meal: an omelette.

“What?” Alec had seen Magnus' grin, pondering on what the hell was rushing around in that head.

“You made me an omelette.” 

“So? Its the best meal I can make. You had the ingredients in your...” Magnus listened to Alec pause, watching as his eyes flashed and his lips parted, another memory was returning to him.“You taught me to cook this!” Alec voiced in shock, quickly snapping from his previously forgotten memoriess, but not before catching the gentle smile on Magnus' lips. Alec wondered just how many hidden memories he had of Magnus and him together from ten years ago. “How long was I here for?” He couldn't help but ask.

“Around a day...” It was such a short period of time and yet the magnitude of different memories that were assaulting him, almost seemed like he'd been under Magnus' care for weeks!

Alec sipped quietly at his black coffee, making his way over to the kettle and pouring some hot water into a teapot and then filled a cup and gave it to Magnus who took it gratefully from him, whilst continuing to devour the omelette he made. Alec leaned against the island bench, feeling his shoulders relax for the first time in who knows how long. Just why did he feel so comfortable in Magnus' home?

“Oh,” He broke from his thousand and one thoughts and shifted his gaze to Magnus, eyes widening as the man's stunning magic, blue in colour this time, swirled about his hands, he watching him shift into an outfit, black and khaki in colour. There were leather gloves to top it off as well as his messy black hair was now perfectly styled, light make-up on his face too. The entire ensemble really suited Magnus well.

“Wow...” Alec felt a blush as Magnus let off a delightful chuckle at his slip of the tongue.

“You said that a few times ten years ago too.” Alec wasn't sure about that, but he doubted the warlock would lie to him. Instead he was awarded with another “magic show” as Magnus decided to conjure something else now, only this time it was neatly folded within both his hands and he was offering it to him!

“To replace the one I have ruined.” Magnus gestured to his olive green shirt splattered heavily in his blood. Alec carefully pulled it from Magnus' hands and unfolded the shirt. It was a rich blue colour, it most definitely accentuating the colour of his eyes...well...maybe.

“It'll bring out those pretty blue eyes of yours.” Magnus was not shy about voicing such a confession. Alec had guessed right.

“I can't...”

“Think of it as a birthday present.”

“You know my birthday is coming up?”

“I'm your protector little shadowhunter...” Magnus grinned as he watched Alec flush at that. “There isn't much I don't know about you...” Alec wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that.

“You've been...keeping an eye on me...all this time?” Alec watched Magnus shift a little uncomfortably, but then he was given another tender smile, the damn warlock deciding not to give him an affirmative answer (or a negative one for that matter).

“Thank you for the omelette Alexander.” Alec gave a jerked nod of the head as he watched Magnus rise to his tall height. His eyes couldn't help but shift to the purple swirling magic against his right hand. This meant one thing...

At the sudden snap of Magnus' fingers, a portal formed in the living room.

“Let me return you to where you belong shadowhunter.” There was something on the tip of Alec's tongue, but for the life of him he just couldn't form it into comprehensive words and instead stepped towards Magnus, the warlocks warm golden-bronze hand linking with his right hand as they stepped into the portal, the vortex pulling them in once more. 

#

The portal opened behind the church and Alec and Magnus stepped through. His blue eyes gazed about the field and quickly he noticed movement of several shadowhunters, raising his left hand as weapons were suddenly raised in their direction, or more-so in Magnus' general direction.

“My, my, how familiar this scene feels...” Alec looked over at Magnus, eyes flashing when the memory returned to him once more, from ten years ago when the dashing warlock handed him back to his father, though before that their hands were joined as one. Alec shifted his eyes down, feeling himself jolt a little as he realised that he and Magnus had their hands linked, only now it was ten years later!

“This is as far as I go young shadowhunter.”

Alec felt a sudden tightness in his chest, pushing any negative thoughts to the back of his mind as he truly needed to ask this very question... “I'll...I'll see you again...won't I...Magnus?” Alec felt his breath hitch when Magnus gave him that tender smile once more, like it were meant just for him. And then his eyes widened, breath hitching again for the umpteenth time in Magnus' presence, as ever so slowly, the handsome warlock leaned forward, brushing his soft warm lips against his rather pink cheek.

“Its a promise Alexander.”

He watched yet another of Magnus' portals form, he turning away from him as he headed towards it. Alec felt his lips part when Magnus paused, flashing his marker at him, only for a split second, as he gave him one final glance over his left shoulder...and another charming smile. 

Magnus is really pretty... Alec gulped down the lump in his throat and forced the blush to remain at a soft pink hue (at least he hoped so) at this realisation. 

Alec observed Magnus step into the portal and then it closed seconds later, like he'd never been there, but the feeling in Alec's heart, the shimmer of blue light against his wrist cuff lingered. No, Magnus wasn't gone. He would always be there, Alec was sure of it.

“ALEC!” The eldest Lightwood shifted his gaze, watching Izzy and Jace come running towards him. Someone had obviously alerted them to his return. He noticed Clary hung back, much like the other patrolling shadowhunters for that matter.

“Are you alright?” Alec looked at his parabatai, at his dear adoptive brother and best friend. It suddenly felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. “Where the hell have you been man? Izzy said...” Jace paused as Alec gave him and Izzy a rare smile which seriously left them both rather stunned.

“I'm good.” Alec drifted his gaze to Izzy's shimmering eyes.

“Alec...” Did you do this to him Magnus Bane? Izzy thought to herself. Yeah, she'd finally remembered his name. 

“Yeah?” Jace wanted reassurance. When he woke hours ago, and Izzy told him that Alec was gone, disappearing through a portal to lord knows where, he was freaking out! And at the same time he was also being chewed out by their parents too!

Alec looked back to where Magnus had been merely seconds before, fingers on his right hand lifting up to trace his lips for a brief moment before dropping his gaze to the wrist cuff and the blue shirt clutched in his fingers. An even rarer chuckle broke from his lips, most definitely surprising Izzy and Jace, as he tucked the shirt into his back pocket.

“Its a promise...” Alec mumbled as he swung an arm each over his beloved siblings and pulled them back towards the Institute.

# 

End 

#


	3. Twenty-Three and Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this small tale has drawn to its conclusion - technically not anymore as I added to it again. I enjoyed writing it and so I hope someone out there enjoyed reading it. I love the idea of a small Alec meeting Magnus in childhood, so that is how this story was born. And again, before anyone comments, yes Alec has blue eyes, he will always have blue eyes in all my stories. I'm very new to this site and trying to use tags as best I can, but its all new and confusing to me. I also tag the TV series and the Books because I actually crossover between them, using ideas (or expanding on ideas) from both and I prefer the thought of Alec with blue eyes more then hazel/brown. Everyone has a preference, that is mine, so if its not to your liking, please don't bother to read my stuff as you'll always be disappointed. And on that note, for others who don't mind, I hope you enjoy!

Promises of Protection – Twenty-Three and Free...  
By: Shin Sankai

#

There was a sudden bash at his door which made Magnus poke his head from his study where he usually conducted all his research and also where he brewed all his potions. At first he thought he was hearing things, but the banging was consistent and with a slight frown on his lips, since Magnus wasn't expecting any visitors, though of course that would never stop unwanted guests from showing up, the warlock made his way over and pulled his front door open with a flourish.

A young woman with pale skin and black hair stared up at him. She was breathing a little harshly like she'd run up the stairs and for a moment, to Magnus, she almost seemed familiar.

“Can I help you...” Magnus looked her up and down. “Shadowhunter?” The glamour may be in place, but for someone like him, someone as powerful as him, it was but a simple glamour where he was concerned and he could see her weapons and those unmistakable runes etched over her skin.

“You have to come with me.” An arch of a perfectly shaped eyebrow was all Magnus gave his unwanted guest.

“And why is that?” He countered.

“Because I need your help.”

“With?” Again he arched his eyebrow as she seemed to be hopping from foot to foot now, obviously trying to fight her own impatience for his lack of urgency to follow her.

“My brother.” And it was like it was all coming back to Magnus. Though her eyes were brown, the pale skin, the black hair, this was most definitely the sister, Isabelle, of his lovely shadowhunter which admittedly he'd not seen (up close and personal) in two years.

“And what seems to be the problem?” Trying to be calm about everything, Magnus was sure to give himself a pat on the back later. His ear cuff had not pulsed (and the scar against his abdomen had not given him a stabbing pain either) in these past two years, so he knew Alexander was safe and sound, but of course, he just couldn't help but worry for the adorable shadowhunter who he had pledged protection to 13 years ago.

“There was an attack at the Institute.” Magnus felt his blood run cold. Had something happened to their connection? Surely not, for if Alec were in danger he should have... “Alec's fine, if that is what is making you seem so concerned right now, but the wards protecting the Institute have weakened greatly.” Again Magnus arched an eyebrow at how sharp Isabelle was in picking up on his hidden thoughts, and obviously an expression he couldn't keep concealed from his face.

“And...”

“The Clave is yet to know about the attack, Alec is keeping quiet about it for now until he decides what to do.”

“Why is it up to him?”

“He's the Head of the Institute.”

“Alexander has become Head of the Institute?” Isabelle nodded her head.

“Its been his dream, even if its only temporary at this stage. However, with this attack, he thinks it'll be his undoing and he'll loose his chance to make a difference between our worlds.”

“Our worlds...” Magnus muttered, mainly to himself but Isabelle had heard him.

“Alec hates the divide there is, the superiority that the Clave shows, when in truth, we are all equal and he wants to implement many changes, starting with communication between the Shadow and Down Worlds and their respect leaders and coming together to form alliances, but of course that is going to take time, which frustrates him.” Magnus felt a tiny grin form on his lips. Of course Alexander would want to do things like that. He was a very rare shadowhunter, most definitely one of a kind.

“I'm sure with the right support he'll achieve the goals he wishes.” Magnus watched Isabelle nod her head but she still seemed a little...anxious?

“With all that going on, he's not been sleeping or eating properly and...” Magnus wondered if Alec truly knew how loved he was by his younger sister. He was pretty envious of the young shadowhunter, for he never had anyone to really call 'family'. “Do you think, maybe you could just come with me? I know its your wards that protect the Institute, but you've not been there in a long time right?”

“Right...”

“And I know Alec will be mad at me, but I think...I think you'd be the only warlock he'd ever ask assistance from, even though he hates asking for help.” Magnus couldn't help but grin as he could almost see the sour faced look on his shadowhunters face.

“Well, you are in luck Isabelle Lightwood.” He watched her eyes dart up to his tall height. “My potion will take several hours to brew, so I am indeed at your disposal.” Magnus gave her a slight bow and watched her tense shoulders visibly ease at his agreement to accompany her back to the Institute. “Will a portal be fine with you?”

“Y-Yes...” Magnus flicked his wrist, purple magic forming and then clicked his fingers as the portal formed in his living room.

“After you my dear.” Magnus stepped through after the young woman and found the both of them at the church, almost in the exact same spot where Magnus had returned Alec when he was 10 and 20 years old. His portal vanished behind them and quietly he followed Isabelle to the front door. “The wards are definitely weak.” Magnus absently voiced.

“I've another favour to ask.” Magnus gave Isabelle a side ways glance as he was still running his eyes over the old church. “Could you look Jace over? He had a pretty nasty run in with an intruder and...and he's yet to wake up. I think that has also been playing on Alec's mind. They are brothers, parabatai after all.”

“Lead the way, my dear.” Isabelle stepped through the doorway, but of course the alarms went off once Magnus entered, he watched as shadowhunters flanked the entranceway in seconds.

“Relax, he's with me and I’ve invited him into the Institute.” Isabelle scowled at the shadowhunters who refused to lower their weapons. Of course she knew several would not like a downworlder in their home, but where they just deaf and did not hear what she had said? “This is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and you will show him respect!” Magnus tried ever so hard not to smirk at Isabelle's commanding voice. “His wards are what have kept these walls safe for years, and in turn, all of you within it.”

“But Alec...”

“Alec knows he is here.” Magnus knew that was a lie. “We are on our way to see him after Magnus repairs his wards for us and looks over Jace.” Eyes still stared at a now rather bored looking Magnus who showed no emotions on his face in front of strangers he could care less about. Instead he let out a yawn, rather rudely and shifted his eyes about the interior as he began to decide one which parts of the church need the most reinforcing of his wards. It wasn't long before the dozen or so shadowhunters finally moved off, mainly at Isabelle's glare, or so Magnus assumed. 

“You Lightwood's never cease to amaze me.” Brown eyes turned to look up at him, a slight grin on her lips and also a silent apology in her eyes. “Are you going to keep watch over me while I tend to the wards?” Magnus watched Isabelle nod her head.

“I've invited you here Magnus. It is my duty to keep watch whilst you tend to the request I have made of you.”

“Hmm...”

“And I doubt Alec would ever forgive me if something happened to you on my watch...and in his Institute too.” Magnus was quite curious about what the young woman meant by those words, but decided to leave it alone as he went about repairing the wards, shifting about the large building, mainly sticking to the main area as he could expand his power and the wards to travel to the necessary places to repair the weaknesses accordingly. Of course he felt all eyes on him, but in all his years no shadowhunter had ever been able to even get within ten feet of him in order to harm him, so Magnus ignored the lot of them and concentrated on his magic as it flared and pulsed about the Institute. Thanks to Magnus' magic, the damage done to the building was immediately repaired at the same time. 

After several minutes, Magnus finally dropped his arms and let out a breath, the wards were now restored and possibly stronger then ever, what with his shadowhunter running the place, Magnus decided to tweak them just a little to fortify Alexander's New York Institute. “He'll definitely know a warlock is here now.” Magnus mused aloud.

“He will, but he's brooding in his office right now, which we'll go to very soon, but first...”

“Jace?”

“Yes please.”

“How is the golden boy these days?” Magnus made light chitchat as he and Izzy took the elevator and then walked down another hallway towards the infirmary he presumed.

“Preoccupied by Clary as always.”

“Is Alexander hurt by that?” Magnus bit the inside of his cheek, not meaning to let that slip. All he got was a side glance from Isabelle, which he returned, and it was like they were in tune with the same 'secret'.

“Not as much as I thought he would be. But I think Alec has changed over the years.”

“Has he?”

“Something happened when you returned him to us two years ago.”

“Hmm...” Magnus hummed secretively and stepped into the infirmary which only housed Jace and a tired looking Clary who was sitting at his side, shoulders hunched and looking like she was going to burst into tears.

“You!” She yelled, when she realised she was not alone in the infirmary anymore, but was quickly shushed by Isabelle.

“He's here to help Jace.” Magnus made his way over to the golden boy and placed his hand to his forehead, eyes closing as he gave him the once over with his magic. 

Letting out a sigh, and dropping his hand, it was a matter of a couple of minutes and suddenly there was a groan from the bed, much to the relief of the two young women in the infirmary with Magnus.

“Jace, are you alright?” Clary was practically on the bed with the boy, hands cupping his face rather lovingly. All said boy did was give her a slight grin before closing his eyes. The light in the room was far too bright it seemed. Clary turned her green eyes to Magnus and gave him a nod of thanks, which Magnus returned before leaving the infirmary and waiting in the hallway for Isabelle.

It wasn't long before she was at his side, closing the door and giving the two young shadowhunters some privacy. Izzy turned in the direction of where she needed to take Magnus next, which he knew was Alexander's temporary office. However, for some odd reason, though Magnus could never predict the future, he was certain this new leadership role Alexander was undertaking wasn't going to be a 'temporary' thing at all. The High Warlock didn't know how he knew this, but it was just a feeling is all. And usually Magnus was pretty confident in his gut feelings and secretly wished for good things for his shadowhunter. After all, from the moment he met the eldest Lightwood child, he just knew there was something very special about the boy.

“Thank you for helping Jace.”

“He would of woken in a few more hours on his own. I just gave him a jolt instead. And besides, he's now going to have quite the splitting headache from my magic.”

“Could you not have magicked that away for him?”

“Why would I do that?” Izzy let off a hearty laugh as she stood in front of another closed door. Magnus watched her take in a deep breath before knocking a couple times. There was a muffled 'enter' and then she turned the knob and opened the door, quietly stepping inside.

“Izzy, where have you been, I've been...” Alec halted in his rant, his eyes finally paying attention to the fact that his sister was not alone and he watched as a rather tall, and dashing, warlock stepped into the office as well. This warlock Alec knew instantly, the very sight of the man making him rise instantly from his chair. “Magnus...” Alec breathed out, in what he hoped was mild surprise and not the pure shock he was currently feeling. After all, it had been two years.

“Alexander,” Magnus voiced back, not a hint of emotion within his voice even though he looked his dear sweet shadowhunter over from top to bottom. Even in the two years, since the last time Magnus had farewelled him, Alec had become even more beautiful.

“I know you've been debating on what to do, but Alec, you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders alone.” Magnus watched Izzy shuffle a little nervously at the hardened gaze of her brother. “The Institute's wards needed to be fixed, and fast, and I read that it was Magnus who did it like fifty years ago and so...”

“So you went behind my back, not listening to my request to leave things as they are? All I wanted was just a couple more days and then I’d make my decision and instead of respecting my wishes you've brought Magnus here and made him come to our aide.” Magnus frowned at Alec's attitude, his observant eyes shifting to the flinch Isabelle tried to hide. He didn't like the idea of the two of them fighting, nor did he like the idea that Alec would think he'd be offended at assisting him. Anyone else asking, maybe Magnus would have refused, but for Alec...

“He helped Jace as well.” Magnus listened to Izzy mumble out.

“Izzy...”

“Isabelle,” Magnus finally opened his mouth, watching the young woman turn to look up at him, he completely interrupting what her older brother was about to lecture her on. “Would you mind just double checking on Jace for me? Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids and perhaps, give him an aspirin or two?” He gave her a knowing wink at that.

“But...”

“Leave us.” Alec ordered. 

“Its alright my dear, your brother and I will just be discussing payment for my services now.” She gave a slight nod of the head.

“Thank you again Magnus.” He gave a slight nod in return and then watched the door close, his sharp ears picking up the young woman heading back towards the infirmary. 

When he knew Isabelle wasn't going to re-enter the office, Magnus practically glided over to a rather nervous Alec who remained glued to his spot, still standing to the side of the mahogany desk which was covered in mission statements which Alec had been gazing over. Carefully (and slowly) the warlock lifted his hand and placed it against Alec's cheek. “Hello there, young shadowhunter.”

“He-Hey...” A delicious blush graced Alec's cheeks. Even at this age, he was still so adorable to Magnus. “U-Um, how have you been?” And how cute was he to try and break into small talk, which Magnus was certain was not Alec's strong point.

“I'm fine. Way better when I get to see you again.” The blush darkened.

“And what about...um...what was your cats name again?” Could this boy be any cuter?

“My little Allie-Cat?” Alec chewed on his bottom lip.

“N-No, you gave it a proper name right?”

“Chairman Meow...” Magnus grinned. “He is fine. I think he misses you though.”

“How is that possible? He met me once, two years ago.”

“My Allie-Cat is quick to judge people, and if he likes you, he likes you.”

“Is that so?”

“It is. You can come and see if you wish?” Wait, did Magnus just do what he thought he did? Which was to just randomly (and rather casually) invite the young shadowhunter and now Head of the Institute (temporarily) over to his place?

“Sure.” And did this adorable shadowhunter just agree? Did he even realise what he was actually asking him?

“Now?”

“I'm not doing anything else.” Alec shrugged his shoulders, moving to shuffle some papers into neat piles before turning his attention back to Magnus. “Izzy already brought you here without my knowledge, and you have now fixed the wards, though they seem slightly different.”

“How observant of you.” Magnus gave a tiny grin. “I've tweaked my wards, it has been fifty years so...” 

“I knew a warlock had been brought here, I felt the building shift and repaired itself, but I didn't think it would be you until Izzy brought you into the office.”

“She worries about you a lot.”

“Well...”

“She says you've not been eating or sleeping properly.” Magnus watched Alec frown at that, probably not liking anyone voicing their opinions of him, or things that he was trying to keep secret. He was the worrier, the protector (and the eldest) and everythign rested with him, no one else, though he'd never tell that to Izzy as she would just smack him over the head for that. “Anyway,” Alec snapped back to attention at hearing Magnus melodious voice once more. “We can discuss that later, but right now, how about payment for my services?” Magnus watched Alec blush again. He immediately knew that was not what had been on Alec's mind since he'd made his presence known to the shadowhunter and he couldn't help but shift closer to the shorter boy, his taller, lankier body very much in Alec's personal space, their body heat practically humming together as one. “You sent Izzy away just so you could have me all to yourself, didn't you, young shadowhunter?” Magnus' heart was taken yet again as all Alec did was nod, even if his cheeks were stained pink. 

A flicker of Magnus' hand and a snap of his fingers made Alec jolt a little, and his blue eyes watched a portal appear before them.

“Ready?” Magnus questioned, hand out to him. 

In all his centuries, Magnus had never felt such a strong pull towards another being in his life. He tried ever so hard not to shiver when Alec's warm pale hand gripped his, their fingers lacing together. For Magnus it was becoming one of the best feelings in the world and he stepped through, the portal opening in the alley to the side of his building, before closing and vanishing behind them. He watched Alec gaze around and then frowned when the shadowhunter let go of his hand.

“This is...”

“I found you here.” Magnus finished for him. Granted the alley was a lot cleaner then it was back then. And Magnus was never able to save those crocodile boots of his either.

“Thank you for saving me.” Magnus grinned as Alec turned to look over at him, hands behind his back and standing straight and tall. Such a soldier.

“You have already thanked me before.” The faint blush was back as Alec's memory surfaced of him kissing Magnus' cheek when he was 10 years old. He watched on as Alec awkwardly shuffled his boot covered feet, unsure what he should do now and it made him oh so precious to Magnus. The High Warlock of Brooklyn glanced at the sky for a moment and then plastered on another winning (and very charming) smile. “If you are not busy Alexander, would you like to join me for dinner?” Sparkling blue eyes shot up from the ground. “I know a great Italian café not far from here, and you needn't worry as no downworlders or shadowhunters frequent the place so we can eat together in peace.”

“Why would it matter if there were downworlders or shadowhunters there?” Why indeed...

“Oh, well, I thought maybe...maybe you wouldn't want to be seen with me?” Alec tilted his head at Magnus' honest (if not also a little hesitant) words. After all, for Magnus, it wouldn't be the first time that someone wanted to keep Magnus a secret so he had just thought...

“I'm 23 Magnus. I'm free to be with whomever I want as its no ones business but my own.” And as much as Magnus liked that very much, he was still slightly hesitant since this was the current Head of the Institute, and as much as their worlds interlocked together, they were still from completely different worlds too. 

“Well, aren't you a brave shadowhunter.” Magnus watched Alec frown at that but gave him no chance to comment as he lifted his hands, they swirling with his blue magic and then he clicked his fingers once more.

“Wh-What did you do?” There was the adorable stutter that seemed so right on the young man.

“We are going out to eat, so I’ve just magicked your gear into my home.” Whilst having done that, Magnus had made sure to bottle the potion he had been brewing too. Then there was the fact that placing Alexander's weaponry, besides his stele that is, in his loft meant he could get the boy up to his loft for a night cap. Awesome plan there, or so Magnus concluded inwardly. 

Quickly giving himself the once over, Magnus drifted his blue magic over himself, it running across his attire, shifting it to something less flamboyant. Mundane restaurant or not, he would know his shadowhunter would still not want to have a lot of attention on him. The boy was pretty enough as it was, all dressed in black, messy hair and his sparkling blue eyes shining in the alleyway. So Magnus thought it best to switch his attire to something very unlike him, though still a bit him too. 

He wore plain black skinny jeans, a long sleeved red shirt, his six rings, three necklaces, a small amount of eye-liner and black eye-shadow and his hair, though slightly spiked, was just his natural colour, no highlights at all. And he decided to wear a pair of boots which looked pretty much like Alec's too.

“Wow...” Magnus grinned at the compliment, though he wasn't sure if Alec was praising his new and more subtle look or whether he was just still flabbergasted at his magic. Either way, Magnus didn't mind as he placed out his hand again.

“Let me escort you to the loveliest Italian café with the best spaghetti you'll ever eat.”

“I like spaghetti.” Magnus had to bite back an 'I know' since he had been watching the young man for over a decade after all. When Alec took his hand once more, Magnus moved them out of the alleyway and started walking down the street, Alec trying to keep up with his long confident strides. “I thought we'd be using a portal?”

“The weather is nice, not too hot and not too cool, so I figured a walk was in order. Fresh air can do the world of good and the café isn't that far away either.” Magnus grinned, hand gripping Alec's a little more, slowing his strides a little as he turned to gaze down at the shorter boy beside him. He found it cute that Alec was fixated on their joined hands. “If you prefer I let go...” Blue eyes shot up, Alec shaking his head and that small little grin made Magnus bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from swooning at this young man.

They walked a couple blocks in silence, Alec lost in thought and Magnus decided to shift his attention to a group of girls walking past them. They were gazing openly at he and Alec, or more or less each one of them had their eyes flickering down to their joined hands.

“First date.” Magnus voiced with a wink and watched them giggle and continue on their way, whispering amongst themselves. It wasn't long before Magnus flinched in slight pain as his hand was gripped a little too tightly and it was like Alec had turned to stone at his side, making him jolt slightly as he stopped their casual stroll. Magnus quickly shifted his brown eyes and found a bright red faced shadowhunter at his side. “Are you alright Alexander?” Worry was evident in his glamoured eyes as Magnus lifted his unoccupied hand to Alec's cheek.

“Is this... I mean... Are we... Are we really on a date?” It was voiced so softly that Magnus had to take a second to realise that Alec had not for a single moment interpreted his invite to dinner as an actual date! Quickly the warlock uncurled his fingers from Alec's and then dropped his other hand away from the boys cheek.

“I've made you uncomfortable.” This was not how Magnus thought the night would go. 

“Magnus...”

“I shouldn't have gotten ahead of myself.” It had been many, many centuries since Magnus felt this embarrassed. 

“Magnus...”

“Let me portal you back to the Institute and you can forget this ever happened.”

“Magnus!” Alec cut in for the third time, the warlock finally lifting his gaze from where he'd been wanting to locate the nearest alley to conjure a portal for the lovely shadowhunter and send him back to where he truly belonged: out of his reach. “Did you really want this to be...a date?” Just staring into those pretty blue eyes, what could Magnus say other then the truth?

“Yes...”

“Alright then.” Alec stepped closer, linking his right hand with Magnus' left one once more.

“Alec...”

“Be patient with me.” Magnus tilted his head in confusion, observing Alec's cheeks stain pink once more. “Um... I'm not sure how to say this but... I mean... I'm not exactly...out...yet.” Alec blanched at his own words. “I mean Izzy knows, as does Max, he overheard our conversation years ago, and neither of them care. I think my mum suspects too, but I haven't really had that talk with her yet. My dad is away too much in Alicante to even bother with us kids and then there is Jace who...who I'm not sure if I can ever talk to him about this stuff so...” Alec stopped his rambling when Magnus was once again in his line of sight, standing impossibly close and smelling sweet like sugar and earthy like sandalwood which was an interesting combination. Though it was a combination which Alec was becoming a little obsessed with.

“Do you know how cute you are when you ramble?” Magnus watched Alec blush (and also frown) at his straightforward words. “Do not ever feel ashamed of who you are Alexander. Your family should love you regardless. And Jace, as your parabatai, while he may not fully grasp what is on your mind, through your shared link, he'll feel your fluctuating emotions so I think its best to be open and honest with him.”

“Magnus...”

“Now, being out or not, is absolutely your choice, but you are one of the bravest shadowhunters I know, so it won't be long and you'll be ready to tell your family the truth. After all, they deserve to know who you truly are...and you of all people deserve to be happy.”

“I...I'm not that brave...” Alec sounded so unsure of himself right then, that it was almost like he were ten years old again. It made Magnus' heart melt, though truthfully he was very glad Alec wasn't that age anymore, after all, he wouldn't take out a child to dinner that's for sure. But still, no matter Alec's age, he was still so very adorable.

“Now, whilst I'm very happy to learn more about you, since I’ve really only been able to watch and protect you from afar over the years, what is truly on your mind Alexander?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Us.”

“Us?”

“I've not done this before.” Alec watched Magnus tilt his head at his confession. “You're my first date...ever.” Sometimes Alec hated how blunt and honest he could be.

“Oh!” Magnus was finally quick enough to catch on to what Alec was truly trying to tell him. His precious little shadowhunter was completely untouched by another. Oh how that made a magnitude of feelings flutter about Magnus' body. He'd so not felt like this for almost a century. “Well, even with that slight pressure, I hope this 'first date' experience for you is a good one.”

“Magnus, please don't go to too much trouble as I wouldn't even know what to expect anyway. Its not like I’ve read up on this sort of stuff.” Magnus grinned at Alec's rambling once more. He loved this flustered and bumbling shadowhunter more and more.

“Well, since you've been honest with me, I may as well be honest with you, though truthfully, I'm never honest with a lot of people, so you are very lucky indeed Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus tugged on Alec's hand and got them walking once more. “Truthfully, its been a very long time since I’ve been on a date.”

“I'm not sure I believe that.” Alec was quick to respond as Magnus opened the door to the café for him and placed his hand at the small of his back, ushering him inside.

“I'm not saying I haven't slept around Alexander.” He watched the shadowhunter blush at his frank words, though he did voice them a little quietly. They were in a family restaurant after all and such talk didn't need to be voiced to all the customers inside. 

They stood to the side of the entrance and waited for the hostess to come and greet them and show them to a vacant table.

“Magnus!” The warlocks attention was stolen as he shifted his gaze to the owner of the restaurant coming out of the kitchen to greet him. 

“Giovanni, its been too long!” The owner had been away on holidays, back to his mother country and this was the first time Magnus had seen the man in over a month. He usually ordered food from here at least once a week. Alec kept to the background, hand behind his back, rigid like the warrior-soldier he was as he observed Magnus and Giovanni break into Italian since they appeared to know each other quite well. Alec shifted a little, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he did not want to admit to how appealing Italian sounded coming from Magnus' lips. 

The conversation seemed to die down and Magnus took hold of Alec's hand once more, dragging him through the café and out the back to a very pretty courtyard. Fairy lights decorated the autumn trees and flameless candles sat in the centre of tables. Alec couldn't help but look around and think it truly was a very pretty setting, rather romantic if he were being honest since he could hear some classical music being played softly in the background. They were shown to their table, the two of them being the only ones out here and once the waitress was gone, Alec felt his lips part.

“Why sleep around?” It took Magnus a moment to realise Alec was continuing on where they left off when Giovanni interrupted them. 

“Sometimes the feel of a warm body next to mine is all that I needed. I'm not saying sleeping with someone without feelings is right on any level, but it has been the extent of my relationships for quite sometime now.”

“Why?”

“I'm just not someone who opens my heart up easily.” Magnus gave the young boy a slight grin, hoping he was masking his pain, but couldn't be sure. “Its been broken many times.”

“O-Oh...” Alec shifted his gaze to the menu in front of him, hands splayed on the pale green tablecloth as he wasn't sure what to say to that.

“I've not opened my heart up...for almost a hundred years.” Alec's sparkling blue eyes darted back up to Magnus, watching as his warm brown eyes flickered about, probably not meaning to blurt that out as he lifted his hand quickly to call the waitress over, she hovering near the back door, not in ear range to listen to their conversation, but always on hand to make sure customers were always looked after out in the courtyard. Magnus quickly ordered them a martini each and then also got two scotch on the rocks whilst he was at it “Investing in a relationship is hard for everyone, but it is also quite taxing for a warlock. After all, I am immortal and have lived a long time. I've watched lovers pass and others leave me at the drop of a hat when I least expect it, but even so, I cannot predict the future and can only hope that the decision I make, time and time again, one day, one day I hope it will be it for me.” Magnus shrugged his shoulders, unsure if he was making any sense or whether he was just confusing the shadowhunter in front of him even more.

“What decision is that?”

“To open my heart up.” Alec licked his lips as he silently eyed Magnus. “To a boy I met over a decade ago.”

“Magnus...” The warlock quickly dropped his gaze to the menu, scanning what was on offer even though he knew everything that was on it off by heart. 

In truth, Magnus was pretty mortified at how much he was rambling to this shadowhunter. No one had ever made him feel like this and it was downright scary. And something he truly didn't want to admit to right at this very moment either. 

The High Warlock of Brooklyn jolted in his seat when a pale warm hand took hold of one of his own. “For first dates, I’m not sure if being this heavy, confession wise, is right or not, but thank you for being honest with me.” Magnus let out a hearty laugh, something he felt like he hadn't done in a very long time either.

“I recommend the spaghetti and meatballs.” Magnus grinned at Alec who nodded his head, their hands releasing as Magnus called the waitress back over, ordering them garlic bread, the dish he recommended for Alec, a fettuccine carbonara for himself, so Alec could also try it, and a side salad they could share together. The waitress wrote everything down and then headed off to deliver their order to the kitchen staff.

“So, tell me Alexander, how did you become the Head of the Institute at 23?” Magnus needed something far lighter to talk about.

“You mean temporary Head of the Institute.”

“To-may-to...To-mar-to...” Magnus gave a wave of his hand, eyes boring into Alec's expectantly.

“Well, we found out my father is having an affair.” Alec wasn't sure why the heck he was confessing such things to this warlock, who granted had been watching over him for many years, but truly, they were still strangers. And yet, rather shockingly, Alec didn't want them to be.

“I'm sorry,” This was far from the light talk Magnus was hoping for!

“Its been strained between all of us and...and the best option was for him to return to Alicante for awhile. He pretty much lives there with my little brother these days. There was a bit of back and forth as to what to do and in the end he took his recommendation to the Clave to place me in charge for the interim and...and its been a few months now.”

“I'm sure you are doing a fine job.”

“You mean aside from the intrusion that happened?”

“Well, no harm, no foul right? What the Clave doesn't know since the wards are back up and the repairs to the Institute have happened and all...” Alec wasn't sure about that, since any of the shadowhunters under his rein could tell on him. He hoped that wouldn't be the case, since Alec believed he had the respect of them all, but one could never tell. Quickly shaking his head of such depressing thoughts, Alec once again focused on the rather dashing warlock sitting across from him.

“What's it like being the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

“It has its moments.” Alec gave a slight nod. He could only imagine. “I am at the service of all those under my care, so my job is pretty much a thankless one and operates 24/7 too.” Magnus gave an eye roll but in truth, he wouldn't swap it for anything else in the world. Not unless a better offer came up along the way, though he doubted anything like that would ever happen. After all, what could make him ever give up being the High Warlock of Brooklyn? “I want to ensure the safety of all my people, but in doing so I also need to be cautious when it comes to having a relations with those of the Clave and those of the Shadow World.” Alec arched an eyebrow at that. “We've never had the greatest of relationships.”

“Why?”

“We were nearly hunted to extinction.” Magnus watched Alec flinch at his truthful words, a frown marring his sweet face. The boy's lips had parted, almost like he was going to apologise for something that was out of his control and something which happened before he were even a thought in his parents eyes, or maybe even his parents being a thought in their parents eyes... “Many years have passed since then and most of us live fairly simple and quiet lives. A lot do not want to be involved with the Shadow World, and I understand that since I’ve been around for a long time, so as part of being High Warlock, I ensure not only the safety of my people, but also take full responsibility of what is asked of my people and when ordered of the Clave, I do come to assist whether I wish to or not.” Magnus took a long sip of his martini. “Sometimes the Clave do not like that I am the only one that comes to their aide, but many of my people are still frightened by them. So, it is generally me, but sometimes I do rely on my dear Catarina and Dot to accompany me on Clave business if need be.”

“Magnus...”

“Truthfully, I thought it odd that I’d not been ordered to do something for your lot, it has been many months after all, and now I know why that is so.” Alec tilted his head as he munched on some garlic bread which came out a few moments ago. “You've taken over and not once have you called upon my services.” Magnus gulped down the remainder of his martini and then started on his scotch. “Well, except when your sister came to ask for my help, even though you weren't aware of it.”

“I've read many mission statements from the past, even before I was born that you'd been involved in.” Alec fidgeted in his seat. “You've helped a million times over, whether you wanted to or not, you still helped us out and since it looked like most of them were orders and demands like we are superior to you and your people which is absolute rubbish, but even so...even so...it looks like no one has ever thanked you Magnus.”

“I am compensated quite well for my services Alexander.”

“But a thank you is priceless.” Magnus felt his shoulders ease and his grin widen. What a truly rare shadowhunter this one was. “When the intrusion occurred and the wards were damaged, I read up on the last report of when they were last fixed into place, much like Izzy did in secret. When I found your name in the file, honestly, I didn't know what to do then. Izzy was adament at calling in another warlock for assistance, hiding the fact she was actually going to go to you, but truthfully, even at the mention of possibly asking another warlock to assist us, I didn't like that idea at all.”

“I won't turn you away Alexander.” Blue eyes lifted to look over at him. “Regardless of the tension between our people, you are my shadowhunter and I will help you whenever I can.” Magnus watched Alec blush at his words, or more or less the 'my' part. “Oh, now here is what we've been waiting for.” Magnus proclaimed as their meals were delivered with a smile from Giovanni himself. “Prepare to be amazed.” Magnus thanked the head chef and then quickly signalled to the waitress he wanted another scotch on the rocks. Alec declined another order of drinks since he'd only half drunk the martini and was yet to touch his scotch. He wasn't much of a drinker after all. 

The waitress left them be and Magnus, with eyes twinkling, watched Alec take his first mouthful. The shadowhunter couldn't help but moan his appreciation for the flavours that assaulted his mouth.

“Why I think my dear Alexander has just experienced his very first food orgasm.” And of course said shadowhunter blushed adorably, letting out a slight grumble of telling Magnus to shut up and eat which made the warlock laugh heartily once more.

#

“That was the best pasta I’ve ever had.” Alec confessed as he and Magnus were once again walking down the street, heading back to Magnus' loft. Their hands were not linked this time, but Magnus didn't mind since they were still walking side by side.

“You can take my leftovers home with you.”

“I couldn't...”

“I have the luxury of eating there whenever I want, you don't Alexander.” Magnus held out the plastic bag which contained the remainder of his dinner. “Please, I insist.”

“Thank you.” Alec muttered as he took the plastic bag into his right hand. He had noticed that the warlock had only eaten half his meal and he wasn't sure if it was because the warlock wasn't hungry, or he'd just spent half the time at dinner staring at him. It sent a delightful flush to Alec's cheeks as he stared into closed shop windows, hoping Magnus couldn't see it as he silently thought about their dinner date together already. During the shared evening, they'd moved away from random downworld and shadow world talk and shifted to Alec telling Magnus about growing up with his siblings and some of the mischief they got themselves involved in. And in kind, Magnus enlightened Alec on some of his PG-13 adventures around the world.

Alec had truly wanted to ask Magnus just how old he was, no files in the Institute revealed his age to him, but thought, for a first date, maybe that was too rude to ask.

“Would you like to come up for coffee?” Alec broke from his inner thoughts and turned his gaze up to Magnus, finally noticing they were back at the loft. “I'm usually a tea drinker, but sometimes a good coffee is warranted and I portal myself to Colombia every couple of months to pick up my beans from there. They are some of the best I’ve ever had, so...” The warlock died off to see if Alec would indeed come up to his loft for a night cap of the non-alcoholic kind.

“Well, my gear is up there.”

“So it is...”

“And I do love a good coffee.”

“You've not tasted a good coffee until you taste these beans.”

“Hmm...” Alec mumbled as Magnus unlocked the front entrance and then they both made their way up the rickety looking staircase to his home. The place almost looked abandoned but when Alec stepped through Magnus' front door, it clicking closed behind him, everything came back to him. Not only from a couple years back, but from when he was but 10 years old as well. Things had changed, décor and colour schemes were different, but that oh so familiar feeling, which Alec didn't want to acknowledge, but also did, was right there... 

Home...

“Meow...” Blue eyes dropped to the ground where a ridiculously small cat was winding around his ankle.

“Oh, see, my little Allie-Cat remembers you after all.”

“Does Chairman Meow not grow at all?”

“Don't insult him, he may come to dislike you, and I wouldn't want that to happen.”

“Why?” Alec scooped up the precious little feline, listening to him purr up a storm as he cradled Chairman close to his face.

“Because I never date someone my cat doesn't like.” Blue eyes snapped over to Magnus, but the warlock had already moved to his kitchen to brew the coffee. “Sit wherever you like Alexander.”

“Can I look at the view from your balcony?”

“Of course.” Alec placed Chairman on the couch, dropping the left over pasta onto the glass coffee table and watched Magnus' cat curl into a tiny ball and drop off to sleep in an instant. Alec headed towards the balcony and pulled the glass sliding door across and stepped out breathing in Brooklyn at night. Dew was heavy in the air, the chance of rain very high on this cool autumn evening. And then there was the view. Spectacular.

#

“I come out here to think.” Magnus quietly voiced, not wanting to scare Alec who seemed deep in thought. He handed the shadowhunter his plain black coffee, the boy not even asking him how he knew that is how he actually took his coffee. “I was right here when I heard you down there.” Magnus pointed down into the darkness that fateful evening 13 years ago.

“Thank you for saving me.”

Magnus chuckled lightly once more. “You already said that to me young shadowhunter.” 

“This is nice coffee. The best I’ve ever had.” Alec decided not to inwardly kick himself for being a fumbling idiot...and repeating himself once more too. Magnus wasn't making a big deal out of it, instead he was just gracing him with his sweet chuckles and lovely smiles, so all was not lost in Alec's books.

“If you ever wish for another cup, I don't mind sharing. My door will always be open for you.” Maybe that hadn't been the right thing to say as Magnus watched Alec place his half drunk coffee down, his sparkling blue eyes lifting to look up at him in the pale lighting.

The warlock became a little worried when a sudden crease in Alec's eyebrows meant he was thinking long and hard on something which was clearly very important to him. Magnus wasn't sure what it was but the boy didn't seem to be dropping his gaze from him, almost like he were trying to reach into his soul! Magnus carefully placed down his own mug and then lifted his middle and index finger on his right hand, brushing the pads feathery between Alec's brows.

“What are you thinking about young shadowhunter?”

“Will you kiss me?” Alright, so that came out of left field for the warlock.

“Is that a trick question?”

“No,”

“Do you want me to kiss you?” The warlock challenged.

“Very much so.”

“You Lightwood's...” Alec tilted his head slightly, unsure what Magnus meant by that. Not that he bothered to think much more on it as he felt his heart race when Magnus trailed his index finger over his deflect rune. That slender and perfect finger still moved up and under his jaw, tilting his chin up as the warlock drew ever so closer to him. He couldn't help but lick his lips, since he'd been thinking of Magnus' for quite some time, possibly even half way through their dinner. Or more or less for the past two years if Alec were being truly honest with himself.

“Mag...” Alec jolted on the spot when lips brushed lightly against his own, his hands instantly gripping the material of Magnus' red shirt against the warlock's hips, unsure what to truly do in his inexperience. He'd never felt anything like this before and it immediately set him on fire! 

Bless Magnus, for he was kind enough to keep it slow, Alec finally kicking his brain and body into action and began to respond to the sensations that Magnus was eliciting from him. The shadowhunter was certain he could hear his own gasp echo on the balcony when a warm wet tongue brushed against his lips, he not being able to help the happy vibrations against his chest as he stumbled like a drunk into Magnus, the High Warlock locking him in place, their bodies moulding perfectly together. All the sounds of the city were drowned out as Alec listened to his half moan-groan reverberate in the back of his throat as Magnus' warm wet tongue explored the depths of his mouth and he was sure he was going to crumble to the ground, knees having gone weak, but before that could happen, Magnus ended the searing kiss, though kept him close and upright. 

Alec fluttered his blue eyes open, blinking several times when he realised he was starring up into hypnotising golden cat eyes. Magnus was revealing his marker to him once more, and the very thought sent another shudder through Alec's body. He unclenched a hand from Magnus' hips and traced a couple of fingers lightly under the warlocks left eye.

“Sorry, I just...” Magnus faulted, eyes glamoured once more. “Loose control sometimes.”

“They're beautiful Magnus.” Warm brown gazed upon him in slight wonder. “You're beautiful.” In all his centuries, Magnus could not ever recall anyone calling him that. And if they did, it didn't matter, or even compare to how Alec had voiced it to him. This precious young shadowhunter was all that mattered nowadays.

“As are you, my dear shadowhunter.” Magnus was delighted in the blush that graced Alec's cheeks. It brought a slight chuckle to his lips as he truly hoped, wherever this was leading, that Alec would never loose his adorableness as he pressed his lips against waiting ones once more.

Magnus had been contemplating whether to deepen the kiss once more when suddenly an annoying buzzing sound broke the sweet kiss as Alec fumbled for his phone which was resting in his back pocket.

'Are you alright? Jace is fully recovered now and is asking for you.'

“Its Izzy,” Alec mumbled as he quickly text her back saying he was on his way back to the Institute and for her not to worry. “I should really be going.”

“Of course.” Magnus took a step away from Alec, magicked away the coffee cups to the kitchen and escorted Alec towards the front door, whilst also remembering to pick up the plastic bag containing the left over pasta for him and handing it over. “I'm glad we had this evening together.” Magnus softly confessed whilst watching Alec placing his weaponry back on his person. Once everything was where it needed to be, Alec set up a glamour to hide everything from mundanes.

“Me too.” Alec confessed as he pocketed his stele. “As first dates go, not that I have any idea what usually happens on them, this one was pretty awesome.” Magnus grinned at the compliment. He watched Alec turn away, as though ready to move down the stairs but he swiftly shifted back around, blue eyes blazing up at him. “Want to go out with me again?”

“Why Alexander... Are you asking me, a downworlder, and the High Warlock of Brooklyn at that, out on a date?” He watched the boy blush cutely, if not also looking a little perplexed at the way he'd referred to him as. Secretly Magnus was testing his young shadowhunter, as horrible as that seemed, for he wanted the young man to understand just who he was asking out on a date.

“Yes,” No hesitation there. Good.

“How about next Friday?” Magnus watched Alec give a small nod while an adorable smile fluttered against his lips at the very thought of another date with him. With a click of his fingers Magnus produced a slip of paper and handed it to Alec, watching as his eyes drifted over the number written on it and his scrawled handwriting of 'call me' as well.

“Friday it is.” Magnus watched Alec go, seemingly like there was a spring in his step as he hopped down the stairs and headed back towards the Institute, leaving Magnus at his door with a silly little grin on his lips before Chairman's meow alerted him to the fact he hadn't fed his pet.

#

Magnus entered his home, it definitely past midnight on this rather crisp evening (winter was fast approaching) and felt the warmth of his home assault his face in an instant. His adorable Chairman was curled on the couch and just as his front door clicked closed behind him, Magnus let out an almighty sigh.

To think a month had already passed since Magnus had taken Alec out on his first date...on their first date...and even though they had made plans for another one, it hadn't even happened! 

Too many emergencies had cropped up in both their worlds that had resulted in a postponing of the second date, much to the pouting of Magnus (and possibly even Alec though he couldn't see his facial expressions). They'd rescheduled twice and each time Magnus was called out of state to address some warlock emergencies.

The think a month had already flown by and the two men hadn't seen each other at all since the night cap back at Magnus' place, and the lovely kisses they shared together. There had been a few texts, but no actual catch ups. Magnus had called a couple of times, but before long, like he were jinxed, Alec was interrupted by someone telling him something was going on and they needed his help. They'd hang up without further words and later on Alec would flip Magnus a message saying 'demons attacking, must go' and he had always responded with a 'please be careful'. Every single time Magnus received Alec's quick response of telling him not to worry, but seriously, how could his dear shadowhunter ask that of him? He'd linked them together, something he took very seriously and had not done in a very, very long time, not that Alec knew that, but for as long as Alec allowed his protection magic to stay with him, of course Magnus would be on edge without knowing every little thing about the young shadowhunter. Not that Magnus wanted to turn into a stalker or anything... 

Over the past month, even in his own busy schedule, with being the High Warlock and all, Magnus would absently glance in the mirror to ensure his ear cuff wasn't pulsing with blue light and that he may miss it in his busy life. And then there was the fact he sometimes caught himself rubbing his scar on his abdomen too.

As the first week went by, Magnus wasn't too worried, but now it had turned into an entire month and the warlock wasn't sure how to feel with Alec not asking for his assistance. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, one of the most, if not the most powerful warlocks around (if he so boasted himself) and yet not once, as the Head of the New York Institute, did Alec ask for his help. He'd never been one to stick by many shadowhunters, he could count the ones he cared about on one hand, and they were long since dead, but Alexander Lightwood, he was another story entirely. 

Magnus frowned as it appeared Alec was keeping him at arms length, and Magnus wasn't sure how to feel about that. If anything ever happened to Alec, there would be hell to pay on anyone (regardless of whether they were demon, shadowhunter, downworlder or mundane) who brought him harm. And then there was the fact that Alec made mention he wasn't exactly “out” yet and Magnus for one didn't want to be a secret, but also knew what kind of looks the both of them would get. A shadowhunter and a downworlder dating... What was the world coming to? But then, it'd only been a few interactions over the past 13 years and they'd only actually been on one date, so honestly, could Magnus truly state that he and Alec were...actually...dating?

Shaking his head of such thoughts, proud as punch at himself that he hadn't blurted it all out to his dear Catarina as he'd just escaped a warlock party. He couldn't quite recall what it was that they were celebrating, since, shockingly enough, he wasn't really in the mood to party. He made his rounds as the important High Warlock, downed a few drinks and then slipped out before anyone realised and headed on home. 

'You left the party!' Came the chimed message from his dear Catarina.

'Tired, we'll catch up at a later date, my dear Cat.' He instantly responded.

'What are you hiding from me?' Magnus grinned at the text. He'd known his dear Cat for a long, long time. She was one of the very few warlocks he could call a true friend and she'd seen him at his best and worst and would always know when something was weighing on his mind.

'I'm fine Cat, but if it ever becomes an actual 'thing' you'll be the first to know.' He knew he was being a bit cryptic, but before she could send him a message or before he could even read her reply, Magnus quickly flipped off his phone, not wanting any further interruptions as a quiet night in with the Chairman was all he wanted at the moment.

Disastrously, Magnus already knew what was wrong with himself. He was missing Alec. His eyes, his messy hair, his rather colourless attire which actually suited his pale and muscular frame perfectly. His voice, his blushes, everything about him, Magnus missed. 

The warlock couldn't believe how fast he'd sunk in almost a century. It appeared, once again, there was the chance of his heart being doomed.

Magnus pulled his jacket, scarf and shirt from his body, magicking them away to the hamper in his main bathroom and then headed towards his coffee machine only clad in his leather pants and boots. He was gaining a headache for thinking too much and though coffee wasn't probably the best medicine for the job, he actually needed the non-alcoholic buzz.

Of course, just as he clicked on the machine, and was about to go greet his adorable Chairman, Magnus gasped when blue light pulsed about his head once more, his left hand immediately going to the scar at his abdomen.

“Alec!” Magnus felt the rush of a portal behind him and he was immediately pulled through, ending up in some rather dark and creepy park somewhere in the city.

“Magnus...” The warlock in question snapped his head up and over to where that soft voice had come from the shadows. His cat eyes blazed in the night, shoulders easing when Alec moved further into the pale lit area. And although his shadowhunter seemed a bit distraught and battle weary, it appeared he remained unharmed much to Magnus' delight.

“Alexander...” It didn't take the boy long to close the gap between them, Alec up on tiptoes as he wrapped his arms around Magnus' shoulders, holding the warlock close. Magnus wasn't exactly expecting this type of greeting from the shadowhunter, but wasn't about to knock it back either. He tugged Alec closer to his lean body, wrapping an arm around his waist and the other at the back of his head, holding him within his strong embrace.

Having his dear shadowhunter in his arms once more allowed all the 'what ifs' to leave Magnus' head in an instant. Magnus was even sure that his headache had gone as soon as he saw his sweet shadowhunter. It seemed just the sight and feel of the young man was a quick cure for everything it seemed.

“Why are you on your own?” Magnus felt Alec shudder against him, his warm breath having fanned over his ear, which Magnus was certain was turning pink. “Where is the golden boy?”

“We fought...” The embrace finally ended, even though that did make Magnus frown as Alec pulled slightly away, but he could still feel the erratic emotions fluttering about them. Though Magnus was certain Alec only pulled away as he was possibly even a little taken aback at himself for flinging his arms around him rather desperately. And for the fact that the said warlock was also standing before him half clothed too. That definitely made a blush rush to Alec's cheeks. “Ja-Jace was being an idiot.” Magnus wasn't about to debate that, since he'd been a witness from afar at seeing Alec and Jace together and all the trouble the golden boy got his adorable shadowhunter in.

“I'm sure things will work out. Maybe just give it some time, whatever it is.”

“He tried to remove it.”

“Remove what?” Magnus found Alec's wrist in his face. The wrist that held the black cuff he'd given him all those years ago.

“He has no right, parabatai or not. Its my choice to be...”

“To be...?” Magnus inquired softly.

“Bonded...” Magnus watched Alec flush immediately at his fumbling confession. “I mean linked to you.” Magnus grinned.

“I like bonded very much.” He winked at the now frowning Alec. 

“Magnus...”

“Sorry...” He rubbed his hands up and down Alec's arms, not in any sexual way, just wanting to comfort the erratic feelings of his shadowhunter. “Let me get you some place warm.”

“Your the one that's half naked...” Alec mumbled, freezing instantly when Magnus ducked his head, the warlock's lips against his ear.

“Don't pretend you don't like it.” Magnus chuckled heartily, pressing his lips against Alec's pulse point and then took a step back, quickly opening a portal and grabbing hold of Alec's hand and pulling him through before he could either run away in embarrassment or snap back with a snide and snippy remark he would probably later regret.

Again they emerged within Magnus' loft and the High Warlock instantly frowned as Alec tore away from his grip, rushing to where Chairman was snoozing on the couch. “Tell your Master off Chairman, he is enjoying teasing me too much.”

'How adorable...' Magnus inwardly thought, knowing this time not to voice them aloud for fear of his shadowhunter storming out of his home and possibly never returning.

“Why not take a moment to clean yourself up? You look like you rolled around in the dirt.” Alec looked down at himself and couldn't help but agree. After all, he and Jace did get into a pretty heated scuffle and Alec had taken off, ending up in the park where he'd taken on a few demons on his own, though decided not to voice that to the already worrying Magnus. “I already placed a change of clothes in the main bathroom for you.” Alec shifted his attention back to Magnus as he watched him wave down a hallway as though opening his home up to someone like him was no big deal at all, though he had been here twice before, so perhaps it wasn't. “Take your time and relax whilst I make us a midnight snack.”

“Its two in the morning Magnus.”

“Close enough.” Alec was shooed away, Magnus grinning as Chairman followed him like a tiny shadow, Alec observing as his cat slunk into the bathroom before him. Alec shrugged his shoulders at that and then closed the door, the water running through the pipes soon followed.

#

Magnus busied himself in the kitchen, but within twenty minutes, the water was off and Alec would soon grace him with his lovely presence once more. The warlock placed their drinks and the food for Alec onto a serving tray and headed back into his living room, kneeling on the plush red carpet as he placed the tray onto the glass coffee table. His sharp ears picked up Alec padding quietly down the hallway and back into the living room.

“I've coffee and left over pasta waiting for you.” Magnus voiced before lifting his gaze, completely freezing and his brain went to mush as Alec was wearing a pair of loose black cotton slacks, a dark blue tank top and a baggy sweater which fell off one pale shoulder revealing all of his deflect rune and a smaller one on his shoulder which Magnus wasn't sure what it was. He'd have to brush up on his rune knowledge one of these days if he and Alec were going to be spending more time together. 

Alec's cheeks were lightly flushed, hair washed and still slightly dripping with water and Chairman Meow was curled in the crook of his left elbow purring up a storm as he eyed Magnus kneeling by his coffee table. He'd thought about Magnus, rather embarrassingly in the shower, and now that he was in front of him once more, Alec wasn't sure what to do. And then there was the fact that Magnus was still half naked!

“Told you my cat loves you.” Magnus finally got his brain and mouth working again, whilst Alec himself got his legs moving. He sunk onto the plush couch, though he slid off it in the end and sat on the rug, legs stretched out under his glass coffee table as he lifted his right hand to shovel pasta into his mouth, the other of course, was still cradling Chairman against his warm and now freshly washed taut body.

“Thanks for coming to get me.” He voiced between bites of heavenly pasta.

“You called to me Alexander, so I will always come for you. It is part of the link we share. If you call, I answer, its as simple and instant as that. Though I seriously need to tweak the portal not to pull me straight in.” Magnus found Alec looking silently over at him once more. “That's the second time I’ve been pulled through half naked.”

“Why were you half naked?”

“I was at a party.”

“You went to a party half naked?” Alec felt his voice change in tone and pitch. Did his question seem a little jealous?

“No, I’d just returned home. Whilst I do love a good party, I in fact was not up for one and slipped out unnoticed and returned home. I'd left the heating on so it was quite warm when I returned and stripped off to cool down. I was about to make a coffee when you called to me.”

“Sorry...” Alec mumbled his adorable apology, hands cradling the warm cup of coffee now. He'd finished the pasta in seconds flat and Chairman had finally woken from his light doze and decided to crawl up Alec's body and pretty much curled against his shoulder and neck area, purring into Alec's ear which made him grin rather adorably. “Your cat is so cute.”

“As are you.” It appeared his young shadowhunter was too tired to argue (or even blush for that matter, which was a slight let down for Magnus) with him and since he had already scoffed his face and was now slouched on the floor even more, his head tilted back against the cushion of his couch, and those blue eyes closed rather contently.

“Have you decided what you are going to do about Jace?” Alec shook his head quietly. “Would you like me to meet him?” Magnus watched Alec's head lift up, eyes suddenly growing wide at his offer. “Officially this time.” It was adorable how Alec chewed on his bottom lip. “I'm not sure how much you revealed to him about what happened to you when you were ten, so if you'd like, I can explain everything that happened, the healing process I had to undertake to remove the demon poison flowing through your body.”

“Well...”

“Maybe not everything, such as the fact you bare my signature on your very body which will stay with you for the rest of your days.” Magnus watched Alec blush at this news. He'd thought that was the case, since it hadn't faded in the past 13 years, but now that he knew it was with him forever...the butterflies scattered to his stomach once more. “Maybe I can just focus on why you have this cuff and that he needn't worry, for it is not something that is forced on you. My protection will be with you, for as long as you desire. Only you have the power to break the bond between us.” Magnus enjoyed the blush that rose to Alec's cheeks again. He loved to use 'bond' now thanks to Alec's slip of the tongue earlier. “Maybe that explanation will ease him a little as I'm sure he is just worried about you.”

“Would you...” Alec gulped down the lump in his throat, spurring himself on to get over his nervousness. “Would you really do that...for me?”

“There isn't much I wouldn't do for my shadowhunter.” There was the bright blush Magnus loved on the boy. “Now, would you like to stay the night?”

“S-Stay here?” Magnus nodded his head. “With you?”

“This is my home.” Magnus watched Alec's cheeks redden even more. He truly was the most adorable shadowhunter he'd ever encountered. “And I’m more then happy to share my bed with you.” The blush quickly crept down Alec's neck and shoulders and also drifted up to his ears. “But how about I bring you some pillows and blankets and you can take the couch?” He watched the pretty boy let out a breath of relieved air. Before Magnus rose to his full height, he couldn't help but lean towards Alec, watching his eyes widen slightly as he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I'll wait awhile longer until you are ready for that sort of development.” He gave a wink, knowing full well just how innocent Alec was, and got up to go and get said pillows and blankets for the blushing shadowhunter in his living room.

#

It had only been a few minutes at best, but upon Magnus' return he stopped to see Alec was already fast asleep. The days events clearly wearing the young shadowhunter out and it seemed his home and his adorable Chairman (and maybe himself too) had given the boy comfort that he was able to drop off to sleep in an instant.

Magnus picked up chairman, placing him on the arm of the couch as he effortlessly pulled Alec onto it, watching him curl up much like a cat, which he did grin widely at, as he placed two mink blankets over his body. Carefully Magnus lifted Alec's head, listening to him sigh adorably as his head met his cushy pillows. It wasn't long before his little Allie-Cat curled on said pillow, right near Alec's head and dropped off to sleep like the young Head of the New York Institute.

A sudden buzzing caught Magnus' attention and he quickly swiped up Alec's phone, which had been resting face down on the glass coffee table as he did not want it to disturb the boy and opened up the message to see it was Jace asking where he was.

'I'm fine, but don't expect me back this evening. Can you meet me at Central Park, south entrance around 8am? We need to talk.' Magnus text quickly before watching Jace's immediate reply of 'yes' and then turned off Alec's phone. 

He wasn't sure if the boy ever slept with it off, but Magnus decided he wouldn't allow any distractions. The Clave could get some other shadowhunter to fight their battles for one night. 

After all, his lovely shadowhunter had looked terrible when Izzy brought him to the Institute to repair the wards, and he had hoped their date had relieved some stress, but after another month had passed, he'd seen how exhausted Alec looked. Perhaps it was high time that Magnus pulled Alec aside to tell him it was alright for him to rely on him. Whether it be because he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn or because they were...partners...even friends, if that made Alec more comfortable.

“Sweet dreams Alexander.” Magnus whispered softly, lips pressed gently against Alec's forehead before he switched his lights off with the snap of his fingers. Blue magic swirled against his hands, they lifting for a moment as his wards flared, absolute protection surrounding his building once more as Magnus headed off down his hallway towards his bedroom. No one would dare disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn this evening. Not with his precious shadowhunter in his home once more. 

Magnus kept his bedroom door open throughout the remainder of the evening, you know, just in case.

#

“I'm not sure about this.” Alec fidgeted on the spot, standing at the south entrance of Central Park with Magnus at his side. It was 8:15am and Jace was currently a no show.

Magnus had thought perhaps Alec would be angry with him for messaging the golden boy with his phone, but turns out, Alec was thankful as he truthfully hadn't known what to say since their blow up the previous night.

“I'm sure he's just running late.” Magnus tried to soothe, his hand linking effortlessly with Alec's trying to give him encouragement while in his head he was plotting the golden boy's demise for upsetting his lovely shadowhunter.

“Magnus, what if he doesn't show?” To think, Alec would only show such vulnerability to him. It was rather thrilling to realise.

“I think that has just been answered for you.” Magnus jutted out his chin and Alec whipped his head around to see Jace heading their way. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and the chilled wind tossed his blonde locks around as he slowly made his way over.

“Hey...”

“Hey...” Alec mumbled softly back. When there was nothing but silence enveloping the parabatai pair, Magnus not so subtly cleared his throat which made Alec shift his gaze to look up at him and then back over to Jace. “Um, Jace, this is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. And Magnus, this is Jace, my brother and parabatai.”

Alec frowned when Jace didn't say a thing, but then he observed where his eyes were currently looking and that is when he dropped his own gaze to where his right hand was linked with Magnus' left once more.

“And Magnus is...”

“My protector.” Alec blurted out, lifting his wrist which housed the cuff that pulsed with blue light for a single moment so Jace could understand why he'd flipped his lid when Jace tried to rip it off. “We're linked together.” Jace just didn't realise how important that simple black cuff was to Alec, not that he'd truly explained himself though, but all of that was about to change thanks to Magnus. “Well, I guess you could say that Magnus is my protector and...and...my boyfriend.” Alec was sure he felt himself blush at his adjusted confession. He chewed a bit on his lip at the wide eyed look on his brothers face before drifting his gaze up to Magnus, who looked equally surprised at his words. “Have I gotten ahead of myself?” Alec felt his shoulders ease when Magnus graced him with a wondrous smile. A smile that seriously made his knees go weak as the warlock clasped his hand a little tighter.

“You have not. I am perfectly happy with the title of boyfriend.” In truth, Magnus was ecstatic. He hoped he could steal away his lovely shadowhunter and show him just how happy that label made him. Not in that way of course, it was still too early for Alec for that sort of development, but Magnus could still grace him with languid and heated kisses that's for sure. 

Shaking himself of such thoughts, Magnus took a step forward, holding out his other hand in greeting to Alec's rather quiet parabatai. “Shall we sit and have a coffee? I can start from the beginning, when I met your brother 13 years ago.” Jace shook Magnus' hand before letting it go as he gave a nod in agreement at the offer of coffee and an explanation.

Both shadowhunters watched Magnus make his way to the coffee truck to order three coffees. He could of quite easily magicked coffee for them, but their was quite a crowd as the “mundies” went about their lives none the wiser about what really went on around them. Plus it was also Magnus subtle way to allow the parabatai pair to have a moment together too.

Jace took a seat on the bench next to Alec and eyed his older brother who was clearly focused on Magnus as the warlock was now waiting off to the side for his order. It was then Jace finally focused his attention on Alec for once. Usually all his attention was elsewhere, even before Clary came into their lives, and finally, for once in his life, Jace was paying attention to his parabatai, his brother and best friend. The tense shoulders and jawline were gone. The calculating and sometimes frightening gaze had shifted, the constant frown of the lips were replaced with a tiny upturn of his lips and then there was a sparkle in his blue eyes. He'd never seen Alec like this before, his eyes moving back to where Alec's could not stray from, which of course was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. “You're happy.” Jace confessed as Alec's gaze finally shifted back to him, head tilted at his observations of him. “So how long has that been going on?”

“How long has what been going on?”

“Don't play dumb with me, you've not been able to take your eyes off him since he left your side.” Jace felt his breath hitch when he watched his once emotionless brother blush at his frank words. “You were also holding hands and that isn't something you do lightly. Actually, I don't think I’ve seen you do that with anyone so I know this must be serious for you.”

“Well...”

“And granted I am surprised its a guy...or should I say warlock in this case, but in all seriousness Alec, you could of told me. No matter what, I’ll stand by your side through anything.”

“Thank you.”

“So, how long has that been going on?” Jace repeated himself, Alec's gaze shifting back to Magnus as that is where Jace was looking also. They both observed as it appeared Magnus was currently getting hit on by a rather beautiful and busty woman. It didn't take long for the warlock to shake his head, waving her off as his hand pointed in their general direction. Her gaze shifted over to Jace and Alec, a deep frown on her lips before she finally stormed off. “I fairly certain Magnus just told her he was taken by the cute dark haired one.” Alec blushed at the very thought, since he knew Jace was pretty good at reading lips. He was sure, even if they fought last night, that his parabatai wouldn't play with his emotions like that and hoped that was indeed true. After all, he knew just how good looking the warlock was, even glamoured up as he was, and he still found it odd that Magnus seemed to like him. “So, are you going to answer me or what?”

“What was your question?”

“How long have you liked him?”

“Truthfully, its very recent, maybe less then a couple months, but...”

“But?”

“I'm starting to think maybe I've liked Magnus, even if I wasn't truly aware of it, for the past 13 years.”

“Izzy is going to flip.” Alec grinned.

“Probably...”

“And Max too. Well mum and dad too, when you eventually tell them.”

“Izzy and Max already know.” Alec watched Jace frown at that. “Oh! Not about Magnus in general, but the fact that I'm...” His parabatai nodded, finally understanding that he was saying and this time not looking offended, thank goodness. “I'm not really sure what to say to mum and dad, but all I know is that I don't want to keep Magnus a secret.”

“Are you prepared for anything?”

“Like he protects me, I'll protect Magnus with everything I have.” Jace was not able to respond to the strong conviction in Alec's voice as Magnus strolled back over.

“So, where should I start?” Magnus handed Alec and Jace coffees and then took a seat next to his shadowhunter. “Its not like Colombia's coffee beans.” Magnus gave Alec a wink and he grinned as he took a sip of his black coffee.

“From the beginning.” Jace interrupted the little moment between the two of them and focused his gaze on the High Warlock. He did a slight glance to Alec who had unconsciously taken hold of Magnus left hand once more, pulling it into his lap. The notion was rather sweet, like the very warlock gave his parabatai comfort since he was certain Alec felt like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. And its not that Jace cared all that much. Alec was happy. What more could he ask for?

“Well, 13 years ago, I was quite bored when there was noise coming from the alley just below my balcony at my loft apartment...”

Alec dropped his gaze when he felt pressure on his hand, finally realising that he'd taken hold of Magnus' hand, their long slender fingers laced together and resting comfortably in his lap. He couldn't stop the grin from reaching his lips at his next thoughts...

'I won't ever let go of this hand. Magnus and I will be the ones to change our worlds, to bring everyone together.'

#

End.


	4. Boyfriends, Confessions and Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, I've worked on this, on and off, for a 2-3 months now and I think I'm fairly happy with it without ripping it apart again and again, because seriously that takes a crap load of time and I’ve already done that twice! 
> 
> If you recall/read this tiny series, you'll have now discovered I opened it back up to add yet another chapter! Turns out my brain was not entirely pleased with the 'open end' feel I placed for this little saga or more or less the fact that 'Malec' hadn't truly developed into a full on relationship. As such, this monster of a chapter has now come out. And I'm talking massive: 60+ pages!
> 
> I will mark it complete again, but you never know, if my brain again thinks this wasn't enough, by the angel it'll make me write up something else...well...maybe. No promises and all that.
> 
> Anyway I hope someone remembers the story and is intrigued as I revisit the boys and what's been happening between them. Its only set about six months later this time.
> 
> In any case, what you'll find in here is a deepening relationship (I hope) with lots and lots of feels between one sexy warlock (because seriously, its Magnus) and his adorable, strong and blushing shadowhunter (sorry, not sorry Alec – but I don't like him as extra confident as he was in the TV Series – sorry to anyone who hates that, but everyone has a preference and all that). Anyway, I hope to get across immense amounts of sexual thinking and vibes and some hopefully heated moments (definitely not sorry), adorable thoughts and confessions (all the time) and of course the all important 'coming out' done in a not so “in your face” and plus some intense battles, maybe, I do suck at fight scenes since I don't really do them at all!
> 
> Lastly, I hope someone enjoys this as I can now get back to my other 'multi-chapter' story since this is finally finished.

Promises of Protection  
By: Shin Sankai

#

Chapter 4: Boyfriends, Confessions and Coming Out

#

The vibration of a phone, resting on a neatly made bed made the occupant of the sleeping quarters halt from placing on a black shirt as eyes drifted down to the lit up screen, signalling just who was currently trying to contact one Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, the current Head of the Institute. 

Yes, by sheer willpower, determination, skill and a lot of man hours, Alec was still the current Head of the New York Institute. 

When his blue eyes fell onto the name on the screen, a grin instantly reached Alec's lips as he swiped up the phone just as he grabbed some socks, sitting on the edge of his bed and placing them on, forgetting his shirt for now, and in turn lifted his phone to rest between his ear and left shoulder.

“Magnus,” Alec slipped his feet into his boots and began doing up the laces. He was currently getting ready to go on patrol.

“Hello Shadowhunter, how are you doing?” Alec felt a blush rush to his cheeks at Magnus' smooth voice fluttering into his ear. To think it had been six months or thereabouts and he and Magnus tried seeing each other on a daily basis, which wasn't always the case, since these past couple of weeks attested to that. Things had been so insane that Alec had to be content with the odd message and phone call here and there. He hated not seeing the warlock, his day just didn't feel complete without the handsome man to gaze upon, but with the sudden hectic schedule, Alec would have to be content with these tiny offerings until stuff calmed down.

So much had been eating his precious waking hours (and even the few sleeping ones he got) away with tips on possible hideouts which were housing genocidal shadowhunters, rogue downworlders not sticking to the accords which required hours upon hours of investigation before the necessary punishment was drawn up and lets not forget random demon attacks too. Then there was what felt like another thousand or so duties being lumped onto Alec's shoulders as he was sure he'd pretty much taken on this roll on a more permanent basis even though no official papers had come through about it. Tack onto that a whole punch of recruits coming out of the Academy which for some reason were being sent his way too. Granted Alec was never boastful in any way, but he seriously knew his skills were in the top ten of all Institutes around the world, so maybe that is why Inquisitor Herondale sent many his way for training under his tutelage, but seriously, he was but one shadowhunter, what more did they expect of him other then what was seriously draining him as is?

Alec had always been a stickler when it came to rosters and ensuring that no one was working too many hours without adequate rest, though at this stage, the eldest Lightwood child was certain he was one of the shadowhunters that fell into that category these days. He seriously needed to place up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign for the next week or so in order to catch up on the mountains of paperwork which were now seriously overdue and giving his usually prompt self a bad name and then whilst doing that he also needed to figure out better ways to prioritise his time too. 

Alec finally remembered that Magnus asked him a question and quickly went about answering the warlock. “Alright, busy, as usual. I’m just about to go on patrol so I'll have to cut our chat short since Jace will be bashing down the door very soon.”

“Oh...” Alec felt like he was getting better at hearing the slight change in Magnus' tones in his sensual voice and was fairly certain there was a bit of disappointment in it right now.

“Everything alright?” Alec quickly placed his black shirt on and then pocketed some extra blades as his backup weapons. He picked up his stele and placed it into the inner pocket of his battered but very comfortable jacket which he'd now thrown on as well. He didn't want to part with it and instead had patched up some holes with strips of black duct tape. Izzy constantly scoffed at it, and Alec was fairly certain Magnus frowned at it as he'd hung it up for him once or twice when he'd ventured to the warlock's place for an innocent night cap, but Magnus in all his centuries was wise not to voice his opinion on the matter.

“I was just ringing to see when you would be coming around as we've got that dinner planned with Catarina and Madzie at my place but...”

“Crap, was that tonight?” Alec was mentally kicking himself now. 

He'd met Madzie a couple months back and she was definitely becoming his favourite sorceress. Catarina Loss, Magnus' dear friend, was a close second behind the adorable girl. Though really, he'd not met many female warlocks but these two he really did like. 

Of course, Alec's most favourite warlock of all, was of course on the phone to him at this very moment.

'Probably best not to blurt that out to Magnus and embarrass yourself.' Alec commanded internally of himself. 

The night Alec had met Catarina and Madzie was pretty interesting. Magnus had dragged him away from the Institute one Friday, Alec thinking they were going for dinner but ended up within an apartment building and he was suddenly introduced to the two females. Catarina had definitely been shocked when her long time friend showed up at her own place with a shadowhunter behind him no less! The mood changed instantly when Alec's eyes locked with Catarina, her glamour flickering as glimpses of blue skin and white hair shifted, though Alec pat himself on the back for not reacting since he was an experienced shadowhunter and should be prepared for anything and everything downworlder-wise. 

Well, prepared for everything the world threw at him, except Magnus that is.

When Catarina stayed rooted to the spot, not shifting to let Magnus or he inside, Alec decided that dinner was a bust and would leave the three warlocks be to enjoy themselves, he not wanting things to be awkward and ruin the lovely evening, but Magnus had taken hold of his hand, asking him to stay, and then told Catarina and Madzie that he could be trusted, because he as the High Warlock of Brooklyn trusted him. That spoke volumes to Alec.

Catarina still was unsure but she had welcomed Alec into her home and it took another couple of weeks for Catarina to start warming up to him. Madzie on the other hand took all of an hour and then she was clinging to Alec, which was absolutely adorable to the shadowhunter and it also sent a massive smile to Magnus as he watched his adorable sweet pea and equally adorable shadowhunter playing some sort of game with their hands, both grinning up a storm at each other. 

Since that time, Magnus organised regular dinners with the two female warlocks though tonight Alec had cocked up on the latest one.

“Not to worry, you need to go do your job shadowhunter.”

“Magnus, I’m really sorry.”

“Don't you worry your pretty little head over it, you go and do what you need to do. Whilst Madzie will be upset, since she wanted to show you some of the magic I’ve been teaching her, but I’ll perk up her mood with some of my own magic and shall make the promise that you'll take her out for ice cream the next time you are free.” Alec shook his head, shoulders loosing their tension in seconds flat. Why was Magnus always so good to him?

“I'm not being a very good boyfriend.”

“...” There was nothing but silence on the other end, Alec becoming a little worried.

“Magnus? Everything alright?”

“Oh, um, of course. Its just...”

“What is it?”

“Boyfriend...” The warlock repeated the word that had affected him.

Alec felt his cheeks practically burning. He and Magnus had been getting closer and closer as it'd been six months and Alec had been filled with so much happiness with spending any free time (what little he had) with the beautiful warlock that he had still thought...you know...that that is what he was to Magnus. And in turn what Magnus was to him as well. 

'Oh crap, what if Magnus didn't think that at all?' Alec alarmingly thought to himself. 'I know I called him that when coming out to Jace and he had agreed at first, but maybe he just did that to appease me whilst in Jace's presence and instead he doesn't think that way about us at all!' Alec began to fret in his own head. 

The young shadowhunter took a deep breath before stammering out what he needed, in order to clear the air of any confusion and boy he hoped what he thought the two of them were was actually still true or else Alec may just die an early death of embarrassment. 

“We've been spending a lot of time together right?”

“Yes,”

“We've spent evenings at your club and you've even dragged me out dancing which I’m definitely not good at.”

“You were fine Alexander, very adorable in fact.”

“I stepped on your feet a lot.” As graceful a shadowhunter Alec was, dancing was a whole other ball game and one he wasn't sure even with intense training he'd be able to master. Alec frowned as he began to recall all the apologies from that less then successful dancing experience. He was certain Magnus would have had bruises but he would of snapped his fingers and removed any of them before Alec could see his bare feet. “We're also practically regulars at the Hunter's Moon and we've played many rounds of pool, which I am way more comfortable with, even if you kick my butt all the time.”

“I do like kicking your butt.” Alec's cheeks warmed once more. At first Alec had thought Magnus had used his magic and had gestured at that to, watching Magnus seemingly look a little offended that he would even think of him cheating in that sort of way, and boy was he sorry as their first game, all Alec had done was pocket one ball and Magnus got the rest. It was a white wash, but even still, it was a success for Alec because it was more time spent with Magnus.

“If we are both tired or lazy and couldn't be bothered going out, we just hang out at your place and chat about whatever and you magic up dinner and you have beers in your fridge just for me whilst you make cocktails for yourself.”

“Yes,”

“And we've also gone out to eat a lot too, trying out various restaurants and cuisines and we've even used your portal to go to different countries for dinner as well.”

“This is true.”

“You've also graced me with your amazing cooking skills and then there was the time where I nearly burnt down your kitchen but you forgave me for that.” Alec delighted in Magnus' soft chuckle as he seemed to be recounting that god awful morning. “You've even let me sleep on your couch many times too.” The second night Alec had stayed over, he wanted to surprise the warlock with pancakes but said warlock had come running into his kitchen, magic sparkling about his hands at Alec's distress call and in seconds the crisis was over, laughter escaping Magnus' lips whilst Alec wanted to die of humiliation. A skilled warrior and he couldn't even make pancakes.

“I let you sleep, because I don't have the heart to wake you. Your face is just too cute.” Alec didn't know how to respond to that. “Care to enlighten me on where you are going with all of this Alexander?”

“We've kissed.” Alec quickly blurted out. Technically he wanted to start with that but had been too chicken, though now it was out there in the open. Again he held his breath as there was silence down the other end of the line. Alec's heart was hammering in his chest. By the angel why wasn't Magnus saying anything? 

After several agonising moments, the silence was finally broken up with,

“Many times in fact.” Came the softly whispered words, like Magnus were remembering all the hours they'd been spending together and the many, many kisses too. Alec definitely recalled every single kiss he and Magnus had shared since their first date when he asked Magnus on his balcony if he was going to kiss him and the warlock had done exactly that. By the angel it had blown Alec's mind. Every single one after that was sheer bliss for the shadowhunter. He never once thought about what it would feel like with anyone else because to Alec, everything he felt revolved around the gorgeous High Warlock of Brooklyn and no one else would ever be able to compare to Magnus.

“I know you've been around a long time Magnus, though actually I don't truly know for how long you've roamed this earth, but I do know I'm not your first guy and you definitely know I'm new to all of this, but even so, to me...”

“To you, what, Alexander?” God he was seriously going to make him say it.

“All these things that I’m experiencing with you for the first time in my life, to me, they are very special indeed. To me, this means that we are way past being acquaintances and friends. To me, we are dating, we are boyfriends.” Alec was sure he heard Magnus take a deep breath in. “I mean...aren't we?” Alec ran his sweaty palms over his black jeans since he still held his phone between his ear and left shoulder. The silence was practically deafening, it was really killing Alec. “Magnus...?” Alec was almost certain he sounded like a little kid just then, practically begging the warlock for an answer without actually saying it. He'd just drawled it desperately within the warlock's name.

“That very label, boyfriend, still takes my breath away.”

“Does that mean, you are alright with us being boyfriends?”

“Is that what you want Alexander?”

“Yes,” There was no hesitation whatsoever.

“Alright then.”

“Alright?” Alec repeated.

“Yes.” Magnus grinned and wondered just what the lovely shadowhunter was about to look like when he voiced, “Now, since my boyfriend has just stood me up, he better make it up to me later on.” Magnus felt a grin form on his lips as Alec sucked in some air. He was certain his shadowhunter was blushing.

“B-Boyfriend?” The stutter was adorable. He'd not heard it in awhile. He missed it.

“That is the label you gave yourself Alexander.”

“Oh, um, yes, I just never thought...”

“Never thought what?”

“No, never mind.” Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. Did Alec think he was going to reject him or something? Truthfully Magnus didn't want to rush into labels, had been very surprised when Alec had said it back in Central Park, but then since then they'd never bothered to talk about it so whilst Magnus loved kissing Alec, he was still a little unsure. Well, until now that is. Once again his shadowhunter had surprised him.

“Now, boyfriend of mine, what present are you going to give me?” 

“P-Present?” Oh how Magnus wished he could see his dear shadowhunters confused facial expression.

“Yes, warlocks like presents.”

“Warlocks like presents. Got it.” Oh this boy was too cute.

“Alexander, after your patrol, even if its three in the morning, please do not return to the Institute.”

“Magnus...”

“I really want to see you.” Magnus was definitely certain Alec would be blushing by now. “Please tell me you'll come?”

“I'll come.” Magnus listened to some background noise and knew their time was up...for now anyway. “I've to go.”

“Be safe Alexander.”

“Don't worry.” Before Magnus could even respond, Alec cut the conversation and all he heard was the engaged signal. Again, how could his dear shadowhunter say that to him?! 

Magnus shook his head and decided it was best to bury himself within his own work until his boyfriend showed up later that evening.

“Oh! Boyfriend certainly has a nice ring to it.” Magnus voiced to no one, since Chairman wasn't around at the moment and decided to pick Catarina has his person of choice to tell this news to, clacking away on his phone as he fired off his message.

'Alexander is my boyfriend!'

It wasn't even a minute later when his phone chimed with a reply from Catarina. 'Magnus, did you hit your head or something? I already know that Alec is your boyfriend.' The High Warlock couldn't wipe the grin from his face.

'Just testing out the delicious word is all.'

'Don't you have work to do or something?'

'Indeed.' And with that done, Magnus pocketed his phone. With a spring in his step and a hum on his lips, the warlock headed off to do inventory. It was not a favourite job of his, but today he didn't mind it at all. Once he completed his inventory and sent off fire messages containing his orders to various shops for restocking purposes, Magnus would begin brewing some potions since he had quite a few orders to fulfil and money to earn.

#

(Later that day...)

The minute Alec slipped through his wards, Magnus was giddy with excitement for two very big reasons. Number one being that he'd not seen his lovely boy in two weeks and number two, when Alec slipped through his wards nothing went off for Magnus which meant the young shadowhunter was unharmed. The patrol must have gone well for Alec and his team, considering it was only 8pm and that meant he hadn't come across demons or renegade shadowhunters or downworlders.

Quickly Magnus clicked his fingers, magic swirling about his hands as he refreshed his appearance and changed his outfit, collapsing gracefully onto his couch. He would play this evening cool, wanting to see just what Alec would do now that they had reasserted the labels of 'boyfriends'. It was out there now. No take backs.

A couple of knocks at his door, a finger snap later, and Alec was within his home. He listened to the door shut, his finger snap locking it and then quickly Magnus conjured a thick book filled with old and new potions he'd invented over the centuries and began reading it whilst also shifting his gaze to Alec.

“You're here earlier then I thought.” Was the oh so cool and casual greeting offered.

“No attacks.” Just as Magnus had predicted.

“That's good to hear.” His large open plan living space fell silent for quite some time until, 

“Magnus...”

“Yes, pretty boy?” Alec flushed as he was still getting used to all the names Magnus called him, though he was fairly certain he wouldn't ever stop blushing over any of them. Or this gorgeous warlock in general. After all, even when the man just called him Alexander it set his blood on fire. Though Alec was slowly coming to terms that everything about Magnus set him off. 

Especially right now as he was lying on his couch, one arm tucked under his head as he was resting up on a mountain of cushions. The warlock was in a pair of extremely tight leather pants, right leg was bent at the knee, it resting against the backing of the couch whilst the other was stretched out, his bare foot moving every now and then to a beat only Magnus could hear. A silk dark purple shirt rested against his narrow hips, glimpses of golden-bronze skin on view since it had risen up slightly, Alec seeing aspects of defined abs and sharp hip bones every now and then, though his eyes constantly shifted to Magnus' chest. Almost all of the buttons weren't even done up! The shirt gapped open as the warlock had three necklaces on, chunky rings on his fingers glinting in the lighting and his customary ear cuff which was part of the link they shared together. All in all, Magnus was an absolute vision. And again, as much as Alec was irate at how his mind and body reacted instantly to everything that was Magnus, the shadowhunter wouldn't change a thing about it.

“Alexander?” Alec jerked his eyes up, as Magnus had finally flickered his eyes over at him, book forgotten now. Alec had gotten lost in his Magnus daze. “Everything alright?” Alec nodded his head profusely. 

“Can I...with you...?” Alec gestured to the couch, weirdly asking for permission to come on over and sit down. When Magnus started to shift, Alec quickly shook his head, cheeks burning as he hadn't quite got out exactly what he was asking permission for. And rightly so, because how could he fumble his way through wanting to actually lie with Magnus on his couch? Or more importantly, snuggle into Magnus on his couch. Alec realised he could very well launch himself at the warlock, but then risk hurting certain...bits. And Alec would definitely not want that to happen. 

They had kissed more times then Alec felt like he could count, and his knees always went weak every time it happened. So much so he was certain if Magnus' strong arms weren't gripping him possessively tight, Alec was sure he'd fall to the floor in an absolute hot mess. Alec figured, you know, instead of the fear of falling to the floor with what Magnus' kisses did to him, he may as well try kissing Magnus whilst snuggled into the man on his couch. A win-win situation all round in his books.

“Stay just like that.” Alec finally heard himself request of the warlock, watching as a perfectly shaped eyebrow rose in intrigue, Magnus settling back down into his previous position, including the raised and slightly spread legged posture. 

Within moments Alec threw off his jacket and kicked off his boots before sitting on the armrest of the couch, one more blatantly staring at Magnus and this time not ashamed of it at all. By the angel Magnus looked so damn inviting that it did not take long for Alec to slide onto the couch or more importantly, crawl the short distance to his warlock.

“Alec...” That was very rare, since Magnus never called him that, but it was still so damn hot to the shadowhunter since it did send a delicious shiver down Alec's spine as he settled down onto his stomach, facing Magnus, looking up at his rather surprised warlock. Alec made sure his groin was not anywhere near Magnus' since he wasn't ready for that just yet, even if it had been six months now. 

He laid awake many times, screaming at himself to hurry up and be ready, but finally stopped worrying about it since Magnus wasn't pressuring him at all which always made his shoulders ease. No matter what, Magnus always, always made sure whatever they did, that first and foremost, he was alright with it. How he landed such an amazing boyfriend, Alec would never know, but thanked his angels all the time. 

Alec finally settled down, lying his abdomen and stomach region against Magnus' groin area (and trying not to think about it) as he then went about folding his arms across the man's lean muscular chest, dropping his chin on his forearms and just couldn't or more importantly wouldn't take his eyes off of Magnus. How could someone be so damn beautiful?

“Is this alright?” Alec softly voiced, knowing he was blushing but Magnus didn't hold it against him at all.

“Absolutely.” Magnus replied instantly, pretty much throwing the thick potions book to the floor and then shifted slightly to accommodate Alec a little better between his legs and trying very hard not to let any blood go rushing down to his groin and freak out his lovely shadowhunter in the process. Magnus' now free hand, which previously held the potions book, drifted sensually down, long nimble fingers splayed at Alec's lower back, holding him gently there, if not a little possessively perhaps? Magnus was certain he did, but Alec didn't seem to mind being held against him so again, all was right in their little world. 

Alec let out a small sigh as his eyes drifted closed for a moment, quite liking the idea of only ever being touched by this powerful warlock he was currently lying on. 

“What's going on in that head of yours shadowhunter? I can hear the wheels turning.” Magnus softly voiced to his shadowhunter, hoping the worry he felt didn't come out but whilst they were bound with the protection link, Magnus won't ever stop worrying about the one he very well pledged protection to until the day came of when the link was severed.

“I'm...tired...” Alec mumbled softly against Magnus' skin. He loved the smoothness of it, though he was certain his two or three day old stubble was probably quite prickly for Magnus, which in turn made Alec make a mental note to shave. Perhaps he could ask Magnus to borrow his shower, get him to conjure up some toiletries and such for him, if only he could be bothered to get up. Though getting up meant breaking his cuddling with Magnus and the Institute could very well be on fire and Alec may still not want to shift from his current lounging position.

“You place too much on your own shoulders Alexander. If you don't take a moment, you are seriously going to collapse, and then where will the Institute and your shadowhunters be without your strength, wisdom and leadership?”

“Well...”

“I know this might be stating the obvious, but have you not thought of playing to the strengths of various senior shadowhunters that you trust and share the load with them?”

“Meaning...?” Magnus arched an eyebrow realising that the glaringly obvious didn't cross his shadowhunters mind, completing justifying his previous internal thoughts of hoping that Alec wasn't wearing himself out, but clearly he was.

“For one, Jace is probably your best swordsman, even more so then you, my dear.” Even though the pout was adorable, Magnus saw Alec's acknowledgement and agreement to his words, flash in his eyes. “That is your first step for intense training purposes. Jace should take care of all sword fighting lessons. You on the other hand are the best archer I have seen in centuries and no one but you should train that weapons class.” Magnus delighted in the sweet blush on Alec's cheeks at his honest praise of Alec's skills. “Isabelle should be present in all classes, because her knowledge of your weaponry is second-to-none. She has a good eye and can observe all training lessons with a variety of weaponry and can assist any new recruits you get in picking out their signature weapons.”

“Magnus that's...” The warlock had a moment of dread, thinking perhaps he had overstepped considering he was a mere downworlder who was possibly interfering in the 'shadowhunter way', but seriously, why did that fleeting thought even grace his mind as Alec beamed him a massive smile, loving the idea in seconds flat.

“Alexander, if you ever just need to talk things over with someone, I will always be here to listen to you, alright?” Alec jerked his head into a nod, seemingly forgetting he did now have someone he could always go to no matter what. What a nice feeling that was and Alec hoped it never went away. “Alright, now with that bit sorted, I am more then content to talk more work with you, if that is what you need, or is there something else on your mind, something a little more...personal perhaps?” Alec was slowly coming to terms with the fact there wasn't much he could hide from Magnus these days and seriously hoped the warlock couldn't read his own thoughts, since they centred around the beautiful downworlder lying beneath him.

And as much as Alec was tempted to properly discuss the weight of the world on his shoulders and wishing for any other brilliant ideas from his warlock, but instead, he was pretty much shifting to the more 'personal' side of things in his head...

'Magnus is mine!' The tiny voice inside Alec shouted. The very thought made him shift his arms, wrapping them securely around Magnus, holding him tight whilst he pressed his cheek against flawless and warm golden-bronze skin. Being this close to the warlock, it brought forth the familiar scent of Indian sandalwood. It was so earthy, so lovely, so very Magnus that Alec took another deep breath in. 'Oh, he still smells sweet, like sugar as well.' Alec thought to himself. 'I wonder whether Magnus tastes earthy and sweet too...' Those very thoughts instantly made his brain freeze. By the angel what the hell was Alec thinking?!?!

“You...” Ok, so Alec hadn't meant to say that, but he quickly fumbled through it, making sure he didn't reveal that he actually wanted to lick Magnus' skin! “I mean...actually, no, yes, you.” Though it was at his expense, Alec delighted in Magnus' soft laughter.

“Whatever is on your mind Alexander, you can share it with me.” 

“You make me really happy.” Alec bit his bottom lip when the room fell silent. Had he said the wrong thing? “Is that...okay?” He voiced in slight hesitation.

With a strength even Alec didn't realise Magnus had, the warlock always surprising him with hidden traits like this, Alec was soon lifted up Magnus' body, strong hands under his armpits as he was dragged up the warlocks lean structure so Magnus could have him closer, or more or less, have his face closer as Magnus' very skilled lips enclosed over his own, drawing him into the most sensual kiss he'd ever experienced with the warlock to date. So much so he felt his toes curl in his socks. 

The kiss left Alec panting, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed with passion. Alec couldn't help but lick his lips, remembering the feel of Magnus' very experienced and possessive lips against his own once more as he tried desperately to come down from his high, though seriously, how was that even possible when a mere touch was like euphoria to him from this amazing warlock.

“I love you...” Alec felt Magnus tense beneath him and he instantly snapped his eyes open, those three words which could either advance their relationship further or kill it entirely had slipped out without him even realising he was actually going to confess them! 

Granted those words were exactly how Alec felt, and even though this was his first relationship, he never wanted to be like this or feel like this with anyone but Magnus. However, most horrifyingly, that didn't mean the warlock felt the same way! 

Truthfully, like Alec had said to Jace, maybe he had started to have feelings for this very powerful warlock since he saved him all those years ago and now it had developed into what it was now. This feeling was powerful and all consuming, but never once did Alec feel scared. He knew, right at this moment, he truly felt unconditional love for Magnus with every fibre of his being. 

Alec needed a few extra moments to collect himself, chewing nervously on his bottom lip, before taking a deep breath and then raised his crystal blue orbs as he sought out Magnus' warm brown gaze, only to feel his own widen and his breath catch as there before his very eyes were a pair of beautiful cat ones!

'Magnus' true eyes!' Alec's internal voice shouted excitedly.

Those intense golden orbs always stole the breath out of Alec as Magnus was gazing up at him, moist lips parted as he could not for the life of him hide his shock at Alec's pure confession. In that single moment Alec knew. He knew he would never take those words back because this warlock, his warlock, was the most precious person on the entire planet to him. No one would ever compare.

“Say that again.” It wasn't a question from the warlock, though it wasn't quite a demand either, but it still got Alec's heart hammering and his blood pumping. Maybe because Magnus had growled it rather lowly, sexily, out to him, he never having heard him sound like that, but boy was it causing problems for his body right now.

“I love you Magnus.”

“Oh!” Alec tilted his head as something else seemed to register in Magnus aside from his repeated declaration. “I'm showing you my marker aren't I?” Alec couldn't help the grin on his lips as he nodded his head profusely. He was pretty chuffed that Magnus couldn't seem to keep his glamour in place when they became intimate like this or surprised admissions of love were voiced. “Do they not frighten you?”

“Never.” Alec confessed in less then a heartbeat. “I was captivated by them when I was ten years old Magnus. That has not changed. Will never change.” Alec traced a couple of fingers beneath Magnus' left eye. “They are so beautiful. You are so beautiful.” Alec held his breath as Magnus cupped his face, thumbs brushing against his cheekbones.

“Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do then.”

“What's that?” Alec softly whispered, breath coming out in little pants once more as Magnus was craning his neck up towards him as though ready to devour his lips once more, which Alec was eagerly waiting for.

“Surrender...”

“Surrender what?” Alec mumbled out, suddenly feeling a little delirious right now as Magnus was currently teasing him, lips brushing lightly over his own, the man's tongue flickering out as well, caressing his bottom lip, but those hypnotic lips never made full contact with his own. Alec was sure if he didn't get a kiss soon he was, angel forbid, going to whimper!

“To you, Alexander.” 

“I don't get it.” Magnus melted all over again for his innocent boyfriend.

“I love you too.” Alec jerked back, his face still cupped gently within Magnus' powerful hands, but his eyes were wide and shimmering with a thousand and one emotions trapped there.

“Y-You do?” 

“Of course I do Alexander. How could I not fall for my shadowhunter.” Alec flushed pink for the umpteenth time this evening but finally didn't care at all. Magnus loved him! Him! Not Izzy, not Jace, not any other good looking shadowhunter at the Institute. And definitely not the multitude of good looking mundanes or downworlders that flocked to Magnus' side every time they'd been out together. 

No, this warlock, this oh so powerful High Warlock, loved him!

“Oh god...”

“Alexander?” Yes the shadowhunter heard the worry in Magnus' voice, but he needn't be, because Alec was on cloud nine right now and wasn't sure he'd ever come down from it and instead quickly smashed his lips to Magnus', the lip-lock not lasting very long, since he had just bashed their teeth together.

“S-Sorry...” He flushed awkwardly whilst uncurling one arm from around Magnus' waist and brought it up to rub his fingers against the warlock's jaw a little. Not more then ten seconds later the two of them were laughing at what had happened.

“My precious shadowhunter, what ever will I do with you?”

“Keep me.” Magnus blinked up at Alec who blushed bright red. Alright so aside from the love confession he didn't realise he was going to blurt out, this also was something he didn't realise he was going to say! This dashing warlock was decimating his mouth filter.

“Careful shadowhunter, words like that can be everlasting to a warlock.” Magnus tapped him under his chin, sending off another blush and a round of soft chuckles from Magnus as Alec decided to squish his red face into Magnus' vibrating chest.

Alec wasn't sure how long they stayed like that for but there was something else on his mind and he wanted to get Magnus' approval before he did anything about it.

“Hey Magnus?”

“Hmm?” Came the rumbled response which vibrated deliciously against Alec's cheek and ear.

“Can I tell Izzy about us?”

“You haven't already?”

“I first wanted to see if what was happening between us was going to develop into something deeper, which I am glad that it has, but then as much as I wanted to tell Izzy what I’ve been doing lately, sneaking out of the Institute and such to be with you, but I didn’t think that was right without talking to you about it first.”

“I don't think sneaking about is right at all Alexander.” Magnus wasn't having a go at Alec or anything, but he was subtly hinting at not liking being a secret.

“I know, but, I selfishly just wanted this to be about you and I and not you and I and the whole damn Shadow and Down Worlds.” Magnus could understand that.

“Isabelle is your family Alexander. If you want to tell her, then tell her.”

“Awesome.” Magnus frowned as Alec shifted away from him, eyebrows furrowing as Alec leaned away, shifting to the other side of his couch as he leaned over the armrest and picked up his jacket from the floor, pulling out his phone.

“Wait, are you thinking of telling her now?” Blue eyes glanced over at him.

“Yes,” Magnus couldn't help but shake his head.

“My dear shadowhunter, may I offer you some advice?” Alec had been clacking away on his phone when he stopped to give Magnus his full attention. “Please do not advise your sister of having a boyfriend via text message.”

“Why not?” By the angel his precious boy was just so...well...precious.

“Might I suggest, if the both of you are not on patrol duties tomorrow morning, then invite her out for breakfast. You like that little diner just down the street, so ask her to have breakfast with you there.”

“We're not patrolling until the evening. Tomorrow morning was just going to be some intense training between the both of us with some new recruits looking on.”

“Then lets have breakfast together.”

“You're going to be with me?”

“Of course. Isabelle is your darling sister. And if you really do want to tell her about me, then should you not introduce me to her not as Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn but as Magnus Bane, Alexander Lightwood's boyfriend?” Magnus grinned as Alec dropped his phone and dove (carefully) back into his waiting arms. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before he would get his shadowhunter back into his embrace and grinned into messy black hair.

“Now this is better.” Alec couldn't find his voice, it lodged in his throat at how happy and excited he was that finally he was going to tell his sister about his lovely boyfriend. He knew she would be mad at him since Jace had been the first to find out and his brother and parabatai had kept his secret for him up to now, but Alec was ready now. He was ready for the world to know that this man was his boyfriend and no one could say shit about it. This warlock was his.

“Damn, you have to let me up.”

“Why?”

“I have to message Izzy about breakfast tomorrow.” Alec jolted when there was a sudden snap of fingers and a small burst of fire light. Alec shifted his head and gazed up at Magnus. “What was that?”

“I sent her a fire message.”

“What? How?” Alec watched Magnus raise an eyebrow at him.

“Warlock.” The far too handsome downworlder voiced whilst also pointing his own index finger at himself, glee in his warm brown eyes, his glamour now back in place and a wide smile on his hypnotic lips.

“Oh...” Alec rolled his eyes, pretty much at himself as if to say 'duh Alec'. “I like dating a warlock.”

“Thank goodness for that.”

Alec thought for a moment, a tiny grin forming on his lips as an idea came to mind. “Can I have a strawberry?” Alec found confusion as clear as day in Magnus' gaze.

“A strawberry?”

“Yes. Can you magic one up for me? A really big juicy and plump one?” With a snap of his fingers, Magnus produced the offered fruit to Alec and without even explaining himself, he bit into it. The sweet and tart flavour burst across his lips and tongue, the juice turning Alec's lips redder. “Yep, dating a warlock does have its perks.” Alec murmured as he sealed his lips over Magnus'. He listened to his boyfriend gasp beneath him, immediately tasting the flavoursome strawberry against his lips. 

Alec was pleased with himself as it appeared Magnus was definitely a fan as he placed one hand at the back of his head, angling him a certain way before Magnus' skilled tongue licked over his lips and then slipped inside, exploring eagerly. It sent bolts of electricity throughout Alec's body as he jerked and shuddered atop Magnus. 

'By the angel, Magnus is magic!' Alec swooned internally.

“You wouldn't happen to be using me for my magic now would you Alexander?” Magnus sultrily murmured that against Alec's lips before trailing his down to the younger man's neck, licking his large deflect rune which made his shadowhunter shudder above him once more. Magnus delighted in having a front row seat to Alec's reactions. The warlock was certain he would never tire of them.

“N-Never...” Alec stuttered adorably. 

Magnus finally pulled away before things got too heated, reading Alec like an open book as his dear sweet shadowhunter wasn't quite at that stage of advancing their relationship to the bedroom, even though he could feel the semi hardness of his erection against his own. Alec hadn't seem to catch on just yet, which was probably a good thing as he was likely to scramble away, apologise and then flee his home. Magnus would not allow that to happen at all. And though he would be more then happy to take this to his bedroom, Alec was so utterly special to him that he would never rush anything with the young man. Everything Alec was experiencing was a first to him, and though Magnus had had many lovers over his centuries, none had made him feel like Alec made him feel. And because of that he would wait until the very day his shadowhunter was ready, even if it was a year or more from now. 

Granted Magnus prayed to all of Alec's angels that he would not take that long, but he was a warlock, so he did have time on his hands. 

Magnus' thoughts left him when Alec lightly pressed his lips to his once more. His lovely shadowhunter still tasted faintly of strawberry and as much as he wanted to ravish the shadowhunter silly, he held back and allowed Alec this moment. His kisses were pleasurably sweet and gentle, Magnus lifting his arms and wrapping them around his precious boy and held him close, breaking the peppered kisses for just a moment.

“Well, dating a shadowhunter certainly brings with it some surprises.”

“All good I hope?”

“Most definitely.” Magnus murmured as he opened his mouth to the offered half eaten strawberry and then once it was consumed he resumed kissing his innocent yet eager boyfriend for the rest of the evening.

#

(Breakfast the Next Morning)

“Alexander, please try and relax.” 

“What if she doesn't accept us?” Magnus' heart melted for his dear shadowhunter.

“You know your sister better then anyone. Is that the type of person she is?” Magnus watched Alec shake his head. “Then have faith in her. And if for some reason she does not take to this favourably, then that is something we shall work on together to ask her to accept what we have because it is not going away.”

“Yeah,” Alec softly voiced, his left hand gripping Magnus' and revelling in the warmth and strength of it. 

When the glass door to the diner opened and chimed, signalling a new customer had entered the premise, Alec darted his blue eyes up and over to it and saw Izzy looking around before spotting him and she began to head on over. Alec practically leapt from his seat, long strides carrying him over to his sister as he engulfed her in a big hug.

“Alec,” Izzy chuckled delightfully as she squeezed lovingly back. She loved being engulfed in her tall brother's fierce hugs. They were few and far between these days, but all the more special when they did happen.

Truthfully, Izzy was a little confused at the invite which came via fire message of all things and not from his phone or a knock on her bedroom door since she was just down the hallway from Alec's quarters. Her confusion only heightened when the invite asked her to breakfast outside the Institute which is something they rarely did with how hectic things had been. And the fact they didn't walk here together, like Alec had left before her this morning for some reason. Mind you, Izzy did recall Alec saying something like he had errands to do and hadn't returned to the Institute with her, Jace or Clary and pondered on where her brother had been and whether he even came home last night.

Over the past several months Izzy had started to notice some slight changes in Alec. He seemed to have a spring in his step and there was an unguarded smile on his lips which formed every now and then, almost secretly as he didn't think anyone was paying attention. She was though. She always paid attention where it mattered most and that was her big brother. Something was definitely different about him. 

When Alec took her hand and dragged her towards a booth down the back of the diner, Izzy blinked a few times as a man was sitting within it. And not just any man either. This was,

“Izzy, this is Magnus Bane.” She peered up at her brother.

“I know who he is Alec.” She gave him a light punch. After all, she had called on the High Warlock of Brooklyn to come to the Institute’s aide that time when the wards were damaged.

“Oh, well, yeah of course you do.” She watched her brother run a hand through his messy black hair, spiking it up rather adorably. “Magnus isn't here as the High Warlock of Brooklyn though.” Alec watched her tilt her head, her brown eyes shifting between the both of them and watched as Magnus slid out from the booth, standing tall and proud and right at her brother's side. It took the younger shadowhunter all of three seconds to focus her eyes on the fact that Alec had slipped his hand into Magnus'. “I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Magnus Bane.” Both men watched as Izzy's eyes widened and her mouth literally fell open.

“I'm delighted to meet you Isabelle. Alec talks fondly of you.” Magnus had placed out his other hand, in greeting to Izzy, but she just stood there, eyes shifting between her all powerful shadowhunter brother and the all powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn. “Did we just break her?” Magnus questioned before they both jumped as Izzy screamed. 

“Izzy!” Alec shushed her as they were not glamoured at all, just looking like normal regular mundanes and other diner goers were starting to stare at them. Alec placed up his hand in apology before watching his sister launch herself into Magnus, his warlock boyfriend detaching his hand from his as he staggered a little on his feet, not at all expecting Izzy to be so enthusiastic. 

Magnus quickly wrapped both arms around Alec's sister, his sparkling brown eyes gazed over at shimmering crystal blue ones whilst they both tried to make sense of Izzy's incoherent mumbles against Magnus' chest. Alec couldn't help but grin widely as he shouldn't have doubted his sister at all.

“Shouldn't I have gotten the hug first?” Alec joked as Izzy finally detached herself from Magnus and barrelled into him, squishing her petite self into Alec, arms securely around his waist, chin resting against his chest as she beamed him a massive smile, tears in her eyes. 

“How long has this been going on for?”

“Um, about six months or so, right?” Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus.

“Officially, yes.”

“What do you mean officially?” Izzy narrowed her eyes at Magnus. This damn warlock better not have pressured her brother into an open relationship where he could date multiple people. If that were the case, she had knives hidden away and she wasn't afraid to use them.

“Unofficially, I’d say we've probably known there was an attraction there for the past three years but we didn't act on it until recently of course.” Alec felt his eyes widen as he understood what Magnus was saying. “I definitely won't say fourteen years, because that would make me sound creepy since Alec was just a cute kid back then.” Magnus winked which made Alec laugh quietly. He thought it best not to tell the warlock or his sister that maybe since then he had liked Magnus too, even though his memories were sealed for a time.

“I'm so happy for you Alec.”

“Thanks Iz...” Alec mumbled back, pressing his lips against her forehead.

“Would you care to join us for breakfast?” Magnus didn't want to interrupt the adorable sibling moment, but he was kind of hungry. He and Alec, after their kissing marathon, had both fallen asleep on the couch, not having eaten anything for dinner. All they had was that strawberry which Magnus made a mental note to revisit that kissing experience another time with his lovely shadowhunter.

“Absolutely!” Izzy beamed, pushing Alec to the other side of the booth which he immediately frowned at since she wasn't letting him sit next to his own boyfriend! “Don't give me that pout, you can sit beside him whenever you want, just not this morning.” Izzy grinned at her brother. “This is my time to grill Magnus to make sure he is the perfect boyfriend for my big brother.”

“Izzy...” Alec all but flushed as he ducked his head and listened to Magnus' laughter. The shadowhunter had forgotten to let his boyfriend know how protective Izzy was.

“Dearest Isabelle, I can tell we are going to be great friends.” Alec took a chance to gaze over at two very important people to him.

“Maybe even family?” Izzy raised her eyebrows suggestively at the warlock beside her, watching as his twinkling gaze shifted to her brother, Alec's sparkling blue eyes wide open in shock at her blatant words, lips parted as he had totally understood what she had meant by that.

“Well, lets see, shall we?” Magnus placed his elbows on the table and cupped his face, gaze open and honest and not for a single second shying away from staring directly at Alec to gauge his reaction. 

Of course the High Warlock of Brooklyn delighted in Alec's stammering (he not being able to form a single syllable that actually made any sense) and his blushing face before watching him shove his head into a menu. Magnus shifted his gaze to Izzy and gaze her a wink. 

She immediately took hold of his right hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze and then bestowed him with a beaming smile. 

Magnus found himself falling for yet another shadowhunter, though definitely not like the way he'd fallen for the one directly across from him and who still had his adorably blushing face buried in the menu.

#

After breakfast, Izzy took hold of Alec's hands as they stood outside the diner together, Magnus off to the side as he gave the Lightwood siblings a moment.

“Does Jace know?”

“I told him first.” Before she could look or feel offended, Alec squeezed her hands.  
“He's my parabatai. He could feel my fluctuating emotions and new something was up.” Izzy nodded at that. She didn't have a parabatai herself but knew the link between Alec and Jace was very strong. “I also thought it best to tell him first since we had a fight.” Worried brown eyes looked up at him. “We're fine now Iz, but Jace tried to remove something really important to me and I flipped out on him.”

“What was it?” She watched him raise his arm, her eyes locking onto the plain black wrist cuff.

“Your cuff?” Alec could hear the confusion in her voice.

“Magnus' cuff to be more accurate.” Alec reiterated. “He forged this with his magic when I was ten. Its been enchanted all that time as its grown in size just as I have. Its been with me for over 13 years now and will remain with me unless I decide to remove it.”

“I don't understand.”

“One day I will have to sit you down and tell you everything that happened to me when I was poisoned by that demon.” Izzy had been in Idris with his mother and baby Max and whilst he had told her he had been attacked, Alec never did go into great detail about it. “Though its not written in any of our research or history books, but powerful warlocks like Magnus who offer their healing powers, do end up leaving a mark on those they have healed. It is known as their signature, basically the warlocks name imprints on the skin of the one they have healed, or more or less their initials I should say.” Izzy shifted her eyes to Alec's abdomen where his hand laid against his olive green shirt. “Magnus' signature is scribed into my skin, because he offered to heal me that fateful day I was poisoned. His initials will always be with me.”

“Alec...”

“What is also not known by our people, since it rarely happens, and I don't want you to let anyone at the Institute know this, since the Clave may try to use it against people like Magnus, but a powerful warlock like him can also pledge protection to another. Its very rare, but it can happen.” Alec watched Izzy's eyes dart over to Magnus who was fiddling with his phone.

“So Magnus is...”

“My protector.” Alec gave a sheepish grin. “Granted I was 10 years old and didn't understand it at all that much, or actually remembered him since the Silent Brothers suppressed my memories of my demon attack at dads orders, but when I met Magnus again ten years later, it all came back to me. This cuff, and the silver one on his ear, because of them, we are...bonded.” Alec voiced it so quietly so Magnus wouldn't hear that he had used that word instead of the usual 'linked' description. He really did like bonded better. It seemed more real, deeper even. “If I am ever in danger, and know I cannot get out of it, or have difficulty getting out of it, my body reacts, my cuff will pulse and alert Magnus to danger happening around me and he will portal in an instant.”

“Oh! Like that time when he got injured?”

“Yes,”

“To think my big brother, who hates anyone looking out for him has a protector. And not just any protector, but the High Warlock of Brooklyn!” She wriggled her eyebrows for effect.

“Izzy...” Alec stopped as she reached up and cupped his cheek.

“You like him.” It wasn't even a question.

“I love him.” Izzy felt her breath catch at the rather wistful and utterly truthful look in her big brother's handsome facial features. It tugged at her heart and she truly hoped, one day, she would feel and look like that too.

“And Magnus...?” Izzy left it open.

“He loves me too.” Even voicing that to himself, Alec felt like he was dreaming and never wanted to wake up. “Izzy, he said he loves me.” Her heart melted for her big brother once more. “He could have anyone, he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but Magnus said he loves me!” It was like he was having trouble believing it himself.

“Of course he does.” Izzy voiced matter-o-factly. “Because you are truly special Alec, one of a kind.” Alec gave her a half grin at that. “I really am very happy for you.”

“Thanks,” He watched his little sister frown suddenly. Clearly something else was playing on her mind. “Tell me what you're thinking.” If she was surprised he knew she was trying to hide something from him, she never let on.

“What about...mum and dad?”

“Still thinking on that.” She nodded her head. “I don't want to hide him Izzy. I mean, granted I have sort of been doing that, even if he's been around at the Institute but that was mainly for business, but I really hate the thought of keeping him a secret. I can tell Magnus doesn't like it either, but he's been so patient with me, is always patient with me and he deserves better then being kept in the shadows.”

“Whatever you decide, in how you tell them, if you need help, Jace and I will be there. Every step of the way.” She watched Alec nod, he grateful for her words, but then suddenly watched his hands fist, determination washing into his blue orbs.

“No matter what happens, I'll do everything in my power to protect him.”

“My little Alec is all grown up.” Izzy commented which made Alec roll his eyes before shifting his gaze to Magnus who was eyeing the both of them silently. With a silent nod of the head, Magnus knew this was the go ahead to return to his shadowhunters side as his chat with his sister was pretty much finished now. “So Alec, am I to assume that Magnus is no longer a pain in your ass?” Alec felt his cheeks warm as Magnus had drifted back over, completely hearing what his evil sister had just said. Alec glanced at Magnus, knowing full well Izzy was trying to make a rude joke about what he had voiced during the attack when Magnus came to their rescue, and half naked.

“Have I missed something?”

“Oh just what Alec called you before realising you were...well...you.”

“Izzy...”

“See you back at the Institute.” Izzy muttered in a sing-song voice before waving at both men and then heading off down the street.

“Whilst I am intrigued and want to ask what that was about, maybe you should go with her?”

“Trying to get rid of me already?” Alec felt his heart flutter as Magnus' strong left arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer.

“Not at all shadowhunter, but you do have some intense training to do.” Alec couldn't believe he'd forgotten that! Though should he really be surprised when all his attention was stolen by Magnus these days? “Also, please be careful on your patrol tonight and afterwards, if everything goes well again, I hope you come see me this evening.”

“It might be late, we'll be doing some scheduled raids tonight.” Alec watched Magnus frown and he realised he shouldn't have said that as he was quickly learning how worried his warlock got when it came to him. It was nice, but he was a skilled shadowhunter and maybe he needed to tell Magnus that since to him it was like the warlock was doubting his skills.

“Again, it doesn't matter how late it is.”

“What if I wake you up?”

“I'll only be mad for a moment. Just knowing you have returned unharmed is all the present I need.” Alec blushed as Magnus ran his hand down his arm, he feeling his skin pimple with goosebumps even beneath his jacket.

“I won't be able to enter your place anyway. Whilst you grant me permission through your wards, you always lock your door nowadays, which I am glad you do, even if you are a powerful warlock, but I’m not about to use an unlocking rune on your place as that is an invasion of your privacy.”

“Well, isn't my boyfriend just the sweetest?” Magnus bent slightly, brushing his lips against Alec's as he blushed a little since they were out in the open where anyone could see them. “Your rune wouldn't work on my door anyway.”

“See, another reason for me to just go back to the Institute and I can see you sometime tomorrow instead.”

“If you promise to come over tonight, I'll bestow you with the present I’ve been meaning to give to you.” Magnus murmured sultrily against Alec's lips.

“O-Okay...” Alec stuttered out and felt something cold slip into his right hand, his blue eyes glancing down as he opened his palm to have a look. “This is...”

“A key to my place.” Wide blue eyes looked up at him.

“For me?”

“I don't go handing out keys to just anyone Alexander.” Magnus cupped his shadowhunters cheek. “You're the first I’ve ever wanted to give one to.” Alec continued to blink widely up at Magnus. “Too soon?” The warlock watched his dear boy shake his head, no words would form on Alec's lips as instead he opted to hug the absolute stuffing out of Magnus which earned him a chuckle. “Careful there shadowhunter, your strength may very well crack my ribs.” Instantly Alec let go, a sheepish grin on his face at his overzealous behaviour. It of course was so unlike him, but Magnus was bringing out so many different emotions within him that Alec decided to embrace the lot of them.

“Are you sure its alright for me to come over?”

“I'll never pass up an opportunity to spend time with my shadowhunter.” Though Alec knew his blush darkened, he felt his lips widen into a smile.

“Tonight then...”

“Tonight,” Magnus repeated.

“Oh!” Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec started patting down his numerous pockets on his attire as though looking for something. “I forgot to give you your present.”

“My present?”

“Yes, for standing you up the other night.”

“Alexander, you do know I was joking don't you?”

“You were?” Magnus frowned as Alec hadn't realised at all. Why would he though, he was Alec's first relationship.

“Sorry Alexander, sometimes I forget how...new all of this is to you.”

“So, you don't want my present?” Alec himself glossed over that remark.

“Oh I’ll take it, because truthfully, I do love presents.”

'Magnus likes presents.' Alec locked that away in his head for future reference.

“Close your eyes.” Magnus decided to humour his shadowhunter and did as asked. He felt something being slipped over his head before a cool light weight rested against his bare chest, his eyes fluttering open after lips pressed rather firmly against his for a few seconds and then ended rather abruptly. Magnus' warm brown eyes watched his adorable shadowhunter rush off, obviously to catch up with his sister who had long since gone but maybe also running away from his own embarrassment at kissing him in the open like he had and also presenting him with a gift. 

A gift that Alec had picked out himself, for his very first boyfriend.

Magnus drifted his gaze down, breath catching as a silver chain hung around his neck, but what had truly stolen his breath was the wonderful crystal blue pendant attached to it. It was the very colour of Alec's beautiful eyes. Like his sweet shadowhunter wanted him to carry a piece of him wherever he went, so even for a single moment, even for a fraction of a second, when Magnus looked at that pendant he would think of Alec.

Well, truthfully, Magnus needn't a necklace for that, but as he picked up the precious gemstone and pressed it against his lips, making it shine brighter with his eternal magic, he would be sure to thank his blue eyed angel once he saw him later this evening.

As Magnus turned in the other direction, heading back to his loft, he wondered if Alec would accept a rather serious gift in return. Something that had been given to him long, long ago, but never in his centuries had he ever thought of giving it to another. It remained locked away, hidden behind various wards in the same vault he kept his precious spell book. The very item that was locked away made him think too much about his father, considering that is whom had given it to him.

Magnus spent the remainder of the morning and afternoon locked in such thoughts, debating with himself if he truly did want to present this item to Alexander and whether the shadowhunter would even want to have it too.

#

(Much later that evening)

Alec, for the first time ever, let himself into Magnus' place, feeling very giddy about it all whilst he did so. He locked the door behind him and then pocketed the precious key. As he stood in the entranceway, Alec wasn't sure if he should (or could) enter Magnus' bedroom since all their make out sessions had always been in the living room, or the kitchen, or the balcony for that matter. 

However, he needn’t worry about that, because it was like Magnus knew he was going to debate that in his head and he found his warlock asleep on his couch. He was lying flat on his back, dark green silk pyjama bottoms and nothing else. It was like his boyfriend was trying to tempt him, which Alec totally was, but he stunk of ichor and sweat and he really needed a shower.

The shadowhunter let off a gasp in shock, teeth sinking into his bottom lip at the feeling of magic coursing through his very body, his clothing suddenly shifted and the next time Alec blinked he realised he was now dressed in soft cotton black slacks and a long sleeved dark grey shirt. His weaponry was resting against the lounge, boots next to them, but all his other attire (boxer briefs included most embarrassingly) had disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Alec hoped Magnus hadn't destroyed them because he really did like his jacket a lot. In those mere seconds, with soft and light clothing (and clean underwear too) Alec felt refreshed and void of any stenches and sweat.

“Evening shadowhunter.” Came the thick rumble from the couch and Alec melted in seconds flat. It really was convenient having a warlock for a boyfriend, though he seriously needed to tell Magnus to let him know when he was going to ripple his magic through his very body because for a second there, Alec thought he might scream! And scream in pleasure not pain! And alerting Magnus of that would be the absolute death of him, embarrassment wise that is. And Alec was almost certain if Magnus truly knew what his magic did to him, he was certain his sneaky warlock would try and get a 'rise' out of him far too often.

“Hey,” Alec padded quietly over to Magnus, fingers drifting through fur as Chairman purred up a storm as he was curled on Magnus' stomach, pretty much where Alec wanted to be right now. “I hope I didn't wake you up?” Alec thought it best to try and get his previous thought out of his mind as it seemed insane to be jealous over Magnus' adorable pet who liked him very much and the affections were returned by Alec as well.

“Chairman, go to bed.” Alec watched, eyebrow raised as Magnus' feline companion yawned, stretched and then jumped off Magnus, trotting out of view and down the hallway, more or less in the direction of Magnus' bedroom.

“You didn't have to send him away.”

“Yes I did, for I want something heavier lying atop me.” Alec blushed in the dim lighting, but who was he to refuse Magnus as the warlock took hold of his hands pulling him onto the couch and right over him, legs opening to accommodate him more comfortably. “There, isn't that better?”

“Mm...” When Magnus' warm hands fluttered down his back Alec couldn't help but moan softly, contently. His muscles were sore and tired since he felt like he'd taken on a dozen demons alone, which granted he did, but still...

“Thank you for my present Alexander. I love it.” Magnus softly voiced into Alec's hair, pressing a kiss to it. “I must confess, I may have a return gift just for you, but am hesitant as to whether I should offer it.”

“Why?”

“I'll tell you tomorrow.”

“Ok,” Alec faintly heard a snap of fingers and then felt the weight of a blanket dropping over his back.

“Let me just...” Magnus never did finish as his hands lit up for a moment with his blue magic, fluttering them over Alec's back, numbing the dull ache in his muscles as he'd seen the way his shadowhunter had grimaced when he helped him lie down.

“Thanks Magnus.”

“Any time shadowhunter.” Magnus held Alec close, his wards flaring protectively about his building. Not a soul was entering his home. The world could fall apart around them because right now, his attention, his care, his magic was solely this shadowhunters.

#

(The Next Morning)

Magnus had just exited his bedroom, moving back down the hallway and into his open plan living space fresh from a shower. His hair was washed, not styled at all and there was no make-up on his face either. He was dressed in silk cobalt blue pyjama pants and an open silk robe over the top, it matching in colour. Of course, resting lightly against his flawless golden-bronze skin, in the middle of his chest, was the necklace that Alec had given him yesterday. Magnus was never taking it off and if anyone dared, well they would have a very pissed off High Warlock on their hands.

“Wow,” Magnus had been picking at some chipped black nail polish on his finger when he'd listened to that almost mesmerised sounding compliment, warm brown eyes darting up and shifting to the shadowhunter still in his home. 

“I thought you needed to head out?” 

“I do, but I kind of didn't want to go without saying goodbye.” Magnus felt a smile grace his lips as he walked on over to his awkwardly shuffling shadowhunter. 

“So adorable...”

“Magnus...” Alec complained, though shut up instantly when lips fell on his own. Alec stumbled forward a little, like Magnus were a magnet and then his warlock wrapped him within his strong embrace as he was given a thorough good morning kiss, absently noting his warlock tasted minty. “I made omelette.” Alec mumbled against Magnus' addictive lips, the heated kiss drawing to a close even though Magnus continued to hug him whilst looking over his shoulder to the offered meal sitting on the kitchen island bench.

“Definitely my favourite breakfast meal of all time now.” Magnus finally let go of Alec and took a seat on one of the stools and was about to feast on the fluffy omelette when Alec took a hold of one of his hands. “You realise I won't be able to eat your offered meal without that hand right?” The warlock teased his adorable shadowhunter.

“Its nice.” Magnus tilted his head in confusion. “This,” Alec waved at Magnus in general with his hand.

“Oh, sorry, I know I must look weird. I didn't think you were going to be here when I finished in the shower so just came out looking like this.”

“Magnus, with or without the make-up, you are breathtaking.” The soft look on Magnus' face, the fact his mesmerising golden-cat eyes had broken through his glamour again and the almost shy smile was the end for Alec as breakfast was all but forgotten as he leapt at the warlock, right into the man's lap and nearly knocked them both to the floor if it weren't for Magnus' quick reflexes to keep them upright. Alec's kisses were sloppy and hot and almost bruising Magnus' lips and he couldn't help the chuckle from bubbling up

“Wh-What is it?” 

“My precious shadowhunter...” Magnus murmured as he cupped Alec's face in his hands. “You continue to surprise me.” Of course Magnus delighted in the blush. Well, the blush and the fact that Alec was straddling his lap as well. The very things Alec did were seriously testing Magnus' self control. “About that present I mentioned last night...” Magnus stopped when Alec's phone vibrated on the counter.

“Sorry,” He mumbled as he flipped it over to see it was a message from Izzy, he swiping to open it and felt his lips turn into a frown.

“Everything alright?”

“My parents are at the Institute. I bet they've come as the Clave's Representatives and are here to check up on me in regards to how I’m doing as the Head of the Institute.”

“Well, best not keep them waiting.”

“What about...” Magnus shook his head, cutting Alec off and regrettably removing him from his lap and placing him back on his own two feet.

“We can talk about that later. Right now, duty calls blue eyes.” Alec leaned forward, smacking his lips against his warlock's before placing on his jacket, all weapons glamoured and he was out the door in seconds flat.

#

(Five Days Later)

Alec couldn't believe that his parents were still here and still in his face! They never left him alone, never allowing him a chance to just breath! Or more importantly, return to Magnus' place! He was constantly on edge, every single mission he had sanctioned or been involved with as the lead shadowhunter penetrating whatever hideout that had been discovered, or the formal decisions made for one reason or another, were brought to light, he having to spend precious time explaining himself.

“I cannot believe you brought a warlock to the Institute Alec.” His mother admonished him as the attack on the Institute had finally come up in conversation which he assumed they would have started with that, but seemed to have left it for last, to really dig into Alec and voice their disappointment in him. 

The current Head of the Institute was thinking up a response to his mother's disapproving tone of voice whilst also shuffling papers on his desk, he having to place everything back into order when his father was constantly mucking up his system. 

#

Just yesterday morning he had entered the office to see his father at the desk, again, since it'd happened pretty much since the man arrived, and he was ruffling through his stuff! That had aggravated Alec to no end, but he still knew his place, still knew to show respect and stood much like the soldier he was, hands behind his back, still in his training gear, and blatantly staring at his father. The man was clearly rusty since Alec had to clear his throat to grab his attention.

'Alec, I didn't see you there.' His father had muttered, finally rising from the chair and motioning him over like the office was still his. 'Old habits, you know.'

'Is there something you were after?' Alec had asked, eyebrow raised as really, former Head of the Institute or not, one doesn't just go ruffling through the current Head of Institute's office, even if it was your own son that had taken up the reins! Alec did have an open door policy with all the shadowhunters under his command, but that didn't mean he would allow anyone to go through his stuff or be in the office when he was not around.

Alec believed himself to be a lenient man with all those under his command, but he still had rules that needed to be adhered to no matter if you were family or not. Everyone was equal in his books from the newest recruit to the most experienced shadowhunter in the Institute, which these days was him and Jace as the oldest ones there.

'Have you been training?' 

'Of course I've been training.' It was the only place that gave him an escape from his parents. Well there and his bedroom, once he finally got to bed that is. These past few stressful days he'd not been getting to sleep since around 3am and then he'd have to be up and at it again by 7am.

'Alec, as Head of the Institute, your responsibility is here, in this office. One does not go on missions anymore when one runs the Institute.'

'My skills and expertise are second to none in the field.' Alec was never one to be boastful, he always left that to Jace, but his dedication, education, strength, master of weaponry and skill range truly did place him up the top as being a master shadowhunter. He was a warrior, a leader, a commander, a confident, a sparring partner, a teacher and when he spoke, everyone listened. 'I will not leave my team a man down.' Alec's team obviously consisted of he, Jace and Izzy and by default Clary. At first he hadn’t liked her, but mainly due to the mountain of near death experiences she got them involved in, but she had potential to become a good shadowhunter and then there was the fact that Jace was smitten with her so he supposed he couldn't isolate her when his parabatai was probably falling in love with the redhead, or was probably already there. 'Clary is still new to all this. Izzy is continuously training her as much as she can amongst her current and new responsibilities here, but you and I both know she is nowhere near the level of Jace, Izzy or myself. We've trained for this since we were kids, she's only been at it for three years, if that, considering the issues she has had to deal with in such a short time. Furthermore, I for one will never leave my parabatai without adequate backup regardless of whether it is a patrol or a hunt.'

'Alec,'

'This is how I work. If the Clave have a problem with it, they can speak to me directly and not send my father.' The finality in Alec's voice told the older man this was the end of the conversation. 'Why are you here?' Alec blurted out, finally getting the question off his chest as soon as he read Izzy's message about their parents being here. 'You and mother can barely stand being in the same room as each other these days, considering your affair and all, but yet here the both of you are.'

'We need to talk to you about...' Robert never did finish as an alarm on Alec's phone went off, he glancing down at it before turning it off.

'Can it wait? I've implemented some new training schedules over the past few days with Jace and Izzy and need to look in on the training sessions currently happening to see if its working well or not.' All Robert Lightwood could do was nod his head dumbly before shifting his body into moving as he was being gestured out of the office by his own son! 'I do have an open door policy, but I do not appreciate you being in the office when I am not there. Its almost like you are spying on me.'

'Alec, I would never...'

'Considering all of this is very new to me, and was pretty much lumped on me with your affair coming to light, I believe I deserve the benefit of the doubt when you write up your report to the Clave. I'm the youngest Head of Institute ever known in shadowhunter history so perhaps you, mother and the Clave can be a bit lenient as I find my feet?' Alec waved his stele across the now closed office door, putting his own personal lock on the thick door keeping out prying family members.

The younger shadowhunter had several 'for his eyes only' reports stashed away as too many incidents were going down in the Institute lately, like there was a traitor amongst them or something. Alec hated the very thought, but considering there had been the Circle he wasn't about to look at things with rose-tinted glasses that's for sure. Then there was his desire to forge alliances between the Children of the Night and the Children of the Moon and the Magnus' Warlock's as well. 

Magnus had actually been helping him off the side, when the High Warlock wasn't so damn busy himself as they spent hours upon hours rewording the accords, completing peace agreements, treaties and the likes with communication a major factor needing to happen. He wanted the leaders of the groups to play an important role on forging everlasting alliances to bring the Shadow and Down Worlds together as one. 

Yes, Alec's big ideas for alliances was wishful thinking, but he truly believed it is what was needed. New and younger blood was coming through the ranks and young blood was currently running this Institute and Alec wanted to bridge the gap between the prejudice the Clave had for downworlders and also how downworlders perceived all shadowhunters. He was trying to put the point across that they were not all the same, and everyone deserved to be heard regardless of their blood.

Magnus had told him it was going to be a tough ask, from both sides, but he was Alexander 'stubborn' Lightwood and would not go down without a fight.

He'd even asked Magnus about his opinion on the Seelies and at this stage the warlock said they would be the hardest to tackle and to leave them to last. Perhaps they would come to the table if he was able to get the vampires, warlocks and wolf packs on board. Alec didn't want to be boastful but he kind of believed the warlock's would come to the party first because he was, rather conveniently, dating the leader of them. Not that that should have any say in the matter, because when it was work related, Alec was nothing but a professional, the whole 'boyfriends' thing being placed to the side as Alec truly wanted Magnus as a representative and valued his opinion on everything he was working on.

The shadowhunter was so thankful to Magnus and his centuries of experience as they worked tirelessly together, Alec always marvelling at what a power couple they made. He had wanted to blurt it out, but thought that was silly and maybe Magnus would laugh at him. In the end he would just get back to work, ever thankful to the High Warlock for taking on the role of 'middle man' as he practically became Alec's advisor to consult with Raphael Santiago, the current Head of the New York Vampire Clan and Lucian Graymark, the Head of the New York Wolf Pack.

Shockingly, Alec had only learned recently that Magnus knew both of them quite well. Though he did have to remind himself that Magnus was centuries old, the actual figure still undisclosed to him (and their official records) much to Magnus' delight since he appeared to love playing games with the Clave (and history itself). 

Alec had met Lucian several times now, he was practically Clary's guardian/father and he was a New York Detective. Any weird murders were always passed to him and his shadowhunters to investigate. He didn't mind the man, but he couldn't say much on Raphael though. The vampire had barely acknowledged him over the smatterings they'd seen each other. 

Last night they'd ended up at the Hotel Dumort on a scheduled patrol to ensure no funny business was going on and to make sure the accords were being adhered to.

Since everything was in order, thank the angel for that, since it was just the four of them in a hotel filled with thirsty vampires, Alec was the last to head out when a cold hand gripped his wrist. Shadowhunter instinct flared in Alec in seconds, his guard went up and a blade was gripped in his hand in seconds, the sharp metal swished across Raphael's pale cheek, slicing it open. The vampire didn't even flinch, though it didn't take long for the small cut to heal on its own. 

'I won't apologise for that. You don't go grabbing a shadowhunter without consequences.' Alec coolly voiced before feeling his shoulders tense when Raphael leaned closer, fangs bared for a few seconds before they disappeared. Alec wasn't sure how old Raphael was, since he seriously looked younger then him as he gazed down into dark brown eyes, the vampire only slightly shorter then him.

'Warlock blood...' Alec frowned at that as Raphael seemed to weirdly sniff at him. 

'What?'

'Magnus...' Alec had arched an eyebrow when the vampire had said his boyfriend's name, feeling slightly uneasy when the vampire sniffed him again. 'My Padre's scent is all over you shadowhunter.'

'I don't...'

'Idiot, he should know by now never to trust others so easily.' Alec blinked once and then realised the vampire had disappeared.

'Oi Alec, you coming?' Alec was so utterly confused but headed off since Jace had come back in looking for him, making sure nothing was wrong or that he'd gotten himself into a fight with the residents of the hotel and needed backup.

Before Alec went to bed that night he'd sent a message to Magnus, asking him what Padre meant since Magnus was well versed in several languages. When the warlock immediately responded with 'father' Alec didn't know what to think after that. The leader of the vampire clan had called the leader of the warlocks father! Just what kind of relationship did the two men have? 

Alec vowed he would ask Magnus about the relationship he had with the vampire when he saw him next. Though to think it'd been fives days already and his parents weren't making any mention of heading back to Alicante any time soon. Perhaps he needed to try and place the idea in their heads? Would that work without being offensive to them?

#

“Are you paying attention Alec?” His mother's stern voice did snap him from his past thoughts but he didn't show anything on his passive face.

“Of course I am. With the damages to the Institute and the fact the wards being weakened, what should I have done other then call upon the previous warlock who put them in place like 50 years ago?”

“Well...” His mother seemed a bit stumped for words because like it or not she too would have asked (technically she would have demanded) the previous warlock to redo them and urgently. Alec decided to leave out the fact that Isabelle had called for Magnus' aide. No use getting his sister aggravated by having their parents breathing down her neck. They already did that with her ever changing of lovers which of course were never good enough in their parents eyes, since they weren't actually shadowhunters.

“No lives were lost, but we were left vulnerable, it was what was needed.”

“I suppose...” Alec drifted his head and eyes down when his phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket, leaning against his desk whilst his parents were sitting over near the fireplace still lecturing him for what felt like the millionth time since they got here. They had seriously overstayed their welcome and Alec really wanted them gone. If they had brought his little brother with them, he may have forgiven the constant lectures, the disappointment in their gazes like they would have done everything different or like they were perfect when he knew they weren't, since they were ex-Circle members and all.

Trying to slip that past he and his siblings was the worst betrayal Alec had every felt. Even now he still paced and became angered at this knowledge, but was moving past it, with Magnus' help of course.

'You cannot change the decisions that were made in the past, but you can help mould the future generations into your visions of everyone is equal in your eyes. To you, everyone deserves to be protected no matter their blood or parentage.' Magnus was a true master of words and always knew what to say to make him feel better.

“Alec, we do have another reason why we've come here.” Alec grinned as he noticed Magnus had sent him a message. “There is something we wish to discuss with you.”

“And what's that?” The shadowhunter remembered to answer his mother whilst also reading the message from Magnus.

'That's it shadowhunter, I'm not doing another two weeks without your presence. Five days is enough as it is!' Alec felt his heart flutter at the warlock's seemingly upset yet possessive words. His phone buzzed again. 'I'm coming to take you out to dinner, no excuses. I'm just sprucing myself up and will be there momentarily.'

Alec felt butterflies scatter in his stomach just thinking about being able to see his warlock very soon. After all, Magnus was right! Five days apart was too damn long, let alone the two weeks from last time!

The shadowhunter quickly sent a text to Raj, advising him the High Warlock of Brooklyn would soon arrive and to allow him entrance and advise him to come directly to his office.

“Your future.” That finally caught Alec's attention as he shifted his gaze over to his parents who seemed to be looking between each other, almost encouraging the both of them to voice their opinions.

“What about it?” This talk was a bit weird to have. Alec was certain he would of preferred the lectures over the sudden change in the air.

“Whilst your father and I have been at odds due to certain...incidents.” Alec raised his eyebrow at that. Seriously his mother may as well say affair since they all knew about it. “Your father and I have been discussing your current circumstances. With your age and your current position that maybe its time that you...” Alec may be innocent in a lot of things, but he was no stranger to hearing talk like this around the Institute and couldn't believe he was now being subjected to it! Quickly he placed up his hand, cutting his mother off before she could even finish.

“No.”

“Alec,”

“Instead of giving me this talk, have you even thought to ask whether I am interested in becoming tied down to someone in marriage? Or ask me if perhaps I already harbour feelings for someone? Or better yet, ask me if I'm already seeing someone?”

“Well...” Clearly that had stumped his parents. 

For years they had been placing so much pressure on him, to fix the shit they had broken in regards to the Lightwood name and thinking he would just bend over backwards and do as they command. 

'Not bloody likely. I didn't tarnish the family name.' Alec concluded in his head.

“The answer is no. I won't be going through whatever it is you have in mind, which I'm predicting is an arranged marriage.”

“Alec...” Narrowed blue eyes drifted from his mother to his father.

“What part of 'no' do you not understand?” Alec was never one to be disrespectful, but seriously, his parents... “I'm already seeing someone. I will not accept being set up with some random person I have no feelings for. That will not only hurt me but the person I’m seeing too. And I will never make them feel sad.”

“You...” That had shocked his parents. “Wait, you are already seeing someone?” The surprise in his mother's voice was clear as day.

“Yes, for several months now.”

“Why didn't you tell us son?” Robert stood up from his seated position demanding answers from his eldest child as to why he was keeping something like this from them.

“Aside from the copious amounts of work I’m currently trying to do, as well as running the Institute, whilst also still going on patrols and hunts and endless training sessions and teaching new recruits, along with more training, and studying, and completing thousands of reports for the Clave, you tell me where can I find the time to sit my estranged parents down for a family dinner and tell them I’m dating...” A knock on the door interrupted Alec's ranting as it signalled his guest had arrived. 

“You must introduce her to us son.”

“Whoever said it was a girl?” Alec was sure he heard his father mutter 'what does he mean by that' to his mother but Alec didn't care, because his butterflies were swarming in his belly and his heart was fluttering as he waltzed on over to the door to open it up, a smile on his lips instantly forming at the beautiful sight before him.

Magnus was dressed in red skinny jeans and a black cotton shirt resting against his hips. There were three buttons undone and along with the necklace Alec had given him was a plain gold one. Magnus had his customary six rings and of course the snake ear cuff that never came off, much like Alec's wrist cuff. The warlock used some eye-liner and his styled hair had some red highlights in it. All in all, as per usual in Alec's books, Magnus was stunning.

“Hello there shadowhunter.” Alec felt a blush hit his cheeks as Magnus had learned quite quickly how much he liked him calling him that. Alec wasn't even sure why he liked it, but he did, so there.

“Hey Magnus,”

“Magnus...?” A voice from behind Alec repeated the warlock's name, he watching said High Warlock before him tilt his head in confusion.

“Sorry, should I come back later?” Magnus hadn't realised Alec had been in a meeting.

“No, please, I’d like to introduce you.” Alec drew Magnus into his office, feeling a little giddy more then nervous about what he was about to do. “No more secrets.” Alec mumbled mainly to himself but Magnus had heard him even though the look of confusion was still plain as day on his face. 

Perhaps Alec should have prepared Magnus before hand, but there was never any right moment to do these sorts of things...was there? Alec tugged on Magnus' hand, the door shutting behind the warlock as he pulled him further into the office.

“Mum, dad, this is...”

“Magnus Bane!” Alec faulted in his introductions at the tone in his mother's voice. It seemed to be a cross between confusion and recognition in a sense and something else that Alec couldn't quite place just yet. “Alec, are you...serious?” The younger shadowhunter wasn't sure what was going on, but he had felt Magnus stiffen at his side as soon as his eyes locked onto his mother.

“Maryse, why you haven't aged a bit.” Alec's blue eyes darted between the High Warlock and his stunned parents.

“Magnus, you know my mother?” He was well aware of Magnus knowing his father, even just slightly, since he had returned him to him when he was ten after all.

“Like your father, we've had our run ins over the years.” 

'Huh. Well that was interesting.' Alec thought to himself. 

“We've not met in what...just over 23 years perhaps?”

“Magnus...?” Alec left his name as a question, itching to know more.

“Oh, you might not know the story since the Clave are forever about keeping things secret, even when one of their own was saved by this filthy warlock.” Alec frowned at Magnus' words even though he was smiling at his parents. “Your mother was heavily pregnant at the time and had suffered quite an injury. Why she was still fighting when so heavily pregnant, only angels know. The injury was so severe, so much so it was life and death for her and her unborn child. It so happened I was in the neighbourhood and was ordered by the Clave to come to her aide. If it weren't for my skills, why your pregnant mother here would have lost the baby and possibly even her own life too.”

“Wait, 23 years...” Alec's mind was racing before his blue eyes shot up to Magnus' hardened gaze. “Magnus that was me!” Surprise rushed across the High Warlock, never having bothered to place two and two together until Alec had blatantly voiced it, his pale but warm hand resting against his forearm. “Even before I was born you were protecting me.” Alec shifted his hand down Magnus' arm, fingers lacing with his warlock's. Magnus felt his mouth go dry as clear adoration and love were within sparkling blue eyes. “Can I just ask one thing?” Magnus dumbly nodded his head, completely captivated by Alec in this moment. “Does mum have your signature too?”

“Only you do shadowhunter. You are the first I've thought about offering it to in over a century. With how injured your mother and you were back then, my magic might have done more harm and as such I used a variety of potions instead.” Alec nodded his head, secretly pleased that only he had Magnus' initials etched into his pale skin. Possessive much?

“Alec?” The current Head of the Institute snapped to attention, turning his gaze back to his silently blinking parents, they completely confused and hadn't followed their conversation at all, which was a relief for Alec and Magnus, but they did observe as their eyes casually drifted down to their linked hands.

“Introductions are in order. Mum, dad, this is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and...”

“We know who he is Alec.”

“Yes, but if you let me finish, I was also going to say that Magnus is my boyfriend.”

“What!?!” Robert blurted it out first whilst Maryse remained quiet.

“I said he's my...” Robert placed up his hand, silencing Alec and without a word left the office, the door left wide open.

“Oh Alec, why now?”

“Why?” He repeated in slight confusion.

“Do you even know what you've done?”

“I've done nothing wrong!” Alec stubbornly voiced, shoulders straight and his left hand still holding onto Magnus' right one. “I'm no idiot mother, I know you suspected something like this was a possibility for me.”

“Suspecting and having it finally acknowledged are very different emotions.”

“I'm no different then I’ve always been, even with now coming out to you and dad. Izzy and Jace already know about me and they don't treat me any differently. It doesn't change a thing. You and dad can either accept it or not.”

“But Alec its...its...Magnus Bane!”

“Don't even think you can just get away with insulting my boyfriend like that.” Alec had heard the disdain and disapproving tone in his mother's voice and felt a sudden protection over the warlock build within him, unconsciously stepping in front of Magnus to shield him from his mother's wrath. It wasn't long before he felt Magnus grip his hand a little tighter, he unsure whether the warlock was praising him for sticking up for him or trying to calm him down and not wanting him to get into an argument with his own mother.

“You are from different worlds.”

“So?”

“Alexander,” Blue eyes shifted to Magnus as the warlock stepped forward, coming out from behind Alec, truly touched by his words but he'd been around a long time and really did understand where Maryse Lightwood was coming from, even if he had a wave of hate for her rushing through his blood for placing Alec's life in danger the way she did when he was a baby yet to be born at the time. Once he'd saved Maryse and Alec, two days later, through the grapevine Magnus had heard she'd given birth to a healthy baby boy but over the years thought nothing of it. “I have been around a long time and there is much about me that you are not aware of. Right now, I don't want to talk about it here, but my past, is a dark one.” Magnus let out a breath knowing these next words were going to hurt. “You need to think long and hard about entering into a relationship with someone like me.”

“Someone like you?”

“Yes, glossing over the fact I am a man, which your mother doesn't seem quite as surprised at, but in truth, what shocks her most is the fact I am a warlock Alexander. A downworlder.”

“Magnus...”

“I have known a couple of gay shadowhunters from many, many years back, but they were too afraid to be together due to the ridicule of their own kind. Whilst years have gone by, being a gay shadowhunter may very well still be frowned upon, but I would think more so with the partner you choose to be with. A relationship between a shadowhunter and a downworlder is practically unheard of. If you were with a shadowhunter I'm sure your parents and the Clave would eventually come to terms with that, however, with me, I am not the norm at all.”

“Magnus...”

“So this is your chance to really think it over. I believe that is pretty much what your mother is trying to say to you. Think about what you are doing. You will be constantly scrutinised. All your decisions on every mission, on every hunt will come into question. Your very allegiance may be questioned for I am sure they would place you on the spot and ask if you are siding with those from the Shadow World or the Down World”

“I will side with whoever is right no matter their blood or parentage. I will protect an innocent.” Magnus felt a small grin form on his lips, even though his gaze did shift for a second to Maryse, finding something unreadable in her gaze before shifting his brown orbs back to his shadowhunter. 

“I know you will Alexander, but the Clave may not see it that way at all.”

“Then I'll make them.” Bless this shadowhunters stubbornness.

“I'm ready to take this path with you Alexander. To protect you and the ones you love with all the magic I have, but the question is, are you ready to walk this path with me? You're an elite shadowhunter, a true warrior and a formidable leader of your people. I too am a leader to my people, a very powerful warlock that not even the Clave know just how powerful, but even so, now is the time to make your choice. Do we fight together or separate?” 

“I...”

“Even if you decide to end what we have, I will hold no grudges against you Alexander. I believe in you. I believe in what you wish to do, the changes you desire for the Shadow and Down Worlds. You can still rely on me to sign the agreement for the Alliance with the Warlocks.”

“I heard...I heard that relationships take effort.”

“Well...”

“I don't want to do this without you Magnus.” The High Warlock of Brooklyn felt his eyes widen slightly and his heart begin to hammer in his chest. “More importantly, I can't do this without you.” Alec took hold of his precious warlock's hands. “I don't want to be with anyone but you Magnus. Your my protector, my warlock.”

“Alexander...” In all his centuries no one had ever surprised him like this shadowhunter did.

“Tell the Clave whatever you want mother, this is my boyfriend and I’m not giving him up for anyone. Not you or dad or the perfect Lightwood name which you and he already tarnished on your own. If the Clave are so close minded to question my actions, my skills because of who I’m dating then I resign as Head of the Institute.” Alec watched Magnus' eyes widen, much like his mothers did. 

“Alexander, no, this is your dream.”

“Its fine Magnus. I know what I'm doing.” Alec shifted his gaze to his mother. “Go find another more skilled shadowhunter with such dedication and respect from those under him and in the meantime I will form alliances with all downworlders until a replacement comes along. As long as I'm here, regardless of whether I'm just a shadowhunter or the Head of the Institute, I will educate those under me that we are not here just to protect ourselves or the mundanes. We are not superior to anyone. We are here to protect all precious lives, this includes downworlders like Magnus.”

All of Alec's senses were on guard as he silently eyed his mother who finally seemed to back down, her shoulders hunched as she left the office much like her husband did earlier, only this time she had closed the door behind her.

“You know, maybe a heads up would have been in order, Alexander.”

“What?” The shadowhunter was still coming down from his adrenalin rush of standing up for himself.

“About introducing me to your parents.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Magnus repeated a little incredulous. “You do realise you just introduced me to your parents as your boyfriend right?”

“Of course, because that is who you are. I'm not exactly going to introduce you as my girlfriend, since you aren't a girl.” Bless this adorable shadowhunters plain and simple logic. “So, where are you taking me for dinner? I'm starving since I’ve not eaten all day.” Magnus arched an eyebrow. Whilst he didn't like the thought of his shadowhunter not eating considering his packed schedule and the fact he was worried when he'd received messages at 3 or 4 in the morning from his boyfriend wishing him a good night when it was nearly sunrise instead, though what really had Magnus reeling was the fact that Alec had just conversed with his parents like he'd been talking about the weather and not the fact he was gay, already in a relationship and no he wasn't even with a shadowhunter, but in actual fact a downworlder...and him of all people too! After all, Magnus had quite the reputation.

“We will revisit this Alexander.” He watched his pretty boy tilt his head at his words. “But I do have a standing reservation at a certain Italian restaurant you are fond of.” The smile on Alec's face was all that mattered to Magnus right now, but even he was certain this entire 'coming out' was not over yet.

#

(Two Weeks Later)

Sure enough, the rumour mill was in full swing as whispers drifted about the Institute in regards to Alec coming out to his parents and also dating a downworlder. Seriously, Alec had no idea how it even happened! Though he did finally recall that when his father had stormed out, anyone walking in the hallway could of heard, but probably didn't want to get too close when eavesdropping lest they be found out.

Alec had even caught Jace and Izzy getting into it with their comrades over said rumours, he breaking it up and sending them off for different punishments. Not even his family were immune to his wrath.

The shadowhunter had seriously had enough of it all and was now standing in the Ops Centre surrounded by the 60 strong morning shift of shadowhunters. He would be doing the very same thing later this evening for the others, which was around the same numbers. This was, after all, a 24-7 occupation.

“I won't take much of your time.” Alec's very voice commanded attention as all eyes were on him, even his team were there too. “If anyone has a problem with the fact I’m gay, I suggest you advise me now that you wish to place in for a transfer because I, for one, am not going anywhere.” Alec could see slight movements of eyes and heads as shadowhunters looked around at each other, seeing if anyone was going to put up their hand. Not a single person did though. “At this stage the Clave has not asked me to step down as Head of the Institute and therefore all rumours and chatter about my personal life are to cease immediately. I am dating a downworlder but that is my business and if I hear anymore about it, I will have no problem in sending you off to Wrangel Island. Respect is one of the finest qualities we look for in shadowhunters so start showing it or your gone. Do I make myself clear?” Alec received various nods of the head. “Get back to work.” The group disbursed and Alec's eyes shifted to the massive grin on Izzy's bright red lips.

#

(The Hunter's Moon – Later that Evening)

“Oh Magnus, you should have seen Alec today.” She stood by the booth where the warlock had been waiting for them, Alec sending a message to his boyfriend to come join them for several rounds of pool (and beers) as it had been a long tine (again) since they'd been able to see each other. Their schedules had not been matching up at all as Magnus had several out of town visits to do for clients and his were in the thousands (if not millions) and for Alec, demons did not stick to schedules at all.

“Izzy...” Alec walked over with some beers and a cocktail for Magnus, the handsome warlock giving him a smile in thanks even though his eyes drifted over to his sister.

“If any of you have a problem with me dating a sexy warlock, you can go shove it.”

“I did not say that!” Alec snapped at his grinning sister and the chuckling from Jace and the intrigue captured in Magnus' gaze.

“I read between the lines.”

“What happened?” Magnus was very curious.

“Big bro was sick of the rumours going on about him as well as constantly breaking up fights that Jace and I were getting into with other shadowhunters for talking shit about him and his still unknown downworlder boyfriend. He's even threatened Wrangel Island on them!” Izzy punched Alec on the arm. “I'm proud of you big bro.”

“Well, I doubt I’d go through with that but I think the message was received.”

“The authority in your voice sent shivers down my spine. You were so manly!” Alec rolled his eyes at Izzy's overacting and then watched her down the beer in seconds flat. “Anyway, I only came for one drink as I’ve somewhere to be.”

“Be safe Izzy.” Alec called out to his waving sister. He wasn't sure who she was dating (sleeping) with these days but she was not to be messed with and so could handle herself well. Alec was slowly realising it, but that didn't mean he still couldn't be his usual over protective self. His eyes suddenly shifted to Jace who was placing on his jacket. “Where are you going?”

“You think I'm going to be a third wheel, think again.”

“Jace, that's not...”

“Relax Alec, I'm kidding. I promised to take Clary out for something to eat so I'm heading off to Luke's place to pick her up.” Jace fist pumped Alec. “Be safe lover boy.” Alec couldn't help the tiny blush that graced his cheeks.

“So, care to join your sexy warlock in a round, or two, of pool?” Alec just nodded his head having lost his voice. It may also have something to do with the fact that Magnus was wearing leather pants and a half buttoned up crushed velvet shirt, silver in colour and it almost looked like it shimmered in the lighting. The make-up was perfect, the hair was too and his necklace around Magnus' neck was the icing on the cake for Alec. 

“What are the stakes?” Alec questioned while following the warlock over to the pool table they always played at. It was like Magnus always had it booked or something since the bar could be packed with heaps of patrons and they could come in late but it was always left free just for them.

“When I win, you come home with me tonight.”

“Who said you'll win? What if I win?”

“That is highly unlikely to happen Alexander.” The shadowhunter scowled at Magnus' cocky words. 

“If I win?” Alec repeated once more, practically growling it out.

“You still come home with me tonight?” Magnus voiced again, feeling a wide grin form on his lips. “See, look at that, a win-win situation for all parties concerned.” Alec couldn't help it, he cracked up laughing. By the angel he had missed this man. 

Alec observed Magnus bend over, already calculating the strength he was going to use to 'break' and probably even guessing which ball was going to go into which pocket. It was something Alec was getting used to now that he was with Magnus. The way his warm brown eyes shifted about the table, as though figuring out every move he was going to make to win the game. They'd been playing for months now and Alec had yet to win a single game to date.

With Magnus lost in his own little world, it gave Alec the chance to move closer to the bent warlock's side, blue eyes shifting about the place, seeing as no one was paying them any attention, and then quickly bent down himself, his cool lips pressing a kiss to Magnus' cheek and the side of his lips, completely putting the warlock off his game as the ball missed everything and went flying off the table.

“Alexander,” Magnus grumbled and pouted at the same time as he stood up watching his pretty boy chuckle whilst going to fetch the white ball.

“That's such a shame.” Alec mumbled before repositioning the ball and getting into his stance ready to let loose and for once win a match.

Unfortunately for Alec, he should not try and play games with a very cunning warlock as there was a sudden snap of fingers and a gasp burst from Alec's lips in seconds flat, his body shuddering as he had to grip the pool table lest he fall to the floor! Passion filled crystal blue eyes sort out the wickedly grinning warlock.

“You did not just use your magic on me, right?” Alec was finding it hard to breathe, cheeks flaming red when there was another snap of fingers and it was like Magnus' own hands were running sensually down his chest and back, under his shirt and jacket, caressing his heated skin over and over again and teasingly drifting to his backside but not truly caressing him there. “Oh god...” Alec bit his bottom lip.

Just watching his shadowhunter fall apart by mere caresses of his magic, considering he wasn't even using his full pleasurable capacity, was seriously doing wicked things to Magnus' own body. The seductive warlock glided over to his breathless boyfriend and curled an arm around Alec's waist, pulling him upright and pretty much cradled him against his taller form. 

“Portal?” Magnus murmured, cat eyes flashing as Alec nodded his head multiple times at him. 

“Portal. Now.” Came the order as lips slammed against his own. They rushed out into the alley, Magnus snapping his fingers to form said portal and they pretty much fell into his home, Magnus' quick reflexes keeping them on their feet before they tumbled onto the couch, the experienced warlock above his dear shadowhunter and soon a heavy make-out session ensued.

For Alec this was utterly perfect.

“Magnus, take me.” Alec all but purred breathlessly, hands beneath his warlock's shirt, running short nails up flawless and lightly shuddering skin.

“Where?” Magnus was so busy placing a hickey on Alec's neck he wasn't fully reading into the shadowhunters words. It took him another minute to finally register what his boy had said and Magnus' head shot up, cat eyes blazing as he sort out Alec's shimmering blue orbs and the blush on his face which was rushing down his neck as well. “Did you just...”

Alec pushed on Magnus' shoulders, this his indication as he needed the warlock to get up. Alec rolled out from underneath Magnus and then got to his feet, hand out to the rather quiet warlock and pulled him up as well.

“You don't want to?”

“Oh, no, you misread me. I very much do want to Alexander, but there is no rush. If you are not ready...”

“I am ready Magnus.” Alec leaned slightly up, lips connecting with his addictive warlock's who was setting him on fire. “I want this, want you. Now. Always.” It was all Magnus needed to hear as he pulled Alec towards his bedroom, their lips sealing into more heated but sloppy kisses once more as they stumbled towards the bedroom, clothing and shoes being removed hurriedly whilst lips were still locked. Alec was amazed they stayed on their feet, their laughter filling the room before Alec let out a gasp as Magnus all but tossed the both of them onto his seriously cushy bed and then he was gazing up into Magnus' beautiful eyes filled with excitement and passion just for him. “I love you.”

“Me too shadowhunter.” Magnus voiced sultrily back before stealing Alec's lips as he vowed to show him just how much.

#

(The Next Day)

Alec seriously didn't want to leave Magnus' bed (or Magnus for that matter) but he had listened to his phone vibrate on the floor for a third time and disentangled himself from said warlock and bent over the side of the bed to find it under his discarded jeans.

“Duty calls?” Alec turned over to see Magnus had cracked an eye open to look over at him. His naked and dishevelled appearance had definitely become Alec's favourite thing now as he leaned towards his boyfriend and claimed his lips once more.

“Sorry,” Alec mumbled and he truly did mean it because his bubble of warmth, happiness and contentment and the fact he had been wrapped in Magnus' arms had now been burst because of his duties.

“Go do your job shadowhunter.” With a groan, Alec got up, scrambling around for his clothing and slipping into his boxer briefs and cargo pants in seconds flat. His muscles never ached like this even on the most intense training or hunt he'd been on. “Are you sore Alexander?” He refused to answer that as he placed on his shirt. He was a shadowhunter, a skilled warrior and a little throbbing in his backside was not going to hold him back, even though he'd only taken a few steps around Magnus' bedroom and already felt like he was walking a bit funny. “I can fix that for you.”

“I'm not...” Alec never did get any further in his denial as he heard a familiar click of fingers which only meant... The shadowhunter gasped once more, it turning into a tiny moan when Magnus' magic pulsed about certain parts of his body, the aches, the definite throbbing, vanishing in seconds as Alec felt himself stand up straighter.

“Better?” Magnus cocked an eyebrow rather smugly. Alec refused to answer but Magnus was fine with that, considering his lovely shadowhunter moved around the bed to give him a goodbye kiss.

“Shall I expect you this evening?” Magnus questioned, hoping he wasn't sounding needy or anything, but truthfully he totally was. Now that he had his shadowhunter in the most intimate way possible, he didn't like him being away from him for even a single night now. Being in his bed, with Alec's warm body pressed against his own, his soft snores against his neck, it was the best feeling in the world.

“Mm, maybe for round two?” Alec questioned back instantly before he even realised he was going to blurt something like that out, face flushing when he heard his own voice say them.

“Oh Alexander, you are going to be the death of me.” Magnus chuckled lightly but then kissed his boyfriend senseless once more before breaking it off lest he pull the shadowhunter back into his bed and never let him up for the remainder of the day...or two...or three. “A portal is already in the living room ready to take you back to the Institute.”

“Dating a warlock does have its perks.”

“Of course, I am multi-talented.” Magnus wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a flush from Alec before his blushing pretty boy escaped his bedroom.

Magnus dove back under the covers, lips forming into a shit eating grin as he recounted everything from last night. The gasps, moans, sighs, whimpers, screams, everything.

'It most certainly had been worth the wait.' Magnus conveyed to himself before drifting off back to sleep.

#

(Alec's Office)

Alec had been in his office for the past two hours when Izzy knocked on the door. No, he was not a mind reader, it was open.

'Hey Iz,” Alec mumbled as she handed some pathology reports over to him as there has been some suspicious deaths. “Same findings for all three cases?”

“Yep,” She leaned against the mahogany desk, dark eyes peering at Alec as he flipped through the first report she'd written up. “There's something different about you.”

“No there isn't.” Alec instantly replied back, placing one folder down and then lifting up another. He had just moved onto the final report when the paperwork was snatched from his fingers as he knew Izzy had been scrutinising him for at least a good couple of minutes now.

“Oh my god!” Alec jolted in his chair, not expecting such an outburst and practically right in his face too.

“What?”

“You had sex!” Izzy all but squealed aloud which immediately sent a blush to Alec's cheeks.

“How the hell did you even...” Alec stopped himself as there was a knock on the office door and one of the team leaders that mainly worked in the Ops Centre came in with yet another six more reports. Alec was certain he had to look over twenty every day and thought it was getting excessive and really needed a cull on just how much was written up and whether he could place more trust on the senior staff to make appropriate calls on certain things without him having to constantly sign off on it. “Thank you,” Alec mumbled and then when the door closed, Izzy lifted herself onto his desk, right on top of the reports so he couldn’t actually start reading them yet. “Izzy, I have to get back to work and you need to go inventory the weapons room.”

“What was it like?”

“Why the hell would I tell you?”

“Pretty please?” The office fell silent as Izzy gave Alec her best puppy dog eyes look. “Just give it to me in one word.”

Alec raked his brain for the word and really he could give her many, but decided on,

“Magical...” Of course he immediately blushed after that. “Get back to work.”

“Alec's all grown up...” 

“Shut up,” He shouted and then let out a sigh as the door closed, his head smacking on his desk as images of last night assaulted his mind. “How the hell am I going to get through the day?” Alec shifted his head to glance at the six latest reports, letting out a groan as he sat up straight and opened the first one.

Why couldn't something more exciting happen?

#

Alec was seriously kicking himself for those words he thought earlier as he was once again face to face with his mother. Though thankfully she couldn't voice her opinions on him dating Magnus, even though she hadn't spoken to him since that incident, as his baby brother Max had come along too.

“When can I go on my first hunt?” The youngster complained to Alec who was signing off on some reports, Max sitting on the edge of the desk and kicking his legs impatiently.

“When you take your training and lessons more seriously.”

“I do!”

“By nearly burning down the classroom?”

“You told Alec that?” Max glared at their mother who was once again sitting down on the lounge over near the fireplace.

“Actually Izzy found out from dad.” Alec watched Max scowl. “I know you're eager, but you're not even ready for your first rune ceremony yet.”

Alec went back to signing off on two more reports before noticing that Max was continuously starring at him.

“What is it buddy?” He questioned his baby brother without lifting his eyes.

“Alec,” Startling blue eyes glanced up at his bespectacled brother who had lowered his voice all of a sudden. “Mum says you have a boyfriend, is that true?” Alec shifted his gaze to his mother who seemed to be pretending to riffle through her bag. Shadowhunters' had pretty good hearing at the best of times, let alone if you activated a rune to enhance it and Alec was sure his mother heard Max loud and clear anyway. The room wasn't exactly massive. 

“It is true and I do have a boyfriend.” Alec wasn't about to be quiet, wanting to reinforce to his mother that he wasn't going through some phase and his relationship with Magnus was as serious as any heterosexual relationship out there.

“She said he's a downworlder.”

“He is a downworlder, but please make sure you refer to him by his name. He deserves as much respect as any shadowhunter here.” Alec requested of Max.

“What's his name?”

“Magnus Bane.”

“So just what is Magnus?”

“What is he?”

“Yeah, werewolf, vampire, fae, what?”

“Oh, he's a warlock.” Alec really didn't like the way that came out. Of course it was Magnus' race, but seriously the gorgeous man was so much more then that. “Actually if you want to know his true title, it is High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“Cool.” Alec went back to reading one of the mission reports. “Hey Alec, did you know that warlocks have at least one demon parent?” Max interrupted him once more.

“Well...” Alec did know, he was all up on downworld history. Well as much as he could or more or less as much as there was in books. After all, he'd not heard about powerful warlocks offering things like protection and such, not that he was about to re-write their history books on warlocks. Magnus had confided that to him in confidence and whilst he shared it with Jace and Izzy he knew those two would never betray his trust so Magnus' secrets were safe with them. 

“Do you think its Magnus' mother or father that is the demon parent?” Truthfully Alec had been curious but there had never been a right time to ask such a question. Magnus had mentioned a dark past but how does one start a conversation with wanting to know more about the past of a centuries old warlock you were currently dating? Alec hadn't a clue in all honesty. Every now and then Alec had tried to gauge Magnus about his past, but he would clam up on him and instead he would shift the conversation to history and what was happening in the 13th, 14th, 15th and so on centuries! And as Alec sat listening in pure fascination to Magnus' wild stories and the magnitude of adventures he'd been on and the countless countries he'd lived in, Alec was literally flabbergasted. Because every century Magnus haphazardly discussed was like he'd actually lived through it! And if that were the case, then wholly shit he was dating a warlock who was like 800 years old! 

“So why'd you choose Magnus?”

Alec signed off his last report before giving his little brother his complete attention. “Magnus is quite...magical.” There were no other words to describe him. Actually Alec had many descriptions of Magnus but for his 10 year old brother this was the safest one to use. “Do you have a problem with me dating him Max?”

“Whatever, I don't care.”

“Can I introduce him to you?”

“Only if he does magic for me.” His younger brother was pretty easy to please.

“I'm sure he'd be alright with that.” Alec stood from his chair. “So, how about some one on one training with me? Let me see just how good you've become since I haven't seen you in nearly a year.”

“Yes!” Max cheered happily as he hopped off the desk, but then suddenly high pitched alarms echoed through the halls. Maryse quickly made her way over to Max, standing behind him with her hands clenching his shoulders to keep him in place as Alec's office door was flung open rather urgently.

“We're under attack!” Alec didn't even get the chance to place on his jacket when the Institute practically shook as though there had been an explosion.

“Stay here.” He ordered of his mother and brother.

“I want to come with you!” Max complained.

“You are too young!” Alec called back rushing out of the office, making his way down the hallway, practically jumping down the flights of stairs instead of waiting on the elevator as he headed towards the Ops Centre at top speed. He met Clary half way as Jace instinctively grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze before they skidded to a halt as Izzy was busy clacking away on a variety of keyboards along with other shadowhunters.

“The south entrance has been breached.” Izzy let out a frustrated sound as several cameras went out seconds later. “We're practically blind in that area now.” The lights flickered and Alec darted his eyes to Underhill and his team who were at the ready wherever Alec needed them. 

“Protect the generators.” Alec ordered and the four man team blasted off. It may not be all about killing demons but it was still an insanely important job because if the power was cut that was the backup which couldn't be breeched or else they would be completely blind.

“Before the cameras were cut, I sent three teams, but they are quickly being overpowered by Circle members and various demons too.” Izzy provided Alec the latest on the south entrance saga that was currently happening.

“Why the hell would they be working together?” Jace all but growled as a lot of shadowhunters headed for the weapons room, Alec's four 'man' team included as loads of weapons were passed around, mutterings of blessings being made as blades lit up the room. 

Alec quickly pulled his bow and quiver from its usual place, throwing them over his broad shoulders before stocking up on numerous blades and then his long strides took him to the front of the Ops Centre.

“I won't keep you long. We've an invasion on our hands, triple or quadruple the guards on all entrances. Activate your communication rune and any others you see fit that will assist in holding the line. The south entrance has been breached, which means the wards are severally damaged and now its your time to shine, to put everything you have learned to good use and protect this place with your very lives. No Circle member or Demon is to make it to the Core or the Archives, do I make myself clear?” There was a thunderous shout. “Jace, Izzy and Clary, south entrance, now.” He ordered of his team and the three of them rushed off . He would join them shortly.

“Alec, sorry...I...” Blue orbs shifted to the barely conscious young recruit who was being held up by two other new recruits, their eyes wide and slightly fearful but Alec tried not to think about that and placed his hand on the teenager's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

“I'm sorry about your team, about our friends and comrades. We will avenge them.” The young shadowhunter seemed to be having trouble breathing. “And thank you for having the strength to return here and raising the alarm.” The recruit jerked his head into a nod though the pain on his face couldn't be missed. “Get him to the infirmary. Four teams, upstairs.” Several shadowhunters dispersed. “See if you can get the cameras back up. We're currently blind right now so any glimpses you get, relay them to me as soon as you can.” One of his most senior techs nodded her head and started clacking furiously away, muttering to her underlings as they tried to do as Alec requested. “When communications are back online, raise the alarm to Alicante for reinforcements. And you lot remaining, protect your comrades and the Ops Centre!” Alec called out as he went rushing towards the south entrance, feeling agitation in his shared rune with Jace. 

#

Izzy let out a grunt as she felt like she'd been fighting for hours. The crisp autumn air was not helping cool her sweaty skin as she dove to the ground and rolled away to avoid getting her head sliced off by one of the weapons from their stock room! She'd been doing her inventory, a frown on her face at noticing weapons had gone missing and headed for ops to suss out the cameras but conveniently they were cut on various occasions which meant they don't know who was doing it, but it also meant it was someone with pretty good clearance to shut the cameras off. Usually that was only for senior shadowhunters and leaders of certain units and teams. It helped narrow it down but before Izzy could relay this information back to Alec the alarms went off and Tobias, the new recruit had collapsed into the Ops Centre with the news of the attack which was coming...or more importantly was already on their doorstep.

Izzy let out a frustrated groan as she picked herself up and then snapped her whip out, connecting with a demon as its ichor exploded and it vanished into thin air as she had wrapped her weapon of choice around its neck and tugged really hard. Izzy narrowed her gaze as she watched a variety of Circle members begin to cautiously move closer. Why when she found this traitor, the one Alec had hinted at, though he told her in strict confidence and far out of ear range from anyone at the Institute, there was no safe place for him or her as her blood boiled in rage. How dare their own kind attack her home! When, not if, but when they found this traitor she would rip them apart with her bare hands.

Izzy watched Jace get hit, he falling to the ground but quickly the 'golden boy' got back up into a crouch, face stone cold and deadly though she saw the nasty gash on his arm. Her brown eyes then shifted to Clary who was having difficulty herself so Izzy quickly had her back and disposed of the demon which was giving the redhead some grief. Clary gave an appreciative smile before the both of them gazed about the pale lit fields which were littered with deceased Circle members, young shadowhunters and the stench of ichor in the air with screeching demons that were vaporised by their blessed weaponry. 

To put it in simpler terms, it was a blood bath.

And how they were managing with being so outnumbered, Izzy was still amazed, but then she did have to remind herself that Jace and Alec were the best of the best.

“MAGNUS!” Izzy jerked her head and wide brown eyes in the direction of that scream, she having never heard her brother yell like that before. She faintly heard Clary take in a deep breath, horrified just as Izzy was at the scene before them which instantly made Izzy's heart lurch into her throat. Three grotesque demons were hovering over Alec's fallen self. 

Immediately Izzy tried to calculate how long it would take her to get there even with her speed rune, but though the distance wasn't far, since Alec was just on the other side of the field, it was far enough for her not to be able to do a thing. And that made her emotions erratic in seconds flat as she could see the blood on Alec's dark clothing, the various wounds he was supporting and a nasty one on the side of his head which caked his black and sweaty hair to his face. She wasn't sure if all the blood was Alec's but when his clothing was ripped she knew he'd had various claw marks ripping across his pale skin.

With the amount of Circle members and demons that had emerged on the Institute and the fact they were 'blind' at the south entrance, they truly hadn't realised what they were walking into and unfortunately Alec had been separated from her, Jace and Clary. Did they know who he was? How important he was to the Institute that they were trying to dispose of Alec first, to remove the strongest and in doing so they would all then implode without his leadership there to guide them along?

Izzy wasn't sure, but it seemed a little too convenient that a whole bunch of demons and rogue shadowhunters were indeed focusing too much on Alec. Her brown eyes quickly shifted to Jace who finally disposed of two more demons and then stumbled over to them, hand at his side to stem the flow of blood on a slash he'd received. Clary was quick to carve an iratze into his forearm.

“Shit!” Jace muttered as the three of them tried to advance towards Alec but three demons instantly got in their way. “ALEC!” Jace yelled, his parabatai rune practically burning as Alec let out a pained yell. 

Izzy watched as Jace caught himself from falling before thrusting out his hands, both holding seraph blades within them and with several flicks of the wrist, one demon was pretty much obliterated by blind fury.

Just as Izzy was ready to scream, though that wouldn't help at all, but her brother was in serious and immediate danger and the three of them were too far away from him in order to offer their assistance or protection, since a fourth demon had leapt in the air, clawed hand out and ready to slash and possibly even crush Alec's head into the ground to finally eliminate him from the fight for eternity, but a very familiar portal suddenly formed, lighting up the darkness, and relief flooded Izzy instantly.

Izzy watched Magnus jump through the portal, red magic, angry magic, crackled between nimble fingers before balls of furious power shot out, all three demons above Alec howling and vanishing in seconds. Magnus shot another one to the one that was so close to smashing Alec in the face to where he would probably have been rendered unidentifiable as it screeched in pain before ichor exploded above Alec, he having enough time to close his eyes and cover his face from the black ink-like substance as it rained down upon his fallen self. 

The very presence of the High Warlock of Brooklyn seemed to stun all those in the field which was littered with bodies as Magnus shot off multiple balls of energy, slamming into Circle members and Demons' respectfully.

Jace, Clary and Izzy were standing there in silent shock as blazing golden eyes peered their way, Magnus letting out an almighty amount of magic, it hurtling directly towards them! Everyone's breath caught, including injured shadowhunters who were nursing their bleeding wounds on the ground as Magnus' fury danced around them, like his magic knew they were all to remain unharmed by his chaotic power as it focused on their enemies, howling screams echoing into the night air. 

The area suddenly fell silent as Izzy helped both Clary and Jace up, the sheer force of Magnus power knocking everyone off their feet while her eyes remained focused on Magnus who rushed to Alec, squatting to her brother's side, hand on his shoulder as he tried to ask a variety of questions and also scan her brother for injuries. 

'Now that's quite the protector'. Izzy concluded internally as the three of them hobbled on over, all eyes watching as Magnus' now calm magic, pretty blue in colour, fluttered fluidly between his fingers as it ghosted over Alec. All three (four including Magnus) became a little worried when Alec didn't react to it or even move. Though Magnus was glad he was able to stop the bleeding of multiple wounds, which included the wound on Alec's head, a nasty bruise already forming.

“Alexander, are you alright?” Magnus voice seemed to drag Alec from wherever he'd been as he blinked several times before shifting his blue eyes up to golden cat eyes.

“You came...” Alec muttered to himself before launching himself into Magnus, his strong warlock capturing him in an instant and holding him tight.

Alec had never felt so scared in his life. And then there was the mortification of it all as well. He was a skilled shadowhunter,, one of the best in the business and yet he'd been undone by one particular bastardly demon. 

“It looked like you...” Alec softly mumbled into Magnus' chest, he feeling his warlock hold him tighter. 

The demon had gotten inside his head, conjuring Magnus' face in front of him and he'd hesitated with his blade, unable to harm that face. And because of that hesitation, it had been his undoing and he was suddenly taken off his feet, blades slashing at his chest, legs and arms. Pain and anger hit Alec hard and fast as the three demons seemed more then pleased just to make sure he stayed down, not attacking him, as the fourth was going in for the kill.

“I feel so stupid...but...you came for me...” Alec mumbled again.

What the demons hadn't realised was even if Alec were in danger, and they were thinking they had the upper hand, they stupidly didn't realise Alec always had backup nowadays. And backup of the most powerful (and pissed off) kind in the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

“I will always come to your aide Alexander.” Magnus' warm comforting voice made Alec ease the rather desperate hug he'd given the warlock, and in front of his family members and other barely conscious shadowhunters. 

“I'm ok now.” Magnus gave a nod and helped Alec to his feet. They gazed about the field and Alec felt a deep frown form. Once all this mess was over, he was going to do some intense training later on as punishment for falling for such a mind trick. Magnus' hand at his neck brought him back, blue eyes flickering up and down at the handsome warlock at his side. “Not half naked this time?” A smile reached his lips even in such dark times as he knew it was too late for some of his shadowhunters. They had all died far too young, though such was the risk of being a shadowhunter, but never had Alec seen so many go down and on his watch too. Alec wasn't sure what was going to happen to himself once the adrenalin wore off, but he was not silly to know he would most definitely collapse, blame himself and possibly even cry. All behind the closed doors of his quarters where he could place up a silencing rune so no one could hear him let alone see him.

“Alec, you alright buddy?” Jace was at Alec's side, pretty much pulling him out of Magnus' arms, much to the annoyance of the warlock, but he could understand the golden boys worry for his parabatai.

“He's fine Jace, I've stopped the bleeding of his worst injuries.” Magnus offered up, Jace shifting his gaze to look at him, only to see his eyes widen in an instant.

“Magnus... Your eyes...” Quickly the warlock shifted his head, turning half away from the surprised faces which couldn't be hidden from Jace, Izzy and Clary at seeing his cat eyes. Magnus knew Alec was watching him closely as he took in some deep breaths, calming his raging heart and emotions as he snapped his glamour in place.

In an instant, when Alec had seen the worry flicker over Magnus' face, as though Jace, Izzy and Clary would now fear him and possibly even think that he should not be associating with Alec at all, the shadowhunter felt his own emotions flare up instantly, the cuff on his wrist glowing bright blue as he glared at his team.

“There's nothing wrong with Magnus' eyes.” Alec snapped, blood cooling immediately as the warlock brushed his fingers against the cuff, the blue light fading as did Alec's temper, he thanking his shadowhunter silently for his efforts but also telling him not to waste precious energy either.

Before anything else could be said, more alarms went off.

“They're in the institute!” Came a yell through the communications rune. “We're under...” It went completely silent which meant either the shadowhunter was rendered unconscious or worse...dead.

“We've got to get in there.” Jace murmured as he blessed his blades once more before Magnus watched them all activate their stamina and endurance runes. Several iratze's were also activated as all shadowhunters wanted to speed up the healing process on various injuries they had. 

“Mum and dad are in there!” Izzy gasped whilst watching Alec stiffen. Though the relationship between all of them was fractious, that didn't mean they wouldn't still worry about their stubborn parents who were still not talking to Alec just because he was gay (and dating Magnus).

“Max too!” Alec blurted out, emotions on high at the thought of any harm coming to his baby brother. His wavering gaze locked onto Magnus as the warlock had gripped his forearm rather painfully. “Magnus I have to...” A snap of fingers cut him off as a portal formed. 

“My wards have been damaged again, which means the Circle members and demon could be anywhere. I've been able to scan the Institute and they have not been able to penetrate the weapons room, but with my power I can get us right in there without breaking a sweat.”

“When did you do that?” Clary asked in surprise.

“When the alarms went off. Its a much simpler job when they are my wards.” Nothing else was needed as everyone rushed into the portal, even some other shadowhunters who were limping but they refused to go down without a fight.

Magnus quietly watched on as the dozen strong shadowhunters, several looked barely 15, not truly at legal fighting age, but beggars cannot be choosers and all that as everyone restocked their weaponry. Magnus watched as Alec took it upon himself to draw iratze's on his young recruits, the warlock's warm brown eyes softening even more for his dear shadowhunter as he gave each one a quick little pep talk to fire them up as this was their home that was being overrun and they would not stand for it. It seemed to have worked as adrenalin flared, Magnus could feel it in the air.

“You six need to guard the weapons room. Do not let anyone in here, unless they are us, no matter if they are a comrade.” Shocked gazes were Alec's only answer from the youngsters. “The rest of you, which includes you and Clary need to stick with Izzy and secure Ops. You guard her with your lives as she is the only one who can get the security cameras back up and running for us.” Magnus watched on, observing his usually blushing boyfriend (in front of him) turn into the fierce leader and commander that he was. And though it was quite inappropriate at this moment to think about it, but what a turn on it was!

“What are you going to do?” Jace asked of Alec as everyone blessed their blades once more.

“Find our parents and Max and kill anyone that gets in my way.”

“But...”

“You mean we are going to find them right?” It was like they only now realised who was also in the room. Magnus pointed at himself. “Powerful warlock here to help.”

“Magnus...”

“No time to get all lovey-dovey and swoon over your boyfriend Alec.” Said shadowhunter glared at his grinning sister. “Go find our family, make sure they are safe.” Izzy barked off as they finally left the weapons room and split up down different hallways.

Magnus was finding it hard to keep up with his shadowhunter, knowing he had activated his speed rune. 

“Alec!” He called out to the younger man, watching him skid to a halt as he turned to look back at him, he having now reached the stairwell after having knocked out three Circle members before Magnus even made it around the corner. “Please wait for me.”

“Magnus, my family...” The warlock was instantly in front of Alec, right hand raised and resting against Alec's neck, over his large deflect rune and he bent down, pressing his lips comfortingly, lovingly, supportively against Alec's for a few precious moments. Magnus let his calm magic flow between his lips, his shadowhunter gasping at the familiar calming magic enveloping his body, calming his erratic behaviour and making him sigh, shoulders easing. 

“You cannot go forward without a clear head Alexander.” Magnus firmly advised as he drew away from Alec's moist lips. “You know this.”

“I do...”

“So draw on your strength, draw on your skills, on the power you wield, the power that made me fall in love with you to keep yourself safe and in doing so, we will find your parents and Max and we won't let any harm come to them.”

“Magnus,”

“Are you calm?” Alec gave a nod of his head, Magnus' mere voice was a soothing balm to him as he took in a deep breath, sparkling blue eyes lifting to reach Magnus' true eyes once more. “I promise you, whatever it takes, I will protect your family.”

Alec clasped Magnus' hand as he pried the stairwell doors open slowly and as quietly as possible. No demons or rogue shadowhunters there. “Don't let go of my hand.” Alec requested of Magnus and before the warlock could ask 'why not' the shadowhunter drew him in closer, pulling Magnus into the effects of his speed rune as Alec and Magnus practically flew up flights of stairs.

It was a little dizzying for Magnus but they reached their destination, Alec taking down another two demons in the hallway in seconds flat before Magnus could even blink. Alec was truly an amazing shadowhunter, the best Magnus had ever seen in centuries.

“We have to split up.” Alec softly voiced not liking it as much as Magnus was revealing it on his face, but the warlock nodded his head and agreed. Before Alec could head off to the right, Magnus' lean and strong arm wound around his waist, pulling him towards his muscular body, slamming his lips to Alec's slightly parted ones rather desperately.

“You stay safe shadowhunter.” Alec dumbly nodded his head.

“No time for kissing gentlemen.” Magnus grinned as Alec blushed as Izzy's amused voice echoed through the communications rune on Alec's right neck area, it being close to his ear for obvious reasons.

“Izzy, you've got all cameras up and running?” 

“No, just that one in front of you so far.”

“How convenient dearest Isabelle.” Magnus murmured into the rune before pressing a light kiss to Alec's red cheek and then let go of his precious shadowhunter and swiftly made his way down the left side of the hallway, magic scanning the rooms for life signs as the warlock didn't want to waste time and energy bashing down doors which were empty. 

“How dreamy...”

“Shut up...” Alec mumbled as he took one final glance at Magnus, hoping, praying it would not be the last time he saw his warlock and then shook his head, snapping to attention as he plucked an arrow from his quiver and cocked it accordingly as he bashed in the first closed door.

#

When a door to Magnus' right creaked open, his red magic lit up, only to dispel as a groggy and injured Robert Lightwood was being held up by an equally injured dusky blonde shadowhunter. Magnus recognised him instantly as Andrew Underhill, someone Alec trusted as he'd spoken of Underhill's skills various times. 

Magnus was no fool to see how good looking the young man was, possibly even figuring out that the blonde may be harbouring some hidden feelings for his own boyfriend, but said boyfriend was completely oblivious to it all. If Magnus put his foot down, told the shadowhunter he could look but not touch, would that anger Alec? Or would he laugh at him for he was a centuries old warlock who was suddenly feeling a bit jealous, something that never happened to Magnus. Well, not since Alec graced him with his adorable presence.

Instead of thinking on that Magnus made his way over, assisting Underhill with Robert's bulky weight and silently helped the shadowhunter take the older man towards a more secure room.

“Where is his wife and youngest son?” Magnus questioned Underhill as Magnus took all of Robert's weight as the dusky blonde pulled out his stele and was trying to unlock a closed room.

“I don't know where they are, my team is dead and my communications went down. I've been keeping to the shadows, trying to get some backup when I ran into Robert who was barely conscious.” Underhill answered while growling in frustration as the unlocking rune was not working. “Shit, he's placed extra protection on here.”

“He who?”

“Alec,” Underhill offered. “Besides his office, this is the only other room I’ve not checked. 

“And this room is what exactly?” Magnus asked rather bored as he shoved Robert back into Andrew's arms and then with red magic crackling, a massive ball formed.

“Wait,” Underhill jerked on the spot, head turning away on instinct as the door exploded on its hinges, wood shrapnel fluttering to the ground like confetti. “Um, that was Alec's bedroom door.”

“Oh,” Magnus offered as they pulled the Head of the Institute's father into the room and dropped him onto the couch. “Not to worry,” Magnus' magic flared once more, the once shattered door instantly being repaired and secured in place. “All fixed. Now, you said the only place you've not checked was Alexander's office?”

“Yes,” Magnus gave a nod and headed for the now repaired door.

“Wait, let me come. You might need...” Andrew faulted as he found a pair of golden cat eyes looking back at him.

“Do I look like I need protecting?” The dusky blonde was a loss for words, those very eyes rooting him to his spot. “Besides, someone needs to watch over him. Regardless of the tension between father and son, Alec would never forgive himself if something happened to him, so whilst Alec cannot, please protect Robert in his place.”

“You really do care for him, don't you?” Magnus didn't respond and quietly made his way towards the repaired door. “Magnus,” Said warlock turned to look back at the shadowhunter. “I don't know why, but I do get it. I can see it, like others can, though many don't want to accept it, but it is what it is.” Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. “You and Alec. It works.” The High Warlock of Brooklyn had no comment to that and instead left the room, securing it was his wards so no one could get in without him being alerted to it. 

Magnus rushed down the hallway, towards Alec's office and the door splintered into a thousand and one pieces when his red fireball touched it as he glided into the room, cat eyes capturing three things instantly.

One: Maryse was barely conscious, eyes half lidded as she looked helplessly off to the side;  
Two: Max was severely injured, body shuddering and blood pooling about him as he lay collapsed on the ground; and  
Three: A shadowhunter was hovering over the deathly pale and barely alive boy, a bloody seraph blade in hand as it was being thrust towards the youngsters heart!

“Duratus!” Magnus bellowed, freezing the offender from striking any further. 

Magnus rushed to the boys aide, pulling him from beneath the frozen shadowhunter, which shockingly Magnus knew and immediately realised this one had to be the traitor, without a doubt. The warlock wasn't sure how his shadowhunter was going to react, but right now that didn't matter as Magnus focused his now glamoured eyes on the young boy who was now cradled in his arms.

“You must be Max.” Magnus scanned the youngster for organ damage and thankfully found none. He watched the young boy nod his head. “My name is Magnus. Have you heard of me?” Again there was a nod of the head. “I'm pleased to meet you Max, though not under these circumstances of course, but Alec talks about you often.”

“Is he...” Max rasped, fear gripping him in case something had happened to his big brother.

“He's fine.” Magnus gave a gentle smile to the squirming boy in his embrace. “I need you to stay still and if possible could you drink these potions for me? They don't taste nice at all, but they will heal you.”

Max opened his mouth to accept the greyish liquid, three times over, and each time his face scrunched up at the taste.

“It tastes like vomit.” Max grumbled once he'd swallowed the lot.

“I'm sorry about that. I will try my utmost to change its taste to bananas the next time I’m brewing my potions.”

“Or strawberries.”

“Strawberries?”

“Alec loves strawberries.”

“That he does.” Magnus agreed with the youngest Lightwood and even though the 'strawberry incident' hadn't yet been revisited, Magnus had watched the delight and sparkle in Alec's eyes flash when he had bitten into the tantalising fruit that evening.

“Max!” Magnus shifted his orbs to the doorway where Alec stood. He carefully shifted Max into a sitting position and then helped him slowly to his feet.

“How do you you feel?”

“Better.” Magnus let go just in time as a now conscious and moving Maryse scrambled to her feet and engulfed Max in a desperate hug, Alec not far behind her as he hugged the both of them. 

Alec let go first, eyes and body shifting straight over to Magnus and his adorable shadowhunter threw his arms around his shoulders, holding him desperately close.

“Thank the angel you are safe too. I thought...” Alec couldn't finish what he thought, as it sent a terrible shiver down his spine. If anything had happened to Magnus...

“I'm alright Alexander.” Magnus knew Maryse was looking at them, but his emotional shadowhunter was Magnus' priority right now. After several moments, Alec finally loosened his death grip on him and shifted his gaze back to his mother and brother as Maryse Lightwood, usually very unaffectionate was still holding her youngest son like he were going to disappear on her once more.

“You are in so much trouble for trying to go up against Raj.” Maryse voiced.

“Raj...?” Alec mumbled, eyes shifting to finally take notice of the frozen shadowhunter still in his threatening pose and blade raised to strike.

“Your traitor has been found.” Magnus voiced simply though he could feel the anger bubbling in his shadowhunter once those words sunk in. Alec stalked over to the crouched man, eyes blazing down at him.

“Release him.” The warlock did not question Alec's command and did as the Head of the Institute asked of him. Once his magic vanished, all occupants in the room watched on as Alec's boot connected with the side of Raj's face, the sheer force lifting the man off the ground as he slammed into bookcases lining the back wall, instantly out cold and not having a clue what had just happened to himself.

“Alec!” Maryse gasped in sheer shock at the brutality her son was currently showing. After the third kick to the stomach, Magnus hated it very much, but quickly lifted his hand, yanking Alec away from the traitor with his magic, his shadowhunter stumbling backwards and then collapsing to his knees.

“Magnus no!” Alec cried out, eyes blazing heatedly up at him, tears within them at never having felt so utterly betrayed by someone he had trusted, someone he had actually spent hours upon hours educating and training personally. “Let me...”

“Revenge is not the answer Alexander.” Magnus softly voiced, dropping to his knees behind his shadowhunter who was still paralysed by his magic. 

“Their my family! MY FAMILY!” Alec shouted as he felt his body shudder and strain against Magnus' magic. Alec watched as Magnus magic engulfed the unconscious and bloody shadowhunter before he disappeared.

“He's the Clave's problem now.”

“HE WAS ONE OF MINE!” Alec bellowed to no one in particular though all three occupants were listening. Alec was in turmoil. What had he done so wrong that someone would betray him like this? “He was...”

“I know Alexander. I know...” Magnus lifted his hand, covering Alec's closed eyes from his mother and younger brother, not wanting them to witness just how close their head strong, stubborn and extremely brave son and brother was falling apart at the seams. Alec was truly at breaking point right now.

“Please don't tell me my father...”

“Alexander, just listen to my voice, feel the vibrations against your back, releasing you of all your worries and fears.” Magnus' melodious and hypnotising voice was working its charm on Alec, Magnus feeling his shadowhunter relax and slump in front of him. “Your father is alright. I found him and Andrew. They are safe in your room, injured, but safe and very much alive.” Magnus listened to Maryse gasp at this news. “I'm sure Jace and the remaining shadowhunters are sweeping the Institute for any remaining Circle members and demons and will dispose of them accordingly. If you calm down, I will drop the wards I placed up around your sleeping quarters and can then get both your father and Andrew to head for the infirmary.”

“Magnus...” The warlock shifted his gaze to Maryse who was trying to say something to him but was having great difficulty in doing so.

“I am certain it won't be long before Isabelle can reach Inquisitor Herondale about what has transpired here and reinforcements and medical teams will surely portal in. However, in the meantime, might I suggest an urgent request by fire message for Dot and Catarina to attend post haste? They are my most trusted warlock companions who are the best healers in the warlock community.”

“Please,” Maryse shockingly answered for Alec and two fire messages were immediately sent.

“I have advised them to be directed straight to the infirmary where you will be waiting for them as they will look over Max immediately, just to make sure the potions I gave him have taken affect on his numerous injuries.” Magnus watched as Maryse helped Max to his feet, he a little wobbly but he shooed his mother away for a moment and shuffled over to he and Alec. His shadowhunter was still slightly paralysed even though Magnus had all but released the Head of the Institute from his magic awhile ago.

“Thank you for saving me Magnus.” Magnus bowed his head, though jerked when the young boy engulfed him in a hug, right arm around his neck whilst his left was around Alec's. The feel of his young brother jolted Alec from his daze.

“Max...”

“I'm alright now Alec.”

“You are.” Alec confirmed verbally, mainly to himself though as Magnus helped him to his feet as they both watched Maryse pick Max up, cradling him within her arms, which the youngster did feel embarrassed about for sure, but his head was all fuzzy and he couldn't get his legs to move properly.

“Hey Magnus,” The warlock gave his attention to the youngest Lightwood once more. “You really are magical.”

“Um, thank you?”

“Ask Alec...” The young boy voiced as Maryse gave both he and Alec a nod of the head before making their way to the infirmary.

“Let me take you to Andrew and your father.” Alec gave a nod, hand instantly linking with Magnus' as they headed for his quarters. With a swish of his hand the wards shattered and Alec opened the door with a flourish, blue eyes focusing on his father who was awake and pacing the room whilst Andrew was sitting rather bored on the edge of his bed.

“You could of told me you were locking us in here.” Underhill griped at Magnus who just shrugged as the both of them watched as Alec headed straight for his pacing father, securing the older gentleman in a hug which did indeed surprise the man. 

“Mum and Max were hurt.” Alec felt his father freeze in his embrace. “They're fine though, Magnus saved them.” Alec finally let go, since it was now getting a bit awkward and took a few steps away, hand clasping Andrew's forearm. “You alright?”

“Your boyfriend saved the day.”

“Underhill...”

“Let me get your dad to the infirmary.”

“Mum and Max are there too. Magnus has two of his healers attending to our fallen comrades and one of them will look at Max first.” Robert gave Magnus a curt nod before taking Andrew's offered arm and they limped out of Alec's bedroom.

“Well, I didn't think it would take an invasion in order for me to be invited into your bedroom, but hey, not complaining.” Alec gave a snort. “Will you deactivate the communications rune for me?” Without a thought Alec did as requested, even though he was very intrigued as to where Magnus was going with this. “And tell me,” Magnus waved his hands around for a moment. “No cameras in here?”

“No way. That is an invasion of...” Alec never did get any further as Magnus was right in front of him, hands cupping his face and lips heatedly against his own, devouring him possessively. Alec all but groaned heatedly, cheeks flushed.

Magnus finally pulled away from his intoxicating boyfriend. “There is something I really must do.”

“What's that?”

“As much as I would love to say 'you' my dear shadowhunter...” Magnus delighted in Alec's blushing cheeks once more, sparkling blue eyes wide, if not seemingly a little excited at the concept since it would be a first for them to have sex in Alec's bedroom. “It in fact revolves around your gravely damaged Institute.”

“Oh...” That pout couldn't be any more obvious then what it was.

“Maybe later?” Magnus winked which did get Alec grinning once more. “Though it might be much, much later, since what I’m about to do is going to severely deplete my magic.”

“Magnus...” Oh how he loved the worry in his pretty boy's face, it just for him. His boy showed open emotions like that just for his family too, but Magnus knew his was slightly different when it came to him.

“Your home is terribly damaged and it must be repaired. That is where my magic comes into play.” Alec could see the blue crackling of magic against Magnus' fingers already. He was practically entranced already. “All I ask is for you to get word to Isabelle to place communications out to your people to remain still, for any sudden movements can place even more strain on me.”

Magnus watched Alec dial Isabelle on his phone, she taking seconds to answer. “Izzy, Magnus is going to use his magic to repair the Institute and its wards. Get the word out that no one is allowed to move for the next several minutes.” He hung up and then seconds later a booming voice commanded through the now working communication lines.

“NOBODY MOVE! STAY AS YOU ARE UNTIL YOU HEAR BACK FROM ME!”

“Don't ever say Izzy isn't bossy.” Alec joked a little.

“You ready?”

“Are you?” Alec shot back.

“I may need some help.” Magnus placed out his hands, palms up and wriggled his fingers suggestively and Alec took them instantly.

“Not sharing through a kiss this time?” Alec watched Magnus grin as they both remembered when Magnus was injured he'd stolen Alec's lips.

“Maybe later, when you pick me up from collapsing.”

“I won't let you fall Magnus.”

“Good to hear.”

“One last thing...”

“And what's that pretty boy?”

“I really love you.” Magnus gave him that oh so soft smile, it meant solely and purely for him. It always made Alec's heart flutter and he was certain he fell even more in love with the warlock, though he had no idea how that was possible when he loved him as much as he already did.

“And I you, my dear shadowhunter.” 

Again, when Alec felt Magnus' magic consume him, the tiny (and rather continuous) gasps burst from his lips instantly. He knew, no matter how many times this happened, he would never get used to the power and feel of Magnus' all consuming and beautiful magic coursing through his very veins. It was indescribable.

Wave after wave of Magnus' blue magic expanded all around them, moving past his walls, shifting to every single room within the old church as everything was placed back into its rightful place, like they'd not just had an invasion at all. 

Magnus made sure all bodies were moved, fallen shadowhunters placed in the mortuary, Circle members sent to Alicante for them to do as they pleased and the ichor of numerous demons were removed from the grounds.

“Oh god...” Alec grunted as he suddenly felt hot all over.

“Stay with me shadowhunter, you promised not to let me fall.” Alec bit his bottom lip as a sudden shock-wave or two or three, or ten, Alec kind of lost count really, enveloped the entire area, the building shifting and churning, the familiar sound of wards, stronger then ever before, were being morphed into place.

What felt like hours was literally minutes and then Magnus was calling his magic back to him, it curling its way back home, comfortable and in its rightful place within Magnus before Alec shifted his quick reflexes into action and caught the High Warlock within his embrace.

“I got you...” Alec murmured against Magnus' ear, his all powerful warlock was out for the count, but lucky for him (and Alec) he was in the perfect place. Well, second perfect place that is. Perfect would be Magnus loft where the two of them could make all the noise in the world, but never mind that. 

Instead Alec collected his precious cargo into his arms and promptly placed Magnus in his bed, covering him with his cotton sheets and thick comforter since winter was pretty much here now.

'All good to move again?' Izzy sent Alec a text just as he kicked off his boots and changed his clothing to some plain black slacks and a black tank, climbing into his bed moments later.

'Yep.'

'And Magnus?'

'Unconscious.'

'Alec?'

“He's alright Iz, I’ll make sure he is.'

'I bet you will...' Alec rolled his eyes and refused to comment about that.

'If Inquisitor Herondale shows up, tell her I’ll report to her in 24-48 hours.'

'You got it.' Alec shut off his phone as no way in hell he was moving from his spot and that was right at Magnus' side.

The shadowhunter decided once Magnus was awake and his power was back, he would ask the man to portal them to his place, for he really wanted to thank his boyfriend for what he did for him. For him, his family and the Shadow World. And then there was the fact he didn't just want to verbally voice his thanks either. 

Alec curled in closer to Magnus, fingers linking with the warlocks as he buried his face into Magnus' neck, breathing in his earthy and sweet scent. Again, it was like he was home. His warlock was safe and secure and that's what mattered most in the world to him. 

It'd been a shit day and Alec couldn't help but let his exhaustion consume him as he drifted off to sleep. 

#

(The Next Day)

Alec had truly wanted to take Magnus back to his loft, back to where he knew the warlock would be way more comfortable and also to recuperate his magic in peace (well with Alec right at his side since he knew he wasn't a bother to the warlock – well Alec hoped he wasn't) but the total opposite ended up happening.

Once Magnus woke, delighting in the fact that Alec was at his side, even though it looked like he'd been creepily watching him sleep for hours, which granted Alec had, but even before he could kiss his boyfriend, there was persistent knocking at his door.

The god awful voice of Inquisitor Herondale and a very angry Izzy were on the other side. Alec rolled out of bed, whispering to Magnus to stay where he was, which the warlock did not object to as he buried himself deeper into Alec's bedding. It wasn't as soft as his own bed, but the fact it smelt like his delightful shadowhunter was more then enough for the warlock as he scooted over to the side Alec had been lying on and his cool body all but consumed Alec's warmth, Magnus sighing in contentment.

He vaguely heard mutterings between Alec, the Inquisitor and Isabelle but couldn't be bothered moving. Magnus was certain he heard something like 'my boyfriend saved us all, you can at least give him a few more hours before interrogating him' and then the door was shut with a resonating click. The room fell quiet, so quiet Magnus thought he was alone now, but that thought didn't last long when a body shifted under the blankets and moulded against his back.

“Inquisitor Herondale demands your presence at the soul sword in three hours.” Magnus could tell how pissed off Alec was, which was very cute indeed.

“It is protocol.”

“It is, but...”

“I am a downworlder Alexander. She is doing her job and making sure there was only one traitor in your Institute.” Magnus shifted to lie on his back, gazing up at the frowning face of his boyfriend. “I am sorry about Raj.”

“He better get something more punishing then Wrangel Island.”

“I'm certain he'll be subjected to your agony rune, to draw out any secrets he's been keeping or anything he's also exposed to your enemies.”

“Mm...” Alec frowned just thinking it over.

“Now, since I'm not required for another three hours, what are we to do shadowhunter?” Magnus immediately delighted in Alec's flushed cheeks. “Oh, I'm so terribly shocked at your thoughts Alexander.” Magnus teased lightly. “Do I suspect you wish to take advantage of an injured warlock like myself?”

“Um...” Alec jerked when Magnus snapped his fingers. “What was that?”

“A protective barrier around your quarters.” With reflexes and a quickness that even had Alec impressed, Magnus had rolled them over, Alec now under his oh so powerful warlock boyfriend, body humming at the heat radiating from their bodies. “No one is getting in here and no one can hear us either.”

“Magnus, you're still recovering.”

“That doesn't mean we still can't be as loud as we want.” Magnus wriggled his eyebrows, Alec not putting up much of a fight when he wound his arms around Magnus' shoulders just as addictive lips enveloped his own, his body arching into the warlocks as he was taken on another wild ride.

#

(Several Days Passed – Magnus' Loft)

“Alexander,” His shadowhunter was currently making him coffee. After the gruelling interrogation and being subjected to the soul sword, along with everyone else, Alec had requested Inquisitor Herondale not to hold the mourning ceremony for another couple of days to give everyone time to grieve in private before the massive ceremony would occur which the invasion had taken 40 shadowhunter lives. 

Alec indeed had wept silently in his bathroom, on the floor of his shower stall and hoped no one could hear him. He forgot that his warlock wasn't ever far away from him since he was confined to the Institute whilst the interrogation went on for a few days, and that is where Magnus had found him.

'They were so young Magnus.' Alec tried to get his emotions under control but he was finding it hard. He'd never endured a massacre like that before, and especially under his watch, but then Alec was discovering that he needn't hide how he felt from Magnus because no matter what, he was there to support him.

Alec was cleared of any wrong doing from a leadership perspective and Magnus passed the 'soul sword' test with flying colours too even though Alec had to catch himself several times at some of the questions Magnus was asked.

'The Head of the Institute was under attack, as was his fellow colleagues. He and I have become acquainted for some time now and my assistance was required.'

'How acquainted?'

'I do not see how that is relevant, but if you are cryptically asking if I know him quite well personally, then you would be correct. Mr Lightwood and I are in a relationship. If you have any concerns with that, please speak to us off the floor as it has nothing to do with the incidents that occurred days ago.'

Alec had been damn impressed at Magnus' business-like attitude. He was smartly dressed in a navy blue suit, silver shirt and a striped tie. He looked amazing that day. Though when did he not look amazing? 

To think, after the interrogation, Inquisitor Herondale had not called upon them at this stage. Alec assumed it was because of all the paperwork that came about with forty shadowhunter lives being lost and having to inform all the families as well.

Alec had then spent hours upon hours completing and finalising reports and thanks to Magnus, he'd spent his days locked away in his quarters and was formulating new wards. Alec seriously had quite the talented warlock boyfriend that is for sure. Magnus had expanded the protective wards so they branched out over the fields and graveyards around the church. Security cameras could automatically zoom in on anyone crossing the wards, to determine friend or foe or just random passers-by. The church would go on alert when demons were immediately detected, but a low warning would signal if a downworlder tried breeching the wards. Unless they were downworlders who had an open invitation to the Institute that is. Magnus was able to come and go as he pleased, and he had done the same for Dot and Catarina if they were needed for healing purposes as well, though Magnus decided that only Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary were privy to that information.

“Alexander?” Magnus called again, jerking Alec from his thoughts as he shifted his blue eyes to look over at him. “Can we talk?” It was rather cute how Alec became all domesticated when in his home. Magnus liked it very much. He could easily conjure coffees for them, along with everything and anything else they desired, but seeing Alec potter around in his kitchen, like he belonged there, was an image Magnus quite liked. The said shadowhunter placed a white mug with black cats all over it in front of Magnus' hands and he cupped it gently.

“What about?”

“My past.” Magnus observed Alec come to sit next to him, one warm comforting hand reaching out to rest against his forearm gently.

“Only if you want to. I know you know I’ve been trying to prod you to open up to me, because I want to know more about you, but if you don't want to share, if you're not ready to share, I’ll try and understand and accept that.”

“I'm afraid.” Magnus had never admitted to any fear he felt, for his father always told him to never show fear for it was a weakness indeed. So over the centuries, Magnus tried his hardest to keep it all bottled up inside, but he knew in his heart of hearts that there was finally someone who he could truly open up to,and that very person was Alec. He could trust this shadowhunter with everything he had.

“Of what?”

“You leaving me.” There, he'd finally said it.

“Magnus...”

“I killed a man Alexander.” Magnus quickly glanced at silently blinking blue eyes. “It happened when I was a child. My mother hated the very sight of me, of my wicked cat eyes, knowing that she had given birth to a monster and because of that she could not stand me at all and killed herself.”

“Oh Magnus...” The warlock felt his dear shadowhunter take hold of one of his hands.

“My stepfather found us. He screamed at me, called me an abomination.” Alec's hand gripped his more. “He was right.” Magnus scoffed. “Even so, I lashed out, with all the magic I had, burning him right where he stood. I murdered him Alexander.”

“You were just a boy Magnus...” For the warlock that was still no excuse.

“Time passed, I was all alone in the world, until one day I met a man who looked similar to me.”

“Your father?” Alec softly voiced, hating the sheer pain etched on his beautiful warlocks face as Magnus slowly nodded his head. The shimmering of his eyes, for having to relive memories best kept alone, best kept in the shadows so to speak, really made Alec feel guilty. Why couldn't he let sleeping dogs lie?

“My father...resides in Edom. He's been trapped there for centuries now, never allowed to the surface and truthfully, we really wouldn't want him here either.”

“Why not?” Alec watched Magnus gulp down the lump in his throat.

“My father is a Greater Demon.” Magnus let that slip out in a rush, hoping Alec wouldn't have gotten all of that information but by the widening of his blue eyes, he'd caught the 'greater' bit for sure.

“He's a...”

“Asmodeus is my father.” Might as well get that out there whilst Magnus was on a roll at spilling his guts. He dared a glance at Alec as recognition flashed in his eyes which meant he had heard of Asmodeus before. Though seriously, what shadowhunter didn't know some history about the Greater Demons from Edom. It was then Magnus dropped his gaze to his fisted hands, realising Alec had let go of them, and as much as he hated it, he understood why as well. After all, its not everyday you find out about your boyfriends (and your first boyfriend at that) dark past so of course because of that things were likely to change between them. Even so, Magnus knew it was right to continue with his story. “Since I didn't know who or what I was back then, I took his hand that day because he was the only one with eyes like mine. He groomed me, trained me, made me harness my true power and showed me how a 'true' warlock should be.” Alec watched Magnus shudder a little at those words. He could only imagine what the man went through.

“Magnus...I...”

“He wanted me to remain in Edom with him, to rule beside him. In Edom is where I can increase my powers to its full potential and use it without any care in the world.” Alec felt his eyes widen at this news. After all, seeing Magnus as he was, back in the field, even in Alec's stunned state, the power that burst from him was so intense it almost hurt to watch. And to think that maybe that was just the tip of the iceberg was mind boggling to Alec! “I never wished to be in Edom, but because I was so young back then, I dare not defy Asmodeus, for he is the most powerful Prince of Hell. It took me a century or two to leave his clutches, but I finally did and imprisoned him there whilst I was at it too.” The warlock blurted it out before he became a coward.

'There, I said it. Its finally out and now Alec will leave.' Magnus grimaced internally.

“The Greater Demon, Asmodeus, the Prince of Hell, is your father?” Alec couldn't help but repeat what Magnus had said, just needing to confirm it all once more.

“Yes,” Came the barely audible response.

“Well,” Magnus braced himself for the rejection. “That certainly isn't in your file back at the Institute.”

“My...file?” Confusion was clearly visible on Magnus' face and within his soft deep voice.

“When my memories finally came back, I started researching you.” Alec blushed at that. “I wanted to know who you were without actually bothering you with all my questions...or creepily stalking you for that matter. I researched what I could, looking up mountains of mission statements and also finding a file on you which only goes back about two hundred years, if that. You are one sneaky warlock Magnus Bane.” Alec felt his shoulders ease a little at the tiny grin Magnus graced him with. “From all our chats, especially when you chat about history, I’m thinking we have about 600 years worth of gaps?”

“Something like that.” Magnus muttered.

“Whatever you wish to share with me Magnus, I promise you here and now, it will not leave your place.”

“Alexander....”

“I mean, don't get me wrong, I always knew a warlock had a demon parent but to think yours is a Greater Demon and Asmodeus at that...well...I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm not shocked.”

“If you no longer wish to see me, because of this, I will understand Alexander.” Magnus jolted when Alec's warm hands cupped his face. 

“I don't care who your dad is Magnus. All I care about is you and you alone.”

“Alexander...”

“You are one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met in my life, which means you are far from being a Greater Demon. And even with this news, it is not going to change my mind about how I feel towards you.” Alec leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Magnus'. “Huh, I just realised something.” Alec mumbled as he pulled away.

“What's that?”

“I'm dating royalty.” Magnus couldn't help the chuckle that burst from his lips as he thudded his forehead against his precious shadowhunters. 

“You continue to surprise me Alexander.”

“I'm glad...”

“I've always hated my warlock marker, just as much as I’ve always hated my father.”

“Magnus...”

“But then I met you.”

“Me?”

“I've tried thinking it over, but my memories can be a little rusty with the centuries that I have lived through, but in all my time here, I am certain that no one has ever called my eyes beautiful like you have.”

“Well they are. You are.” Magnus lifted his hands and softly wrapped them around Alec's wrists as his shadowhunter had cupped his face once more, not wanting to break the loving gaze currently happening between them. Whatever had he done to deserve this shadowhunter, Magnus wasn't sure, but by all the angels out there he would never let anything happen to him.

“Do you remember when I told you I may have a gift for you?” Alec nodded his head. “Before I escaped my father's clutches and sentenced him to a life in Edom, I did graduate in becoming a 'true' warlock in his eyes and with how proud he was, he bestowed upon me a rare gift.”

Alec watched Magnus snap his fingers and within his palm was a black velvet box. “What is it?”

“Why don't you open it and have a look?”

The shadowhunter did as Magnus suggested, prying the lid open and what rested within was quite a peculiar pendant on a black cord chain. The ever inquisitive young shadowhunter pulled it from its resting place, blue eyes raising it up to the pale lighting in Magnus home and his eyes widened as the pendant swirled with what appeared to be a multitude of cracking electricity. Alec continued to become mesmerised by it, jolting in his seat when suddenly the almost 'thunderstorm' cloud-like patterns within the pendant vanished and suddenly a cat eye appeared!

“Woah!” Alec exclaimed as he dropped the pendant, but Magnus was quick to catch it within his left hand. “What was that? That looked like your eyes!”

“It is the all seeing eye, the one which can grant the wearer a wish.”

“What kind of wish?”

“Depends really.” Magnus shrugged like it were no big deal, but when he'd never revealed this information to anyone else in his 800+ years, it was a very big deal indeed. “It is advisable that the wearer not be hasty in their request, but it can be from the simplest of wishes to the most extreme you could possibly think of.” Magnus watched an adorable thinking face pop up onto his dear shadowhunter. “Someone may ask for all the riches in the world, whilst another may ask to save a life if it were in danger. Again, it depends on the wearer's choice.”

“Huh, who needs that much money anyway?” Magnus shrugged as there were some rather selfish individuals out there in this world. “I’d probably go with saving a life, or sacrificing myself in order to save the life of my family.”

“Lets hope I am always around so nothing like that is required of you Alexander.”

“What would you wish for?”

“For no harm to ever befall my shadowhunter.” Alec blushed at Magnus' instant reply. “But that is here nor there as this gift is not for me.”

“Wait, are you...” Alec never did finish as the necklace was offered to him. “Magnus, I can't take this.”

“There may come a time where you may need to use it.”

“I hope that day doesn’t come.” Magnus raised an eyebrow at that. “My only wish would be to save the life of someone I loved, but with you, Izzy, Jace and Max all okay, there is no need to use it.” Magnus smiled sweetly at his honest shadowhunter.

“Lets hope its not needed then, though I still want to give it to you.” Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. “Will you...accept it?” Magnus watched as Alec wordlessly bent his head towards him, this his indication that he was indeed accepting such a burdensome gift from Magnus and the warlock slipped it over his head before tucking it beneath Alec's plain black shirt.

Magnus placed his palm flat against Alec's chest. “Now that you have accepted my dark past and such a heavy gift, what is on your mind shadowhunter.”

“Well...”

“As I have said before, anything on your mind, you can share with me Alexander.” He watched his precious boy let out a sigh, shoulders slumping forward.

“I'm tired Magnus.” He truly did feel for the young man who carried so much weight on his shoulders on a daily basis.

“Then take a break Alexander.” Quickly the warlock pressed his index finger to Alec's lips as he was sure the shadowhunter was going to argue with him. “No one will think less of you for taking a step back and a moment or two for yourself. You cannot carry the world on your shoulders alone, it will crush you.”

“Well...”

“I have an idea.”

“If your idea involved cloning me so my replacement can take up the reins while I sleep for a month or two, then I’m all for it.”

“I have created many spells during my lifetime, I'm sure I could...”

“I was joking!” Alec quickly blurted out as he was almost certain his boyfriend would run himself ragged to invent such a spell just for him!

“Hm, well, if I can't do that, then the quick solution would be for you to request some time off, preferably two months as a minimum. For not only the physical strains that have been occurring, but also the emotional ones too. You need a chance to recharge your batteries.” Magnus got off the kitchen stool he'd been at, taking Alec's hand in his and drew him towards his plush couch. “Hand the reins over to Isabelle. She would definitely keep everyone in line for you so you can just take a moment and breathe.”

“Well...”

“Please let someone else worry about the world for a moment. And if something urgent does happen, and I’m talking like world imploding urgent, then Isabelle can contact me via fire message and I’ll send you back.”

“Send me back? Where will I be?”

“On a well earned holiday, away from New York. You could be in Paris, London, Rome, Tokyo, you name it, wherever you wish to go, I'll portal you there.”

“Are you...coming with me?” Alec shyly voiced, blue eyes peering up through messy black bangs.

“Most definitely.” The shadowhunter couldn't help but grin at Magnus' immediate response. The warlock wanted to go on holiday with him! “I've lived a long time Alexander, but never have I wanted to revisit the world like I do right now, with you, at my side.” Magnus pressed his lips lightly to Alec's waiting ones.

“Whilst on holiday, since it won't be a good idea for me to remain at the Institute, since I’ll probably want to stick my nose into whatever is going on there, does that mean I can stay here...with you?”

“I wouldn't have it any other way shadowhunter.” Magnus leaned back into his couch, pulling Alec over him as he gazed up into sparkling blue eyes he could seriously drown in. “After the mourning ceremony, lets advise everyone of your immediate leave of absence and we'll work on our travel plans together.

“Sounds perfect.” Alec mumbled before dropping his head to Magnus' chest, listening to the slow beating of his boyfriends heart which was lulling him to sleep.

Magnus clicked his fingers, eyes shifting to Alec's phone on the coffee table as it switched off. No one was going to disturb his shadowhunter this evening as Magnus murmured a chant in his demonic tongue, pure white magic enveloping his precious boy as Alec drifted off into a nightmare free sleep.

#

(The Next Day – After the Mourning Ceremony)

Due to what Magnus had done for the New York Institute, Alec as the Head had asked the man to attend the ceremony to mourn those that were lost in this latest battle and Magnus had not even bothered to blink as he accepted Alec's invite.

Whilst all shadowhunters present were dressed in white, he made sure to remain down the back, next to Catarina and Dot who were also invited and they remained in formal attire of black and cobalt blue. Yes they received some stares, but perhaps their presence here was becoming more acceptable since word had gotten out that these three downworlders had come to aide the Shadow World where most would turn their backs on them. 

The ceremony was long, but when one lost 40 shadowhunters in one go, Magnus understood that Alec wanted each and every single one of them to be acknowledged. His dear shadowhunter stood tall and proud, but Magnus was no fool to realise it would take Alec a long time to recover from that massacre happening under his watch. All Magnus could do was be there for his shadowhunter.

As the ceremony shifted into another massive room, where a large wake ceremony was now occurring, Magnus was again off in a corner with Catarina and Dot. He could feel the unease wash over them as they were but three warlocks in a room of over 100 strong shadowhunters. 

“You two do not have to stay.” Their eyes flashed as of course their High Warlock would catch on to their mixed emotions. “I am truly grateful you accepted Alexander's invite.”

“You'll give him our best won't you Magnus?”

“I will.”

“So when do the two of you head off?”

“Soon I hope.” Magnus conjured a portal for the sorceress' and their eyes flickered over to the other side of the room, catching Alec's blue eyes as he gave them a nod in thanks.

“He truly is different from the others.” Dot quietly voiced. 

“That he is.” Magnus' heated gaze shifted from Alec back to his best healers. “He is going to change the world.”

“You both are doing that already.” Magnus let off a slight grin as the two women stepped through the portal and then it closed seconds later.

“Magnus,” The High Warlock of Brooklyn tried ever so hard not to be surprised by the shadowhunter who had snuck up on him, his brown orbs shifting to his left to come upon,

“Maryse, please allow me to extend my apologies from the entire warlock community for the loss that has occurred.” Magnus himself shifted his gaze for a moment, seeing as Alec had yet to realise his own mother was currently standing in front of him and could possibly unleash a crap load of hell on him.

“Thank you for the condolences, but that is not why I am here.” Magnus arched an eyebrow at that and waited his fate. “You have saved my son.” Maryse softly voiced, Magnus blinking several times as she had placed out her hand to him, wanting to shake his “filthy” warlock hand which was downright surprising in his mind.

“I was in the right place at the right time.” Magnus took Maryse's hand in his own. “I am certain Max will make an excellent shadowhunter.”

“I wasn't talking about Max.” Magnus shifted his gaze from older and wiser blue eyes and located Alec in the crowd of shadowhunters as he was returning Izzy's hug before his gaze drifted down to the plain black duffel bag at Alec's feet.

So much had been going on that Alec had requested an audience with Inquisitor Herondale about taking a leave of absence and handing the temporary control of the Institute over to a very shocked Izzy. With everything that had happened, and by some sheer miracle, Imogen Herondale had granted Alec's leave of absence though with the promise that wherever he was travelling to there was always the opportunity to get in touch with him in case of emergencies and his skills and leadership were required. Of course Alec had agreed, considering he was travelling with a very powerful warlock who could portal them back in seconds flat. 

“Take care of him?” Magnus shifted his gaze back to what he assumed was the softest gaze Maryse Lightwood could ever bestow, almost looking like a true mother who just wanted her children to be happy no matter who they were in love with.

“Always.” Magnus responded in kind, because his protection was with his precious shadowhunter for as long as he wanted him around. And Magnus hoped that was for a long time.

What had completely taken the warlock off guard was when Maryse ended up hugging him! He never thought he'd see the day where a Lightwood parent would hug him of all people! Though Magnus was certain that was also for all the onlookers who were gazing with shock plain as day on their faces at the scene before them, Magnus quickly patting Maryse on the back as an afterthought.

His brown eyes drifted once more across the room, over to a very shocked and wide eyed Alec, lips parted at the scene before his and every other shadowhunters eyes. Even Jace, Izzy and Max could not keep the surprise from their faces at seeing their own mother hugging a downworlder. 

Maryse finally let go of Magnus, giving him a curt nod before exiting the room. As soon as she left, Alec came striding over, duffel bag clutched in his left hand.

“What was that about?”

“A promise.” Magnus watched Alec frown at his cryptic response. He twisted his right hand, this way and that before clicking his fingers, another portal forming before everyone in the room.

“You ready to go home shadowhunter?” Magnus held out his left hand to Alec. 

'Home...' Alec sighed inwardly, never knowing how amazing that word felt until now. For home was wherever this beautiful warlock standing in front of him was.

Alec entwining his fingers with Magnus' as he gave one final glance at all those watching them, before turning his full attention, sparkling eyes and beaming smile to his boyfriend. 

“Thought you'd never ask.” 

And the two men stepped into the portal and disappeared.

#

End.


	5. The Loss of Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you guessed it...another continuation. By the angel my brain would not leave me alone... Actually I have now vowed that this is the second last chapter I'll write for this little series. I actually truly know how I want this to end now, so I thought best to really write it up and give it the best farewell I can come up with. Of course this chapter is angst for poor darling Alec, so even if it is that, please be patient for the final conclusion to come. In any case, I hope someone enjoys!

Promises of Protection  
By: Shin Sankai

#

Chapter 5: The Loss of Protection

#

Alec was walking into the Ops Centre with his team around him, everyone all smiles after an intense but successful training session together. There was still jabs about Alec keeping his lips sealed at just what he and Magnus did on their vacation exploring various countries around Asia. 

Of course Alec kept his lips sealed because Magnus was his own personal guide as he whisked them from country to country, giving him the in-depth history of every place that spanned back 800 years, for Magnus had lived there at one point or another, and once the sightseeing was done for the day, Alec was thoroughly bedded in every damn hotel and hotel bathroom they stayed in, making him blush every time he thought about it. God he had hoped they didn't have neighbours next to them because Magnus did not use any silencing enchantments during their heated escapades and Alec had cried out in absolute euphoria on multiple occasions... All occasions if he was truthful. 

'Hurry up and just admit that you and Magnus did nothing but have sex the entire time you were gone. That's why you are so rusty these days.' In their training, Jace had tried to provoke Alec, and granted him and his boyfriend did have quite a lot of sex on their adventures, but nobody needed to know that except Magnus and Alec (and maybe the random neighbours that heard Alec's wanton screams) but never mind that! 

What Jace forgot was that Alec was the best shadowhunter in all of New York and as such he ended up outwitting his brother as he swept the kendo stick under his feet and Jace landed with a thud on his back, a grunt bursting from his lips.

'What's this about me being off my game?' Alec grinned down at his brother whilst leaning on the stick, blue eyes glinting in the morning light that broke through the stained glass windows.

'You cocky shit.' Jace griped as Alec let off a small chuckle and then stuck out his fingerless gloved hand and pulled him to his feet. 

Alec had been back at work for a couple of months now. Whilst he had originally only requested a month off, that month had actually turned into three and it was the best three months of Alec's life. 

However, now he was back and in-charge of the Institute, insanely busy, no shock there, but for the shadowhunter, everything was perfect.

He had his family that loved him surrounding him, supporting him in everything he did and back in Brooklyn, in a certain loft apartment which he spent more nights at then the very Institute he grew up in, was the one person he loved most in the world. 

It was barely 9am and Alec was almost certain at this “early” hour his beautiful warlock was probably still curled up, naked, in bed with his loveable cat right at his side, possibly even sleeping on his head now. Chairman had the weirdest sleeping positions after all.

Alec grinned as he recalled this mornings memory as he had risen from slumber at the persistent sound of his alarm going off at 5:30. He rolled away from his lovers warmth and turned it off at the insistent and adorable grumbles coming from his all powerful warlock. Centuries old and he became a grumbling, adorable mess at the insistent beeping of his alarm, it was very adorable for Alec to hear and witness. 

He'd thrown the covers off, was about to rise out of bed when Magnus had thrown his arms out in the darkness and had latched onto his hips, drawing him back into the bed and back towards his warm lean body.

'Magnus,' Alec chuckled softly as addictive lips were brushing softly at the back of his neck. 'I've an early training session with Jace, Izzy and Clary this morning.' His warlock did not loosen his hold on him, in fact it only tightened as he continued to kiss his neck more and more. It sent delightful shudders down Alec's spine, never mind the appendage which was coming to life behind him, much like his own in fact. 'If you let me go now, I’ll be back early this evening and I'll make you pancakes.' He'd finally mastered them, once again thanks to Magnus giving him pointers. It had brought silly grins to their faces as Alec stated he didn't need the step stool this time, they both remembering the time when Magnus taught Alec how to make an omelette.

'Pancakes is hardly the right meal for dinner Alexander.' Came the rumbled voice against his ear, hot breath fanning across his pink cheek as a tongue darted out to capture his earlobe.

'So is that a no to enjoying pancakes in bed, naked, and together?' The arms which had been around his waist let go instantly and Alec laughed heartily as he finally rolled out, and then fumbled in the darkness for his clothing which was scattered about the floor from their heated antics the night before. Alec had just pulled on his dark grey boxer briefs and was pulling his jeans up his firm legs when Magnus snapped his fingers and turned on a bedside lamp so he could find his brown long sleeved shirt, his socks, boots and jacket with ease. His weaponry were always left in the living room. Only his stele (and warlock) stayed close.

Alec was dressed in less then a minute. There wasn't much to his outfit after all and he sat on the edge of the bed to kiss his boyfriend.

'You better not be teasing me shadowhunter.' Magnus in his half asleep, half awake adorableness tried chasing his lips as Alec ended their lip-lock.

'Go back to sleep Magnus.' Alec pressed his lips to his warlock's forehead and then got up when there was another resonating sound of a snap of fingers echoing through the room. 

'Portal awaits, my dear.' Alec gave Magnus another long kiss, ending it when Magnus gave an adorable and content sigh. 'I love you.' Alec's gorgeous warlock all but purred as he nuzzled his face into his neck, pressing a light kiss to his deflect rune, making his heart flutter for the millionth time since he'd met Magnus. 'Be safe.' With a final kiss, Alec got to his feet and then he was out the bedroom door, bending slightly to brush his hand over Chairman's arched back as the feline was heading for the bedroom to keep his boyfriend company in his stead.

'Take care of him Chairman.' Alec grinned when he received a 'meow' as though Magnus' cat was saying: Of course I will.

#

Alec stumbled a little on the stairs in the Ops Centre, catching himself and felt his eyebrows furrow. 'What the hell?' The annoyed little voice inside of him questioned as Alec suddenly felt quite hot and yet he had barely broken a sweat during the training session so was a little confused by his body's sudden change.

“Hey Alec, you alright there buddy?” Alec shifted his gaze to Jace, feeling his vision blur a bit. “You look a little pale.” Alec already knew his complexion was pale, but even with how suddenly hot his body was feeling, their was also a prickly sensation happening as well, his heart hammering in his chest, his breath a little uneven.

“Something isn't right but I'm...” Alec never did finish as he stumbled once more, catching himself on the main bench in the Ops Centre which they always deliberated around before heading off on missions and such.

“Alec!” Izzy cried out as she rushed to his side, Jace and Clary not far behind her.

“No, I'm alright.” Alec stood up straight and waved his sister off. He gave a nod to one of the techs to bring up one of the latest reports onto the massive screen as he took a few steps forward to get a closer look at the pictures on the screen. “So, what do we have?” Alec unconsciously rubbed a fisted hand against his hammering heart, taking in a few deep breaths to try and control its beat, to slow it down to its normal rhythm but nothing seemed to be working. 

'Something is wrong with me.' Alec internally thought and felt a little unsure on his own two feet and decided it was probably best to get back to the bench where he could lean against it, but as soon as he took a single step, his world spun and he could feel himself pull another face and this time there was nothing around him to catch himself on as Alec felt his world tilt backwards, knowing he was going to collapse to the floor with an almighty thud.

“Alec!” Jace skidded on his knees towards his parabatai, Alec's head and upper shoulders landing safely in his lap and not the hard tiled floor like the lower half of his body did. “What's wrong?” Jace placed his hands against Alec's gasping chest, watching as his brother pulled up his shirt, blue eyes squinting down at his abdomen where a faint scar lay. That scar was all that was left of the grotesque wound from when he was but 10 years old as Alec tried to focus his sight on the 'MB' against his pale skin which was currently glowing bright red, setting his skin on fire.

“AH!” Alec bit his bottom lip, biting into it and drawing blood as he had not meant to cry out like he did. He was a formidable warrior, the best of the best and yet here he was doubled over in pain and he hadn't a clue as to why. All he knew was Magnus' signature against him hurt like the fiery circles of hell...and he truly didn't know how that felt but by the angel it was excruciating!

The Head of the Institute knew his family and other shadowhunters under his leadership were all standing around, unsure what to do for him as Alec curled up into a ball for a moment, drawing in several deep breaths as he drew himself up to his knees.

“Alec, what's going on? You're scaring us.” Izzy's brown eyes were filled with worry as she darted them between her usually invincible big brother and then over to Jace and Clary who were both at a loss as to what to do right now.

“No, no, no, no, no...” Alec mumbled over and over as his blue eyes filled with fear as his wrist cuff, Magnus' wrist cuff, the very cuff which had been with him for 14 years was torn from him by an unforeseeable force! It landed on the tiled floor and before Alec could blink or even pick it up he watched as the leather material began to disintegrate! “Noooooo!” Alec knew his voice was practically a whimper as he scrambled for his bond with Magnus only to watch it slip through his fingers as it had turned to a 'sand-like' substance and then vanished!

“Alec...”

“MAGNUS!” Alec shouted, several of his shadowhunters jumping on the spot, much like his team did at his horrendous and painful shout. No one could do a thing to help their leader who was currently hunched over and out of breath.

Those that knew about the bond between the shadowhunter and the warlock waited with baited breath for a portal to form and for the dashing warlock to step through in a flourish of sparkling magic and eyes blazing at the thought that something had happened to the very shadowhunter he'd pledged protection to. 

As Izzy, Jace and Clary looked around, no portal formed and all that could be heard was Alec's harsh breathing.

“Where is he?” Izzy whispered to Clary who shook her head in sheer worry for her friend and leader. Her and Alec had had a rough start, but everything was fine now between them and when either of them were hurt, or were in pain, they all were, for this was a team, a family, and they all wanted to be there for each other until the very end. 

“Jace?” Clary asked, at a loss of what to do, but everyone was as no one was sure as to whether they should touch Alec as he whimpered and withered in pain on the floor. 

However, as they watched on, they all had the same thought: Why the hell hadn't Magnus shown up?!?

“AH!” Alec doubled over once more, this pain was far more horrible then any wound he'd ever been dealt, ten times over. Or maybe that should be a hundred times over! It was even worse then the poison that had flowed through his very tiny body when he was 10 years old. Tears sprung to the shadowhunters eyes and Alec clenched them shut, never in his life wanting anyone to see him cry.

Izzy couldn't take it anymore. She was on her knees in front of her big brother. “What's wrong? Talk to me Alec!” Worry clear as day on her face and in her voice. She lifted her brothers face, it cupped within her hands as her own breath caught at watery blue eyes trying to focus on her.

“Magnus...” Alec gasped as he tried to catch his breath, eyes screwing shut for a moment and a single tear slipped down his cheek without him even realising it. Izzy was right there to wipe it up as she waited anxiously for Alec to let out what he needed to say after several deep breaths. “Iz, something has happened... Something has happened to Magnus. I don't know how I know, I just...” He couldn't even finish as another wave of pain engulfed him, Alec's blurry eyes and Izzy's dewy ones were gazing at his abdomen, Alec having once again lifted up his shirt to watch in horror and disbelief as the 'MB' faded away.

Jace quickly got into action, helping to lift Alec to his shaky feet. “If you think something has happened, then that is more then enough for me to believe that something isn't right at all. Lets get to Magnus' place and find out what that is.” Alec vaguely felt Jace activate some of his runes, the power of them washing over him immediately as he felt his body burst with adrenaline.

#

The team of four suddenly rushed out of the Institute, Alec having the mindset to speed dial the one person who could make it to Magnus' loft apartment before them.

“Hey Alec,”

“Cat, get to Magnus' now!” He didn't even give her any explanation, but she was a smart woman and would feel the desperation in his voice. No further words were needed as Alec pocketed his phone and looked at each one of his family (Clary included) and they all knew what he thought. 

The speed rune was activated.

#

Alec burst into Magnus' loft apartment, the others not far behind him as his blue eyes scanned the large living space and only found Catarina as she stood in the middle of it, her eyes filled with worry. She could never hide her worry well, especially when it had to do with someone she loved.

“Cat, is he...?”

“His wards are down.” Alec sucked in a shuddering breath, finally taking notice of that too. “I...” Catarina gulped down the lump in her throat knowing her next words were going to rock the shadowhunter to his very core. “I cannot feel him at all.”

“Can you check again?”

“Alec...”

“Please Cat!” Alec voiced in desperation and watched her white magic shift about the place. Alec was breathing hard, Izzy's right hand tucked in his left, Clary's left one in his right, and Jace was behind him, hands clenched on his shoulders as though that would keep Alec from collapsing to the ground, from falling apart at this sudden and rather unexpected turn of events in his young life.

“Wait, there's something...” Cat made her way over towards the closed glass balcony door and then bent down.

“What is it?” Alec was beside her in seconds, the comforting warmth of his family gone as his breath lodged in the back of his throat as Catarina cradled his hand and then dropped two items into his open palm. 

“I cannot feel him here Alec. Its like he's...vanished into thin air.” Alec bit his bottom lip. “The only faint trace of him is on those items, but its barely there, like his very existence is being wiped from here.” Crystal blue eyes dreaded what had been placed in his hand but he had to look because the very dreaded word of 'vanished' is exactly what Alec was thinking too. After all, his cuff and Magnus' signature had disappeared like the High Warlock himself.

Alec took in a deep breath as he shifted his gaze and what was in his hand stole the very breath from him, making Alec weak at the knees as he dropped to the floor. He could feel Izzy and Jace at his side in seconds.

“Alec, what is it?” Jace softly voiced, as everyone watched Alec open up his hand more and they all gazed down at a crystal blue pendant necklace and a familiar snake ear cuff. “Alec is that...”

“Our link has been severed.” Those words were like poison to Alec, but he had at last blurted it out since he had already felt it with the pain at his abdomen as Magnus' initials were burned off his very skin. His cuff was gone and so with that was his protection bond with Magnus. Alec was very confused by it all, because Magnus said only he could break it and yet...and yet...

'Magnus was gone!' Alec screamed internally, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

“Oh Alec...” Izzy wrapped an arm over his shoulders.

“I'll kill him.” Several pairs of eyes shifted to an angry Jace.

“Jace,” Clary tried to reason with her boyfriend.

“No! No one dares crushes Alec's feelings and gets away with it! I don't care if he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn! I'll rip his god damn heart out!”

“Magnus wouldn't do that!” All eyes shifted to a very protective Catarina, her blue skin and white hair breaking through her glamour, emotions erratic. “Please Alec, please believe in me when I say there is no way Magnus would ever disappear of his own volition.” Cat kneeled in front of the Head of the Institute, her warm but shaky hand pressed at his cold cheek. “I've known Magnus for over two centuries now and I've never seen him love someone the way he loves you. I'm certain something unexpected happened, for he would never leave without telling you. Perhaps it was something that even Magnus may have been unprepared for. So much so, all he could think about is that wherever he had to go, he had to cut his link with you in order to keep you safe, keep you protected like he vowed to do when you were just a little boy.”

“What about him though?” Alec mumbled softly. “If he's doing this to protect me, then who is there to protect him?” Cat's eyes welled up at the sheer worry in Alec's pure blue eyes. This young man, this amazingly powerful shadowhunter, who had become a dear friend to her truly did love one of her best friends with all his heart. Alec loved Magnus with every fibre of his being.

“Oh Alec, please do not doubt Magnus' strength and power. He wasn't named the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the leader of our people, because he drew the short straw.” 

A sudden noise had everyone on alert, but weapons were lowered when a pitiful meow echoed through the room.

“Chairman!” Alec opened his arms as Magnus' adorable cat leapt at him, burying his adorable face into the crux of Alec's neck and shoulder region practically wailing into his ear, like the adorable little guy was trying to tell him something. Alec could feel his heart beating rapidly. “He's petrified.”

“Which means something otherworldly happened here.” Cat was up on her feet and clacking away on her phone with rapid speed. “Let me call some contacts in the warlock community to see if they've heard any rumours of a possible attack going down on Magnus.” Alec gripped Chairman harder at Catarina's words.

“And we'll start calling on our contacts and checking out whether someone's been paying a little too much attention to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Izzy offered up as everyone rose to their feet. “I know its not much of a plan, but its a start at least, from both sides.” All eyes shifted to Alec who had not risen to his feet. 

“Alec?” Clary called out, hand on his shoulder.

“You go, I'd like to stay here for a moment.” All eyes were filled with worry for their brother and friend, but none of them wanted to have an all out argument with him when he was already as fragile as he was.

“I'll be in touch.” Catarina conjured a portal and stepped through it, it closing behind her in an instant. 

“Keep your phone on, we'll let you know of any news we find.” Jace squeezed Alec's shoulder whilst Izzy bent down and pressed her lips to his forehead and then the three of them left him be, leaving Alec to his own dark thoughts as he held Chairman close.

“Where is he Chairman?” Alec mumbled aloud. “Please tell me he is safe?” Of course the feline wasn't going to answer him as the little guy buried his head deeper into Alec's warmth. “You've had a rough morning, let's get you to bed.” Alec mumbled as he staggered to Magnus' bedroom which he had spent countless hours within. 

When he made his way across the threshold, the bed was perfectly made, canary yellow sheets and comforter in place. Those very sheets which they had made love in for the first time nearly half a year ago now. Alec placed Chairman down watching as he scrambled off the bed and instead hid underneath it in the darkness and warmth of whatever was under Magnus' bed. Alec took a seat on the edge, placing the necklace he'd given Magnus over his neck and heard it clink lightly against the one Magnus had gifted him when he placed it under his shirt. He'd keep it there for safe keeping, until his warlock was back safe and sound and he could return it to its rightful place, resting against Magnus' golden-bronze flawless skin and his strong beating heart.

Alec's hand brushed over Magnus' silk cobalt blue robe which was thrown haphazardly on the bedspread. 

'Do you like the colour Alexander? I got it thinking of your beautiful eyes, and couldn't resist wrapping myself around the wondrous colour and thinking of you.' Magnus had given him a wink as he'd portaled away for the day, doing “warlock things” was the vague explanation he had gotten from the dashing man. Well that and he'd been in India which is where he'd picked up the new robe. As Magnus had paraded around his living room, of course Alec knew his warlock was fresh from a shower and was very much naked beneath the silk robe, and it was totally Magnus' fault for making Alec remove it from his irresistible body.

'It is a very nice colour on you, but I do prefer you without it.' Alec was still surprised at himself when he blurted out his inner most and very honest thoughts on his boyfriend, but was pleased with himself at the look on Magnus' face as the older man stole his lips for several long moments, not caring in the least that he was naked in his living room with Alec wrapped all around him fully clothed in his usual shadowhunter gear.

Alec jerked from his past thoughts as he pulled the robe to his face, curling up in the middle of Magnus' bed and screwed his eyes tightly shut as he breathed in Magnus' earthy sandalwood smell which also had a hint of sugary sweetness to it as well. Alec willed himself not to cry as he held the material to his face.

“He's fine, he's fine, he's fine...” Was Alec's mumbled chants.

In the stillness of the room, in the eerily quiet of the loft apartment which was rarely quiet, a sob finally broke from soft lips.

#

(A Week Later...)

Alec thought it best to try with all his might and keep his mind busy, but truthfully, when your warlock boyfriend, your protector, the very person you loved most in this world was ripped away from you without warning, taking his voice, his smile, his laugh, his protection and his signature with him, Alec was finding everything very difficult right now. He was barely keeping it together as it was.

He had several investigations/missions happening at the moment, unsanctioned of course, and it was all tight lipped between the four of them as well as they were trying to locate any information about the sudden disappearance of the High Warlock of Brooklyn without bringing it too much to light. After all, this news would rock the Down World to its very core if word started spreading and Alec would hate for something like that to happen. He had enough on his plate as it was without rumours spreading through the downworld grapevine.

Though in all seriousness, just how long would it be before someone began to question just where Magnus Bane was?

Alec shook his head as he was currently circling a punching bag, trying to tire himself out as sleep was becoming a distant memory these days. Even eating had no appeal to Alec, but the worry in his teams eyes made him force himself to eat everyday. Granted it was only once a day, but it was something at least.

During the day, one of them was always close by, always within reach if he needed them, but in the evening, when he was alone, lying in his bed, unable to stay at Magnus' loft as he would end up an absolute mess without his warlock wrapped warmly, possessively, soothingly around him, Alec was lost in his head, in his deep dark thoughts of Magnus lying in some ditch, dead, somewhere out in the world and that he wasn't fast enough to stop it from happening.

Alec went to complete a roundhouse kick, misjudging and collapsed to the ground, thudding onto his back as he gazed up at the ceiling, breath harsh as he panted heavily about the empty room. When he was in here, no one else was allowed. Of course he was never like that, since training was important to all shadowhunters, but lately, Alec was not the shadowhunter that everyone knew him as. 

Taking in several deep breaths, Alec closed his eyes and tried to focus on a happy memory of he and Magnus together as he needed his heart and body to calm down lest he explode.

#

The memories and photos were countless on their journeys but Japan was there last country on their ten week vacation. Tokyo ended up being the last city Alec saw and it had been an interesting experience for the shadowhunter. All the beauteousness and weirdness about it and the fact they'd taken silly pictures at Magnus' insistence, which Alec secretly kept a copy of them in his pocket wherever he went, and then they had gorged themselves on fatty tuna one evening as well. 

A few hours out of the bustling city, Magnus had hired out an entire ryokan, which was a little excessive, but then realised why he had done so. Magnus had given everyone the night off so they could walk around naked without a care in the world. That'd been a particularly nice memory, his warlocks addictive golden-bronze skin on full view, Magnus not at all ashamed of his body, but then when he had a devilish and hot body like that, why would he? 

'Like what you see pretty boy?' Magnus had sultrily asked him and even with his face bright red, Alec had indeed liked the view very much. He'd taken a step forward, hands all of a sudden being very needy and greedy as Alec could not stop touching flawless golden-bronze skin. 

Horrifyingly, the shadowhunter had blurted out he was prepared to worship it, which Magnus couldn't help but stare at him to see whether that were true or not, but then stole the breath out of him as he all but assaulted his lips, nipping and sucking for all he was worth.

'I want you...' Alec blurted out, feeling overly hot which had nothing to do with the hot springs.

'I'm all yours shadowhunter.' Magnus was a true master, a true teacher as he slowly showed him how to take charge and please him, please the both of them, until they were a mess and a tangle of slack limbs and gasping breaths on the floor of their large suite. 

That had been a heck of a lot of work and Alec hated to admit it, but a hell of a lot of pressure as well. He had to ensure he was doing everything in his power to make sure Magnus knew just what he did to him and to also ensure that the lovely warlock was receiving pleasure from him too. Alec wasn't sure if he'd be able to take on that sort of role any time soon again. Give him the frustrations of the Council, rogue shadowhunters and downworlders, hell even his parents and also a crap load of demons and he was his all powerful and confident self, voicing his opinions where he saw fit or taking them down without a thought, but lay his warlock out before him, all for the taking and he was a fumbling mess which Magnus had found very endearing.

On several occasions in regard to his fleeting and slightly hesitant touches and caresses, his warlock had burst out into infectious laughter, promptly apologising to Alec who was pouting for all he was worth at being made fun of, but Magnus explained quickly that his fingers had indeed fluttered over certain areas which were a little ticklish to the warlock. Alec wasn't sure if Magnus was being truthful or not because he was thinking he was also setting Magnus off because he had been licking at Magnus' golden-bronze skin like a damn kitten, all tentative and unsure and not the boldness and sureness that Magnus did to him over and over again.

'Take your time shadowhunter, I’m not going anywhere.' Magnus had whispered sultrily to him, his words were a soothing balm to Alec and after what Alec would call the lamest sex they'd ever had, since he'd been in charge of it, Magnus had taken him off to the open hot springs for an amazing soak and to also try and shift his mind from how crap a job he did at pleasuring Magnus. 

The said warlock on the other hand had not been disappointed in Alec's first attempts to take the lead and later that evening had rewarded him with a deep tissue massage where he ended up moaning and groaning and became an absolute hot mess as Magnus rewarded him with soft pulses of his magic shuddering through his body.

It was also in Tokyo that Alec had bought Magnus his second present. This one was a colourful omamori, just for his beautiful warlock. He'd given it to him on their last night in Tokyo, imprinting the look of wonder on Magnus' face as Alec was seriously coming to the conclusion that no one had ever given the warlock a present in all his 800+ years. Or if they had, maybe it was over a century ago since Magnus had closed off his heart and all... And when you lived a long time like Magnus had, surely memories were pretty hazy from centuries ago.

In any case, Alec was pleased as punch at himself when he murmured the omamori was for luck and protection to his dear warlock and he was then thoroughly kissed and taken over the couch rather heatedly in thanks.

Tokyo definitely held an important place in Alec's heart for sure.

#

Alec shook his head, pulling himself from his thoughts. He couldn't give up, he wouldn't! 

'Magnus is out there, waiting for me, I'm sure of it.' Alec confessed internally. 'By the angel, whatever it takes, I will find him.' He rolled onto all fours and then shot up to his feet, picking up his hand towel and then promptly headed for his office, knowing for even a few short hours he could loose himself in his paperwork.

#

(Three Weeks Later...)

Still nothing. 

Alec's patience was very thin, snapping at his underlings beneath him, even his family as Magnus was no closer to being located.

During the weeks Alec had returned to Magnus' loft, every now and then to ensure Chairman still had enough food and water to keep him alive. The shadowhunter didn't very much like being in Magnus' place without the warlock around. It was like he was snooping even though Magnus had given him that key to his place, like he could come and go as he pleased. Though Alec always knew it was a 'come and go' type of situation with the warlock still being there and not how it was right now. 

Just this morning, Alec had let himself in, moving directly to Magnus' study and pulled some books from the man's shelves, stuffing them into a large bag and then he stepped back into the large open plan living room, shifting his gaze to the dining table where two wine glasses sat side by side. Magnus had surprised him with a romantic dinner, a strong merlot which Alec was still not used to alcohol that much, and then he was whisked off to bed for a night of hot and passionate sex with his boyfriend, Magnus claiming two days without him in his arms was the worst thing in the world for the warlock. Alec had rolled his eyes at the over dramatic way his warlock had whined at him that evening, but the bedroom was soon filled with his moans. 

Currently he resided in his office, Magnus' old books all over the coffee table as he sifted through them as best he could. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, nor was his demonic language skills the best, since some of them he didn't even recognise, knowing Magnus was practically a walking encyclopaedia and a multi-linguist at that.

Alec shot to his feet, making the other person in the office with him jolt as she had been sitting on the lounge just watching him quietly.

“Alec, slow down, you're going to burn yourself out.” Izzy rose to her short height, trying to capture Alec as he strode past and to one of the large bookcases in the office, blue eyes drifting over the history books as though trying to find his answers in the titles on the spines.

“If I stop for a moment, I really will burn out.”

“Alec...” Izzy placed a comforting hand on his forearm, drawing him back towards the couch and sitting the both of them down.

“Where is he Iz? Is he locked up somewhere? Is he possibly being tortured for something? Or is he safe, but doesn't want to tell me he is?”

“Do you think he would do that to you? Just vanish without a word?”

“No, like Cat said, Magnus isn't like that. I’m holding onto what little hope I have that I haven't done something wrong that made him feel like he needed to vanish, needed an escape from me.” Izzy cupped her brothers face.

“You know your warlock best Alec. As does Catarina. So I'm inclined to believe you and her words. Something has happened to him and its not your fault.”

“What if he's in pain and wondering why hasn't someone come to look for him? Why haven't I come to rescue him?”

“Are you sure he needs rescuing?”

“I don't know, but my thoughts are so jumbled, so intense, all I can think of is that he is out there, somewhere, and I’m not there to help him. Like he has protected me all this time, I had wanted to do the same for him, but I'm failing him Iz.”

“Alec, Magnus wouldn't think bad of you at all. And he certainly wouldn't think you've failed him if he knew how much you've run yourself ragged.”

“I'm failing him as a shadowhunter.” Izzy tilted her head at that. “I promised to protect him, not just because he's now my boyfriend, but because he is a downworlder. The alliances I've put in place, which have taken so long to come about, where I swore to the Heads of the Down World that I and my shadowhunters beneath me would protect them for their lives are precious to us. It doesn't matter about their blood or parentage, because they matter like everyone else. My words mean nothing, they are but a lie as Magnus is out there and I'm not helping him. He's been taken, angel knows where, and we haven't done a thing to rectify that.”

“Alec, its alright to be upset.” 

“Upset won't get me anywhere.”

“But it might clear your mind for a moment.”

“Why?”

“Maybe you need to let it all out.” Izzy brushed her thumb over her brother's pale cheek. She knew he wasn't eating properly and angel knows she saw the bags under his eyes as clear as day. Sleep would not come easily to him with Magnus out of reach. “You've kept everything bottled up inside. You are but a single delicate thread away from spiralling downhill. I know you might think it a weakness, but Alec, its me here, no one else. You know I love you. I love you and Magnus and I won't ever judge.” Izzy tapped away on her phone, Alec arching an eyebrow as she gazed back up at him when she was done. “I've deactivated the cameras.”

“Izzy...”

“Showing your worry, for the person you love most, isn't a weakness Alec. It shows how much you care, how much you love and that is not something to be ashamed of. I hope, one day, I too will feel that much love for one person.”

“I...”

“Do you remember what mum said to us when we were little? Shadowhunters love but once in their lifetime.” Alec blinked at Izzy's words. “Sometimes if they are lucky, they'll love again, but I know you Alec. I know you are definitely someone who will only ever love once. And for you, that love is all consuming and all focused towards Magnus.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip. “Magnus isn't just your protector or your warlock Alec. He's the man you have fallen deeply and hopelessly in love with. And he's been taken from you, by some unknown force that we cannot fight.” Izzy cupped her big brother's cheek, watching those pretty blue eyes water. “Yet. This isn't the end for the two of you Alec. I don't know how I know, but I know. Your love, it will last a lifetime and then some. I can just feel it.”

“Izzy...” 

“I'm here for you Alec.” Izzy held out her arms, relief flooding her as Alec collapsed into her arms, his winding around her nice and tight. She bit her own lip, keeping her own emotions at bay as she knew her big brother needed her now more then ever. “I'll hold you until you let it all out.” She screwed her brown eyes shut as she listened to gut wrenching sobs break from her invincible brothers lips. He'd been holding it all in for the past three weeks and he should have done this from the very beginning.

#

Alec wasn't sure how long he lost it for, but he took in some shuddering breaths, breaking his death grip on his baby sister and let her brush her fingers under his red eyes as she traced away the last of his tears.

“How do you feel?”

“Strangely better.” It may be embarrassing, but it was true. “What about you?” Alec had to remember this wasn't just about him. He knew how close Clary and Izzy were to Magnus and even Jace and his warlock had some weird sort of friendship which was generally laced with a lot of bickering and bantering, but it was so them.

“I'm worried out of my mind for him.”

“Tell me he's alright?” Alec all but whispered.

Izzy gave a watery smile. “He's alright Alec. Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and your all powerful boyfriend, so don't you forget it.” She proclaimed while poking her brother in the chest. “You have to keep the faith in here, like I am.” Izzy placed her hand over Alec's heart and she let out a slight grunt as Alec held her tight once more. Again she wrapped her arms around him, giving him what little comfort she could offer.

#

(One Month Later...)

Alec was practically a walking zombie as the hours had ticked over into days and days had turned to weeks and now an entire month had passed!

Whilst Alec was pacing and freaking out about a lot of things, what also worried him, placed more pressure on his already fragile shoulders was the fact that Catarina had gone missing. Alec had not heard from her in over a week now and by the angel he hoped she was just following up some leads in the shady downworld and had not disappeared herself. Unless that is exactly what was happening, warlocks being taken that is...

Alec shook his head, trying not to think about that. 

Once again he had tried to lose himself within his work. Tried to run himself into exhaustion so he would just drop off to sleep without thinking of where his beautiful warlock had gone. Again, during the day was another story. When he was locked in his office, writing up report after report, there was no helping the dark thoughts from invading his conscious on a continual basis. 

The Head of the Institute was filled with worry, more so then he had ever felt in his entire life. He'd even caught himself looking in a mirror, half naked as his fingers brushed over the scar at his abdomen and where Magnus' initials used to be. And then there was the moments he caught himself brushing his fingers over his left wrist, where his cuff used to be and now it no longer was. 

On more then one occasion Alec had caught himself from full on breaking down and crying, again he might add, since there was no way in hell he was going to do that again. Bawling like a child would get him nowhere!

Instead he'd rushed off to take out his frustration in the training room. So much so, on several occasions he'd actually collapsed into unconsciousness only to wake up in his bed and Jace, Izzy and Clary at his side, their eyes filled with silent worry for him. He didn't even need to apologise to them for his behaviour because they already knew the reason why he was the way he currently was right now.

The unsanctioned investigations/missions had been a bust. Every single one of them. The intel that Izzy and Jace had been working day and night on turned up nothing! Nothing! Even though he was grateful for everything his family was trying to do for him, for Magnus, he still had smashed one of the flat screens in frustration and then stormed off, heading straight for the training room to take out the rest of his worry and frustration on a poor defenceless punching bag.

#

Alec let out a sigh, once again in the training room and letting out his brutal force, reeling over the lack of anything popping up about Magnus. It had done his head in. No one could tell them anything about the whereabouts of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, though they didn't want a lot of people to know about his disappearance either, but rumours were out there and Alec was worried there would be a bloody uprising if they didn't find him soon. It was a month after all and people were starting to ask more and more questions. And then there was the dreaded thought of whether they would actual find Magnus at all!

Alec let out a battle cry and the punching bag split in half, sand pouring to the floor as Alec sagged to the ground, exertion making his chest heave and blue eyes shifting erratically about. The Head of the Institute had never felt so useless. Nor did he think he would do the one thing he did just yesterday evening, and that was heading for Alicante and right to his parents.

Before letting them know something had happened to his boyfriend, he had actually accused them, not keeping his usual cool and graceful shadowhunter head when it came to the man that he loved.

Alec had stormed into Idris, doors bursting open to a large office where his parents, funnily enough, still worked side by side even with them now being divorced.

'You tell me right now you had nothing to do with his disappearance.' No greeting, no nothing, just straight to the point.

“Alec? What are you doing here?” His mother was out of her chair.

'Tell me!' Alec had all but yelled at his parents. 'Tell me now you had no dealings in it because if I find out later on that you broke the new accords, not even the Clave will be able to save you.'

'What are you talking about son?' Robert was at his boy's side, hand on his shoulder as he'd seen the fierce shaking of his strong boys tense body. Neither Lightwood parent had ever seen their son this wound up before.

Sure, things had been rough when Alec had first come out, and the fact that he was dating a downworlder, but when they had observed from afar and saw the change in their eldest son, the way he finally presented himself, his true powerful self filled with confidence and love and with the very warlock that had helped him truly become who he was at his side, there wasn't anything for them to worry about. Their son was one of the strongest shadowhunters known around the world, regardless of his love for a downworlder. No parent could be prouder then the respect their son gained from shadowhunters and downworlders young and old.

'Magnus has disappeared.' Even still saying it, it was like poison to Alec. 'He vanished nearly a month ago. We think by force.' Maryse was at his side instantly, worry clearly evident in her eyes, her battle weary hands cupping his face. Alec could see the worry as plain as day on his mothers face, sometimes still shocked at how close his mother and Magnus were these days. So much so he'd invited her over for dinner and wowed her with his cooking skills. Even her greeting when she'd come over was still so very surprising to him. 

'My boys!' Maryse had voiced in a sing-song way which was so unlike the headstrong mother he knew. Even Magnus had been surprised by it, but the smile on his face as he accepted the bottle of wine as a gift and then went about regaling his mother with scandalous adventures throughout history, though the warlock was smart to keep it to the last couple hundred years and not go back any further to reveal his true age. Magnus had even talked animatedly about his Lightwood ancestors and it was such an amazing night that when his mother had left after hugging the both of them, pretty much giving Magnus her blessing and thanks for loving Alec, the shadowhunter had thanked his all powerful warlock wholeheartedly in bed.

'Oh Alec...' Maryse gasped as she pulled her son in for a hug, trying to comfort him as best she could. 'I know we've been hard on you, over you coming out to us and also dating Magnus, but I’m telling you now, we have nothing to do with his disappearance.' Alec looked in his mothers eyes and then over to his father who was nodding his head. 'Your father and I may not be together anymore, but we love our children, and those that our children love. Magnus is like another son to us, though a really old one.' Alec gave a nod of his head, a watery smile reaching his lips as he hugged his mother desperately once more.

'If he's hurt and I’m not there to help him, I'll never forgive myself.' Alec was never one to show weakness, but he'd not slept properly in almost a month and was truly at his wits end. Magnus was so engrained in his entire life that his very existence would never be the same if something truly bad had befallen the warlock.

'We'll find him Alec.'

'We've many contacts that we can get in touch with.' His father was pulling his phone from his jacket pocket.

'No!' Robert paused and looked incredulously at his eldest child. 'Nobody can know. I mean, people do know already, which is too many as it is and rumours have begun to spread. We've tried to fix them, placing out a formal statement that the High Warlock of Brooklyn is currently in Idris at the request of the Clave due to an important downworlder alliance meeting he is needed at, but downworlders are not stupid. We forged a time frame of his return but that has lapsed, nearly two weeks ago. We delayed his return again, but its not going to work, people are talking and the word is spreading. If we don't find something soon, I fear an all out war may happen and the alliances I’ve worked at, that Magnus and I have worked so hard at, will be broken and deemed unrepairable.'

'Would you like us to speak with the Council on your behalf?'

'Please, can you advise them to stick to the story for now. And whilst you're at it, can you advise them I need to take another leave of absence?'

'Alec...'

'I'm no good to my team, no good to my shadowhunters when he's out there, possibly hurt, and I can't think straight knowing that.'

'We'll advise them of your request for an immediate leave of absence due to a family emergency.'

'Thank you,' Alec was truly grateful in this moment. 'I'm... I'm sorry I accused the both of you.'

'Love does strange things to us Alec.' Maryse cupped her beautiful boys cheek. 'Be safe.'

#

Alec jerked from his thoughts at his mother's soft voice, because it was the last thing Magnus had said to him before he left his loft apartment over a month ago. 

His beautiful warlock always told him to be safe, and he usually responded with a 'don't worry' and then he was gone. Only that morning he didn't say a thing. Didn't wish Magnus a good day or a returned proclamation of love like how his boyfriend had purred against his neck. Alec buried his head into his up-drawn knees as he took in some deep breaths. He was the worst boyfriend in the world!

When the perimeter alarms signalled, Alec was up on his feet and down in Ops in the blink of an eye.

“What is it?” 

“Possible intruders.” One of the security techs voiced as they clacked away at the keyboard before the relevant cameras popped up on screen.

Alec had hoped beyond all hope that a miracle had happened and it would be Magnus, but as he looked at the screens, he felt his heart drop, finally remembering that the wards didn't alarm if Magnus passed through them. He had an open invitation, after all, they were his wards. Though the High Warlock could portal in whenever he pleased, or walk through the wards without them going off, Magnus would always call Alec to let him know he was coming. 

Even though Alec's shoulders slouched in defeat, watching the supposed intruders continue to walk through the wards, it is then his eyes caught sight of Catarina! She was walking with an unidentified man at her side, he had a cloak over his head, shielding himself from view.

It was he who had set the alarms off, for Catarina too had an open invite to the Institute, though she never really came unless a fire message from Magnus was sent to her for urgent assistance.

“Thank the angel,” Alec mumbled as he bolted towards the entrance, throwing the doors open to the female warlock. “Cat!”

“Alec, do you have a moment?”

“Of course, please, come to my office.” Alec escorted them to his office, Jace and Izzy flanking him on both sides as they were quite iffy about the silent and cloaked man at Catarina's side.

Clary was nowhere in sight these days, she having locked herself in Jace's quarters for the past week now, only coming out every now and then for some food, but usually would eat in the room anyway. She was trying desperately to create a new rune to track Magnus down. 

They'd all been a bit shocked when she ended up creating a portal rune about a year earlier, but no one had really brought it up since, and they had kind of forgotten about it at the panic of Magnus going missing as that could of helped get them to the warlocks place faster that day. 

In truth, Clary was at a loss of what to do. She was not as skilled as Izzy or Jace and she definitely didn't have connections in the Down World like they did and because of that she thought maybe, just maybe luck (or the angel) would be on her side and she could help by creating another rune. 

She'd taken her rather brilliant idea to Alec, slipping into his office as he poured his energy into reading books that had the weirdest writing in them.

'Alec...' His pretty blue eyes glanced up at her, not even realising she had been standing there for who knows how long. She was a little stealthy like that, being slender and tiny and slipping into places without being seen by others. Clary had shuffled from foot to foot, unsure how to begin her request. She had watched him in silence, clearly seeing the pain Alec was trying to hide from everyone at how worried and scared he was for his warlock boyfriend. She didn't know how to help except to try and do this. 'I need you to relieve me of duty.'

'What?' He'd been confused at first, until she had told him she was going to try and make another rune, a rune which she could hopefully use to track a downworlder as powerful as Magnus. Clary wasn't exactly confident in her abilities, but Alec thanked her for her efforts regardless of the outcome and surprised the redhead by hugging her.

“I'm sorry I've not kept in touch.” Alec broke from his thoughts as they stepped into his office.

When the door finally closed, Alec pulled Cat into a hug, surprising the sorceress for a moment. “I was so worried about you Cat. You didn't tell us what was going on and I thought...”

“I'm alright Alec.” She returned the hug before pulling away.

“Have you been able to...” Alec faulted because suddenly a burst of green-gold magic engulfed the room, his blue eyes shifting over to the hooded man behind Catarina, watching as the unknown man, warlock now, lifted his arms and removed the hood of his cloak. Alec blinked at the green skin, the prominent horns and stark white hair. Both Izzy and Jace were just as stupefied as the Head of the Institute.

“The room is secure, now we are free to talk.” Alec felt his head tilt as he clearly heard a very British accent.

“Alec, I'd like you to meet Ragnor Fell, High Warlock of London.”

“Its a pleasure to...” Alec stopped in his greeting, hand not even getting the chance to extent to the warlock to shake his hand in greeting as hard scrutinising eyes bore into his own, making him go rigid in seconds flat, his shadowhunter senses tingling. He'd never seen eyes so black before, with hints of emerald green, but the warlock had him on edge, even if he seemed to be someone that Catarina knew. 

“So this is what all the fuss is about then?” Alec blinked in confusion as Catarina let out a sigh and placed her hands on her hips.

“Ragnor, please, this is hardly the time.”

“On the contrary, I think I’ve all the time in the world to look upon the very plain shadowhunter who has made my friend a love sick fool.”

“Excuse me?” Izzy took a few steps forward, teeth bared in anger. “You're a guest here, watch your tongue.” A finely shaped eyebrow rose at her authority.

“Izzy, please, let him say what he wants to say since clearly we are all confused right now.” When Alec had shifted to his sister, trying to calm her down, it was then black eyes noticed something against Alec's neck and within the blink of an eye he was right in front of the young man, fingers pulling against a rather familiar black cord.

“Don't!” Alec jerked back, blue eyes wide as the cord snapped, breaking from around his neck as it dangled freely within Ragnor's gloved hand.

“Hey!” Jace and Izzy had weapons out and Catarina was in the background, eyes shifting between the armed and very pissed off shadowhunters and one of her dearest and oldest friends and the necklace which she was familiar with currently dangling within his very hand.

“Alec, why do you have that?” Blue eyes shifted to Catarina for a moment before moving back to Ragnor.

“Return it to me.” Alec held out his hand, even though he was as tempted as his siblings were at brandishing weapons on this very warlock who was in his Institute, seriously outnumbered, and not just by the three of them. Even though Ragnor had stated the room was now secure, which would mean all video surveillance was probably down, that didn't mean there wasn't an army of shadowhunters outside the door.

“Why do you have this?” Ragnor refused to let go and watched blue eyes shift down to the 'storm-like' swirls in the pendant.

“It was a gift from Magnus.”

“You're the one!” Alec wasn't sure if that was voiced in surprise or disdain so he remained rooted to the spot even though his hand was still out, desperate for the necklace back. 

It was all he had left in regard to a single trace of his warlock, his protector. He would fight to the death to get it back if needs be.

#

(Some time ago...)

'Magnus, one day you will have to come to terms with that. With what your father bestowed upon you.'

'Not if I can help it.'

'It is only fitting for the one you'll love for eternity to have it.'

'Like that would happen to someone like me.' Magnus shoved the necklace back into its velvet box and secured it in his safe, two of his dearest friends standing at his side as he locked it up tight with triple wards.

'Magnus, there will come a time for you.' Warm brown eyes shifted over to his oldest and dearest friend who knew him inside and out. As the words sunk in, Magnus scoffed as he headed towards his bar cart. 'Don't walk away from me!' 

'Ragnor...' Catarina tried to interject as she hated when the two of them fought. There last fight had lasted twenty damn years! There was no way she was going through that again!

'Camille is gone my friend. She was nothing but poison to you. You who is one of the fiercest and most powerful warlocks I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing, and yet you let her walk all over you. You let her break your heart!'

'What's your point Ragnor?'

'You've closed yourself off for nearly a hundred years now.'

'So?'

'It won't always be like that. Someone will come along and break down those walls you have secured around your heart.' Ragnor gripped Magnus' wrist, not allowing his friend to pull away. 'And when that time comes, when that love comes along, you must do everything in your power to fight for it, protect it with everything you have.'

#

(Back to the present...)

A burst of magic repaired the black cord necklace as Ragnor handed it wordlessly over to Alec, watching the shadowhunter snatch it from his fingers and then placed it around his neck and under his shirt once more, it rejoining his warlock's crystal blue pendant necklace.

“Sorry Alec, Ragnor can be a little bit...prickly.”

“You don't say...” Alec continued to eye the warlock in front of him. “Do you have any news?”

“I'm sorry I haven't been in contact but Ragnor and I have been snooping about and we think we know who has Magnus.” Alec's eyes lit up. This was the best news in the world to him!

“Then lets go get him!” Alec was already placing on his jacket and paused from picking up his stele when Catarina shook her head at him.

“Its not that simple Alec.”

“Why?” He was certain his voice came out in a pitiful whisper. He was desperate to get back his warlock and Catarina was holding out on him. “What aren't you telling me?”

“Well...” Alec watched the sorceress shift her gaze to Ragnor, clearly wanting him to take over the explanation.

“I DID IT!” Everyone in the room jolted as the door burst open and Clary rushed inside, said door slamming closed behind her once she was inside. The redhead really did look like she hadn't slept in days as she had circles under her eyes, her make-up was a bit smudged and her hair hadn't seen a brush in probably four days.

“How did you break through my wards?”

“You'd be surprised what Clary can do.” Alec folded his arms over his chest rather smugly before shifting his gaze to his parabatai's girlfriend. “Did you create a tracking rune for Magnus?”

“Is that what you've been crazily trying to do?” Jace questioned, though he was currently being ignored as Alec and Clary were having their own little conversation amongst themselves.

“Oh, um, no I just meant...I was able to create another rune.” Clary's emerald eyes frowned up at Alec. “I'm sorry Alec, I couldn't figure out a tracking rune, it just never formed in my head and...” Alec wrapped her up in another hug.

“Its alright Clary, you did your best. Thank you for trying. Magnus would be so proud of his little Biscuit.” He listened to her sniffle a little as she truly was gutted she couldn't forge the rune they desperately wanted to trace Magnus. Though when warlocks practically invented tracking, did they make themselves immune from it? “Wait, you're warlocks!” Alec shouted, finally letting go of Clary as he shifted his gaze to Catarina and Ragnor.

“He's a smart one.” Catarina whacked her sarcastic friend.

“Warlocks are better trackers then anyone else alive. If I give you something that belongs to Magnus, will you be able to track him?” Though Alec didn't want to admit the fact that he had brought Magnus silk robe back to the Institute with him, to give him comfort, but if it could be used to help them find his boyfriend, then he would take all the teasing in the world from his siblings in order to recover his precious man.

“As I was trying to say before we were interrupted by the little redhead here, its not necessary. I already know where he is.”

“Then why didn't you start with that?” Izzy all but growled once more.

“Little Red, tell me more about this rune you've created. I've never heard of a shadowhunter being able to create them.” Alec placed his hand against Izzy's forearm, stopping her from moving forward and wanting to pound Ragnor in the face. He was saving her the embarrassment because a warlock could freeze you on the spot before you could even blink twice.

“Oh um, well, its a binding one.” Clary scratched at the back of her head, her thoughts jumbled but she let them be known anyway, not even sure if what she was saying made sense. “Like if you want to share strength and power with another and such. I don't really know how it formed really, but I was thinking that I am so not as strong as everyone else and I thought maybe if I had the strength of a vampire or a werewolf or something then I’d totally be up to par with Alec, Izzy and Jace.”

“Clary...” Jace was by her side, hand slipping into hers, completely awestruck by his girlfriend and her hidden thoughts.

“So you've created a rune to borrow the strength of another, but not just any other, a downworlder?”

“Oh, um, I didn't place any restrictions on it, at least not that I'm aware of, so I’m sure it can be used on anyone. Like if someone wants to bind with the other, to share their power or their magic or their skills and strength and whatever, then this is probably the rune for it. I think...” Clary scratched at her messy and knotted hair once more.

“So the rune is like an alliance then?”

“Alliance?” Clary tilted her head in deep thought. “Yeah, that's a better name for it. An alliance rune.”

“Well that is convenient.”

“Why?” Clary was still a bit confused as to who this warlock was since she'd come late to the party and all that.

“We'll need it and some other downworlders you trust to get us there.”

“Get us where?” Alec interjected.

“Edom.” Blue eyes widened instantly.

“Why the hell would we go there?” Izzy blew her top.

“Because my friend is there.”

“Your friend who'll help us find Magnus resides in Edom?” Clary was royally confused now.

“No, my friend is Magnus, and he is there and we need to get him out before Edom consumes him whole.”

“Magnus is in Edom?!?!” Alec cringed at the shrieks from his sister and Clary though his heart was pounding at this news. “What the hell is he there for?”

“Clearly he's not there on a holiday.” Ragnor sarcastically responded. “Edom is the last place he'd ever want to be since his father resides there.”

“Magnus' father is in Edom!?!” Another bellow from the girls came simultaneously. Alec shifted his gaze to a rather quiet Jace who seemed to be taking this all in. Alec knew his parabatai was watching him closely, watching him for signs as to whether he was shocked at this news, but of course Alec wasn't.

“Catarina, are these really Magnus' friends?”

“Yes Ragnor, they are. And they would do everything in their power to protect him, but you and I both know he keeps things to himself because he doesn't want to scare those that he loves away.” Catarina shifted her gaze about the room. “And he really does love you, even you Jace, no matter how much danger you placed Alec in over the years.” She gave the smirking blonde a wink at that.

“So why is this one not surprised about talks of Edom?” Ragnor bore his black eyes over at Alec.

“He's my boyfriend so of course I would know of Edom. And I do know some of Magnus' past. Maybe not all of it, but I know enough. I know what happened to him when he was a child. I know who his father is and I'm telling you now, if he is the one that has taken Magnus against his will, then he's going to pay with his life.” Ragnor arched an eyebrow at that. “No one takes my warlock from me.” The room fell silent as black eyes bore into fiery blue.

“Well alright then.” Ragnor clapped his hands and then shifted his gaze back to Izzy, pointing rather rudely at her. “You, Spitfire, got any downworlders you trust?”

“A couple...” Izzy voiced a little wearily. “Why?”

“No one without some form of demon or downworlder blood in them can cross into Edom, but with the little redheads alliance rune, looks like we can all go once you get another two downworlders here to assist. Oh what fun this is going to be!”

Alec watched Catarina roll her eyes as Izzy began to send off her fire messages. Once they were sent she was on her phone but it was all crackly which meant Ragnor had reapplied his wards to the room after Clary had broken through them.

“Can you lower your wards so I can contact the Ops Centre to ensure the entrance of our guests?”

“Izzy, who'd you invite?” Jace asked as his sister speed dialled the Ops Centre.

“Two guests, downworlders, will be arriving post haste. One will arrive on foot and the other will automatically portal into the office so when the alarms occur just switch them off. Alec has given authority to allow their entrance.”

“No I haven't.” Izzy poked her tongue out at her brother.

“Their names are Meliorn of the Seelie Realm and Raphael Santiago from the Children of the Night will portal into the office due to it being daylight and we cannot wait until evening.” Izzy clicked off her phone and found several pairs of eyes on her. “What?”

“Just how well do you know them Izzy?” Jace scoffed in questioning his smirking sister. 

“Iz, seriously?”

“What?” She proclaimed innocently as she placed her hands on her hips. “Not together at least...” Clary blushed red as she finally caught on.

“I like this one.” Ragnor grinned, even if Izzy gave him a slight glare, still on guard and unsure about the High Warlock of London. “Its going to be fun to see Raphael’s face when he sees me.”

“No it won't.” Catarina complained as she sat down in one of the plush chairs in the office. “Might as well sit down, we don't know how long they'll be.”

“Anyone care for a drink?” Ragnor's green-gold magic crackled at his finger tips.

“I'll have a beer.” Catarina voiced nonplussed as she threw her head back as she seriously could fall asleep any minute now. Much like the Head of the Institute, from what she could tell just by looking at Alec, she'd not slept a wink since Magnus went missing either.

“Its 10 in the morning.” Clary questioned the woman.

“Its always happy hour somewhere my dear.” Ragnor and Alec's eyes locked as they quoted the same precious and very absent man. 

Before the warlock could even make comment and even before Catarina could take a sip of her beer there was knocking on the office door. With a wave of his hand, Ragnor dropped his wards once more and one downworlder stepped inside.

“Isabelle?” His dark eyes locked onto the voluptuous shadowhunter.

“Hi Meliorn!” She waved at him. Before she could say much else a fire message fluttered towards her and she caught it in seconds before it burst into flames after she read the message contained inside. “Catarina, can you conjure a portal which is linked to the Hotel Dumort so Raphael can portal in?” She was moving about the office and closing the thick curtains before placing on a couple of lamps. It didn't take long for a very familiar man to step through the portal, he looking a little tired, it was morning after all, but still as immaculate and handsome as ever.

“You said you were in danger.” Raphael frowned whilst looking Isabelle over when his eyes locked on her. There was nothing wrong with her.

“Oh, yeah, about that...” Alec looked incredulous at his sister. She just lied her ass off to a Seelie Knight and the Head of the New York Vampire Clan! “We have a problem and you gentlemen could be our saving grace.”

“What are you doing here?” Raphael currently ignored a now frowning Izzy as he finally noticed the green warlock in the room.

“Oh my Sweet Boy, it has been too long!”

“You don't get to call me that! Ever!” Raised eyebrows looked between a pissed off vampire and a smirking warlock.

“I know, I know, only your Padre can call you that.” Alec knew exactly who they were talking about and finally remembered he hadn't even asked Magnus about his relationship with the vampire! “Put those fangs away.” Ragnor admonished Raphael with a flourish of his hand. “Magnus would not like us fighting.”

“You started it.” Raphael snapped back, almost sounding like a child.

“Isabelle, why have I been summoned when clearly nothing is wrong with you?” Meliorn's calm and unemotional voice cut the tension in the office.

“Magnus is in danger.” Meliorn only blinked while Raphael's fangs appeared once more at this news.

“How does that affect me?”

“Meliorn,” Both Alec and Jace watched their sister with wide eyes as she worked her seductive magic on the Seelie Knight, hand on his forearm, innocently rubbing up and down. “Remember that time you refused treatment, wanting to punish yourself? I couldn't bare to see you like that so I asked Magnus for one of his healing potions. This is your chance to thank me for helping to cure you and also repay a debt to Magnus for actually mixing the potion that saved your Seelie ass.”

“Isabelle...”

“Its a nice ass.”

“Seriously Iz!” Jace snapped and she waved him off as though telling him to leave if he didn't like what he was seeing or hearing.

Alec on the other hand was wondering if he should take notes on seduction. He could seriously use some techniques on how to one up Magnus. Though Alec was sure that was unlikely to happen when his warlock had been around for over 800 years and knew all the tricks of the trade as it was.

“Alright,” The Knight folded to her charms and then big brown eyes focused on the vampire.

“Don't even try and seduce me Isabelle, its my Padre and that's all I need to know.”

“What's a Padre?” Clary piped up.

“Father...” Again Ragnor and Alec locked gazes.

“Magnus is your father?! How the hell is that possible?” The other three shadowhunters blurted out.

“As fun as all this is, shall we get to it and get him back and then you can ask all your question to him?” The room fell quiet. “Little Red, time to get cracking on that alliance rune, we don't have all day.”

“Um, its not exactly tried and tested but, who wants to go first?” Clary had her stele out and there were no takers. “Come on guys, its not going to hurt. Um... I don't think it is...” She gave a sheepish grin as Jace looked sceptically at his girlfriend.

“I will,” Alec shoved his left hand out to Clary. “And you are pairing with me.” His eyes did not leave Ragnor's as the warlock arched his thin eyebrow over at him. 

“Ready Alec?” He gave a nod of his head, not needing to tell Clary that he wasn't as convinced as she seemed that this would work, but Alec was desperate. His warlock was in Edom and he was going there one way or another. “Alright its done, now you Big Green.” Ragnor burst out laughing at the redhead. “Well it's not like I know your name!” She rolled her eyes as she quickly drew the alliance rune on the warlocks hand. “So, how do you both feel?”

“Nothing is...” Alec faulted as he gazed at his hands, they currently glowing gold-green. “Woah! This is...incredible.” He was completely transfixed at the swirling magic crackling against his fingertips. “Is this what Magnus feels all the time?”

“Magic is his very essence. Its everything to him. It binds him to the world, allows him to feel. He has been around a long time after all.”

“How long?” Clary asked the green warlock.

“That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is its worked so get drawing Fray.” Alec cut off whatever it was that Ragnor was going to say. The High Warlock of London caught on quick to realise that much about Magnus was still a secret to a lot of the people in this room.

With everyone's alliance runes activated, Isabelle was clearly beside herself as she rushed about the office even though it was a small space as her alliance rune was with a very bored looking Raphael. Clary was getting tips from Catarina, having paired with her and Jace was frowning up a storm as he was with Meliorn.

“So what are you good for?”

“You can show her in the bedroom later on.” Jace gave him a deadpan look and a side ways glance, his eyebrow arching when he realised the Seelie Knight was being serious!

“Everyone ready?”

“Born ready!” Came Izzy and Jace's comments as Ragnor created a rather intense portal, the vortex of it made everyone stagger, vast amounts of loose paperwork being blown about the room.

“You better click your damn fingers and clean that up when we get back!” Alec demanded as Ragnor did nothing but smirk at him before they all jumped through the portal.

#

To be concluded...


	6. For Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final instalment is here! I made it and I'm crying tears of joy because this was something I wanted in the series and never got. I'm also very pleased with how I've finally given it the best damn ending I can think of. Thank you to anyone who stuck around to the very end. I hope no one is left feeling disappointed.

Promises of Protection  
By: Shin Sankai

#

Chapter 6: For Eternity

#

(Edom...)

Stepping through a rather intense portal and landing on two feet was anything but easy. In fact, pretty much everyone was actually thrown through it by the sheer force, landing in different places. 

Alec had rolled to a stop, hands quickly coming out, splayed out in front of him as he just missed smashing his face into a massive rock. Thank the angel for his instincts kicking in because the only damage done to him was a craze to the side of his head, drawing blood as Alec rose, with a slight grunt coming from his lips, to his full height, not caring about the dust caking his black shadowhunter gear.

“Where the hell are we?” He griped lowly, blue eyes scanning the barren land.

“Somewhere in Edom.” Ragnor offered up 'helpfully' before drifting his gaze over to New York's Head of the Institute. “You're wounded Mr Lightwood. Should you not use an iratze on that?” Alec knew this already, he having felt when his skin split open at his temple area and also when the blood dribbled down, but for such a lame cut he couldn't care less about it. He wanted to get their bearings and hurry up and figure out which direction to go in as finding Magnus was far more important.

“It is but a scratch. All that matters is...” Alec felt a hand grip his chin and blinked rapidly when a warm tongue grazed against his skin. On instinct he yanked away, large blue eyes blinking incredulously down at his sister.

“Oh... Well that was weird...”

“Weird?” Alec shouted as he wiped the spit from the side of his head, pulling a face in the process. “That was far from weird! That was... I don't actually have a word for it!” Alec lamely finished off as he couldn't even think up the right words to say since he was so shocked at what Izzy had done. He could still feel the weird drag of his own sisters tongue on the side of his face! An image and memory he so didn't want! His glaring blue eyes instantly locked onto Raphael immediately.

“Why are you looking at me nephilim? I didn't want to do that.”

“Are you sure?” Ragnor jeered as the vampire scowled at him. Although they were in Edom, a place where none of them should be, the High Warlock of London did indeed find this to be all rather entertaining to him. Better to be light hearted now since they truly didn't know what they were walking into.

“I do not touch what is taken.” Alec shifted his gaze back to the emotionless vampire, his very words sinking in. Alec wasn't sure if that made him sound like a mere possession, but shook his head of such ridiculous thoughts as Magnus was not like that at all. “I also ate hours ago so I'm fine.” Alec's train of thought was lost to him at the deep rumble of Raphael's voice admitting that to them. He hated to even think just who the vampire had fed on.

“So, what, you telling me I have a weird kink for...”

“Has anyone seen Jace and Clary?” Alec thought it best to cut off whatever it was Izzy was thinking of saying as this conversation had become weird and uncomfortable to be part of. Plus there was no time to just stand around and chat!

“Not only them but what about Catarina and Meliorn?” Izzy offered up also, drifting away to stand closer to Raphael for fear she may do more then just lick Alec's wound on his head. Though she had played it off, it had freaked her out. He tasted of iron and copper and sweat, but there was also a weird sweetness and it was downright disturbing to her. Izzy did not want to think about it. After all, half of their little rescue party was missing!

“Don't get addicted.” Izzy jerked her gaze to Raphael, his soft murmur was whispered in her ear which did make her shiver a little.

“Its fleeting vampire instinct, it'll pass when we cut the alliance rune once we get back to New York.” Izzy quickly snapped back. 

“Are you sure?” Actually no, Izzy wasn't sure, but she hoped. Perhaps she wasn't safe being close to Alec, but she sure as hell wasn't any safer standing next to a rather intoxicating vampire either!

“I'm fine Raphael.” She stubbornly commented, deciding to distract herself by checking her whip and brushing some dust from her skin tight clothes. 

A sudden screech from above had all eyes trained to the darkened sky before Izzy and her vampire companion dove behind some large boulders and Ragnor and Alec ran in another direction.

“Its a scout.” Ragnor offered up to Alec. “Asmodeus would have felt the shift in the air, since portals are extremely rare to be used down here and has sent it to investigate on his behalf.”

“Not for long...” Alec mumbled as he moved from his hiding spot, out into plain sight where the winged and grotesque creature was fast approaching, coming to check him out...or devour him whole...one couldn't truly tell as it screeched once more and started to do an attack dive heading directly for Alec.

“Mr Lightwood, get back here!” Ragnor demanded even as he was rolling his eyes as he was blatantly being ignored. Trust his dear friend to choose such a stubborn mortal man, never mind the fact he was a shadowhunter!

“Alec!” Izzy yelled, Raphael holding her back as all three watched in wonder as Alec closed his eyes, gold-green magic swirling around him before he snapped his gaze open, blue eyes blazing and his right hand thrust up towards the scout demon and a massive ball of magic burst forth, disintegrating it in seconds. “That was awesome!” Izzy finally found her voice, completely gobsmacked like the two downworlders had been. She rushed to her brothers side, ready to reach out to him but Ragnor quickly pulled her back. “Hey!”

“Don't touch him.” Ragnor ordered, knowing instantly when something was wrong. “My magic is not settling well with him, like his body is trying to reject it. Any further disruption may very well cause you or I harm, as well as Mr Lightwood himself, as he may think we are a threat to him.”

“But...”

“Magic can become quite erratic when in a place like Edom, and even more so when your brother is technically only borrowing it.”

“Why? Why isn't your magic settling with Alec?” Izzy's worried brown gaze kept shifting to Alec who practically had a whirlwind of magic circling him right now.

“High Warlock magic can conflict with each other.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Izzy was so over cryptic information.

“When a High Warlock's magic has been accepted into the body of another, it is quite troublesome to mix another into it as well.” Izzy finally understood that they were talking about Magnus now.

“But Magnus' magic...its...its gone...isn't it?”

“Not necessarily.” All eyes shifted to Raphael. “My Padre's magic has been with your brother for 14 years. I doubt a simple wrist cuff is how it was contained. That was probably more like a tracker for him to get to your brother faster.”

“How astute of you Sweet Boy.” Raphael grit his teeth, fangs bared slightly. “Its quite a complicated process, even if Magnus makes it look as simple as enchanting a piece of leather.” Though Alec was in turmoil, trying to calm himself, he could hear everything around him. “Magnus didn't just offer protection to Mr Lightwood, he offered a part of himself in the process. He gave up part of his magic, a part of his own life source if you will, and it has resided in Mr Lightwood for 14 years, curled around the very delicate organ which Magnus wishes to protect with all his might.” Alec felt his hand clutch at his chest, hand clamping around the two necklaces under his shirt as well as listening to the insane beat of his heart. “Edom is Magnus' birthright. It is his true kingdom and where his magic is most powerful. As we are here, the small amount of magic left in Mr Lightwood is calling to its owner. As soon as we came through the portal, Magnus would of felt it.”

“Can I harness the magic to find his location?” Alec listened to himself shout.

“Only if you calm down Mr Lightwood. My magic is not your enemy. It is not Magnus' enemy either.” Ragnor took a cautious step forward. “Talk to it.” Blue eyes shifted over to him. “I know it sounds weird, but please, believe me when I say it works. Only you can calm them down.”

“I'll... I'll try!” Alec didn't know what he was doing but he tried ever so hard to channel the warmth of Magnus' magic still crackling through him. Closing his eyes and taking in several deep breaths, Alec opened his mind, opened his heart.

'Magnus... Magnus I'm here...' Alec jolted, nearly loosing his own footing when he watched gold cat eyes snap open within his mind. 'Can you see me? Hear me?' The intense and very pretty blue magic that he knew well started curling warmly, protectively once more around his heart. 'That's right, everything is going to be alright now. I've come for you.' Alec watched as those pretty cat eyes closed and Magnus' magic finally quietened down and in turn this settled Ragnor's magic along with it. Alec let out a gasp, his eyes snapping open as he tried to catch his breath as the whirlwind of gold-green magic calmed and this time he couldn't help but collapse to his knees.

“You did it!” Izzy was relieved, though still worried at the same time, as she kneeled next to her brother as Alec clutched at her hand and drew in deep breaths.

“That was quite impressive Mr Lightwood.” Ragnor was all about telling the truth whether it was good or bad in his mind.

“I'm not sure what I did.” Alec confessed and with Izzy's help he got back up to his feet. He shifted his blue eyes to the vampire and the warlock with them. “Magnus knows I'm here.”

“It wouldn't take my friend long to realise. Nor will it be long before his father catches on as well. Magnus' magic is born from his father after all.” Alec nodded his head at that. “We are also quite exposed here, we need to get going or else...”

“ALEC!” Blue eyes shot up, relief flooding the shadowhunter once more as Jace, Clary, Catarina and Meliorn were just coming over a rise and then rushing down towards them. 

“Thank the angel, they are safe.” Izzy sighed in relief.

“RUN!” Came Jace's shout and not even questioning his parabatai a second, Alec and the rest of them broke into sprints.

“I hate running!” Ragnor complained less then a minute in.

“Care to fight that then?” Jace pointed behind him and Ragnor shifted to try and count what looked like over 50 demons chasing them down!

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Izzy cursed loudly at her blonde brother.

“Nothing!” Jace snapped back, quickly defending himself as everyone was quick to blame him on a lot of things. And granted ninety percent of the time they would be true, but not this time round.

“I may have stumbled into a cave and disturbed them.” Clary offered up, puffing, cheeks red as she wanted to complain much like Ragnor did as she hated running too.

“Why are we running like normal mundanes instead of using our strengths or abilities like the runes?” Raphael offered up, not a bit out of breath.

“Oh!” All shadowhunters voiced in unison and within seconds the speed runes were activated and the downworlders linked to the shadowhunters felt the power of the rune and everyone blasted off.

#

“Ow, watch where you place your foot!” Clary griped as she was suddenly kicked for no reason.

“Its not like I can see properly right now.” Jace mumbled back. “Alec said not to activate any runes, in case we gave off some weird residual energy.” Clary huffed quietly as she rubbed her shin. “Do you think the demons finally gave up the chase?” Jace whispered again as they were all hiding in a cave. They were on unfamiliar grounds and danger lurked around every boulder, hill and dead forest. Plus they were only eight strong, where the demons that resided here were possibly infinite.

“They've moved on.”

“Jesus, Alec! What the hell?” Izzy whisper yelled at her older brother, the man giving her a heart attack.

“What?”

“I thought you were sitting next to me?”

“I was...about half an hour ago.” Alec activated witch-light as it lit up the cave to see everyone still huddled, Alec's eyebrow arching at just how close Ragnor and Catarina were sitting, but again couldn't care less about that. “I've been keeping an eye out near the entrance.”

“He's freaky like a demon.”

“If that is meant to be a compliment, I don't accept it.” Alec grumbled as they all finally left the cave and Ragnor shrugged his shoulders.

“You're bedding a demon.”

“Ragnor...” Catarina was trying to stop her friend from baiting the shadowhunter. If Magnus ever got word that Ragnor was ticking his lovely shadowhunter off, the High Warlock of Brooklyn would be having words with the High Warlock of London. And it wouldn't be nice ones.

“Magnus is far from a greater demon.”

“Magnus is a greater demon?!?” Came some sudden shocked shouts from behind Alec, he rolling his eyes as he seriously hated the green skinned warlock revealing stuff (or making him reveal stuff) about Magnus when the man wasn't here to say it was alright to do so.

“Have you all forgotten our education on warlocks?” Alec questioned his small team and then decided to quickly give them a history lesson as they began to walk, his eyes scanning the barren lands and the skies. “Magnus is part demon, due to his father and part human due to his mother. Its not like he had a choice of who his parents were and it just so happens that his father is a rather powerful greater demon.”

“Which one?” Jace asked.

“That doesn't matter.”

“But...”

“We appear to have arrived.” Meliorn cut through the chatter as everyone stopped walking to look up...and up at a massive kingdom before their very eyes that they had conveniently stumbled upon. Though perhaps it had been Magnus' very own magic pulling them in this direction all along?

“Thank the angel for that.” Izzy grinned as she elbowed Raphael.

“Using our words I see...”

“Its fleeting shadowhunter instinct, it'll pass when we cut the alliance rune once we get back to New York.” The vampire remarked, copying Isabelle from bfore and then pushed the large double doors open with his strength, all eight of them stepping into a main entrance hall.

“So, where to?” Alec all but whispered even though he was certain more then ever that those that resided in this castle would know they were all here, but at the moment were not making their presence known. Alec hated this, this not knowing what was lurking around the dark corners, but he would push forward because this was the right place to be. Magnus' magic within him was telling him his warlock was here. 

“Do I look like I have a blueprint of the place?” Alec rolled his eyes, his patience truly wearing thin on the green warlock. Someone should seriously give him a medal for not smacking him. 

“Split up.” He ordered and four headed up a massive set of stairs and Alec and Ragnor remained downstairs with Izzy and Raphael though they headed left down a dark corridor whilst Izzy and her vampire companion headed to the right. “You scream if you find anything.” Alec ordered of his sister.

“You too, big brother.”

#

(Throne room...)

“Oh, do you feel that? We have a guest coming our way.”

Magnus closed his eyes knowing his father would of felt a shift in Edom at the sudden arrival of not just one guest but multiple. His worst fear was about to come to light in...

Three...

The warlock was no fool either, truly not wanting to give away just how erratic his emotions were starting to bubble up within him. He stayed where he was, slouched in the throne chair beside his fathers, daring to not open his eyes, his glamour well and truly gone since he 'arrived' in Edom.

Two...

He already knew that one 'guest' and the most important one of all, and the very one he'd been hoping would never come down here, who had already reached out to him, subconsciously at least, was getting closer and closer.

One...

“MAGNUS!”

Golden cat eyes shot open at that very distinctive and yet slightly desperate voice. For down by the entrance of the throne room, where the double doors had been bashed open was the very young man Magnus had been dreading would somehow, someway, find out just where he was and of course he would come after him. Protection or no protection, Alec was the best shadowhunter Magnus had ever known and his pledge to the new alliances, to protect downworlders would mean the Head of the New York Institute would keep his promise even risking life and limb to do so.

Oh how Magnus had missed his precious shadowhunter desperately. He knew, right from the start, when he was about to be taken, he just had to 'cut' the bond between them instantly, wanting to keep the lovely dark haired, blue eyed beauty safe from the clutches of his very own father and all those that resided in Edom. 

Magnus hated the very thought of causing his shadowhunter any pain, but it is all he could think to do to keep him safe, no matter how excruciating it was for himself too. And yet, no matter the odds, there his out of breath shadowhunter stood, glowing with gold-green magic around him, having burst into the large room, burst into his father's kingdom without seemingly a care in the world, just those blue eyes blazing and only focused on him. 

The High Warlock of Brooklyn always prided himself on being an all powerful warlock, the most powerful in America and centuries ago he'd been taught never to show his emotions, especially in the presence of the very demon that could use them against him, but the pull he felt for the young man, his blue magic still curled warmly, protectively about such a kind and pure heart, had him out of the throne he was in and down the several steps, long strides taking him closer to his Alexander.

Alec couldn't believe this was happening. Magnus truly was there! He was less then a hundred metres from him and Alec just couldn't contain himself any longer. This past month had been absolute hell for him as he took off at top speed, launching himself right into the open arms of his warlock.

“Magnus...” Alec all but trembled slightly, eyes screwed tightly shut as he held on for dear life. 

When Alec's arms wrapped painfully tight around him, Magnus bit his bottom lip to try and contain himself. His precious shadowhunter, his precious Alexander was in his arms and very much unharmed. He had so many questions to ask, for time was different down here then it was back in New York. Either way, being separated from his lovely shadowhunter was pure agony and Magnus was trying his best to keep it together because...

“My beautiful boy,” Alec felt Magnus stiffen instantly. “To whom is this...nephilim...to you?” Magnus didn't want to, but he finally separated from Alec, whipping around, placing his boy behind him as he faced off against his father.

“He is nobody.”

“Magnus...” Alec gripped the back of Magnus' jacket, hurt in his eyes at the unemotional tone Magnus had used. 

Alec found cat eyes gazing quickly back at him, trying to tell him that whatever he was thinking in regards to coming down here had not been a good idea at all. It was then Alec was finally understanding Magnus' worried gaze instantly. The High Warlock of Brooklyn wasn't sure he'd be able to keep Alec safe down here. For there was no place like Edom. A place where someone like him shouldn't be. This place practically sucked your body and mind dry and all that was keeping Alec sane and alive was the green-gold magic which was once again starting to swirl erratically around him.

“I am no fool boy. I have been around for a long time. I can feel your very magic curling within him, like it is home within him.” Asmodeus spat out, his cat eyes dragging up and down Alec which instantly made the shadowhunter's breath catch in the back of his throat. Those very cat eyes, which Magnus had inherited, but these were not beautiful at all like his warlocks. These ones looked like they wanted to take his very head off! Alec hated to admit it, but for several long seconds he was frozen in fear, unsure what was to come of him right now and couldn't help but grip Magnus' jacket sleeve that little bit tighter. 

Magnus was a whole other story completely. He grit his teeth, trying to get his raging emotions under control, not wanting his Alexander to see his true demon side awaken. However for Magnus, he was finding it very hard to keep it locked away, because Edom was his 'home' and here is where all his power could awaken which of course would delight his father but then horrify the very boy he'd fallen hopelessly in love with. 

At this very moment, the warlock could think of five different ways this could all end, all of which had him unleashing his true power, possibly killing his father in them, which wasn't something Magnus liked the thought of doing, even though he was a bastard to him, but if it meant keeping Alexander safe, then so be it. However, in four of the five scenarios he thought up, his lovely shadowhunter didn't make it out alive. Even though he was the best shadowhunter he had seen, Alec was still a mortal, and Magnus would not risk bringing him any harm. 

Before Magnus could even think anymore on it, the warlock blinked owlishly as Alec ended up pushing him behind his own body! Like his body were going to be able to protect him, protect them both from the wrath of the Prince of Hell.

“GIVE MAGNUS BACK!” The Head of the Institute all but roared.

“Alexander...” Magnus had never seen his shadowhunter so furious before. The gold-green magic surrounding him, protecting him in Edom, was becoming even more chaotic. So much so the force of it had actually pushed Magnus back! Worried cat eyes glanced all over his boy as Alec was practically panting, slightly hunched as it was fighting against his very own! Magnus finally understood that Alec had asked for help from another High Warlock.

“Mr Lightwood, please calm yourself, your connection to me is...” Magnus snapped his gaze towards the double doors. “Oh... Long time no see Magnus...” Magnus' lips parted in shock as a very familiar figure walked into the throne room.

“Ragnor, what are you...”

“Honestly Magnus,” Ragnor interrupted his friend and tutted him slightly. “Has your senses dulled down here too much already? You of all people should have sensed my magic on the boy within seconds. How else do you think your beloved shadowhunter could get down here?”

“No, its...” Magnus was lost for words, because truthfully he hadn't been thinking. All of this was too much for him as all he thought about was holding onto his shadowhunter and never letting go. The warlocks disbelieving eyes widened even more when Izzy and Raphael ran into the room!

“Magnus!” Izzy cried out in relief, launching herself at him which Magnus graciously accepted her hug before letting go as Raphael quietly made his way over, just gazing up at him.

“You alright?” There was not a drop of emotion in his question, but Magnus read it loud and clear within the vampires eyes.

“I am now Sweet Boy.” Magnus cupped Raphael’s cheek before quickly shifting his gaze to Alec who seemed to have calmed down slightly, but there was an odd expression on his face as he shifted his blue eyes between him and the vampire at his side. “Alexander...” Magnus began, but nothing could be said as more noise echoed through the halls and soon the large room was filled with Clary, Jace, Meliorn and his dear Catarina!

“Isn't this quite the party.” Jace offered up as he glanced around. “Pity about the digs though, a bit open if you ask me.” All eyes lifted to the ceiling as there wasn't one, they all just starring up into the dark and fiery red storm clouds which crackled with electricity. “Oh, hey Magnus.” The blonde waved and Magnus dumbly waved back whilst also accepting a hug from his dear sweet Biscuit and then clasped Catarina's hand for a moment too.

“Well, the blonde is right, this is quite the party.” All eyes shifted back to Asmodeus, Magnus listening to several quick intakes of breath from beside and behind him at his menacing gaze. “I don't take kindly to strangers in my home and you have indeed interrupted a conversation I was about to have with...” Magnus couldn't help but gulp down the lump in his throat as his father drifted his gaze back to Alec. He also immediately felt sick to his stomach because in all the commotion going on, he'd been separated from his lovely shadowhunter! “What is your name nephilim?”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

“Oh, a Lightwood. Well, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, as you so screamed earlier, if I were to give Magnus back, what is it you'd give me in return?” Alec was quickly learning that demons did not grant favours without wanting something priceless or precious in return. His blue eyes drew back to Magnus, watching his warlock shake his head, desperately telling him not to make a deal with the devil, but for Alec, nothing mattered but Magnus himself.

“Anything.” His fiery blue eyes bore intently and seriously back at Asmodeus who had a smirk on his lips which did send an involuntary shiver down Alec's spine.

“No!” Magnus shot forward, stepping between his shadowhunter and his father who had been but a couple of metres away from his boy. “Please father, I am prepared for whatever punishment you bestow on me, but I beg you, please let them leave.”

“Punishment?”

“I'll stay here, for eternity, if it means they can leave, unharmed.”

“Magnus, no!” Alec yelled, panic building within him once more. “We came to rescue you.” Magnus shifted his gaze back to his pleading shadowhunter, his cat eyes frowning.

“I know you did, but this is the only way that you and everyone else will make it out alive.”

“I'm not leaving without you.” Alec whisper confessed to Magnus, his hand griping one of Magnus' their fingers lacing tightly together.

“Why would remaining in Edom, with me, be a punishment Magnus?” Asmodeus was bored with all of this, though still slightly intrigued just how this shadowhunter affected his son. “We can rule together, side by side like I always told you when you were but a young boy.”

“You dare even ask that?” Magnus roared, shocking those that were standing behind him at the all powerful and frightening growl in his voice. 

“Oh hush now Magnus. You dare not wish to scare your nephilim now would you? Showing him your true demonic self.” Magnus took in several deep breaths, hand detaching from Alec's.

“I knew this day would come, but it doesn’t mean I was ever going to like it or be ready for it. I know I’ve had it coming since the day I trapped you here.” Laughter burst through the kingdom.

“Oh my beautiful boy, I broke through your binds centuries ago.”

“What?”

“You were still but a pup, still are to some extent, even in your true kingdom.”

“Then why?”

“Your role at the time was far more important then ruling Edom with me. You were to change the world, to bring honour back to the warlocks, to bring them back from the brink of extinction and show those pesky shadowhunters that your kind is not to be trifled with. You were then meant to rule over all.”

“Magnus is not like that!” Alec spat out. “He is no where near a greater demon like you! He's the kindest, sweetest, most selfless person I’ve ever met and I swear on the angel if you for a single moment think you can keep him here you've another thing coming.” Asmodeus arched an eyebrow at Alec's ranting whilst everyone else was looking at him in stunned silence. “I will raise hell itself to get him back home and back by my side.” All eyes were incredulously gazing between Alec and Asmodeus as the young shadowhunter was currently picking a fight with a greater demon. And not just any greater demon either. He was threatening the most powerful Prince of Hell! “You may have helped create him, but you don't get to rule him. He is his own warlock, a High Warlock who has respect amongst all the downworld and they will revolt if you even touch a single hair on his head.”

“Alexander...” Magnus tried to reach his shaking and furious shadowhunter to no avail.

“You will be the cause of the next Great War and you will loose. I'll make sure of it.”

“This one is feisty.” Asmodeus beamed a smile, merciless cat eyes shining bright. “Has it ever occurred to you that Magnus wants to remain here?” Alec's fury calmed, if only for a moment as he turned to look over his shoulder at Magnus, searching all over his face for any trace of truth in Asmodeus' words.

“Never!” Alec jerked his gaze back to Magnus' father. “You made him suffer for centuries, made him fear you when you are his own flesh and blood. A father doesn't do that!” Ragnor let out a grunt, several pairs of eyes shifting to him as his magic was once again becoming erratic thanks to the fluctuating emotions of the young man he shared it with. This shadowhunter was really becoming a pain in his ass. 

“Mr Lightwood...please...” Catarina was by his side, her healing magic trying to calm his own down.

“There is no way he'd want to spend eternity at your side. All that Magnus loves is back in New York.”

“And London...” Came a pained mutter from behind Alec but he had no time for that as he continued on his rant, chest tightening as something was pulsing rather painfully beneath his shirt. Was it Magnus' magic trying to calm him? Or was it Ragnor's trying to fight him? Or was it something else entirely? 

“Magnus would never leave me willingly.”

“Alexander...”

“No one takes my warlock without my consent!” Alec all but growled out, Magnus feeling his breath catch whilst Ragnor's magic pulsed erratically about Alec once more. Their magic conflicted with each other, Magnus watching on in shock and horror, much like everyone else in the room was (except his father) as his sweet shadowhunter choked on his own breath and then blood spurted from his mouth!

“Stop Mr Lightwood! You're going to kill yourself!” Ragnor called from behind, his own magic fluctuating since he and the Head of the Institute were connected and he was barely staying up on his own two feet. Ragnor found shocked cat eyes gazing back at him, wishing what he said wasn't true, but they'd lived a long time and both knew the stakes of when High Warlock magic mixed and especially within...

“You are but a useless mortal.” Magnus closed his eyes for a moment at his father's sneering comment to his beautiful shadowhunter. This was what he was dreading would happen, knowing this was what his father was good at, exposing weaknesses and fears. Magnus shifted his gaze to his boy and the shock on Alec's face, as his mortality was practically slapped across his face had actually rendered him speechless for once. The only good thing that had come from it was the very taunt had stopped his and Ragnor's magic from possibly causing serious harm to the young shadowhunter, if only for a moment.

“I...” Alec wiped the blood from his mouth even if his pained gaze shifted to Magnus whose cat eyes were shimmering with a thousand and one emotions of his own. “I'm not useless.” Asmodeus snorted at Alec's pitiful response, the shadowhunters emotions became erratic once more. 

“You will age and die, and my boy will have to continue on. It is best he remains with me then having to go through that again. After all, are you not just another number on his ever growing list of bed partners?”

“I'M NOT!” Alec yelled, curling up into a tight ball.

Truthfully he and Magnus had only spoken of their vast life span difference once on their travels. And rather briefly too. They still had a lot to talk about because of it, but the shadowhunter had seen the pain in his warlocks eyes as he spoke about it and so Alec had dropped the topic of conversation. However, for him, he'd not forgotten it at all. Secretly he'd been thinking about this for a long time now, even before they spoke of it. Because even though it was thrown in his face by Magnus' father, and Alec hated it to his very core, the Prince of Hell was correct. He was mortal and the one he loved most in the world was not. What could he offer someone like Magnus other then a few fleeting years with him?

#

(Somewhere in Mongolia...)

Alec and Magnus were travelling through Mongolia, currently residing in a luxury yert which they'd been there for two days now. 

Magnus had wanted Alec to not only experience the hustle and bustle of numerous cities around Asia, but also the simplicity of the open and quiet countryside. It allowed them to just be, to breathe in the cool air, to marvel at the snow capped mountains and the nomadic life of the owners of the land. 

Of course appreciating all that didn't mean they were going to slum it. Alec was dating a warlock who appreciated comfort and style after all. 

The five star yert they resided in was amazing. Never mind the fact it took Magnus all of five minutes to have Alec out of his clothes, the heating very much on so they both didn't catch chills, and he was soon a gasping mess, face planted into the pillows as Magnus took him from behind, ravishing him senseless.

After their dalliances, Alec was lying against Magnus, hand brushing over his warlock's forearm which was wrapped around his waist and that is when he had blurted out his thoughts which he'd been thinking about for quite some time.

'If I wasn't the Head of the Institute and you weren't the High Warlock of Brooklyn, do you think we would have even met?'

'What has gotten into you to even talk like that?' Magnus was intrigued at where this was actually going.

'Well, I mean, like if there was an alternate universe or something, would we be together there as well? Would there be the possibility of you spending the rest of your life with me?'

'I'm...not sure.' Magnus had to swallow the lump in his throat. 'I have lived a long time Alexander, but not even I can predict the future.'

'Well...I mean...you're...immortal.'

'Yes...' Magnus knew this talk was coming, but he didn't think it was going to be like this, or possibly this soon too. In truth, for Magnus, there was no preparing for this moment.

'I'm...not...' The soft, almost heartbreaking whisper made Magnus tighten his hold on his shadowhunter, pressing his lips to Alec's temple.

'All we can do is live in the now, love in the now. And right now, I love you and want to be with you. Is that not enough?'

'I don't know...' Alec sat up, frustrated with himself but knowing he needed to blurt all this out or else it was going to eat him up inside. Magnus always said he could tell him anything, even his deepest, darkest fears and truthfully, for Alec, this was the one at the top of his list. The shadowhunter pulled away from Magnus' warmth, sheets pooling in his lap as he collected his thoughts. Magnus himself shifted onto his side, cradling his head in his right arm as he was half up on a mountain of pillows behind him and gazed quietly at his fidgeting pretty boy. 

'Tell me what troubles you.' Magnus softly voiced, even though his heart was pounding in his chest and ears.

'My life could be taken in a blink of an eye.'

'You know I would never allow that to happen Alexander.' Alec felt Magnus trace his nimble fingers across his wrist cuff. 'I will keep you safe until my last breath leaves my body.'

'I don't like the idea of you dying just to save me.'

'Well...'

'I think you already know what I'm trying to say to you.' Alec interrupted whatever it was Magnus was going to voice. 'I will age...and eventually...die.'

'Alec...'

'And you'll face heartache again.' Alec bit on his bottom lip. 'You've said you've had a lot of relationships, thousands in fact, but rarely have you ever felt all consuming love for someone.'

'That is true.'

'You also told me that when you do love, you love selflessly and with everything you have.'

'I do.'

'Am I the latest you love with everything you have?' Alec shot his eyes over to Magnus, knowing the warlock needn't even answer him as he felt it within everything the warlock did for him. 'What happens when I die? When that love goes? I cannot stand the thought of causing you such pain. I know you don't ever compare lovers, I’m just another in your long list...'

'You are not a number Alexander!' The shadowhunter jumped in the bed, surprised at Magnus' angry tone and he truly was kicking himself for even thinking something like that. He knew Magnus was nothing like that and yet he had caused the anger and disappointment to rush across his warlock's pretty facial features. His blue eyes shifted apologetically to Magnus, trying desperately to blurt out his apology but Alec watched horrified as Magnus rolled out of bed, swiftly pulling on his clothing.

'Magnus, I'm...' Alec bit his bottom lip as Magnus held up his hand as he shoved his feet into his boots and did up his thick coat.

'Just...don't...' Came the quiet finality in Magnus' broken voice. Tears welled in Alec's eyes as he watched his warlock leave their yert, silently requesting him not to follow. The shadowhunter thumped his head against the headboard before curling up into a tight ball as he began to shout internally at his own stupidity.

It was probably only a few hours later that Magnus finally returned to their yert, but those hours were the most painful hours in Alec's life to date.

'Sorry...' Alec blurted out, he having scrambled out of bed, butt naked and right into Magnus' arms, though the warlock was not hugging him back which was even more torment for the shadowhunter who had caused all of this on his own. 'Magnus, please, I wasn't thinking. I know you aren't like that. I just...'

'Alexander...' He had shuddered at Magnus deep voice murmuring his name. Alec shifted to look up at his precious warlock, immediately capturing the pain in his usually warm brown orbs. When ice cold fingers brushed against his bare skin, Alec did gasp as it was the best feeling in the world to have his warlock wrapped around him once more. 'I cannot change the fact I am immortal. This is who I am.' Alec nodded a little, even if he was frowning as Magnus withdrew from him once more, but only to remove his jacket and then dragged his naked self over to the heater where he handed him his sweater which he placed on. It rested mid thigh on him as Magnus drew him to the rug and he curled into his warlock as he and Magnus sighed as the heat engulfed their chilled bodies. 'We are who we are Alexander. So lets try not think about this and enjoy the rest of our vacation together. Lets enjoy what time we have together, making amazing memories.'

'I don't want you to see me get old.' Magnus frowned at that, his gaze shifting down as Alec was playing with his fingers on his left hand before entwining his and holding on tight. 'You'll still be so beautiful and I'll be old and frail. So old, if I've survived throughout the years that is, and because of that you won't even be able to recognise who I once was, as I currently am now. You won't want to make love to me...' Alec bit his bottom lip and felt his face flush.

'Oh Alec...' Magnus pulled him into a hug, practically pulling his sweet shadowhunter into his lap. 'I'm sure you'll still be a beautiful man even when you reach forty.'

'Then that is the limit.'

'Limit?' Magnus was truly confused right now even though he was trying desperately to calm Alec's chaotic emotions and thoughts.

'When I reach forty, you must say goodbye to me.' Magnus held his breath. 'I mean, if we're still together by the time I reach forty that is. Like you said, you can't predict the future, but if by some miracle you have stuck by me until that time, then promise me here and now, when I'm 40 years old, you'll let me go.'

Magnus held his precious boy tighter. 'I don't know if I’ll be able to.' Magnus all but whispered truthfully. The very thought of not having Alec in his arms was painful to even think about let alone the possibility of it actually happening!

'Promise me Magnus.' Blazing blue eyes shifted to look up at him.

'Alexander...'

'I'll break the bond. We won't have a connection that you have to continuously pledge your protection to me and when I break it, freeing you from it, you can go about your life like I was but another fleeting memory, another fleeting touch in your long life.' Magnus held Alec closer, if that were possible, as he now realised tears were silently falling down his pretty boys face and he was sure he was fighting back his own. 

'You will never be just another memory, my precious shadowhunter.'

'Magnus...'

'You are it for me Alexander.'

#

(Back in Edom...)

“So tell me nephilim,” Alec jolted, being pulled from his past thoughts at hearing Asmodeus' taunting voice. “What do you think your mortal self can do for my boy?” 

Alec felt Magnus' magic curling around his heart, making his eyes water at the intensity of his warlocks protection and love for him. Blue eyes shifted to the most mesmerising cat eyes he'd ever seen, the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, and the one he loved with all his body, heart and soul. The very one who would risk his own immortality to ensure his mortal self would remain unharmed.

It is then it hits Alec, much like it had in Mongolia. Magnus had said he was “it” for him, and Alec had been lost for words at his confession that day. He never even had a chance to respond in kind, to advise his gorgeous warlock that he felt exactly the same as Magnus had made love to him on the rug, his all consuming magic engulfing them in the most powerful, beautiful and erotic way possible that Alec was left speechless and in actual fact he had passed out at the intensity of it all. He'd woken several hours later, wrapped within his warlocks arms and though he knew Magnus was awake, Alec couldn't help but cry silently against his golden-bronze skin at realising just how much he was truly loved.

The shadowhunter felt something pulse against his chest once more as he wanted desperately to return all of Magnus' love and then some. His warlock had lived for over 800 years and he hated the thought of causing him pain, much like the thousands of past lovers had done to him. Alec was different then them all, for no one would love this warlock like he loved him. No one would protect his pure, fragile and very angelic heart like he could. Demon blood or not, Magnus was Alec's angel sent to him from heaven...or hell...he didn't care which. 

“Well boy, tell me, what can you do?” Asmodeus shifted his hand, Magnus calling out to his shadowhunter in horror as invisible demonic magic wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air supply.

Alec shifted his eyes for a moment, noticing Magnus' pretty blue magic which was crackling at his fingertips was fast turning red in anger. He never wanted anything like this to happen. All Alec ever wanted to do was just be with Magnus. 

The shadowhunter felt his body jolt in realisation. Yes, all he wanted was to be with Magnus. Whilst he didn't want Magnus to watch him grow old, Alec knew he didn't want Magnus to leave him when he turned 40 years old either! 

'What do you want?' Alec jerked at the unfamiliar female voice sifting through his head. 'What does your heart truly desire?' Alec shut his eyes as he was certain he was loosing consciousness as now he was hallucinating. It was like that voice was coming from his very chest, the vibrations once again pulsing within him.

Alec felt some tears slip past his clenched closed eyes. What he wanted was everything that was Magnus. Life without his warlock just wouldn’t be worth living in Alec's mind. Magnus was pure magic that made him feel alive for the first time ever. Magnus was his and he was Magnus' and no one, not even the Prince of Hell could take that feeling away from them. For Alec, it was becoming that cut and dry for him. There is no way he could live without Magnus, and so, because of that all consuming thought, he would do everything he could to live with him through the ages. The shadowhunter wanted his warlock forever.

“What can you do?” Asmodeus taunted again.

“EVERYTHING!” Alec shouted, the invisible hold that was on his throat broke as he gasped in much needed air, Asmodeus gazing down at his hand in slight shock that a nephilim of all people had broken his hold on him. 

Alec's emotions were the most chaotic they'd ever been, he listening (along with everyone else) to Ragnor's howl of pain from behind him, and whilst he was a little guilty for that, Alec was so consumed with the fear of loosing Magnus that he never would allow that to happen. Without a thought in the world for what was about to happen, Alec seemed to have a slight out of body experience as he could feel himself pulling the black cord necklace with the weird pendant on it from beneath his shirt.

“The all seeing eye!” Asmodeus gasped, for the first time showing true shock on his usually deadpan facial features as he shifted his gaze over the young shadowhunters shoulder to his wide eyed son. He never, in all his centuries, would have imagined his lothario son had actually found someone worthy to give it to!

“I wish to be immortal, to bind myself for eternity to High Warlock Magnus Bane.”

“WHAT?!?” A mass eruption of shocked voices proclaimed behind him but Alec had no time to glance back at what he knew would be horrified recognition in his families eyes at hearing his declaration, never mind what possible look his gorgeous warlock would have, as a burst of overwhelming energy suddenly enveloped him. 

The shadowhunter didn't know which way was up or down as his blue eyes blazed, he noticing he was engulfed in the storm-like clouds with electricity bursting around him, though he could funnily enough see through the crackling, see through the clouds, as Magnus was on his knees, tears streaming down his face and yelling up at him, but he could not hear his voice. Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor were at his side, holding him close but his warlock was in so much pain, unable to do a thing to help him right now. Alec never wanted Magnus to be in pain. All he wanted was his warlock to laugh and smile and seduce and love him with everything he had. 

'Is that your truest desire Alexander Gideon Lightwood?' That strange voice entered Alec's mind once more, he half shocked that it knew his name, but as he gazed down at his shaking warlock, Alec knew then and there he'd never want to part from him. Ageing and dying, leaving Magnus alone, to grieve alone, the very thought shook him to his very core. He could not, would not, do that to his warlock.

Izzy's words came back to him, when he finally broke down on how worried he had been for his lovely warlock as Izzy spoke of a shadowhunters love. Alec truly was that shadowhunter. That shadowhunter who would only love once. And the one that had stolen his love, stolen his heart, body and soul just so happened to be the most breathtaking downworlder he'd ever laid eyes on. And an immortal one at that. 

Magnus didn't ask to be immortal, it was the cards he was dealt. Well, now Alec was holding the deck and his decision was made. Magnus was life itself to Alec and there was no way he was going to miss out on an eternity with the warlock, especially if this all seeing eye was going to grant such a wish to him. Magnus had stated the wearer could wish for something insanely basic to the most extreme. Well, Alec was certain one couldn't get more extreme then this and felt his lips curve into a smile.

Oh what an adventure it would be for them...

“Yes,” Was Alec's simple, all consuming response. His head and heart pounded and then suddenly the cloud-like swirling storm merged into a tight ball, he suspended in the air, eyes blazing down at the eight people looking up at him but nothing more could be thought of when the ball of energy slammed right into his chest, bursting the air from his lungs as Alec screamed for all he was worth.

The shadowhunters, warlocks and the one vampire and seelie knight were a loss for words, never in all their lives, young or old had they ever seen anything like this, watching as the energy disappeared into Alec or the gut wrenching screams that burst from his lips, practically rattling the walls of Asmodeus' kingdom.

“ALEXANDER!” The shadowhunter was sure he heard Magnus' gut wrenching shout of his name, but his ears were ringing, his body ached all over and once the electricity within his body seemed to settle, there was a soft pale blue glow about him, it feeling very much like Magnus' magic pulsing comfortingly about his body and because of it, it was carefully drifting him back to the stone flooring. 

As soon as Alec's feet hit the ground, his knees buckled and he collapsed. More cries of his name echoed in his head and then people were grabbing at him which he groaned at. He just wanted to be left alone, not to be poked and prodded and man handled (unless it was his warlock that did all three) but finally the hands stopped touching him, maybe because he had been swatting them away as he groaned out his pain and after several long minutes Alec finally fluttered his eyes open.

Catarina was the first person he saw, she at his side, her gentle white magic scanning him for internal injuries as he blinked up at the blue-skinned healer.

“Please tell me it worked?” Alec mumbled aloud as he shifted his gaze to the necklace clutched in his lightly shaking hand. The swirling 'storm-like' clouds were gone and all that was present was an unmoving golden cat eye. “Oh thank the angel, I don't want to have to go through that again. I thought she was going to split my insides apart...” Everyone jolted as Ragnor cracked up laughing, dispelling the tension in seconds flat. 

“You've got yourself a wild one there, old friend.”

Alec let out a groan as he sat up, with Catarina's help, though when a familiar pair of hands rested shakily against his shoulders, Alec fluttered his eyes closed and leaned into the strong taut chest behind him, turning his face and tucking it into the crux of his warlocks neck and shoulder region. Alec took in a deep breath of sandalwood and sugar, two of his most favourite things, besides Magnus himself, and he was finally back with him and within easy reach too.

After a few more moments, Alec felt everything settle within him and after feeling a grin brush his lips, pressing them against Magnus' pulse point, the shadowhunter drew agonisingly away, since he did have an audience and all and pried his rather heavy eyes open once more. Something really did feel different, but his muddled mind and body were not making sense of it just yet.

“Alec, your eyes...” He gazed at all parties present, unsure what they meant by that but he couldn't question them when laughter came from further in the room, the sound making himself and others shudder at. It was not like Ragnor's laugh from before. This laugh was pure evil.

“Oh, how fortunate for us my dear boy. Looks like we'll have a slave to do as we please with, for he can now walk between the Shadow World and Edom and I'll be able to control him to do my bidding.”

“Never!” The growl that spat from Magnus' lips made all parties present shudder in slight fear. No one had ever seen Magnus loose his patience or control the way he was right at this moment. Cat eyes for a single second did not drop from Asmodeus as Magnus next spoke. “Catarina, please take hold of Alec and support him.”

“Magnus what...” The sorceress never did get any further as all eyes observed Magnus stand to his tall height, the very walls shaking and crumbling, firelight blew out as a tremendous amount of power began to swarm and swirl about Magnus, a mixture of blue, green-gold, white and furious red. Pained gasps escaped the two other warlocks in the room, all eyes watching on in disbelief as it appeared Magnus was taking their magic from them! 

The raw power that Magnus was unleashing even had Asmodeus taking several steps back at the sheer power his son was emitting. This was more raw power then he'd ever seen in his long life, as well as never realising his boy could even 'take' magic from another warlock, or two, like he was doing right now!

Catarina's grip on Alec loosened as she was hunched over, like Ragnor was, their magic being drained from them by their dearest friend as all Magnus could think to do was protect the one he loved from the one he hated. 

“Magnus...” Alec tried reaching out to his warlock in his weakened state, but Izzy stole his hand, everyone frozen in their crouched positions as Magnus was consumed by furious red magic.

“You will never touch the one I love.” Alec had to blink several times as he was sure, in the swirling of the magic shifting about Magnus that his warlock's body appeared to be shifting to something else, like Magnus' demon side was overpowering the rest of him, taking over his sanity and was ready to unleash hell as it was. “You will perish here, along with Edom in its entirety!” Magnus shout grumbled several walls as he built up a massive ball of energy, so blinding everyone had to close their eyes. The room filled with crackling energy, hairs standing on the backs of everyone's necks and though it hurt like hell for Alec, he could not look away as he watched his beloved warlock throw the very ball of chaotic dark energy with all his might, with all the force and power he had as it slammed right into his rather shocked father, Alec and Magnus watching as Asmodeus flew through the air several hundred feet away and then a massive explosion erupted. 

At the exertion used, Magnus collapsed to his knees, hands shaking, blood dripping from his lip as he had bit it so hard he'd punctured it. He wiped the blood on his jacket sleeve as his body shuddered and shook, eyes snapping shut as Magnus suppressed the demon within him, calming it down as he convinced it his father was no more. He was sure the Prince of Hell was finally dead. It was a long time coming, but finally it was done.

'I killed my real father this time...' Magnus felt his heart clench at that realisation. He gazed down at his shaking and very sore hands, the dark demonic magic he had used, with the help of the other two warlocks here in Edom, even though it was without their consent, had turned his hands bloody raw.

“MAGNUS!” Alec cried out, wriggling out of the grips everyone had on him as he crawled over to his boyfriend, using him as leverage as he got up on his knees and pressed his forehead to his warlocks, while his hands cradled the bloody ones within his own. Alec took in several deep breaths as the sudden movements he'd done was seriously impairing his vision and he really wanted to vomit. “Magnus...” Alec called again, this time softer, more loving as he let go of his warlocks hands and cupped his face. “Magnus... You're alright now. You're safe from him.” At least Alec hoped so. The massive explosion was currently setting off smaller ones about Edom, the faint vibrations could be felt beneath them.

“Why?” Alec's breath caught in his throat as he found pain filled cat eyes boring into his blue ones. “Why did you make such a wish? I told you, told you the wearer must be very careful and think hard on the decision they make.”

“I...”

“It cannot be undone once it has been granted.” Alec gulped down the lump in his throat at Magnus' broken words. 

Yes he'd done it as a spur of the moment thing, but fear gripped Alec at the thought of Magnus not being able to leave Edom. That fear, plus the fear of having to grow old and not being able to remain at his loves side, Magnus having to watch him die, like he'd probably done a hundred times before was something Alec didn't want to ever happen to Magnus again. If there was even a slither of hope, of returning back to New York and with his warlock in toe, then Alec was going to seize the opportunity no matter the risk it took or the price he paid. 

The risk was his life and the price was his mortality. For Alec those were two very small things in the bigger picture. His world, their world, would just not be the same without the High Warlock of Brooklyn in it. He was such an integral part of everything that was currently going on right now. For Alec, Magnus was the key to harmony between their worlds and if any harm had befallen the warlock, Alec knew it would have the greatest consequences known to man itself.

Plus New York itself wouldn't be the same without Magnus' very glittery and magical presence and Alec couldn't bare to leave him behind so he was desperate and...

“I just...” Alec tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “I just want to be with you.” Alec felt his chest tighten instantly and his eyes filled with tears. Did Magnus not want to be with him? Had he just made the biggest mistake of his life?

“Your family...” Alec jerked his head over his shoulders at everyone's teary faces. “What about them Alexander? You made a life altering choice that can never be undone. How will they ever forgive me for making you make that choice over them.”

“For understanding that you didn't make me do anything.” Alec voiced with a lot of conviction. “This was my choice, my will, my wish. Yes they are my precious family, will always be so, but Magnus, my family is not just them anymore...” Golden cat eyes finally shifted to look at him. “My love isn't just for them now.” Alec cupped Magnus' face in his warm hands. “Its right here.” He chewed adorably on his bottom lip. “I mean, I hope that is the case for you as well, because this is sure going to be awkward if you don't feel the same and...” Alec never did get further in his rambling as Magnus slammed his lips to his, the kiss desperate and thankful and filled with so much love and protection that Alec was sure he was going to suffocate. Though he did remember to finally breathe and quickly wrapped his arms around his precious warlock, holding him close.

“When the two of you are about finished...” Alec broke away from Magnus, face red as he shifted his gaze to Ragnor. “I'm assuming you want to also get out of here before Edom consumes us all?” All eyes shifted to where Ragnor was pointing as a massive black hole formed in the sky.

“Say that earlier you wretched warlock!” Izzy all but screamed as Ragnor opened a portal with what little magic he had remaining in him as Magnus had seriously drained him. His black eyes watched everyone fall through it and back to their rightful world. He stood by his portal as he watched his dear friend pull Alec to his feet, their hands instantly linking.

“Let's go home Magnus.” Cat eyes shimmered as Magnus for once in his life couldn't find his voice as all he could do was nod his head, he, Ragnor and Alec leaping through before Edom caved in on itself, an explosion rumbling against the quickly closing portal as they all ended up in the large park not far from the Institute and lucky for a certain vampire, it was pitch black. 

“Well,” Ragnor dusted himself off. “As fun as this hasn't been I...” The High Warlock of London never did get any further as Magnus pulled him into a hug.

“It is so good to see you old friend.”

“Yes well...” Ragnor pat Magnus on the back. “Remind me not to cave to Catarina's pleading looks too often, especially if its about saving you if you are going to steal my magic the way you did, though granted it was to also save our asses in there.”

“Sorry, I...” Ragnor cupped Magnus' cheek.

“I know you were desperate to protect your shadowhunter, but seriously Magnus, try not to let the demon out of you too much, it was damn frightening.”

“I'll try...” Magnus sheepishly mumbled.

“Edom has been destroyed right? I don't think Magnus ever has to worry about going back there so I doubt he needs to be that wicked again.” Clary offered up.

“Unless its with Alec in bed.”

“Seriously Izzy...” Alec was a bit flushed in the face, though he knew his sister was just trying to dis-spell the seriousness and tension in the air. He shook his head and picked up Ragnor's hand, the warlock jolting a little as he pulled the stele from his pocket and deactivated the alliance rune between them. Everyone else was doing the same thing.

“What's that about?” Magnus asked but felt a grunt burst from his lips and he staggered on his feet a little as Alec pretty much ripped him from Ragnor's arms and all but tackled him, head buried against his neck and shoulder region once more and the shadowhunter was breathing in his scent again.

“You're alive...” Magnus felt his lips curve into a tiny smile as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Alec, lips pressed into his unkempt black hair.

“You take care of you and yours.” Ragnor offered up before watching Catarina conjure a portal and with one last glance at the other shadowhunters and downworlders around the park, he stepped through it along with Catarina, the intense light illuminating the surrounding areas for a few seconds before the portal closed.

“Let's not do this again.” Jace offered up before shifting his gaze to Izzy who was hugging both Meliorn and Raphael. 

“I'm seriously going to sleep for a month!” Clary proclaimed as she moved closer to Jace and hugged the blonde shadowhunter.

“Why a month?” Magnus queried.

“That's how long you've been missing.” Clary explained.

“Is that all?”

“What do you mean is that all?” Magnus cringed at the put out tone in his shadowhunters voice, not meaning to upset him then he clearly already was as Alec pulled away from him, stepping out of his arms which Magnus hated very much.

“For me, it has been a year.”

“A year?!?” Alec's jaw dropped open.

“Time works differently in Edom. I have not been there in so long, I forgot about it until now.” Though Magnus was looking at the incredulous stares from the young shadowhunters around him, his eyes did shift over to both Meliorn and Raphael as he gave them a nod of thanks, knowing there were no words for what he felt right now. The seelie knight just turned and walked off into the night, heading back to his realm and his queen whilst his sweet boy gave him a nod of the head, a tiny wave and then he disappeared within a blink of an eye.

“You must be seriously sexually frustrated then.” Clary whacked Jace over the head for that and Izzy headed on back over.

“What did I miss?”

“Magnus hasn't had sex in a year.” It was Alec's turn to whack his brother as Izzy looked on in sheer confusion.

“Time works differently in Edom then here.” Magnus explained whist Alec was glaring at his snickering brother.

“Clary, punish your boyfriend for me.” The Head of the Institute ordered of the young redhead.

“You got it.”

“Wait, what?” Jace jogged after Clary, trying to convince her that she shouldn't take that command from Alec so seriously, but his fiery girlfriend was currently ignoring him for the moment and storming back towards the Institute with the intent of having a nice long shower and making her cocky boyfriend grovel at her feet...if only for a little bit.

“Has it really been a year for you?”

“It has.” 

“Whether its a day, week, month or year, we have missed you so much.” Izzy softly voiced as she dove into Magnus' arms, his immediately wrapping around her to give her comfort. “I don't know what I would of done to ease Alec's pain if we weren’t ever able to find you.” Magnus shifted his gaze to Alec who was quietly chewing on his bottom lip at listening to Isabelle's choked confession.

“I'm sure you would of found a way my dear. You are one of the strongest shadowhunters I know.”

“Love you Magnus.” The warlock grinned as he pressed his lips to Izzy's forehead.

“As do I dearest Isabelle. Now get going. You've clearly got quite a lot of sleep to catch up on.” She nodded her head before securing her hold on her big brother, squeezing him for everything he was worth and then finally letting go as she jogged towards the Institute.

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the dewy scent drifting through the park. He could also hear the faint sounds of emergency sirens and car horns honking in the distance. Now this was where he was meant to be. 

The warlock snapped his eyes back open and shifted them to the lightly shuffling shadowhunter in front of him. Yes, right here, with his shadowhunter was everything to him. This was...

“Home?” Magnus offered up, watching those blue eyes sparkle at that one and very all important word.

“Home...” Alec nodded as Magnus twisted his hand this way and that before the familiar click of his fingers happened and the portal appeared. Locking fingers together, the two men stepped through it and right into Magnus' home. The warlock felt his magic crackle at his fingertips and his wards flared in seconds, enveloping his entire building in protection.

“I'm sure Raphael will start spreading the word that you have returned and that you are unharmed too.” Magnus raised his eyebrow at Alec's words. “The downworlder grapevine has been firing on all fours since your disappearance. I got my parents involved to help convince the Clave to spin a tale that you were in Alicante on their request to attend some rather important meetings. If we didn't find you soon, I am certain a war would have broken out because rumours were circling that you were...dead.”

“Oh Alec...” Magnus watched his shadowhunter let out a shuddering breath.

“I am so glad you are back.” The warlock could no longer resist as he engulfed his shadowhunter within his embrace once more, lips against his forehead as he whispered his response there and also fluttered his white calming magic over Alec as well.

“I have missed you blue eyes.” Magnus felt Alec's tense muscles ease.

Magnus wasn't sure how long they stood in his open plan living room, his gaze on the two empty wine glasses sitting on the table where the two of them had left them before all hell had broken loose.

“So, a year huh...” Alec's deep gravely voice invaded his thoughts and Magnus took a step back, not far, but far enough to gaze down at his lightly blushing boyfriend.

“Yes.” Magnus lifted his hand and brushed it down his shadowhunters pink cheek. “As much as I’d be more then happy to ravish you, to reacquaint myself with your very responsive and delicious body, I’m actually exhausted.”

“Me too.” Alec chuckled softly, even though he did lift up on tip toes and pressed his lips to Magnus' once more, revelling in the feel of his warlock's lips against his own.

Though stopping the gentle kisses was hard for Alec, he finally did cease and took hold of Magnus' hand and pulled him down the small hallway towards the dark bedroom, they not even bothering with the lights as they began to turn the bed down and strip out of their clothing. Magnus removed everything but his boxer briefs and his shadowhunter shed his clothing, everything laying dumped at the foot of the bed, before pulling on a long sleeved dark grey sweater over his black boxers. It was the sweater he sometimes lounged in or slept in, but only if Magnus wasn't taking the shadowhunters clothes off him, and with that now done, they both collapsed into the bed, heads sinking deeply into comfortable pillows.

A tiny weight jumped onto the bed, Magnus shifting slightly as his lips curved into a smile when a soft purr vibrated against his neck.

“Chairman...” His adorable pet decided to lick his cheek before shifting to curl into a ball and fall asleep at the small of his back, sticking close.

“He has missed you.”

“And I have missed him.”

“Only him?” Alec softly questioned into the night air and he was almost certain, in the darkness, he could see a grin form on Magnus' lips. He couldn't see very well in the dark without activating a rune, but it seemed like, whatever happened to him had given his eyesight a power boost. Alec shrugged as he was too tired to think about stuff like that now.

“No, my favourite shadowhunter was up the top of my list.” Alec sighed adorably as Magnus drew him into his arms and he immediately craved his warlock's touch against his skin as he wrapped his arms around Magnus nice and tight.

“Magnus...”

“Yes?” The warlock waited several moments for Alec to voice whatever was on his mind, but when his face tucked into his neck and shoulder region and he listened to the adorable little snores he also missed, they echoing around the room, Magnus felt his all consuming love burn brighter even if worry began to eat at his insides. “My adorable shadowhunter, just what have you done.”

#

(The Next Morning...)

Granted Magnus was beyond tired, he in actual fact couldn't sleep a wink and watched his young shadowhunter throughout the evening. 

Magnus drifted his eyes down to the skilled and pale hand clasped in one of his own, like the shadowhunter thought he were going to disappear on him. His boy was utterly adorable, and so, so beautiful to look upon. Magnus grinned at the little snores, those little snores which Alec totally denied doing, were everything to him. Actually everything about this shadowhunter was everything to him. With it now being just on sunrise, the first glimpses of light which would soon awaken his city from slumber, Magnus carefully unlinked their hands and listened to a grumble escape from plump pink lips. Magnus was quick to quieten his shadowhunter down as he fluttered his fingers over Alec's forehead and down his cheek, tucking a strand of hair away from his closed blue eyes.

“Chairman...” Came an adorable groan. “Stop it...” Again Magnus grinned, still trying to take the fact in that he was here, back in his loft, and with his shadowhunter in his very bed with him. He was no longer in Edom, no longer with his father and because of that, Magnus could let out some of his tension. Not all of it. Just some.

For the rest of the tension was now solely on this young man swatting his hand adorably away. This young man, who was now forever a young man at the age of 24 now. Again his adorable shadowhunter grumbled as a strip of sunlight caressed his pale perfect skin, over one closed eye and possibly blinding it behind his eyelids a little. Magnus carefully rolled out of bed, slipping into a black and gold silk robe and the matching pants and went to close the curtain, but instead just leaned against the window and gazed out at the view he thought he'd never see again.

“Chairman...” Golden cat eyes broke through the glamour as Magnus gazed back at the deep throaty way Alec had mumbled his pets name. “Come back to bed where its warmer.” Alec was sitting up in bed, yawning and his hands came up to rub the sleep from his eyes in a very cute way. The sweater he was wearing was rumbled and hanging off one pale shoulder rather distractingly and his black hair was stuck up in all sorts of adorable directions.

“I'm a little bigger then my cat, but I'm more then happy to come back to bed with you.” Magnus watched Alec's pretty blue eyes, blue eyes he thought he'd never see again snap open and dart over to where he was standing. Shock and surprise flashed across the shadowhunters features in seconds. Magnus himself lost his own breath when Alec's eyes shifted into a pair of bright sapphire cat eyes. The warlock wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to them or how very beautiful they looked on his shadowhunter. As he continued to quietly eye his boyfriend, watching the emotions playing across his pretty boy's facial features, perhaps he could understand, just a little, in how his shadowhunter had reacted to his very own cat eyes.

“Ma-Magnus...?”

“Hello there shadowhunter,” He turned in time, watching Alec scramble out of bed at lightning speed as he launched himself at him. “Alexander...” Magnus raised his arms and wrapped them around his lightly shaking boy.

“I thought it was all a dream.” 

“Me too.” Magnus softly confessed back.

Alec breathed in his warlock before releasing his death grip on him as he quietly gazed up into the most gorgeous face he'd ever seen in his life. “You didn't sleep at all did you?” Magnus grinned as his shadowhunter was getting to know him really well these days, even if they'd been separated for a month in Alec's time and a year in his own.

“I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to look at you.”

“Make sure I didn't disappear?” Alec softly questioned and held on tight when Magnus nodded his head in confirmation. “I'm right here Magnus. Everything is alright now. I'll protect you.” Magnus softly returned the kiss Alec gave him. “Tell you what, if we go back to bed, and I hold you, watch over you, will you promise me that you'll actually get some sleep for a few hours? You being up before noon is a little...weird for me.” Alec beamed a smile as Magnus let out a soft chuckle, he following his warlock back to the bed after Magnus closed the thick curtains and the room fell into darkness once more.

“Anything you need shadowhunter?” Magnus mumbled into the quiet as Alec pulled him wordlessly into his arms.

“Just you.” Alec softly confessed.

Magnus buried his head into Alec's neck. Though Magnus held Alec tight, his heavy eyes did finally drift closed as there was no time to worry right now for exhaustion finally took hold of him.

#

(Several hours later...)

Magnus didn't know when he drifted off, but shuffling at his side made him snap his eyes open, he gazing wondrously at his boyfriend as Alec was propped up on pillows, back against the headboard but his pretty blue eyes were drawn to his left wrist where his right hand was rubbing subconsciously at it. Clearly his shadowhunter was missing their 'bond'.

“You know the wrist cuff isn't necessary now right?” Alec darted his gaze to Magnus, gifting him with a lovely, if not slightly tired, smile before Magnus watched him frown again. He never wanted to see his shadowhunter sad.

“It's been a massive part of my life Magnus, even for something so small. It became a part of me and well...” Alec scratched at the back of his neck, cheeks flushed. “I liked the feel of it there, knowing it was my connection to you.”

“Alexander, have you forgotten your wish that you asked the all seeing eye to bestow on you?”

“Of course not.”

“Recite the words back to me.”

“I...I wanted to become immortal.”

“The exact words Alexander.”

“I wish to be immortal, to bind myself for eternity to High Warlock Magnus Bane.”

“Your words have bound us together Alexander. So much so, it has ended up allowing me to bare one of your very runes on my skin.” When they were back in Edom he had felt something hot being carved on his chest, but hadn't looked at it until later one.

“What do you mean?” Magnus sat up, facing his wide eyed shadowhunter as Alec too sat up straighter, trembling fingers on his right hand reaching out as Magnus had pulled the left side of his robe away so Alec could gaze upon the 'bind to' rune which was etched into his golden-bronze skin, right across the warlocks heart. “I... I did that?” Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he traced the rune with his fingers.

“In a sense, yes.”

“I...I'm so sorry!” Magnus frowned at the sudden apology. “Do-Does it hurt? Are you in any pain?” Oh that was why his shadowhunter had apologised. His boy was thinking he was in pain at having an angelic rune on his part demonic body.

“I am fine Alexander. Your subconscious, back in Edom, when you wished to bind yourself to me, must have known that you needed the 'bind to' rune to be slightly different so it would accept my demon blood. Though now that we are connected, we may have to research as to whether my body may very well accept others from here on out.”

“I don't know if I want you to do that.” Alec gazed up at Magnus through his messy bangs and thick eyelashes. “I don't want you to be in any pain.” He truly did have the sweetest shadowhunter throughout the world.

“We'll cross that bridge if we ever have to come to it.” Magnus cupped Alec's cheek, revelling in his boy tilting into his warmth. “Now, may I see yours?”

“I have a bind to rune as well?”

“Of course you do shadowhunter. You bound us together, so yours will be over your heart as well. They will match like a pair.” Magnus watched Alec pull his sweater from over his head, now only dressed in his boxer briefs as his blue eyes gazed down at the dark rune over his heart. Alec leant back into Magnus, unable to break his gaze from the rune etched permanently into his skin, nor the fluttering fingers on Magnus' hand as he traced it expertly too.

“Wow...” Alec mumbled softly to himself.

“You've all the time in the world to marvel at it.” Magnus pulled a face when Alec shifted out of his light embrace. “Hey...”

“Hang on, this needs to be returned to its rightful owner.” Alec pulled one of the necklaces from his body.

“You mean, other then you being returned to me? Or would that be me being returned to you?” Magnus waved his hand. “Oh never mind, place it on me shadowhunter.” Magnus grinned as Alec flushed. The shadowhunter had missed everything about his boyfriend, teasing and all. After all, Magnus was not going to ever forget Alec's declaration to his father about 'you don't take my warlock from me' and his ever cunning self wasn't about to let his shadowhunter forget it either. 

Magnus grinned as the necklace, his necklace was placed over his head, the crystal blue pendant resting against his golden-bronze skin once more. Magnus picked it up for a moment, lips against the crystal and his magic once more made it eternally glow once again.

“There,” Alec grinned wide. “Right at home where it should be.” He proclaimed before leaning back into Magnus' space and pressed his lips against the warm skin near Magnus' heart, right where his pendant lay, along with the 'bind to' rune. Alec sighed happily as Magnus secured his arms around him once more as they were both finally realising this wasn't a dream. They were back in each others arms and not going anywhere.

“This is why the cuff is no longer needed. We are now bound by my magic and immortality.”

“I still want it...” Alec pouted as he gazed up at Magnus through his thick eyelashes and messy black bangs once more, he knowing just what this look did to his warlock. “What if I’m in danger on a hunt and need you in battle to help me?”

“You're immortal Alexander.” Magnus really needed Alec to hurry up and understand exactly what that meant. Yes they now had all the time in the world, but if the implications did not sink in faster, Magnus was almost certain Alec would crack under the weight and pressure of what that entailed. “You need to wrap your head around that, get used to that very word and what it truly implies and only then will you realise just how invincible you'll feel and actually be.”

“I guess...”

“There is also the fact you now have to hone new skills as well.” The adorable confused look was utterly precious. “Its one thing to be immortal, but another to bind yourself to a centuries old and rather powerful warlock such as myself. Without truly understanding what you were doing Alexander, you have altered your very nephilim blood and accepted everything about me into yourself.”

“I...I have?”

“Loose your glamour.”

“Glamour? When did I get a glamour?” 

'Oh dear, so much to teach you my precious shadowhunter.' Magnus internally voiced as he snapped a mirror into his left hand. 

“Loose your glamour.” Magnus softly asked again.

“I...I don't know how...” Alec voiced a little breathlessly as Magnus skimmed his lips against his neck, right at his deflect rune. 

“You'll find a way, I promise.” Alec gasped when Magnus sucked on his pulse point. It was merely seconds later when Alec felt a weird shift in him.

“Ma-Magnus... I think... I think it happened.” Alec mumbled a little out of breath. The butterflies were starting to building within his stomach and he quickly bit his lip before a whimper could escape when Magnus lips finally retracted from his flushed skin. 

“Open your eyes Alexander.” Alec slowly pried his eyelids up, gasping, lips parted open in shock as he gazed in the mirror that Magnus was holding as he found sapphire cat eyes looking back at him.

“By the angel...”

“There is much you need to get used to now.” Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus, feeling his eyes drift back to normal, or to his 'glamour' now. “You now must learn warlock magic and for that, I will of course be your teacher.”

“When do we start?” Sheer determination was etched on Alec's face. He was an amazing student and he would show Magnus that very side of him.

“Not just yet shadowhunter.” Alec pouted a little as he loved learning new and wondrous things and now it was being denied to him. Magnus must have sensed the change in him as his hand came up to cup his cheek sweetly. “You have time on your hands now, so there is no rush to learn everything you need to. However Alexander, even with you now being immortal, please remember not to be reckless. Your very life is still precious and it is not just yours anymore.” Alec chewed adorably on his bottom lip.

“Nor is yours.”

“Well, I don't go getting myself into trouble like you and your team does.”

“You mean aside from the fact that you were kidnapped and taken to Edom of all places which sent me into a panic at thinking you were lost to me forever...”

“Oh well, yes, aside from that one time, in my long life where I let my wards slip for a moment. Unlike yourself who has rather spectacularly given me more several heart attacks over the past 14 years.” Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus' childishness though he knew his warlock was right. “Due to our bond now, I must also hone some new skills since I am now linked with a rather strong shadowhunter too.”

“Magnus...” 

“My wards were down, which was foolish of me, but I was making new ones, wanting to fortify your Institute and my home even stronger then before and the next thing I knew...”

“I thought you said I would be the only one to break our bond?”

“I always have a fail safe in place. A rather drastic one if I'm honest, but one nonetheless. Under duress, to keep you safe, I had to break it.” Magnus shuddered a little as he remembered what he had done. “If my father ever got wind of my having tied myself to another... I honestly don't know what he would of done to you. Torture and killing come to mind, but I'm glad he won't ever get that chance.”

“Magnus... I'm sorry for what you had to go through.” The warlock blinked quietly at his shadowhunter. “To protect me, all of us, you had to do the one thing I know you don't like doing.” 

“You can say it Alexander. I killed my father.” Magnus watched his shadowhunter chew on his bottom lip. “I'd do it all over again as long as it kept you safe.” Alec nodded his head, having no words, his voice lost to him at the intensity in Magnus' gaze, even though his glamour was in place. “I also need to apologise to you.”

“Wh-What for?”

“The pain you must of felt. And not knowing what was going on too.”

“I was scared.” Alec knew the only person he would ever admit that to, in the first instance, was definitely his boyfriend. “Your wrist cuff disintegrated before my very eyes and then your signature...”

“I can never apologise enough for that, but if it makes you feel better, the pain you felt is nothing like what I felt. Mine, for breaking my pledge of protection to you, is a hundred times worse.”

“That doesn't make me feel better.” Alec snapped irritably, even though internally he was begging himself not to be this way with his warlock. His warlock tried to do the best he could at the time. And as Magnus stipulated, under extreme force, all he thought about was protecting his mortal ass. Well...immortal ass now. “I...I thought I was being ripped apart. It burned like hell.” Alec bit his lip. “Sorry.” 

“Its alright. I'm sorry I placed you in such pain. As the years went on between us, with our protection bond, I should of told you all the details as you got older and we grew closer together but truthfully it really did slip my mind.”

“You mean other then that, but also the fact that you actually gave me part of your life source.” Magnus blinked quietly at that. “Ragnor said so. When his magic was with me, fighting yours, he and Raphael were trying to explain it to me.”

“Oh, yes, well...I guess that too, I should of told you.” Alec huffed out a loud sigh. 

“No more secrets Magnus.”

The warlock nodded his head. “No more secrets.” Magnus brushed his lips lightly against Alec's before shifting them to his forehead. “I truly did mean what I said, about the pain being one hundred times worse then your own. I felt my very skin rip open myself. When my father demanded answers as he went about healing me in Edom, I lied to him telling him I had placed a curse on myself that if I ever stepped foot into Edom again, my very abdomen would rip apart at the sensation of being back in that horrid place.” Alec scrunched his eyebrows together, his blue eyes finally growing wide when he suddenly realised Magnus was being literal!

“Magnus...” Alec drifted his hand down to his warlocks abdomen, eyes following the path his hand took and saw perfect golden-bronze skin, just a small star shaped scar just under his belly button. Magnus had clearly used a lot of his magic, plus his father had been there too, in order to heal the damage done. 

Warm brown eyes watched his shadowhunter frown as Alec continuously caressed his abdomen area, watching the skin flutter under his touch as he lost himself within his own thoughts, a deep frown marring his lips. Magnus observed as his shadowhunter pressed his own unoccupied hand against his bare abdomen where all that lay there was his tiny scar from when he was ten years old, but where his signature no longer was. The warlock wanted to say something, anything to make his boy feel better, but wasn't sure what the right words would be. 

“Please don't do that again.”

“Alec...”

“Don't disappear.” Sad blue eyes shifted to look up at Magnus, making his breath hitch in his throat. “If you love me, then stay with me. Or let me stay with you. I'm not useless. I can fight and... Just...don't ever leave me.” 

“I didn't do it by choice Alexander. Being separated from you was the worst feeling I've ever felt, even more so then my very abdomen being split open.” Magnus softly confessed, cupping his shadowhunters face within his hands. “I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“I want to do the same for you too.” Magnus felt a small smile touch his lips. He truly did have such a rare shadowhunter within his very arms. Magnus watched as Alec's blue eyes suddenly flashed in determination. His boy had an idea. “Whilst you train me in warlock ways, I'll train you in my shadowhunter ways, honing your detection skills even with your wards down.” Of course his boy would.

“I'd like that very much. And I do think we should experiment as to whether I can take on some more of your runes.”

“But...”

“It may or may not work, but we won't know until we try, so we should think about which ones to test on me.”

“Well...”

“Oh! Maybe we should start with the flexibility and stamina runes?” Magnus wriggled his eyebrows and delighted in Alec's blushing cheeks.

“Its not like you actually need them...” Alec all but grumbled quietly to himself, but he knew his boyfriend had heard him since there was a massive grin on his lips for a moment before he turned serious.

“Now, tell me shadowhunter, what is truly on your mind. Your eyes, every now and then, are still shifting down to your left wrist. Do you really want the cuff back?”

“The weight of it made me feel connected to you, important to you. Even if I didn't call you to me, with Ragnor and Raphael's explanations I've finally found out your magic still pulsed against it, drifted within me and comforted me in times of need even when I didn't realise it. Whilst your presence is better, and I don't quite understand it myself, but if I cannot have you near me, then the faint traces of your magic on me, around me, and in me is what truly keeps me at peace. Your very presence and your magic is home to me.” Alec was certain he was bright red in the face now. “Sorry, that's really...” He never did get any further as Magnus engulfed him in the most intense embrace and lip-lock he'd ever had. His powerful warlock's blue magic surrounded them, enveloped them so possessively that Alec collapsed into his warlock, becoming an absolute puddle of goo and was pretty much remembering Mongolia all over again, heart hammering in his ribcage.

“That is what you do to me and my magic shadowhunter.” Alec gasped and shuddered in Magnus' arms, he feeling his glamour drop as his cat like blue eyes glazed with passion. Alec just couldn't help himself as he crawled into Magnus' lap, a complete hot mess as he seriously wanted his warlock to mess him up even more.

“Magnus...”

“And you have no idea what those cat eyes of yours do to me.” Magnus all but growled against Alec's ear, drawing his lobe between his teeth.

“Sh-Show me...” Alec panted as he clutched at Magnus' shoulders, quickly ducking his own head and latching his teeth onto Magnus' neck.

“You are going to be sore tomorrow pretty boy.” Magnus warned before cupping the back of Alec's head and tilted it ever so expertly as he plundered his shadowhunters mouth with everything he had, cat eyes blazing as he showed his shuddering immortal shadowhunter just what he did to him.

#

(The next day...)

“Ouch...” Alec hissed softly.

“I warned you.” Came the sultry voice from behind Alec who ended up sighing happily as Magnus' warm body slid closer, spooning behind him, one arm possessively around his waist while the other he was currently using as a pillow.

“I was thinking more along the lines of my wrists.” Alec mumbled as he basked in Magnus' warmth and his sandalwood and sugary scent completely engulfing him. Granted his hips and other places were pretty sore and achy, but it was his wrists that were a little bruised. “I think you held them too tight whilst you...” He couldn't even finish the sentence as he shuddered at the memory and turned red in the face even more as he could almost still hear the echoes of his cries that burst from his lips and filled every space within Magnus' bedroom. 

The very thoughts were getting him all hot and erect rather quickly as Alec remembered the way Magnus had pinned him to the bed, magically, and had taken him on several wild rides as he hadn't screamed so much in all his life, begging his warlock for his release...or several releases. Thank the angel for the silencing enchantments the warlock placed up because Alec was sure he would have sent every one of Magnus' neighbours deaf at how powerful his warlock made love to him.

“Do you want to heal them yourself, or should I?”

“Y-You...” Alec let out a tiny gasp as Magnus' pretty blue magic wrapped around his wrists making them tingle. He wasn't sure he should tell the warlock how horny he got when his magic consumed him. 

Alec wriggled a little to try and resist the urge of placing any friction against his slowly hardening penis but in doing so his backside ended up brushing against a rather lengthy but slack appendage behind him.

“Alexander...” Came the warning from his all powerful warlock.

“So-Sorry I just...” A vibrating phone made Magnus roll away from Alec, which made the shadowhunter groan a little as he shifted onto his stomach, taking in calming deep breaths even though the silk sheets were quite tantalising against his sensitive groin. “Tell whoever it is to go away.”

“Its your sister. She wants to know if we are okay.”

“We're fine.” Magnus frowned at that, placing the phone away for a moment and laid down on his side, facing his squirming shadowhunter.

“Alexander, you will have to face them eventually.” He watched his precious boy crack open an eye. That look, that pouting mouth, Magnus was sunk. “Alright, a few more days and then you must talk to them.” A beaming smile was Alec's answer as he made his warlock forget all about the phone as he rolled his naked body over his and began to pepper him with kisses.

#

(Three days later...)

“Magnus,” Alec shuffled his feet, still adorably dressed in nothing but his sweater and a pair of dark grey boxer briefs. For Magnus this was progress that he and Alec had ventured out of the bedroom. Or more or less Alec had finally ventured out of it. Magnus always made them food, either by hand or magicked it to them and Alec refused to eat it anywhere but in bed. He was becoming a bit worried about his dear shadowhunter and had secretly been messaging his sister with updates. Of course said updates weren't the greatest, but this indeed was progress and he would have to share it with Isabelle later which would make her happy that her brother was finally, if not slowly, returning to himself.

“You seem troubled, my darling.” Magnus cooed sweetly as he placed the last pancake onto the stack and then slid the plate over to Alec who poured the syrup all over them and then picked at one of them. This too made Magnus frown. Alec loved pancakes, but it seemed he had lost his appetite which meant he was still worried about some things which may or may not have to do with his rather shock change in becoming immortal.

“Not troubled but...can I ask...about you and Raphael?”

“About me and... Oh!” Magnus shifted away from cleaning up and moved around the island bench to take a seat next to his fidgeting shadowhunter. Of course his boyfriend would be a little bit weird since he'd not told him anything and when they were in Edom and the way he had cupped Raphael's cheek, of course his Alexander would think something was up. Magnus immediately took his precious shadowhunters hands in his. “It is far more innocent then what you are thinking.”

“Is it?” Magnus gave a definite nod of the head. “So you and he...never...”

“Absolutely not.” Magnus leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alec's accepting ones. “Do you remember when I told you what Padre means?” Alec nodded his head. “Raphael and I are family to each other.”

“So, you really are...his dad?”

“In a sense pretty boy. As you know, warlocks cannot reproduce.” Magnus watched Alec chew on his bottom lip as he nodded his head remembering his warlock history from years back. “I rescued him from death itself.” Magnus brushed his fingers down Alec's cheek. “Raphael had no one to turn to and he was in a really bad place and I happened to be the one who was there for him. I am still there for him, whenever he needs me. During our time together, he became my Sweet Boy, and we've endured many things together. Its been sixty years now.”

“Sixty years... That's...a long time.”

“When you have lived as long as I have, time becomes but a number and truthfully, sixty is not all that much in retrospect.” Alec nodded his head considering Magnus was over 800 years old. “I know its a lot to take in, but trust me Alexander, I love my Sweet Boy like he truly is my son. I'm sure we make quite an interesting pair, but it is as simple as that for us.” Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. “Is that something you could come to terms with? My having a vampire son in a sense?”

“You love who you love Magnus. I cannot judge you for that. I've not been around for a long time, I've not been there for you like he's been there for you. Or like Ragnor or Cat, but that's about to change now. And even though he's rather cryptic, sarcastic even, I'd like to get to know him better, get to know your son better. I mean...only if he wants that is. I'm not going to force friendship on him since he seems to be someone that likes sticking to himself.”

“You've already worked out a few things as it is about my Sweet Boy.” Magnus watched Alec frown suddenly. “What is it?”

“Should I have gotten permission from him to date you?” Magnus chuckled heartily, the heart warming sound echoing through his home which Alec felt his tense shoulders ease at even though again he was certain it was at his own expense. 

“You truly are one of a kind shadowhunter.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Most definitely.” Magnus leaned in for a quick kiss once more. He was finding his boyfriend more and more addictive as the days rolled on. It made him wonder just what it would be like, a hundred years from now, and those sparkling blue eyes were still looking at him with affection and desire. “However, you needn't think so traditionally about asking my Sweet Boy for his acceptance in dating me.” Magnus thought it was so cute that even though Alec wasn't the most experienced in 'mundane' traditions, he seemed to be adorably picking up on such things all on his own. “Raphael wouldn't care about my relationships. As long as I'm happy, he's happy. Well as happy as my Sweet Boy can express openly.” Alec snorted softly at that since cracking a smile from the vampire seemed pretty hard to do, unless you were Magnus that is. “Are you alright with my relationship with him now?”

“I am.” Magnus cupped Alec's face, pressing his lips to his once more and just stayed like that for a few moments.

“I thank the angel you have wandered into my life Alexander.” Magnus watched Alec shift, blue eyes sparkling and a sweet smile gracing his lips.

“Do I thank the devil for you?” Magnus bellowed loudly and though it was at Alec's expense, again, he wouldn't frown this time at all. He had his warlock back and that was the best feeling in the world.

“You can thank whoever you desire shadowhunter.” Alec gave a nod before shifting his gaze to the pancakes and listened to his stomach growl.

“Can we eat these on the balcony together?”

“Of course.” A slight snort hit the back of Alec's throat as he was rather unexpectedly picked up, becoming insanely flustered as Magnus carried him out to the balcony and the plate of pancakes were hovering just behind them, following Magnus like it were on a invisible lead. The shadowhunter was soon deposited onto the lounge, right between Magnus spread legs, but there was no other place Alec would rather be, even if his cheeks were flushed pink. 

They basked in their closeness, feeding each other every now and then and their kisses tasted of buttery pancakes and maple syrup.

#

(A Week Later...)

“Alexander?” His shadowhunter was curled into his body as they were on the lounge watching some mundane cooking show. Alec had finally gotten into some loose sweatpants and had on a tank top. Progress in the department of Alec finally being fully clothed was a good thing in Magnus' books. Granted he never did mind Alec being out of clothes, but now that a week had passed and his sweet boyfriend was still cooped up in his apartment, the warlock was starting to really become worried that Alec may never return to the very shadowhunter he had fallen in love with. 

He truly couldn't understand just what his boy was going through, because he was born immortal. He'd never had to endure a change like Alec had and though his worry did lessen daily, his stomach couldn't help but churn that perhaps his shadowhunter was regretting his rather hasty decision. Magnus dare not say it aloud, because he wanted his shadowhunter to gain back his strength, in mind, body and soul and openly talk to him about it once more.

“Mm?”

“You do realise that you are going to have to let me go one day right?” Magnus watched the horrified look rush across Alec's pretty blue eyes and realised he'd used the wrong words.

“I mean, in the sense that you need to return to being the Head of the New York Institute and I need to return to being the High Warlock.”

“Well...”

“Whilst I do love sitting around here and being with you like this, this isn't who you are Alexander. You're a leader, a fighter, a protector.” Magnus watched Alec chew on his bottom lip and adorably fiddle with the cat eye pendant around his neck which was now rendered useless, but he still wore it close to his heart. “You promised people like me that you would do everything in your power to protect us from harm.”

“I'm failing in my own accords.”

“No you're not. You're just temporarily out of action. A lot has happened in such a short period of time and you need to talk about it.”

“Magnus...”

“If you do not wish to talk to me, it is alright. I hope one day you can and I'll accept everything you say with open arms and an honest heart, but Alexander, please, please take that first step and return to the powerful shadowhunter I know and love.”

“Sorry...”

“You needn't apologise for a thing. Just know I am here for you, no matter what.” Magnus watched Alec nod his head, letting out a breath of air he probably didn't realise he was holding in. The warlock watched his shoulders slouch, like he'd been walking on eggshells around him for unknown reasons. “You will have to talk to your family too.” Magnus watched Alec frown. “If you do not want to do it alone, I will come with you.”

“What about the Clave?”

“Whilst you have been quite lazy this past week and rarely letting me out of your sight, which is awfully cute, but I have already figured out what to do.” Alec tilted his head in intrigue. “I sent off fire messages several days earlier to ensure everyone got their stories straight. You need to return to who you are, the leader that your shadowhunters always look to for answers and in doing so you will write up a full mission report for the Inquisitor and the Clave, just like we all will or already have.”

“But...”

“I have already advised what should be written to the others, so it all matches pretty perfectly. We can place your drastic change, your immortality down to the effects of Edom. We will play it off that because you had previously been healed by a High Warlock, the alliance rune used to attach yourself to another one malfunctioned slightly and with all that happened there, the only way to save you was to turn you immortal and get out of there before Edom imploded on itself and in turn would have consumed your life.”

“Do you think they would actually believe that?”

“Aside from Meliorn, for obvious reasons, everyone has agreed to my request to write up their reports as such. With your teams report matching your own and then to have the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the High Warlock of London, The Head of the New York Vampire Clan and also Catarina Loss who is well known as a healer and one who has healed shadowhunters alike, they have no reason to doubt us.”

“Do you truly believe that?”

“I do.” Magnus prayed quietly to Alec's angel that it would go exactly like that.

“Do you think they'd ask us to use the soul sword?”

“The Institute was in no danger, Edom is now gone, which will be a great relief to many, and their best shadowhunter has been returned to them safe and sound. Yes he's slightly different, but he is still the same, still the best shadowhunter they have and the one who will lead them and the Shadow World into a new future.” Magnus felt Alec hug him around the waist wordlessly. “Your alliances are still intact and I will be by your side to ensure they remain that way.” Alec's grip did not loosen.

“I've been selfish. To you and to my family.”

“Only for a week.” Magnus grinned as he pressed his lips to Alec's messy hair. “But you can rectify that with your family by going to see them.”

“Tomorrow.” Alec shut his eyes not wanting to leave Magnus' home, his home which made him feel more safe and secure then even the Institute that he grew up in.

“Tomorrow it is shadowhunter.”

#

(Idris...)

“That will be all Mr Lightwood.” Alec nodded his head as he left Inquisitor Herondale's office and quietly headed down the hallway. He'd been there for two days straight dealing with the Clave and sitting in on numerous meetings as everyone read over the eight reports on offer. Granted it should have been nine because of Meliorn but none of them were about to let anyone in on the fact he had also been there. Or more importantly they weren't about to let the seelie knight write a mission report on what happened for he would do nothing but speak the truth about it all. And though most of what was said was indeed true, it was best that the Clave not know about the all seeing eye. As Magnus stated, it was now rendered useless, but it was safer for them, safer for everyone if the Clave were left in the dark...just a little.

“Alec,” Blue eyes darted up from his phone, as he'd been contemplating messaging Magnus but remembered it wouldn't work while he was here anyway and quickly turned his attention to the very person that had called out to him: his mother. She waved him into the office she was standing in the doorway of and once he stepped inside he was engulfed in her arms. “My boy...” He listened to his mother whisper and just as tight as she held him, he returned it.

“Maryse have you seen...” Mother and son split apart as a pair of wide eyes looked over at them. “Alec! When did you arrive?” It appeared his parents had been kept in the dark so to speak, though his mother had heard through the shadowhunter grapevine of him being here it seemed. And of course it was no doubt Izzy who did it. Alec watched his father shut the door so they could have a little privacy.

“I've been here for two days now, under heavy investigation of course.”

“So, the rumours are true then?” Alec watched his father take a seat and he and his mother followed. “About you being...you know?” Alec wasn't sure if he should laugh or not, since this almost seemed like he were coming out again, with his father unable to say the 'H' word.

“You can say immortal dad, its not a forbidden word.”

“I've never heard of there ever being an immortal shadowhunter before.”

“That's because there hasn't been one.” Older and wiser eyes gazed over at him. “I am the first...and last for that matter too. It was a freak accident, but I hold no grudge for what happened to me. I didn't want to die.” Alec tried to still his racing heart, seriously hating the fact he was lying to his parents. It was something he would seriously take to his grave...and that very grave was a long, long, long way off now. “Honestly, I'm taking this one day at a time but at least I know, in the end, I won't be alone in all of this.”

“How is Magnus?” His mother was quick to catch on in regards to who he was referring to.

“He's good. Safe.”

“I mean how is he dealing with...all of this?”

“He's been great.” Alec offered up. And truly he meant it. Magnus had been patient with him for over a week now and though he could feel the worry in his warlock, even with his magic in him he could feel the fluctuation of Magnus' emotions which was a little weird but Alec had all the time in the world now to understand it and get used to it. “I'm not going to lie and say he wasn't shocked by it all, but I hope he's getting used to the fact I'm here and even with this slight change, I'm still me.”

“Do you still feel like you?” Robert asked his son worriedly.

“I do. I'm still a shadowhunter, just with this change. I don't feel any different other then the realisation that I know I will no longer age like the rest of my people.” Alec thought it best to leave out the bit about binding himself so strongly to Magnus and now having to learn warlock skills and all that. “I know most of Magnus' partners have either left him of their own accord or have died on him and now here one is and...well...I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time now.” Alec scratched awkwardly at the back of his head. He may be out, they may know about him and Magnus, but that didn't mean it was easy for him to talk about it.

“So its serious between the two of you then?”

“I hope so.” Alec chuckled softly. “We've been together for over a year now and I'm not about to give him up now...or ever.” Alec eyed his parents a little suspiciously as they seemed to give each other a look. “Why?” He seriously hoped they were not going to try and set him up again because there was no way he was going to marry some shadowhunter woman and have half immortal babies with them. Even though he wasn't sure that would actually happen. Plus he was so invested in his and Magnus' relationship that there was not a chance in hell that anyone could get between them.

“Then I guess there is something you should have.”

“And that is?” Alec drawled out as he watched his father move to a safe and unlock it with his stele. The young shadowhunter was suddenly feeling a little weird right now as his parents sat rather formally down in front of him, his father's hand sliding something across the mahogany coffee table before he and his mother stood up, they each placing a hand on his shoulder, giving them a light squeeze before they wordlessly left the office entirely. “That was weird...” Alec mumbled to himself.

Finally he shifted his blue eyes down, heart suddenly pounding in his chest and ears as he locked onto a small velvet box.

#

(New York Institute...)

“Since when have you been back?” Alec was on the roof of the Institute, he'd just knocked another arrow into his bow and was about to send it flying across the city when he shifted his gaze to his grinning parabatai who he hadn't seen for over a week now. All they had done, when he had arrived at the Institute was given each other a nod of the head and then a portal was immediately formed and Alec was whisked away to Idris with everyone's reports in his hands.

“I got back a couple hours ago. I know its late...” Alec glanced down at his watch to see it was actually 5am. “Extremely so, but I couldn't sleep and just needed some air.”

“Fair enough.” Jace was not going to begrudge his brother for he had no idea what he was going through with the changes that had recently occurred nor was he going to ask about the gruelling interviews he no doubt had to endure by his very own grandmother and a bunch of other stuffy Clave members. “Did you see mum and dad while you were there?”

“Briefly.” Alec offered up as he fired off the arrow, it bursting into a small golden firework.

“And Max?”

“No, I already knew he was back in Madrid.” The conversation seemed forced between them and Alec really hated it. “I hope he doesn't try and burn it down again.” Alec listened to Jace hum at that. “He seriously gets his impatience from you.” Alec received a punch to the shoulder.

'That's more like it.' Alec voiced internally to himself as a little grin formed on his lips.

“So...”

“So...” Alec repeated as he placed down his bow and quiver and leaned against the thick brick railing, arms lightly crossed over his jacket.

“So, immortality huh?” Alec shifted his gaze to Jace. “How's that sitting with you?”

“Honestly?” Jace gave a nod. “Its not really sunk in at all. I mean it has and it hasn't if that makes sense. I still feel like me, but I know stuff is different now too.” Alec watched Jace nod his head once more. “Magnus has tried talking to me about it and I've been listening and such but...well...it is a lot to take in.”

“Well, you've got all the years ahead of you to get used to it I guess.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he listened to Jace let out a sigh. 

“I'm sorry...” Alec softly mumbled, feeling his brother's gaze on him, but for the first time in a long time, Alec just couldn't look at him. “Truthfully my mortality has been weighing on me since I reunited with Magnus before I turned twenty-one. I felt a connection to him, a pull to him back then, but it wasn't until we started dating that I really started to think about just how different we were.”

“Alec...”

“At first I didn't mind. I mean I was so intrigued and fascinated in him that I was alright with it in the end. But when he spoke about history from centuries ago, the adventures he'd been on and the ones he would continue to have because of his immortality, even when I was dead and gone, doubt was filling my mind. I started to wonder if we really should have a go at a relationship because, well, we are from completely different worlds.”

“Different centuries...” Jace offered up quietly.

“That too. I'm sorry I never spoke to you about it. I just didn't know how to bring it up. Even Magnus and I had a hard time talking about it and we are pretty much always together and can talk about anything and everything, though talking about his immortality and my mortality almost seemed like taboo topics for us.” Alec raked a hand through his messy wind blown hair. “I felt so weak, powerless even. Here I was, over the moon that someone loved me, wanted to be with me and yet one day my life would end and Magnus would be alone again. Would he forget about me? Would he just move on like I never mattered to him?”

“Alec, you mean more to Magnus then anything.”

“I know that, but one can still feel insecure considering I didn't have endless years ahead of me like he does.” Alec let out a shuddering breath. “When he was taken from me, I felt my very heart was ripped from my chest. I've never loved anyone like I love him and...and I wanted him back by my side.” Alec let out a shuddering breath, gripping the railing as he looked over the dark park. “Magnus is...everything to me. I love him so much Jace and the thought of not being with him...” Alec was trying ever so hard to contain his emotions. “I've never been more terrified in my life then I was back in Edom. I even thought, if we couldn't get him out, then I truly would sacrifice it all and stay there with him no matter the consequences.” Jace placed his arm around Alec's shoulders and knocked his head against his own.

“Hey, its alright now. He's back.” Alec nodded his head vigorously. “And this whole immortality stuff, we'll deal with it together alright?”

“Yeah...”

“Parabatai's till the end.” Alec gave a tiny grin at that. “Well, my end at least.”

“Jace...” Alec whined a little.

“Sorry, sorry, you're going to just have to get used to bad immortal jokes like that from me from now on.”

“I'm worried.”

“About you and Magnus?”

“God no, he's...he's been amazing. I know all of this is also a shock to him, because he's worried I'll regret my decision, but he's accepted what I wished and I cannot thank him enough for that. I just now have to spend the rest of my life making sure he truly does understand that I'm not going anywhere. He's never had that from anyone before.” Jace nodded his head trying to understand. “What I'm more worried about is what you truly think about all this. I didn't have a lot of time to talk to mum and dad over this, but they will read the report in great detail, just like many others will. What everyone thinks I couldn't care less about. All that matters to me is you guys and what you truly feel about all of this. Are you just being nice to me because of all the turmoil and stress I’ve been under since Magnus' disappearance or are you really happy for me?”

“I can't speak for them, but I am happy for you Alec. Your my brother, my parabatai, my best friend and you truly do deserve happiness. And if that happiness has suddenly come in the form of being immortal and being with that smug and flashy bastard then so be it.”

“Jace...”

“Relax, you know I mean it in my ever affectionate way.” Jace found a rather sceptical look on Alec's face. “Alright, so I may hold a tiny little grudge on him, just a little, for he's stolen my top spot in your heart.”

“You never had the top spot.”

“Ouch!” Jace went to punch Alec once more, but the dark haired shadowhunter dodged it easily this time, another grin on his lips and this one made Jace's tense shoulders ease.

“Maybe third spot, behind Izzy and Max.”

“Oh man, so I'm fourth now?” Jace listened to a rare chuckle escape Alec's lips.

“Maybe...”

“I better be second.” They jolted as Izzy came up behind them, she being one of the sneakiest shadowhunters in the Institute. She wrapped her arm around Alec's waist as she beamed him a watery smile and closed her eyes when he pressed his lips to her forehead. He'd been doing that since she were a little girl and it hadn't ever stopped. She hoped, even as she aged and he did not, it would never stop.

“Am I on the list?” Alec's blue eyes focused on the shuffling Clary, she looking a little sheepish as her and Izzy had clearly been eavesdropping on the conversation between the parabatai pair.

“Maybe even ahead of Jace.”

“Hey!” The blonde cried out as Clary dashed over, the four of them hugging each other for all they were worth.

“Don't ever forget us big bro.”

“Not going to happen Iz.” Alec pressed his lips to the top of the heads of three very important people in his life before shifting his gaze as he looked out over the sunrise as a new day, a new adventure began for them.

#

(Another two days pass...)

“Alec, you've been here for nearly two days now.” Blue eyes gazed up at worried brown ones, Izzy standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. “You may be immortal, but that doesn't mean you have the right to work yourself into exhaustion.” Alec's slightly blurry eyes looked up from what felt like the hundredth report he'd been reading and signing off on. “Things have settled down now and we're all in the clear from what happened so whilst the coast is clear, and no demons or rogue downworlders have popped up on the radar, don't you think its about time for you to catch up on some much needed rest?”

“Well...”

“Go home.” Izzy cupped her brothers cheek. “And I mean your real home. He's probably worried sick about you as is.” Alec gave a little grin and then nodded his head as he rose from his chair, bones creaking as he'd been sitting for hours. “Clary,” The redhead popped her head in, clearly having been standing outside the room waiting for her moment. “Portal please.” Izzy requested and watched as Alec shook his head before grinning at the two women and then stepped through Clary's stele created portal without looking back. 

#

Alec ended up in the alleyway next to Magnus' loft apartment which of course was the one that the warlock had found him in. The shadowhunter rubbed his hand against his scar. “We've come a long way haven't we?” He muttered softly to himself before slipping through Magnus wards, knowing his warlock would be grinning from ear to ear at feeling his presence.

When he arrived at the top, the door was already ajar and Alec slipped inside, closing it softly behind him as he toed off his boots and threw his jacket on a hook.

Blue eyes caught warm brown in seconds as Magnus was in the middle of his living room, dressed beautifully in a cobalt blue suit, black shirt, several buttons undone of course and his crystal blue necklace twinkled in the lighting. 

A gorgeous smile reached Magnus' lips at his presence. “Welcome home shadowhunter.” Alec closed his eyes for a moment to bask in the greeting, the smile and Magnus' deep throaty voice and of course that very simple word: home. Alec knew, no matter where they ended up in the world, as long as he was with Magnus, he was home. “Care for a drink? I was just about to make...” Alec never did allow Magnus to complete his sentence as he'd walked on over and wrapped his arms around his warlock and kissed him breathless. “Oh, maybe we should separate for longer if that is the greeting I get.” Alec pouted up at his warlock. “Sorry, poor choice of words there. How did your meetings go?”

“They went fine.” Alec tried not to shudder at Magnus' expert hands gliding sensually up and down his back. “It is as you predicted, our reports have been signed off and no further action or investigation will be undertaken.”

“I am really pleased to hear that.” Magnus' daily prays to Alec's angel had worked. At least he'd liked to think so. After all, they'd been through enough as it is and surely it was about time something went in their favour. “Alexander, please tell me what troubles you.” Alec shook his head a little as he would have to start getting used to not being able to hide from his warlock.

“I spoke to mum and dad, however brief it was.”

“Did you tell them the truth?”

“I couldn't. I didn't want them to feel like they had to keep my secret, had to keep it from the Clave.”

“And how did they take it?”

“They haven't read the full report, though they probably have now since its been a couple days since I saw them last, but I think, maybe one day soon I’ll take you up on your offer.” Alec shifted to gaze up at Magnus. “You know, to go and talk to them about me being immortal now. I think they are just worried that maybe you'll leave me and I won't know what to do with all this time on my hands.”

“I will try and convince them that I will never leave your side willingly Alexander.”

“I spoke to Jace too. And Izzy and Clary eavesdropped in.”

“And how are my other three shadowhunters doing in all of this?” Alec thought it was cute the way Magnus referred to his team. 

“Its a work in progress situation, but we kind of did hug it all out. Maybe even a few tears were shed, manly ones of course for Jace and I.”

“Of course.” Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's forehead.

“And then we just huddled together and watched the sunrise.”

“Again, when the time is right, and you wish for me to be there, I will talk to the three of them with you.”

“Thank you.” Alec held his warlock closer, pressing his lips at Magnus' pulse point. “Magnus...”

“Hmm?”

“Do you accept this?”

“This?” Magnus repeated a little in confusion.

“I mean, me, the way I am now. In Edom I kind of just did it all on my own and you've been amazing at trying to help me figure all this out and such but I seriously have been selfish and not truly asked your full opinion on the matter.”

“I've never met anyone like you Alexander.” Magnus cupped Alec's sweet and beautiful face within his warm hands. “It is a lot to get used to, but I really only do have one question for you.”

“What's that?”

“Do you regret it?”

“No.” Alec's response was short, sharp and effective as he watched his warlock close his eyes for a moment, sucking that one word and its meaning into his heart and soul.

“Magnus...” Alec voiced a little breathlessly and watched as Magnus drew his eyes back open and there those beautiful cat eyes were. “I love you.”

“And I you shadowhunter.”

“Will you let me show you?” Alec's cheeks were stained pink at his own boldness.

“Only if I can then return the favour afterwards.” Alec nodded vigorously, making his warlock chuckle as he was suddenly picked up and whisked off to the bedroom.

#

(The next morning...)

A chime from Alec's phone made him snort adorably in slumber, his dream bubble bursting as he cracked open an eye to watch his warlock disentangle from himself and reach over to grab it from the bedside table and read it on his behalf.

“Looks like our hopes for a lazy Sunday sleep in have been cut short.” Alec rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he took hold of his phone and saw the message from Izzy stating his presence was required. She had also tacked on a frowning emoji in apology for interrupting his time with his boyfriend whom he hadn’t seen in several days.

“Do I have to go?” Magnus grinned down at his precious boy and then bent down and sealed his lips over his slightly pouting ones. When Alec let out a content sigh, Magnus pulled away. 

“Go do your job shadowhunter.” Alec huffed as he rolled out of bed. One of Magnus' favourite things was being able to watch Alec get dressed, he smirking as he watched his usually graceful shadowhunter staggered a little since his lower half was probably throbbing and his legs were still probably jelly-like as well. “Want me to fix that?” He offered up like the amazing boyfriend he was.

“Nope, I want to fill it all this time.” Magnus grinned once more as Alec was hopping on one leg now, he shoving his foot into his left boot and instead of sitting down and doing up the lace, he was doing it in mid-air and on one leg too. “Besides, we've been working on honing my healing skills so if it gets a little too much for me I’ll just heal it and...” Alec gasped as he hadn't realised he was within reach of his warlock as Magnus' strong hands gripped his hips and pulled him back to the bed and right into said warlock's lap. “Magnus, I’ve to...” Alec started to complain but turned to mush when Magnus' lips ghosted over his deflect rune. He groaned when his warlock traced it with his tongue and then gasped when teeth bit down whilst also feeling expert hands trace over his now clothed body. “Magnus...” Alec moaned, sinking to the floor as Magnus had suddenly let go of him and he crumpled there for a few seconds, panting rather breathlessly. Alec shifted his gaze over his shoulder and glared at his beloved warlock who was smirking at him like the experienced and sexy demon he was.

“Show me you can heal that and then I’ll think about letting you leave without my magic touch on you.” Alec rolled his eyes as he was certain that had a double meaning to it. He crawled himself over to Magnus full length mirror, ignoring the chuckling from behind him as he gazed at the hickey and bite mark on his neck. 

“Alright Lightwood, you can do this.” Magnus thought it was so adorable the way his boy gave himself a pep talk as he watched him take in several deep breaths as his blue eyes closed for a moment. When they snapped back open, they shifted to sapphire cat eyes and pretty blue magic pulsed against Alec's left hand. The scrunched concentration made Magnus think of himself when he was a little boy and trying to hone his skills, but he quickly shook his head of such thoughts and his smile widened as his shadowhunter healed the glaring hickey on his neck within seconds.  
“See?” Alec felt a bit smug as he finally rose confidentially to his full height. 

'Should I tell him about the one on the back of his neck?' Magnus internally questioned. 'No, he looks a little too smug for his own good.' The warlock concluded.

“Now, boyfriend of mine, may I request a portal please?”

“Only because you asked nicely. You know what you do to me when you call me boyfriend.” Actually Alec did know so that is why he was making sure to use it more often these days. He liked the possessive and heated look that Magnus flashed him, he not even sure his warlock was aware of it and of course wasn't about to tell him about it either. “Oh, pretty boy, one last thing?” Alec turned to gaze back at Magnus, he at the bedroom door and ready to head to the living room where he knew a portal would be waiting for him, but suddenly a loud and rather long and drawn out groan-moan burst from his lips as Magnus' magic drifted over him rather unexpectedly. Or more importantly his warlocks magic ghosted over his wrists.

“What...” Alec was amazed he hadn't collapsed to the floor again, but that didn't matter as he felt a familiar pressure against his wrists, eyes darting down and lips forming into a smile as he was now supporting two black wrist cuffs.

The weight of them there, the almost possessiveness of them, sent shock waves through Alec, particularly to a part of his anatomy that should not be getting this excited considering how many hours they'd spent having sex last night in a variety of positions, which of course once again made Alec blush. He also realised just that thought got him a little hard too. 

Though Alec now knew the mere sight of his naked warlock, sitting up in bed could get him hard without the man even looking at him! Though Magnus didn't even need to be naked, all he had to do was walk close by and Alec was soon a mess of desire for the man. The shadowhunter seriously needed to work on his resolve to train his body not to go into overdrive just by looking in Magnus' general direction.

It was going to be hard, but he had all the time in the world to work it out. Though in all seriousness, would he even bother?

However, right now that didn't matter as his precious cuff, or cuffs now, were back where they belonged. Alec darted over to Magnus, planting his lips against his for a few moments, just basking in the feel of the curve of Magnus lips against his own as his warlock was happy that he was happy.

“Don't stay in bed all day. I'm sure you've quite a backlog of potion orders to fulfil.”

“As you order of me shadowhunter.” Alec pecked him once, twice, thrice more times on the lips before dashing out of the bedroom.

“Be safe Alexander.” Magnus called out.

“Always!” The shadowhunter shouted back, Magnus grinning in bed as the 'don't worry' had finally disappeared from his boys vocabulary. Alec now knew his life just wasn't his anymore. He now knew he had to be careful because he was loved. His life was important and no more recklessness was allowed. It was now their promise because Alec had an all powerful High Warlock waiting on his safe return.

#

(One month later...)

Magnus opened his eyes at the smell of strong coffee having been brewed and found his deliciously naked shadowhunter sitting in bed at his side with said coffee and a healthy stack of pancakes on a tray next to him. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of breakfast in bed?”

“Izzy is covering the morning shift for me.”

“Thank you dearest Isabelle.” Magnus sat up, quickly pecking Alec on the lips before taking a long gulp of his coffee.

“Magnus, are anniversaries important?” Alec found one brown eye glancing over at him rather peculiarly. 

“I guess?”

“Damn...” Alec's shoulders slouched.

“Care to elaborate?”

“Clary was talking about her and Jace having been “officially” together for like six months now, whatever that means.” Magnus grinned as he did have to remember that his dear sweet shadowhunter was still pretty clueless about dating etiquette.

“She's simply stating they have decided to become a legitimate couple and not just 'friends with benefits' so to speak.”

“Friends with benefits?”

“Sort of like how Izzy was possibly with Meliorn and Raphael perhaps?” Magnus enjoyed watching the blush reach Alec's cheeks as he finally caught on. “For mundanes, since Clary had been one for most of her life, buying your significant other a present on your anniversary is a pretty popular thing to do. And if you forget, well, be sure to start begging for forgiveness.” Magnus rolled his eyes as he remembered the several mundanes he'd dated from centuries back and the grovelling he had to endure.

“A-Are you going to make me beg?” Magnus furrowed his eyebrows at that. “We've been together for over a year now and time kind of just slipped away and I never got you anything.”

“Alexander...” Magnus cupped his face. “We are hardly a mundane couple so we needn't follow such traditions.”

“I want to give you a present though.” How he ended up with such a fierce yet precious shadowhunter was still mind boggling to Magnus.

“Do you even know what one should give people on anniversaries?”

“Well...”

“Did Clary ask for your advice?” When Alec nodded his head, Magnus couldn't wait to hear what his adorable boy offered up. “What did you say to her?”

“I just said new seraph blades which she wrinkled her nose at me for.” Magnus chuckled as Alec crossed his arms over his chest. “What's so funny? He really does want new ones. I was going to tell her that she could help design them with Izzy's assistance since she is our weapons master but before I could she just huffed at me and stormed off for no reason.”

“Girls can be weird during anniversaries.”

“Girls are weird full stop.” Magnus chuckled lightly again as he pressed his lips to Alec's frowning ones.

“Let me message her later to let her know what you were truly trying to tell her and I'm sure later on she'll thank you for your suggestion.” Magnus watched Alec shrug like he didn't have a care in the world what Clary did with his advice now, even if he was still so adorably pouty right now. “So, Mr Expert, if I wanted a present, what would you give me?”

“Easy: me.” The warlock barked off loud laughter as he snapped the tray and the breakfast goodies away and pulled his pouting shadowhunter close.

“What's so funny about that?”

“You don't have to offer yourself up like a present to me Alexander. After all, I can unwrap you whenever I please as is.” Magnus glanced down to see his precious bundle was blushing up a storm.

“What would you want?”

“Anything you wish to give me, as long as you seriously thought about it.” Alec pursed his lips, thinking on what Magnus had said. “After all, the necklace you gave me is one I wear all the time, even if it clashes with some of my clothing.” Alec rolled his eyes at his fashionista boyfriend. “I also carry your omamori with me wherever I go.”

“Did you... Did you have it with you in Edom?”

“I did. I never let go of it. Nor did I let go of my hope that one day I would see you again, even if my dark thoughts tried ever so hard to consume me.”

“I had many dark thoughts about you as well. About not ever seeing you again.”

“Edom is gone and we're together at last. Let's bask in that alright?” Alec nodded his head against Magnus chest.

“I love you so much Magnus.” Alec sat up slightly, so he was looking up and into Magnus pretty brown eyes. “I'd crawl into your heart if I could and just stay there forever.”

“Well... I don't really know what to say to that sort of declaration.”

“You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know.”

“Alexander...” Pretty blue eyes shifted to gaze up at him once more. They were filled to the brim with so much love. “You truly do own my heart, now and always.” Alec sat up, letting Magnus do the same. “And even though we cannot crawl into each others hearts, we know the sentiment is there and honestly you do have eternity with me now.”

“By the angel...”

“What is it?” Magnus was a little concerned at the look on Alec's face.

“I have eternity with you.” The warlock hated it, but he felt fear grip him, panic building in the pit of his stomach. Maybe his shadowhunter had regretted his decision he made back in Edom, even if it had been over a month since they'd been back together. “By the angel, I have eternity with you!” Alec all but shouted as Magnus suddenly had an arm full of a very happy shadowhunter, catching himself, both of them, from falling off the bed at his over zealous and rather rare behaviour. Magnus lifted his arms to wrap them securely around the lightly shaking shadowhunter smothering his chest with kisses.

“Are you happy blue eyes?”

“As long as I get to keep you.”

“I'm all yours.”

“Awesome!” Alec grinned, pulling away from practically slobbering all over Magnus' flawless skin and the 'bind to' rune forever there as he slammed his lips to Magnus' for but a few moments before he scrambled off the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“I actually really do have a present for you.” Alec called out, thundering down the hallway and disappearing for a few minutes. A few minutes too long in Magnus' books. 

The separation that had happened between them was still fresh in his mind. He was unlikely to forget it. He'd live with it, they both would, and each day would get better, for he had his shadowhunter back in his arms and at his side, but no, no it wasn't a memory that was likely to leave him for a good century or so. 

Magnus quickly shifted his dark thoughts as the light of his life came rushing back into his bedroom, very much still naked, and jumped back onto the bed, kneeling in front of him with something behind his back.

“This looks awfully serious.”

“It is serious.” Alec offered up. “I'm not sure if you'll like it...or want it...or accept it...or I could be getting ahead of myself and...”

“Alexander, not that I want to deter you from saying anything you want to me but I’m not sure I can concentrate with you nakedly sitting in front of me.” He watched his lovely shadowhunter roll his eyes and then he pulled a pillow over his lap to cover his groin from his rather heated gaze.

“Better?” No it wasn't, he still wanted to ravish his delicious boyfriend, but the warlock shrugged his shoulders anyway.

“I love you Magnus.” The warlock had heard it many times since they confessed to each other the very first time, but somehow this seemed a lot different then all the other times. “Like really, really love you. Like love you so much its all consuming and it makes it hard to breathe at times.”

“Alexander...”

“You're the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Magnus felt his throat go dry. “Your the most important person in my life now and I promise, even if I’m a pain in the ass as the years and centuries roll by, please continue to be patient with me because I don't ever want to mess this up. Or should I say I don't mean to mess it up if we have fights and such and no matter what I’ll only ever love you and I'll always, always return to your side.”

“My dear shadowhunter...” Magnus cooed as he cupped Alec's face in his hands. “I don't know what I did to deserve you...” Magnus softly confessed and then felt a tiny grin form on his lips as precious words from quite some time ago echoed in his mind. “I heard that relationships take effort.” Magnus watched a silly grin form on Alec's lips as he recognised his own words. “And I'm all for effort as long as I get to have you at my side.”

“Always?” Came the soft and very adorable whisper.

“If that is what you want.”

“Is it what you want?”

“More then anything.”

“Good, then you can have this.” Magnus glanced down at a small round box in Alec's open palm.

“Alexander this suspiciously looks like a box containing a ring.” Magnus joked lightly, eyes flickering up and it wasn't long before his lips parted in shock at the pink hue gracing his pretty boys cheeks. “Wait, are you...serious?” Magnus lifted his shaky hands and pried the small lid open to see a chunky silver ring inside with a fancy 'L' engraved in it.

“Its the Lightwood family ring.”

“Well, yes, I can see that.” Magnus was mesmerised, unable to form a single syllable right now.

“It might not even be to your liking, maybe its out of fashion or something, but either way I...um...well...I still wanted you to have it Magnus. I mean, you don't have to wear it or anything. You could just place it on a chain or shove it in a draw or...” Alec was suddenly finding it very hard to form his own words as Magnus did nothing but look at the ring. He wasn't even pulling it from the velvet box for a closer look.

As the silence drew on, Alec felt panic build within him and completely took the silence the wrong way and scrambled to his shaky legs, still butt naked. “S-Sorry, I really did get ahead of myself. I'll...I'll just be going now...” Magnus threw out his magic, the pretty blue tendrils pulling his boy back onto his bed.

“Not fair...” Alec grumbled as he was so very embarrassed right now, eyes glued to his fisted hands in his lap.

“Warlock remember?” Alec wouldn't dare lift his gaze to Magnus. He'd never felt so exposed before, and man had Magnus exposed him so much over the time they'd been together, but even if he was still naked in front of the warlock, the raw exposure he currently felt was his love, his emotions, his heart 'on his sleeve' so to speak. Alec had never laid himself bare like this before. To anyone. 

A snap of fingers made him jolt, a sigh escaping his lips as Magnus had modestly placed him in some loose black slacks which sat low on his hips and his warlock had done the same for himself as he was in silk cobalt blue pyjama pants too.

“Th-Thank you...”

“Please look at me.” Magnus all but melted at the pouting face rising to gaze up at him. The adorable blush was still there, the biting of the lip, the doubt in crystal blue eyes which seriously shouldn't even be there. 

Magnus knew, here and now, there truly was no one else for him. His eyes drifted down to the cat eye pendant against Alec's pale perfect skin and then couldn't help but ghost his fingers over Alec's bind to rune. As much as he loved the deflect one on his neck, this was perhaps selfishly becoming his new favourite marking on his shadowhunters perfect pale body. 

To think Magnus' burdensome gift was so very treasured by Alec, to the point that he'd actually used it to become immortal to be with him and two, even though now it was rendered useless, he still refused to take it off. Just like him with the blue pendant and the omamori. They were always on his person. And now his dear sweet Alexander had gifted him something very important, something given to the eldest Lightwood child to pass to the one they loved most, the one they wanted to spend the rest of their life with. And the eldest Lightwood child had chosen him!

Magnus would thank all of Alec's angels for sending him his way. For the selfless choice he made, binding his life to his. To his very long life no matter the pain which would come years later of watching those he loved pass away before his eyes. Magnus vowed here and now he would get Alec through it all, each and every single time it happened. 

They would always be together. They could conquer the world...twice over if required. 

Magnus gave a nod of his head, decision made.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus watched his shadowhunter jolt on the bed, he never having used his full name like this. A flourish of magic sparkled through the bedroom and Alec drifted his eyes down to Magnus' open palm, lips parted, eyes almost a little disbelieving at what was resting delicately within that very experienced hand. “Will you marry me?” Blue eyes shot up to Magnus' tiny smile and serene look. 

Alec had never seen Magnus look so beautiful before. And his warlock was gorgeous! However right here and now, the smile, the look in his eyes, it was like Magnus was at peace. He was at peace with everything that had happened in his 800+ years and was showing him, gifting him with his own raw exposure. Alec had never seen Magnus so open before, so in love before. And to think it all had to do with him!

The shadowhunter sure as hell didn't need a lot of time to think about it. 

“Only if you'll marry me too.” Alec's acceptance spilled from his mouth in an instant before he shakily accepted the titanium and silver ring on his finger and then shakily placed Magnus' on. “I...” Alec was all choked up. “I love you.”

“I love you too Alexander.” Alec was in Magnus lap in seconds, arms around his neck and kissing the life out of him.

“I believe my shadowhunter is happy.” Magnus chuckled heartily.

“As is my warlock.”

“That I am.” Magnus whispered once more against Alec's grinning lips.

“Me too.” Alec confirmed right back.

Intense golden cat eyes bore into sparkling sapphire blue ones, foreheads resting against each other and all the love swirling around them as their combined magic danced and linked as one.

The all powerful warlock and the all powerful shadowhunters lips were upturned into wondrous smiles before brushing together in an endless kiss, an unspoken promise already acknowledged between the both of them without the need to voice it.

For Eternity...

#

End.


End file.
